Le voyage de la sorcière
by Akatori
Summary: Tout ce dont se rappelait Alfred, c'était d'avoir libéré un esprit. L'instant d'après, il était transporté dans un autre monde au 15e siècle. Mais au lieu de retrouver les nations qu'il a emmené avec lui et simplement s'en aller, Alfred découvre que ses amis sont emprisonnés dans un rêve et pour les briser, il doit explorer leurs nouveaux passés. Pairings et alertes à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1: Les fantômes intraversables

**Résumé:** Tout ce dont se rappelait Alfred, c'était d'avoir libéré un esprit. L'instant d'après, il était transporté dans un autre monde au 15e siècle. Mais au lieu de retrouver les nations qu'il a emmené avec lui et simplement s'en aller, Alfred découvre que ses amis sont emprisonnés dans un rêve et qu'il doit explorer leurs nouveaux passés pour briser leurs rêves.

**Pairings:** UsUk (Principalement), PruCan, GerIta, SpaMano, NiChu. Une amie m'a dit de mettre Francis et Ivan ensembles mais elle ne lis plus donc... Y aura plus. Je n'irai en revanche pas modifier chaque note de fin de chapitre en parlant donc ne soyez pas surpris, d'accord ?

**Avertissement (ou: "Pourquoi c'est évalué T"):** Les insultes (La plupart sont dans une autre langue: l'auteure a une fois insulté des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas en français/SBAFF/) sont dans la langue des personnages et non traduites, comme précisé très rapidement. Non il n'y aura pas de thèmes plus... adultes parce que l'autre qui est en train d'écrire ceci est assez embarrassé par de simples petites affections comme les câlins. Bien que ça soit le plus facile. En revanche la violence... Bon c'est pas au centre mais il y aura des combats et les chapitre 4 contient une scène que j'ai voulu... pas très mignonne et remplie de papillons et de petites fleurs. Maintenant s'il s'avère que je me trompe dans l'évaluation, dites-le moi, par pitié. Que je ne me trompe pas pendant plusieurs années ou un truc du genre.

* * *

**Yahooo~ ! Comment ça va~ ? ^^**

**Peu importe on s'en fout/SBAFF/. Bref, je voulais faire quelques points sur cette fanfiction.**

**Tout d'abord, J'vais parler de pirates ! ^^ Ça se passera sûrement vers dans les 1400. « Parce que », vous comprendrez pourquoi tout seuls.**

**Ensuite, je m'excuse encore si les personnages sont OOC, je ferais malgré tout de mon mieux. Et puis vu les expériences que je vais leur faire vivre…**

**Sinon, je sais pas comment ça va compter mais les personnages avec un langage plus... eum... Je ne sais pas comment le dire mais en tout cas, les insultes seront dans la langue des personnages x). Et quand les personnages parleront dans leurs langue, je mettrai en italique sans doute. Juste comme ça.**

**Le point de vue sera celui d'Alfred (Ou Amérique mais parce que j'ai pas envie de mettre les noms en français, j'utiliserais principalement leurs prénoms humains)**

**Et donc voici une liste des personnages que je pense faire apparaître (Bon tous les noms que je mettrais seront pas forcément utilisés mais on s'en f/SBAFF/)**

**Amérique – America – Alfred F. Jones**

**Angleterre – England - Arthur Kirkland**

**France – Francis Bonnefoy – Frog/SBAFF/**

**Espagne – Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**Prusse – Prussia – Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Allemagne – Germany – Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**Italy - Veneciano - Feliciano Vargas**

**Romano – Lovino Vargas**

**Canada – Matthew Williams**

**Russie – Russia – Ivan Braginski (Mais j'l'aime pas donc on verra, comme pour les autres quoi).**

**Lithuania - Lituanie – Toris Laurainatis**

**Latvia – Raivis Galante**

**Estonia – Eduard Von Bock**

**Japon – Japan – Kiku Honda**

**China – Chine – Yao Wang**

**Oh et comme je me suis dit « Bon je vais sans doute pas avoir beaucoup de place donc autant faire plaisir à une chouette amie ! » j'ai demandé à cette amie quels pairings elle voulait que je fasse. Donc vous aurez droit à du : UsUk (J'l'aurais quand même fait même si elle l'avait pas cité), SpaMano, GerIta (Peut-être qu'ils auront une certaine importance, juste pour ma Lino), PruCan et NiChu. France sera tout seul et Russie et les baltiques peuvent se faire ****/SBAFF/.**

**Yoshiya : *Soupire* idiote.**

**Bref c'est tout ceux auxquels j'ai pensés à faire apparaître donc on verra ce qu'il en est. En tout cas après cette un peu trop longue note, je suis sûre que vous préféreriez que je m'arrête et vous laisse lire nan ? Alors bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : Parfois les fantômes ne sont pas traversables...**

America était le héro le plus puissant du monde. Partout où il allait, tout le monde l'acclamait. Lorsqu'un ennemi apparaissait et le défiait, il était battu en moins de deux minutes, peu importe qui il était. En gros, il avait enfin atteint son but ! Il éclata de rire. Un de ces rires qui, même si la foule autour de lui faisait énormément de bruit, se faisait entendre malgré tout.

Il venait juste de battre l'ennemi qui menaçait de détruire la terre depuis plus de cinquante ans. Apparemment, le vieux avait passé la moitié de sa vie à tenter de devenir immortel et devenir le maître du monde. Classique quoi. Mais tout ce qui importait, c'était que son héroïsme avait sauvé tout le monde !

\- Ah Ah Ah !_I bet you'll never find someone as powerful as me !_ (« Je parie que vous ne trouverez personne d'aussi puissant que moi ! »)

Maintenant qu'il avait réussit cette épreuve, il se demandait ce qui l'attendait pour la suite. D'autres aventures ? D'autres défis ? Peut-être qu'_il_ pouvait l'accompagner ?! … Qui ? Bizarrement, aucun nom ni aucun visage n'apparaissait dans son esprit. Qui ? Qui ? Qui ? Il secoua la tête. S'il connaissait cette personne, alors elle devrait se trouver dans la foule non ?

Mais il ne reconnu personne. Enfin il y avait les jumeaux dans un coin et Germany semblait crier quelque chose qu'il n'entendait que faiblement. Oh, France et Spain étaient là eux aussi. Il crut également apercevoir un uniforme blanc et quelques figures qui lui étaient familières. Mais il savait que peu importe qui il reconnaissait, ce n'était pas celui qu'il cherchait. Qui ? Ils sentit son cœur se serrer et son humeur devint triste. Pourquoi ?

Il secoua à nouveau la tête et donna le plus grand sourire qu'il pouvait montrer à la foule. Un héro n'est pas censé montrer de faiblesse comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça, peu importe la raison ! … En fait, surtout s'il ne la connaissait pas, la raison.

Et puis personne ne connaissait son secret alors... juste une minute. Son secret ? Non mais en fait... son apparence était clairement dévoilée, il ne cachait rien ni personne, à sa connaissance, et rien de sa vie n'était caché. Enfin ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait racontée non plus, mais elle n'était pas intére... Vraiment ?

Quelque chose clochait... America ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer, essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Tant pis s'il ignorait le président ou qui-que-ce-soit-qui-se-trouvait-devant-lui. Il fit fonctionner son cerveau comme il le put mais abandonna au bout d'un moment et soupira.

-_ ...rique !_

\- _What ?_

_\- ...toi !_

Il rouvrit les yeux et tenta aussitôt de situer la voix. Mais autour de lui, tout devenait flou. Hein ? Avait-il fait tomber ses lunettes ? Il porta un doigt sur son nez, où devraient se trouver celle-ci, mais eu sa réponse lorsque son doigt toucha le verre, y laissant une marque. Bon, merde mais tant pis, il avait d'autres problèmes là.

Était-ce vraiment ses yeux ? Non, s'il avait toujours ses lunettes, alors c'était sûrement ce monde autour de lui. Tiens, justement... Pourquoi ils continuaient de l'acclamer et d'applaudir comme si de rien n'était ? C'était lui alors ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui alors ?

-_ Amérique ! Réveille-toi, idiot !_

La voix résonna juste à côté de son oreille, ce qui fit s'ouvrir les yeux d'America. Il se releva d'un coup et regarda autour de lui. Réunion. Youpi... Finalement il préférait son rêve. Il était bizarre par contre... Qui l'avait réveillé au fait ?

\- Quoi, France ? Gémit-il, déçu. Moi qui avait un rêve ultra cool...

A moitié vrai. La première partie l'était. Mais après il y avait cette personne qui manquait. Il sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer et la solitude de son rêve le rejoignit dans sa réalité. Avec son doigt, il traça un cercle imaginaire. Puis un autre au même endroit. Puis il répéta. Et répéta... Dans sa tête, la même question faisait exactement la même chose.

\- Parce que si tu continuais de dormir aussi bruyamment, _Allemagne_ t'aurais réprimandé.

America interrompit son geste un moment et regarda à gauche. Germany parlait avec son sérieux habituel et, pas que ça le concerne mais bon, avait un regard qui disait «_Hör gut zu_, où je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de votre cas » (**Note de la correctrice germaniste alias Lino: **«écoutez-moi bien» pour le «hör gut zu» ) ou un truc du même genre. Ouais, ça ne le concernait pas. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, il regarda France.

\- Non, les héros ne se font jamais prendre !

\- Je pensais également que les héros ne dormaient jamais dans les moments importants.

\- Pff ! Se contenta de répliquer America, recommençant son geste. Au fait pourquoi c'est toi qui m'a réveillé France ? D'habitude, c'est Iggy qui s'en... charge...

Son geste s'arrêta à nouveau au surnom et son cerveau rattrapa son mouvement alors qu'il tardait à finir sa phrase. England n'était pas dans son rêve ! C'était lui qu'il avait cherché et n'était pas parvenu à trouver ! Mais pourquoi ? Où était-il ?

\- Tout Va bien, _mon ami _? Demanda France, une expression légèrement inquiète sur le visage.

Ne trouvant pas England mais un siège vide, America se retourna immédiatement vers France.

\- Dis France, où est England ? Je ne le vois nulle part.

\- _Quoi ?_

À son tour, France regarda autour de la pièce mais laissa tomber assez vite.

\- Il était là au début. Ne t'inquiètes pas, si ça se trouve, il est juste partit faire une pa-

\- _Hey Germany !_ Tu sais où est England ?

Francis avait l'air alarmé mais America l'ignora, surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir par-dessus son épaule. Germany s'arrêta et leva les yeux de ses feuilles. Il sembla réfléchir un moment, puis regarda autour de lui.

\- Je crois qu'il a parlé de vérifier quelque chose, répondit Japon qui s'était assis à côté de l'anglais.

\- Quelque chose ? Demanda Germany. _Was hat er gesagt_, Japan ? (**NDLCGAL**: «Qu'a-t-il dit»)

America s'attendait à un quelconque genre de réponse, mais le japonais secoua simplement la tête. Germany lâcha un « tch » de frustration et murmura quelque chose à propos d'England étant l'hôte de la réunion. Une série de possibilités passa dans le cerveau d'America. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à England ? Alors c'était son rôle d'être le héro et de le sauver !

\- Alors je vais le chercher !

\- America, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, l'interdit (évidemment) Germany.

\- Non ! Parce que je suis le héro !

\- Ça ne change rien ! Reste à ta place !

Mais America l'ignora et se leva. Il passa devant Italy, qui sortit une boîte de tomates d'il-ne-savait-où et alla tranquillement jusqu'à Spain, les lui donner et lui proposer de les manger avec son _fratello_ comme il l'avait dit dans sa langue.

A partir de ce moment, l'attention de tous partirent. Spain commença a rire en acceptant les tomates et Romano répliqua qu'il refusait de les manger avec lui (Mais son visage était rouge et il évitait de les regarder. Spain et son frère, pas les tomates). China pensa que c'était l'opportunité de proposer des snacks à Japan et poussa hors de son siège peu importe qui se trouvait là juste avant, ignorant le siège vide d'England.

La personne poussée, alias son frère Canada, ne sembla pas réagir et un certain albinos beuglard décida de le faire à sa place. Ce qui fit se demander à America ce qu'il faisait là, une fois de plus. Grèce se contenta de dormir, Austria de sermonner certains d'entre eux, Hungary d'en assommer un ou deux pour des raisons qu'elle seule connaissait (Il y avait trop de bruit pour qu'il entende) et Poland montrait des photo de sa maison et de son poney, bien que personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper vraiment.

Russia, lui, se contentait de sourire, les baltiques juste derrière lui. Il jeta un regard à America, qui se dit aussitôt que c'était maintenant où jamais. Regarder trop longtemps son aura effrayante... l'effrayait ? Ignorant le pays, il se dirigea vers la porte et partit, laissant le désordre derrière lui.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'America ne connaissait pas vraiment l'endroit. Et comme il ne connaissait pas l'endroit, il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver England. Il se mit à marcher, sans savoir où il allait (Encore fallu-t-il qu'il le remarque), et regarda autour de lui.

L'endroit était propre, les couloirs sans doute plus longs que nécessaires et les portes pas très nombreuses. … Et fermées aussi. Si ça se trouve, England était dans l'une d'elles mais ses appels étaient restés sans réponse. Au fait, il n'avait pas vu England une fois dans sa cave en train de faire euh... quoi déjà ? Bah peu importe. Peut-être qu'il faisait la même chose ?

\- _England ! Where are you dude ?_ (Dude peut être traduite par « pote » ou un truc du genre)

Il marcha un moment avant de trouver des escaliers qui descendaient. Et vu l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait, America n'était plus très sûr de vouloir descendre. A-Après tout... Il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'England soit dans l'une des autres pièces... Il ne les avait pas toutes fouillées... ou peut-être qu'il était déjà retourné et que maintenant ils l'attendaient tou... Hein ?

Alors qu'il tournait les talons et s'apprêtait à partir, America entendu des murmures. Il tendit l'oreille: Est-ce que c'était la voix d'England ? Donc il était vraiment là ! Il hésita un moment mais, se disant que si England était alors il n'y avait aucun problème, il descendit lentement, marche par marche. Si lentement et tellement sur les nerfs qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il était arrivé en bas.

Les murmures étaient toujours présents quand il traversa encore plus lentement le couloir. Apparemment, il n'y avait qu'une porte. Ok, ça rendait les choses plus simples comme ça. Mais juste au moment où il atteignait la porte, il entendit England crier. Aussitôt, son instinct de héro prit le dessus et il se précipita pour ouvrir violemment la porte.

\- ENGLAND !_ ARE YOU OKAY ?_

Devant lui se trouvait un England à terre, appuyé sur les coudes, au milieu d'un cercle tracé sur le sol et des tonnes de livres. D'ailleurs, la pièce n'était remplie que de ça. A quoi servaient les étagères sur le côté si elles étaient vides ? Aussi, s'il n'y avait que des livres, pourquoi England avait-il crié ? Sûrement qu'aucun de ces livres n'avaient pu l'attaquer... uh... si ?

\- _WHAT THE BLOODY HE- AMERICA ?!_

England s'était retourné et sembla surpris de le voir. Puis sa surprise se changea en colère et il se releva. Sans se préoccuper d'où il marchait (ou plutôt sur _quoi_ il marchait), il se dirigea vers America et, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, commença à hurler.

\- _What did you do, you git ?! _(Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!) A cause de toi il va s'enfuir !

\- Eh ? Qui ça ? Demanda l'autre, sans comprendre.

\- Peu importe qui ! On doit l'attraper avant qu'il... !

America prit England par les épaules pour l'empêcher de partir (et l'aider à se reprendre aussi) et le secoua légèrement.

\- _Dude_, calme-toi ! Je n'ai vu personne sortir !

England fronça les sourcils et l'américain comprit presque aussitôt. Parlait-il encore de ses fées imaginaires ? Pourquoi ce serait grave que l'une d'elles s'en aille ? Non non non, les fées n'existaient même pas alors ce n'était sûrement rien. Peut-être qu'il avait rêvé, comme lui plutôt. Tiens d'ailleurs... America regarda England, légèrement inquiet. Sa question lui revint en tête : Pourquoi England n'était-il pas dans son rêve ? Il y avait France, même Russia et Germany ! Alors pourquoi...

\- America ? Demanda England, qui commençait à s'inquiéter à son tour. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Eh ? Oh euh... Ah... Non, rien. J'ai juste fait un drôle de rêve mais ça va, ce n'est rien !

\- Un drôle de rêve ?

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment ! Je ne le ferais sûrement plus alors... Eh, qu'est-ce qui s'est enfuit déjà ?

\- Un esprit, répondit simplement England.

\- A-Alors, allons le chercher d'accord ?

Celui-ci n'était pas convaincu, America le devinait. Mais il ne voyait pas aucun autre moyen de détourner la conversation. Mais maintenant, il n'était vraiment dans une meilleure situation. Il ne croyait pas aux esprits mais il savait que maintenant, il serait obligé d'aider England à trouver un quelconque conte invisible. Et en fait, c'était censé ressembler à quoi, un esprit ?

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse ou réaction de la part de l'anglais, America tourna les talons et partit en courant. Était-ce seulement lui ou il avait l'air de fuir ? Non, sûrement qu'il fuyait vraiment. Et juste parce qu'il n'osait pas avouer à England qu'il n'apparaissait pas dans son rêve et que ça le rendait... triste ? Yup, pas moyen qu'il avoue ça ! Ce serait trop bizarre.

\- _Bloody git_, qu'est-ce que tu pensais en partant en courant comme ça ?

America s'arrêta et se retourna en courant pour voir un England rouge et essoufflé derrière lui.

\- Tu as essayé de me suivre ? Franchement, être essoufflé pour si peu ! Je suppose que tu es vraiment un vieil homme !

Il éclata ensuite de rire, ce rire qui avait le don d'énerver England. Ce dernier fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils, comme à son habitude et, bien que son souffle commençait à peine à revenir, se mit à lui lancer toutes sortes d'insultes. Ce qui ne fit rire que d'avantage l'américain.

\- Je ne suis pas vieux ! … _Shut the bloody up !_ … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?! … _Answer me you wanker ! _… Argh, tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter peu importe ce que je vais dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement, England sembla décider qu'il allait attendre simplement qu'America se calme avant de le sermonner (comme si ça allait avoir une quelconque utilité). Et heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

\- _Um... did you... hear something ? Like, just a second ago ?_ (Eum... Est-ce que tu as... entendu quelque chose ? Genre, il y a juste une seconde ?)

England se redressa légèrement (Non pas qu'il ne se tenait pas déjà droit) et regarda autour de lui mais haussa les épaules. America regarda à son tour mais ne vit pas grand-chose de plus. Sans réfléchir, il prit le poignet d'England et avança dans une quelconque direction.

\- Lâche moi,_ git _! Où est-ce que tu vas ?! Oi ! Et puis pourquoi tu me tire par le poignet ?!

America ralentit légèrement et regarda England.

\- Quoi, tu préfères que je tiennes la main ? Le taquina-t-il.

_\- W-Wha- ?!_ Cria presque England, le visage complètement rouge. P-Pas du tout ! _Y-You moron..._

\- Ah ah ah ! _C'mon_, je sais que tu ne peux pas résister à mes charmes !

\- _As if !_ (Comme si !)

America s'apprêta à répondre mais s'arrêta en voyant une forme floue devant lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ça avait la forme d'un humain, il croyait. Ça flottait, aussi. Et euh... c-c'était transparent. Et puis... était-ce seulement où ça le regardait.

\- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! _A GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST !_

Sans réfléchir, il lâcha England et s'enfuit en courant, le laissant derrière. Pourquoi y avait-il un fantôme ici ?! Effrayant, effrayant ! Pourquoi England avait-il des fantômes dans sa maison ? Il comprenait qu'il parle avec des fées où autres trucs du même genre mais des fan...tô...mes ? Il ralentit, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Au fait, il savait qu'England avait des amis imaginaire et, en admettant qu'ils existent, il y avait quand même une différence entre une licorne et un fantôme, non ?

_« Oh, crap... »_

POURQUOI A-T-IL LÂCHÉ ENGLAND ?! Il fit volte-face et se remit à courir à toute vitesse. Il avait pris ce chemin là non ? Et celui-là ? Et celui... uh, non. Il s'arrêta en se prenant un mur en pleine face. Il ne se souvenait pas venir d'un cul-de-sac non.

Sauf qu'en fait, lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce n'était pas un mur qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- _Heck !_ Je pensais qu'on passait à travers les fantômes !

Le fantôme émit ce qui ressemblait à un gloussement et s'approcha d'America. Celui-ci recula, bien que toujours à terre, mais le fantôme continua d'avancer malgré tout. Il avança une main vers la nation qui recula d'autant plus vite, jusqu'à arriver à un escalier et de tomber de toutes les marches à une vitesse... un peu trop haute à son goût.

Il grogna et tenta de se relever mais le fantôme se trouvait déjà juste en face de lui. Il voulut reculer, mais un mur se trouvait derrière lui et le fantôme semblait clairement capable de l'attraper s'il tentait un autre moyen de fuir. Et la manière forte semblait inutile si son incroyable vitesse n'avait rien fait au fantôme.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le fantôme ne répondit pas et posa une main sur son front. Ensuite, comme pour l'examiner, ses mains voyagèrent sur son visage. Partout où ses mains touchaient, America avait mal. Au bout d'un long moment, le fantôme recula et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Un de ces sourires effrayants qu'avait Russia par exemple.

\- _Sweet dreams, my good boy... _(Fais de beaux rêves, mon bon garçon...)

Bien que ces mots furent prononcés dans sa propre langue, les mots lui parurent étrangers. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes et il se sentait soudainement fatigué. Il voulu rire à cause de cette situation, un peu trop cliché, mais tout ce qui sortit de ses lèvres furent du vent. Ah non, il ne pouvait pas s'endormir. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé England. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ce serait de sa faute. Et puis... il...

Mais malgré ses efforts, le monde autour de lui devint flou, avant de devenir complètement noir. La seule chose dont il se souvint avant de s'endormir fut l'horrible impression de tomber dans le vide et une voix qu'il connaissait bien appeler son nom. Qui déjà ?

_Ça ne sert à rien de penser_, murmura une voix dans son esprit.

Et une deuxième fois, America se retrouva devant la foule de son premier rêve. Était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Non, c'était cette situation plus tôt qui était un rêve. Après tout, comment cette vie ennuyeuse pouvait vraiment être la sienne ? Et puis les fantômes n'existaient pas ! Non non non, il avait juste laissé son imagination emporté sa concentration.

Le président (ou qui-que-ce-soit-d'autre), lui remit une médaille. Yup, c'était vachement mieux comme réalité. Il était un héro et tout le monde le reconnaissait en tant que tel ? N'était-ce pas incroyable ? Il éclata de rire mais quelque chose sonnait faux. Pourtant, rien ne lui disait pourquoi.

\- _Is every thing alright ?_ (Est-ce que tout va bien ?)

Une voix qu'il pensait connaître se fit entendre et America regarda celui qui venait de parler. Qui était-ce ? Étrange... Il pensait savoir qui cette personne et pourtant, maintenant qu'il voyait son visage, il commençait à douter de cette information.

Une autre voix, cette fois quelque part dans sa tête, lui murmura quelque chose et il se souvint enfin. Oui, oui il connaissait cette personne ! Il répondit avec un sourire que tout allait bien et se concentra sur la foule autour de lui. Oui, tout allait bien.

Pourtant, son sentiment de solitude revint une troisième fois. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Si ça continuait, il allait avoir envie de pleurer. Quelqu'un manquait, il le savait. Sûrement quelqu'un d'important même. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir ?

_Ce n'est rien_, murmura encore cette voix dans sa tête.

Non, ça ne serait pas rien si ce sentiment revenait à chaque fois.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de lui_, argumenta la voix.

Mais...

_POURQUOI AURAIS-TU BESOIN DE SAVOIR ?!_

America sursauta, surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces mots viennent avec une telle force. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il voulait savoir c'était tout. Son cœur lui faisait mal, à force de se sentir seul comme ça. S'il manquait quelque chose, il devait leur retrouver.

_Il n'y a rien qui manque. Tout ce que tu es censé avoir se trouve autour de toi..._

Il regarda mais ne vit qu'une foule aux visages inconnus et commun. Un personnage haut-placé au visage tout aussi commun. Des gardes qu'on avait placés grâce à un piètre copier-coller. Des amis qui lui disaient quelque chose mais aucun d'entre eux ne faisait disparaître son mal.

Vraiment ?

_Vraiment_, certifia la voix.

America soupira et attendit que la situation change. Ce qui équivaut, dans ce cas, à deux heures d'attentes (peut-être plus). Mais le temps lui sembla tellement qu'au bout d'un moment, il avait arrêté d'essayer de sourire. Ça ne servait à rien: Il n'était pas dans l'humeur, c'était tout.

\- Tout va bien, _mon ami _?

C'était enfin fini et après que tout le monde soit partit, ses amis l'avaient rejoint. Tous semblaient un peu inquiet, à leur façon pour certains. Il voulut forcer mais ne pu pas vraiment se motiver pour trouver une excuse. Et encore moins pour sourire.

\- Dis, Francis...

Hein ? Francis ? Ce n'était pas... Quoi déjà ? Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Non non, il se trompait. Il s'appelait bien Francis. Derrière lui se trouvaient Ludwig avec son frère Gil et Feliciano. Il voyait même son propre frère, Matthew qui lui souriait. Antonio embêtait Lovino comme d'habitude. Ivan, Kiku et Yao était plus en retrait. Et puis il y avait cette personne... Euh... Ah non. Ce devait être son imagination. Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

\- Quoi, _mon cher_ Alfred ?

Alfred ? Non il était... le héro ! … Um, juste une minute. Même pour lui, ça ne faisait aucun sens.

_Ne t'en préoccupes pas, c'est juste une impression._

Évidemment, juste une impression.

\- En fait, il commença en regardant autour, est-ce que quelqu'un manque ?

Tous ses amis regardèrent autour d'eux, se comptèrent et vérifièrent plusieurs fois même. Si Alfred pensait que quelqu'un manquait, peut-être que c'était vrai ?

\- _Non_, finit par répondre Francis. Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé ?

\- Non mais... j'ai ce sentiment bizarre...

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne vient pas de ton estomac ? Demanda Feliciano. Allons manger des pâtes ! Pasta !

\- En effet, approuva Kiku. Je commence moi-même à avoir un peu faim.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous dites de goûter ma _délicieuse_ cuisine ?

\- Je suis plutôt d'humeur pour quelques wursts.

\- Je m'en fiche tant que la nourriture convient à ma génialité !

\- Moi aussi ça m'est égal, dit à son tour Ivan.

\- Pourquoi pas de la nourriture chinoise alors ?

\- J-Je...

\- Lovi, tu veux quelques tomates ?

\- Tu peux te les garder, _bastardo _!

\- Um... _Everyone ?_

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et pour une quelconque raison, Alfred sentit une énorme pression peser sur ses épaules. Encore une autre chose étrange... et qui lui faisait peur, sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi. Mais il le saurait peut-être bientôt pourquoi.

_Arrête de chercher la vérité._

Il ignora la voix dans sa tête et se contenta sur ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Je pense vraiment que quelque... chose... clo...che ?

Finalement, les mots de la voix dans sa tête percutèrent. La vérité ? Donc, il avait raison ? Il était trompé ? Juste une minute... Donc il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui manquait ? Ignorant à présent ses amis devant lui (S'ils étaient vraiment ses amis), il se retourna et marcha, regardant autour de lui.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange autour de lui. Une atmosphère qui lui semblait familière et pourtant inconnue. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait s'il connaissait vraiment cet endroit. Il fit un autre pas et réfléchit. Non, il n'était définitivement jamais venu dans cet endroit auparavant. Derrière lui, les voix devenaient sourdes.

S'il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, alors qu'en était-il de ses amis ? Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le premier était France, les autres étaient Germany, Italy, Prussia, Canada, Spain, Romano, Ivan, Kiku, Yao… La personne qui manquait était England. Où était-il ?

Il s'en doutait maintenant. Cet endroit était un rêve causé par le fantôme. Mais depuis quand les fantômes avaient-ils ce genre de pouvoirs ? À Moins que ce soit l'esprit d'England. Cet esprit qui s'était échappé par sa faute... Et America n'avait pas vu England depuis... depuis qu'il l'avait laissé face à l'esprit. S'était-il enfui ? S'était-il fait attraper ? Il devait le retrouver.

_Non, tu te trompes_, tenta de se rattraper la voix.

\- Non, je ne me trompes pas ! Fais-moi sortir de ce rêve, fichu esprit !

_Pourquoi le ferais-je, petit insolent ?!_

\- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je n'hésiterai pas à user de ma super puissance pour sortir tout seul !

_Tu ne sais même pas où est la sortie !_

\- Est-ce que c'est supposé être important ?

_Oui !_

\- Alors, où est-elle ?

_Il n'y en a pas !_

\- Dans ce cas je suppose que je vais en créer une moi-même !

_Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas ! Il n'y aucun moyen pour toi de t'échapper !_

\- Les héro trouve toujours un moyen ! Pas que je veuilles pas de ma vie de héro, mais England est toujours manquant.

_Tu ne peux rien pour lui._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

L'humeur d'America s'assombrit. Si cet idiot, cet ****** d'esprit, ce **** lui avait fait du mal...

_Eh eh, tu n'as qu'à le découvrir par toi-même !_

\- _WHAT_ _?!_ _Come back here_ (Quoi ?! Reviens ici)_, you son of a… _Grrr...

Il ne savait pas comment il le savait, mais l'esprit était partit. Il prit rageusement la médaille autour de son cou et l'arracha pour la jeter violemment à terre. Son environnement l'intéressait peu. Qu'il se trouve dans un environnement inconnu, tout autant. Et les « amis » derrière lui, qu'ils soient là ou non, n'avaient pas la moindre importance. Il voulait être un héro et bloqué là où il était, il ne pouvait même pas se sauver lui même.

Puis il se figea lorsqu'il vit une craquelure sur la médaille. Normalement, elle n'était pas censée se briser aussi facilement... c'était une médaille en or quoi... Il reprit la médaille dans ses mains et l'examina. Une vraie médaille ne se casserait pas si facilement. Et si... ?

L'idée germa dans son cerveau et il jeta à nouveau violemment la médaille sur le sol. La craquelure s'agrandit, il recommença. Une fois, puis deux, jusqu'à ce que la médaille se casse en petit morceaux, juste à ses pieds.

Cette fois, au lieu de paniquer parce que le monde devenait flou, il sourit. Il avait réussit ! Maintenant, il ne permettrait plus à England de le qualifier de parfait idiot ! Il avait réussit à sortir d'un monde de rêve créé par un esprit et sans l'aide de personne !

\- Prends-toi ça dans les dents, esprit de malheur ! Je t'ai...

Hein ? Où était-il ? Maintenant que le paysage de son rêve avait disparut, il s'était attendu à se retrouver là où il s'était endormit, pas à l'extérieur ! Et encore moins dans une ruelle crasseuse et remplie de boue (Non pas qu'il se plaigne de la saleté mais il y avait une légère différence avec un hall) ! Il regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnut pas du tout l'endroit. Les gens étaient même habillés différemment. Comme... au quinzième siècle... Pourquoi ?

\- _Hey_, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Ramène-moi dans mon présent !

Il était loin de se préoccuper de s'il avait l'air fou ou non.

_Tu cherchais ton cher England, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Hein ? Il est ici ?

_Quelque part oui. Je t'ai même fais l'honneur de t'amener près de lui._

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser une quelconque question, l'esprit apparut devant lui. Ses traits n'était pas beaucoup plus précis qu'avant. Enfin, si un peu. Il voyait une longue robe et ce qu'il pensait être des cheveux. L'esprit avait un visage mais ses trait, autres que sa bouche et son nez, n'étaient pas visibles. Tout ce qu'il pouvait certifier (et encore), c'était que l'esprit ressemblait à une femme (Il ne connaissait pas les esprit et n'était pas sûr de si le genre importait ou non chez les esprits).

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pourtant pas me laisser partir de mon rêve.

_Parce que c'est marrant._

America remarqua que ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. L'esprit souriait, mais rien chez elle ne bougeait. Elle se contentait de flotter, sa robes et ses cheveux flottant comme si elle se trouvait sous l'eau. Ou peut-être comme s'il y avait du vent ? Peu importe.

\- Ça ne réponds pas ma question.

_Dans ce cas pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir par toi-même ?_

\- _Dude_, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps si t'étais pas apparu. Je pensais que tu allais dire un truc important moi !

_C'est le cas._

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu m'as dit d'aller voir... Laisse tomber c'est trop compliqué pour moi.

_Simplement, les impatients n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des informations._

\- Et quelles sont ces informations ?

_Les règles._

\- Parce qu'il y a des RÈGLES ?! Dans un monde de rêves ?!

_Eh bien, si tu n'en veux pas, je peux toujours les garder pour moi..._

\- Uh... non, ça va.

_De plus, ce n'est pas un monde de rêves, mais une réalité. L'endroit où tu te trouve est entre le voyage dans le temps et le monde parallèle._

\- J'ai rien compris.

_Tu te trouves dans les années 1400_, expliqua calmement l'esprit_. Mais les événements y sont légèrement différents de ton monde. Ce qui se trouve donc être un monde parallèle. Pourtant, ce que tu vas faire à partir de maintenant va influencer ton monde._

Elle avait un drôle de sourire son visage. Encore celui à la Russia et America ne comprit pas pourquoi. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'elle espérait faire ou qui lui échappait ? Pourquoi un esprit enverrait-il deux nations dans les années 1400 d'un monde parallèle ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre... Pas l'histoire de monde parallèle et tout ! Mais... pourquoi 1400 ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Que s'est-il passé dans ces années ?

America réfléchit un moment. Au début ou vers la fin du quinzième siècle ? Euh... la seule date à laquelle il pouvait penser c'était... Non... Ces yeux s'agrandirent quand il réalisa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'esprit, qui confirma tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux changer dans l'histoire ? En quoi ma découverte doit-elle changer ?!

Mais l'esprit ne répondit pas.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

_J'ai juste été employé. Mais une certaine personne semble ne pas vouloir de toi... Bah peu importe. Je suppose que tu essayeras de tout découvrir, héros._

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, il se contenta de grogner, plutôt énervé.

_Ah, aussi. Il n'y a pas que ton cher England ici._

Les mots s'installèrent lourdement dans sa tête alors que son expression changeait pour la surprise.

\- Qui ?!

_Tous tes amis de ton rêve, si tu veux savoir._

\- Quoi ?! Tu as impliqué Canada aussi ?!

_Peu importe. En tout cas, je n'ai plus rien à dire. Alors je vais m'en aller. Bonne chance, tu en auras besoin. Voici un cadeau d'adieu._

L'esprit s'approcha et America voulu reculer, pensant que son touché lui ferais mal. Mais elle se contenta simplement de glisser un objet dans sa poche. Elle se recula aussitôt et regarda l'expression sur le visage de la nation.

_Quoi, mon garçon ? Tu pensais que j'allais te faire mal ?_

Elle éclata ensuite de rire et disparut. America grogna et murmura quelque chose à propos des héros, clamant pouvoir supporter la douleur. Mais il soupira et regarda une fois de plus autour de lui. Il était complètement perdu. Où pouvait bien se trouver England. Ainsi que Canada et les autres mais il savait qu'England était proche alors il commencerait par lui. Et puis… il devait vérifier s'il allait bien.

Enfin lui au moins, il connaissait l'endroit. America lui... en plus de paraître bizarre dans ses vêtements du vingt et unième siècle, ne connaissait rien ni du pays où il se trouvait, ni de l'époque. Franchement, cet esprit n'avait-il pas pu lui offrir une carte ? Ou des vêtements, pour paraître moins suspect. D'un autre côté, c'était logique si elle le détestait...

Bah peu importe. Quand il trouvera England, il pourra lui demander de l'aider à régler ces petits problèmes. Ensuite, ils trouveraient tous les autres et ils rentreraient ! Il n'avaient encore aucune idée de comment faire, mais il savait qu'il trouverait quelque chose une fois tout le monde réunis ! Même si ce serait lui qui aura sauvé tout le monde !

America serra les poings, déterminé, sortit de la ruelle et... se rappela à quel point il était perdu. Rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Il regarda autour de lui et se demanda où aller pour trouver England. En fait, dans quel genre d'endroit serait-il ?

\- Excusez-moi...

Il tourna la tête et vit une femme, un peu plus âgée que lui, qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

\- Ah, si vous comptez me demander quoique ce soit à propos de cet endroit, je ne suis pas d'ici donc...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rit-elle, ça se voit assez à vos vêtements.

\- Oh, je suppose que oui, répondit-il en riant à son tour. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Vous sembliez perdu donc je me demandais si je pouvais faire quoique ce soit pour vous aider ?

Vraiment ? Cette femme allait l'aider ? Alors qu'il était bizarre ? Il réfléchit un moment, se demandant s'il devait chercher England ou un endroit où il pouvait se trouver. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'England aurait pu changer de vêtements lui ?

\- Euh... Je cherche un homme un peu plus âgé que moi, avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux verts et d'énooooormes sourcils ! Et peut-être habillé dans un uniforme aussi bizarre que le mien.

La femme parut surprise à la manière dont il parlait de ses sourcils mais se reprit rapidement. A peine eu-t-il fini sa description qu'elle se mit à réfléchir. Et à peine se mit-elle à réfléchir qu'elle su de qui parlait sans doute « l'étranger à l'accent et aux vêtements bizarres ». Ou du moins, si elle ne pensait pas ça de lui, alors c'était elle qui était bizarre.

\- Je crois que oui. Dur de manquer quelqu'un comme ça. Mais il était habillé comme un pirate. Ce qu'il est sûrement. Je l'ai vu se diriger vers la taverne.

Pirate ? Non, impossible. Enfin c'était un pirate, oui, mais avant. Maintenant il préférait être un gentleman, comme il disait. Peut-être qu'il s'était déjà réhabitué aux années 1400 et qu'il s'était déjà changé ? Oui, c'était ça ou bien ce n'était pas lui.

\- Génial ! Merci !

Il se mit à courir mais se fit brutalement arrêter. Surpris, il se retourna et vit la femme d'il y à peine deux secondes. Qui était-elle pour l'arrêter comme ça dans son élan ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je dois me dépêcher !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne partiront pas avant longtemps. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez plutôt d'avoir un verre avec moi ?

\- Uh... Je passe mon tour ?

\- Si tu refuses, je ne te dirais pas où se trouve la taverne dans laquelle ton ami pirate est allé.

Quoi, c'était si dur que ça de trouver une taverne ? Pourtant il n'en avait pas l'impression... Après tout, ce genre d'endroit criaient un peu ce qu'ils étaient, pour ainsi dire.

\- Je peux la trouver tout seul, ça ira.

\- Je vous achèterai aussi des vêtements qui vous fondront dans la masse ?

Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi insistante... Il pouvait toujours accepter par contre, si elle pouvait vraiment l'aider. Mais il n'était pas vraiment convaincu...

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent pour votre proposition.

La femme semblait commencer à être irritée. C'est plutôt lui qui devrait être irrité ! Il voulait retrouver England et s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais une inconnue l'en empêchait ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à la fin ?! Lui qui pensait qu'elle voulait l'aider...

\- Ah, ne vous inquiétez pas, _mon cher_, je pensais payer.

Il n'avait rien à redire. Bon, il pouvait toujours revenir sur son « Je peux trouver une taverne tout seul » mais il se demanda soudainement combien de taverne il y avait dans cette ville. Et combien de temps ça lui prendrait de trouver la bonne aussi.

\- Bien. Mais faisons ainsi : vous m'achetez des vêtements, vous m'emmenez à la taverne et après, seulement après, j'irais prendre un verre avec vous.

La femme sembla mécontente mais America ne su dire si c'était parce qu'il avait reporté son offre ou parce qu'elle avait deviné qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en préoccupait.

Il la regarda plus attentivement par contre, histoire de se rappeler d'elle si, par « malheur », il la perdait. Elle avait des cheveux blonds cendrés attachés en un chignons et des yeux bleus plus foncés que les siens. Assez étrangement, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.

\- Donc, puisque nous allons passer un petit moment ensemble, quel est votre nom ?

\- Ame-Alfred F. Jones ! Se rattrapa-t-il rapidement.

La femme haussa un sourcil, semblant remarquer son erreur. Mais elle haussa les épaules et sembla décider de laisser tomber. Elle lui sourit (Un sourire qui, pour une raison ou un autre, ne le rassura pas énormément) et se présenta à son tour.

\- Marianne Bonnefoy.

Ce fut au tour d'Alfred d'être surpris. Bonnefoy ? Comme dans « Francis Bonnefoy ? Non... Il l'aurait directement reconnu dès le moment où il l'avait vu sinon. Et puis il n'était certainement pas assez bon acteur pour jouer un rôle. Non, c'était sûrement lui. Il se trompait, sans doute. Après tout, Francis faisait dans le mélodrame mais il aurait déjà perdu les pédales depuis longtemps si c'était vraiment lui. Alors peut-être était-ce une parente ou une autre Bonnefoy, mais certainement pas Francis Bonnefoy déguisé en femme… N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ok ! Sourit l'autre. Donc, où puis-je trouver ces fameux vêtements ? Que je puisse retrouver mon ami.

Marianne lui certifia qu'il le retrouverai et ne perdit pas son temps, lui prenant le bras pour l'emmener à travers la ville. Mais pour ce qui était question de faire vite, elle et Alfred ne devaient pas avoir la même définition. Bien sûr ils étaient allés vite pour trouver le magasin... Mais pour ce qui était question de trouver des vêtements...

\- C'est bien trop voyant ! Qui porte ce genre de choses ?!

\- Eh bien des personnes distinguées telles que moi ! Des vêtements aussi classes...

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais « classe », l'interrompit Alfred.

\- Tu n'as juste aucun goût !

\- Peu importe. Trouves-moi simplement des vêtements simples et confortables.

Marianne grommela puis soupira et lui donna des vêtements un peu au hasard. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de ressembler à un riche comme elle, lui. Ils achetèrent les vêtements après avoir vérifié qu'ils lui allaient puis s'arrangèrent pour qu'il se change et trouver un moyen pour qu'il transporte ses anciens vêtements sans problème. En gros, un sac fut la solution.

\- Donc, tu dois tenir ta promesse ! Où est En-eum... Arthur ! Je... crois que c'était son prénom...

Une fois de plus, la femme leva un sourcil et encore une fois, Alfred ne savait dire si c'était à cause de son « ami pirate » ou de son erreur un peu stupide (qui allait accepter l'excuse « J'ai confondu England et Arthur ! » ?). Mais elle ne sembla pas commenter et il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

\- Bien, bien... Si tu es pressé de te débarrasser de moi…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait en disant ça ? L'œil d'Alfred tiqua et il avait une soudaine envie de se débarrasser, pas qu'il n'ait pas déjà eu l'envie mais bon, encore plus qu'avant quoi. Quand allait-elle enfin lui montrer le chemin ?! À ce rythme-là, il allait perdre toute trace d'England ! Voyant son manque de réponse, Marianne décida de continuer, quoique apparemment un peu déçue.

\- Mais n'oublie pas la tienne, dit-elle simplement comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée.

\- Non non. Maintenant, où se trouve-t-il ? Si je ne le retrouve pas, j'annulerais le marché.

\- Calme-toi... Les pirates ne passe pas que deux minutes dans une taverne tu sais...

Peut-être, mais Alfred savait qu'England n'était pas un vrai pirate. Donc si ça se trouve, il était déjà partit... Ah, ça l'énervait... En plus, s'il restait et buvait, son état ne serait pas dans une bonne condition pour avoir la discussion sérieuse qu'était « Comment retourne-t-on dans notre monde ? ». Maintenant qu'il y pensait, dans quel état serait-il quand il le verrais ? Son ventre se retourna avec l'inquiétude.

Sans qu'il l'eut remarqué, Marianne l'avait emmené une fois de plus par le bras et Alfred remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant une taverne. England était là-dedans ? Quand il ouvrit les portes, il commença à douter qu'il se trouvait vraiment là-dedans. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour demander certification à Marianne, celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Ok, donc elle était sûre de ne pas se tromper.

Et effectivement, en avançant un peu, il le vit. Assis à l'une des tables du fond, habillé en pirate, se trouvait England. Mais euh... il y avait quelque chose de différent par contre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi. Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait ? Ou bien le fait qu'il soit entouré d'hommes qu'ils ne connaissait pas ? Et qui ressemblaient aussi à des pirates ?

Bah peu importe ! Il l'avait retrouvé, il allait bien et sans en être conscient lui-même, il courut jusqu'à sa table et frappa ses deux mains violemment sur la table. England sursauta légèrement et regarda vers Alfred, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- _I finally found you !_ (Je t'ai enfin trouvé !)

England leva un sourcil, légèrement confus.

\- _Who are you ?_ (Qui êtes-vous ?)

Les paroles de l'esprit lui revinrent en tête.

_Parce que c'est marrant…_

Et soudainement pour lui, ça ne l'était pas du tout.

* * *

**Eh eh, j'adore ce chapitre. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je pensais devoir faire des chapitres plus courts et finalement, j'ai 7.415 mots ! Ce n'est pas chouette ? Génial ? Hyper cool ? Bah bref, j'aime aussi ça parce que j'ai de bonnes idées ^^**

**Francis : Oi oi ! Pourquoi je suis un travesti ? Je n'appelle pas ça une bonne idée moi !**

**Tori : Personne n'as dit que tu étais un travesti ^^ . Il y a juste un personnage se faisant appeler « Marianne Bonnefoy » et Alfred a des doutes parce que toi aussi tu t'appelles Bonnefoy. Logique, nan ?**

**Arthur : Je pense que c'est tout à fait possible…**

**Francis : Eh ? Pourquoi ?**

**Arthur : Tu l'as déjà fait pour attraper Feliciano alors pourquoi tu ne le referais pas ?**

**Tori : Ouais, j'ai supposé qu'il s'était travesti en voyant l'épisode 8 (J'ai vu l'épisode pendant que je mangeais le jour suivant, où j'écrivais le chapitre 2) *Hausse les épaules* Alors, ensuite ! J'aime aussi beaucoup ce chapitre parce que je voulais allonger le rêve qu'avait fait America, mais je ne savais pas comment du tout. Donc finalement, quand il est revenu tout seul après la scène de l'esprit, j'étais plutôt contente ^^ C'était amusant à écrire en plus ^^**

**Alfred : Parce que t'appelles me rendre malheureux « amusant » ?**

**Tori : Duh, bien sûr que oui ! ^^**

**Alfred : …Tu as un problème…**

**Arthur : Je suis d'accord.**

**Tori : Tout comme je le suis moi-même ^^. Et sinon, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre car même si j'ai raté le bordel de la réunion (j'avais d'autres plans mais ils n'entraient pas et j'étais tellement nulle pour les dialogues que j'ai décidé de ne pas les écrire. Je veux dire, c'était pas… naturel donc j'ai laissé tomber), j'ai réussi à mettre un autre plan ^^ Parce qu'en fait avant de décider de faire des pairings, j'avais une autre idée : Ramener Alfred dans le passé suite à une erreur. Ensuite il était supposé rencontrer pirate Arthur et découvrir comment il était, le changer un peu éventuellement et... voilà quoi. Y avait qu'eux au centre. Mais quand j'ai demandé à mon amie comment faire l'équipage, ça a donné ça en gros:**

**« Lino : Déjà, faut pas séparer ceux qui sont ensembles.**

**Tori : Comme le Bad Touch Trio ? -_- Mais rien que chez eux y a deux capitaines...**

**Lino : On s'en fout, tu les mets quand même tous ensembles ! ^^**

**Tori : Quoi, tu vas me demander de trouver une raison ? -_-''**

**Lino : Non ^^**

**Tori : Ugh, j'dois quand même en trouver une...**

**Lino : On s'en fout ^^ » (Lino: Moi j'dis, c'est bête de t'encombrer avec des raisons. Tori : Et moi j'dis que ça n'as pas de sens sinon)**

**Et donc du coup ça a donné « Alfred va faire une connerie encore plus conne que de se ramener dans le passé : Il va ramener tout le monde dans le passé ! ». Mais même si l'idée était pas mauvaise, il manquait mon idée de « rencontrer pirate Arthur » donc du coup, quand j'ai dû réfléchir à comment finir le chapitre (Ce qui équivaut au moment où j'écrivais le deuxième rêve d'Alfred parce que je pensais que ça se finirait vite dès qu'il arriverait dans le passé), je me suis dit « Tiens ce serait drôle si Arthur ne se souvenait pas d'Alfred ! » Et donc ainsi, j'avais ma fin « _Who are you ?_ ». N'est-ce pas génial ? ^^**

**Alfred : Je ne partage pas ton avis ! O**

**Tori : Je sais ^^ Et sinon, je suis désolée ma Lino. Ni Feliciano ni Ludwig n'avait de grande importance dans ce chapitre mais je PROMETS que dès que je peux, dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, ils apparaîtront et tu auras ton GerIta (Par contre je peux pas te promettre qu'il ne sera pas bizarre, j'essaye toujours de comprendre comment le faire marcher/SBAFF/ Lino : T'inquiète, ma compréhension est sans limite ^^ Tant qu'aucun n'a de problème je resterais docile et le thé restera à sa place. Tori : Contente de l'apprendre mais je préférerais que tu craches ton thé sur Francis. Francis : Pourquoi moi ?! Tori : Parce que je ne t'aimes pas)**

**Aussi, à propos de l'esprit. J'aurais pu trouver un meilleur truc, mais je n'avais pas envie de créer un nom et je ne connais aucune créature capable de ce genre de pouvoir (Mais si vous voulez lui donner un nom ou si vous connaissez une créature avec des pouvoirs similaire, vous pouvez me donner vos propositions : Je les utiliserait sans doute, si l'histoire est pas finie d'ici-là/SBAFF/). Donc en gros, voilà x) (Lino : ON VA L'APPELER : LE CHUPACABRA ! Tori : Ouais, bien sûr… *Rejettes mentalement l'idée très loin*)**

**Sur cette longue note de fin de chapitre, je vous dit : Au prochain chapitre, au plaisir de voir des lecteurs débarquer ! C'est la première fois que je n'ai eu aucun mal à écrire le premier chapitre d'une fanfic ! (Parce que j'en ai trois officielles avec celle-ci mais j'avais d'autres idées en tête. Pourtant à chaque fois j'ai du mal à commencer le premier et/ou deuxième chapitre) ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Croire aux fées

**Eh eh, voici mon chapitre 2 ! Quand j'ai fini mon chapitre 1 (Y a genre dix minutes), j'étais dans la cuisine et je me suis déplacée dans le salon et me suis dit que j'allais faire autre chose. Mais au m'installant dans le fauteuil j'étais genre « Ah, je tremble, je me demande pourquoi ? Ah, Zizou, non tu ne peux pas venir sur mes genoux parce que je vais euh… Tiens j'ai pas envie de faire autre chose que d'écrire ma fanfic d'Hetalia en fait ». Et donc du coup me voici, à écrire la note du chapitre 2 avec un chat sur le ven-Ah non elle vient de partir ? Quoi, tu fais ta timide ?**

**Arthur : Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu as eu du mal à écrire Feliciano, quand tu dis ce genre de choses…**

**Tori : Parce que ça donnait « Spain-nii-chan, j'ai trouvé cette boîte de tomates ! Tu veux les manger avec _Fratello _? » Ah tiens, ça sonne bien finalement... Bah tant pis.**

**En tout cas, j'ai pleins d'idées et je les trouve euh… pas mal ? Bon après je pense pas faire de grands renversements de situation. Y a peut-être pas de moment où votre tête fera (OoO) Mais je pense essayer de vous stresser malgré tout ^^**

**Yoshiya : Ouais, elle aime bien les cliffhanger.**

**Alfred : *Sursaute* Wow, d'où est-ce que tu viens _dude _?!**

**Yoshiya : Je suis toujours à côté d'elle.**

**Arthur : *Le regarde et compatit* Ça doit être dur…**

**Yoshiya : Ça l'est…**

**Tori : Oi oi oi ! Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec m-**

**Yoshiya : Non.**

**Tori : Attends au moins que j'aie fini de parl… T^T**

**Yoshiya : Non.**

**Alfred : _Anyway ! Why don't we start ?_ (Bref ! Pourquoi ne commençons-nous pas ?)**

**Tori : Ok ok. Alfred, je te laisse l'honneur de « t'offrir » ce chapitre !**

**Alfred :_ Yeah ! Then everyone ! Let's read this chapter together and discover why Arthur doesn't remember me ! _ (Ouais ! Alors tout le monde ! Lisons ce chapitre ensemble et découvrons pourquoi Arthur ne se souvient pas de moi !)**

**Tori :_ Yes, yes… Let's… _(Découvrons.../Faisons-le )**

**Chapitre 2 : Finalement il arrive que n'importe qui peut croire aux fées…**

\- _Who are you ?_ Répéta England.

Non… Impossible… Ce n'était pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? Arthur ne pouvait pas… Ah, c'était ça ! Sûrement que c'était les vêtements ? Il ne se séparait jamais de sa veste alors peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu à cause de ça ? Mais… c'était quand même… bizarre ? Pour England de l'oublier… si facilement…

\- Q-Quoi ? C-C'est moi… moi…

Il hésitait. Était-ce vraiment England ? Ça ne se pouvait pas… Mais… Il… ne le reconnaissait pas.

\- « Moi » ? Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

\- Eh ? Une blague ? J-J'allais te dire la même chose Iggy !

England parut encore plus surpris qu'avant et il fronça les sourcils, cherchant apparemment à comprendre. Ce qui ne rassura pas Alfred. Et encore moins lorsque les hommes se mirent à rire du surnom. Déjà qu'il savait qu'England n'en était pas forcément fan...

\- Iggy ?

Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Il resta là, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il était perdu. Si England ne le reconnaissait pas, alors comment était-il supposé faire ? Et puis il lui semblait que l'esprit ne lui avait pas tout dit mais il ne pouvait vérifier sa théorie sans base réelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _lad_ (Gamin), tu as oublié comment respirer ?

\- Non, répondit Alfred, trop préoccupé par autre chose que pour répondre à la moquerie. Je pourrais simplement vous parler en privé… monsieur ?

Ça lui avait coûté de l'appeler monsieur comme ça. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on est obligé de s'adresser à une personne chère comme s'il était un parfait étranger (Ce qui était en réalité la manière dont le voyait cette personne…). Vraiment, qu'était-il supposé faire.

England jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes, qui restèrent silencieux, et retourna rapidement son attention sur Alfred. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se leva, prêt à le suivre. Alfred ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la taverne, faisant un bref signe à Marianne au passage. Il allait devoir reporter ce dîner… Non pas que ça lui était d'une quelconque importance, mais il se devait de tenir ses promesses aux… damoiselles, en tant que héros. Même les plus étranges…

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux, _lad _? Demanda England une fois derrière la taverne.

\- Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu penses si je te dis qu'il existe des personnifications des pays ?

\- Es-tu idiot ou quoi ? Répondit England sans hésitation.

Bon, comme ça il savait… Mais il voulait vérifier quand même.

\- England… ?

\- Le pays d'où je viens et où tu te trouves en ce moment ? Demanda eng… le pirate devant lui.

L'expression de surprise et l'incompréhension dans le regard de qui-que-ce-soit-qui-soit vraiment devant lui (Et ça lui faisait du mal de se dire qu'il pouvait être England autant qu'il pouvait ne pas l'être) ne l'aidait pas du tout à soulagé la douleur qu'il commençait à ressentir à la fois dans sa poitrine et dans son estomac. Au moins il savait où il se trouvait…

\- Donc, je suppose qu'America ne te dit rien non plus…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je le savais…

\- Tu ne comptes pas répondre n'est-ce pas ?

\- _You're just no gonna believe me…_(Tu ne vas juste pas me croire)

-_ Going to… _Le rectifia l'autre. _And Try me._ (Expression pour dire « essaie » ?)

Alfred rit à la rectification et une fois de plus, le pirate haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si drôle dans ce qu'il avait dit. Mais si Alfred lui disait qu'il venait juste de faire quelque chose qu'England aurait fait… Il soupira et tenta de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Au fait, comment dois-je t'appeler ? « Pirate » ne va pas trop le faire non ?

\- Je pensais que tu me connaissais, vu ce que tu as dit dès que tu es arrivé, mais je suppose que je me suis trompé. Je m'appelle Arthur Kirkland.

\- Nah, c'est juste un peu compliqué. Alfred F. Jones !

Arthur… Donc il y avait une chance qu'il soit England ? Mais qu'il ne se savait juste pas qu'il était dans un rêve ? Et donc pour lui, il avait toujours vécu cette vie ? Le sourire d'Alfred s'élargit avec espoir et la douleur disparut légèrement. Bien sûr, il était toujours déçu qu'Arthur ne se rappelle pas de lui. Mais tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était réunir tout le monde, trouver un moyen de sortir de cet endroit et… ben sortir quoi. Ouais, bon plan !

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que je n'allais pas croire ?

\- Ah ouais, attends en fait je réfléchis parce que je suis sûr qu'après tu vas me prendre pour un imbécile et tu vas être en colère contre m-

\- Dis-le quand même, on verras après.

\- Euh… Alors c'est simple en fait. Je suis du futur, en gros mais un futur d'un autre monde si j'ai bien comprit parce qu'apparemment, cet endroit est plutôt comme un rêve. En fait je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre moi même mais peu importe ! En tout cas, c'est un esprit ou je sais pas quel genre de truc machin c'était qui m'a envoyé ici ! Et pourtant, j'ai rien fait ! Bon il s'est peut-être échappé par ma faute mais en tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement, je me suis retrouvé ici avec… certains de mes amis ? En fait, l'esprit à parlé de changer le futur après…

Alfred avait parlé tellement rapidement qu'il n'était même pas sûr lui-même qu'il ait respiré durant toute son explication. En tout cas maintenant, il sentait qu'il manquait d'air. Et qu'England était sérieusement en train de réfléchir sur son cas…

Bon après, il avait délibérément mentit sur son cas ou omit quelques détails mais il sentait que s'il expliquait directement toute la situation, Arthur refuserait automatiquement de l'aider… Et il comprenait. Si quelqu'un sortait de nulle part et commençait à nier son existence, il le remballerait et le partirait en faisant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

\- Et… pourquoi moi ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Qui d'autre que toi serait prêt à croire une histoire d'esprit ramenant les gens dans le passé d'un monde parallèle pour changer le futur ? Moi-même je serais prêt à croire que ce n'est qu'un rêve et que je vais me réveiller en bas de ces escaliers desquels je suis tombé si on me le disait…

\- Tu es tombé des escaliers ? Tout seul ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu as relevé comme information ?! (Il se calme rapidement et prit une expression presque suppliante) J'ai besoin de retrouver mes amis mais ils ne sont sans doute pas tous dans cette ville. Alors si possible, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? (Une idée germa dans sa tête et il fit des yeux de chien battu) J'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT, besoin de ton aide !

Arthur le regarda, d'abord surpris, avant de détourner les yeux. Il se racla la gorge et sembla chercher sa réponse.

\- En effet je suis prêt à croire ton histoire comme je suis prêt à ne pas y croire mais… J'ai des doutes et comme tu l'as dit, personne ne va y croire juste comme ça. Et j'ai un équipage qui peut être utile mais qui n'y croira certainement jamais…

\- En d'autres mots… ?

\- Je dois y réfléchir plus longtemps que ça et éventuellement avec mon équipage.

Au moins ce n'était pas un non n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait toujours une chance qu'il vienne alors il ne devrait pas se laisser abattre ! Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passerait si Arthur refusait. D'ailleurs, s'il ne trouvait pas les autres non plus ou s'ils refusaient ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Non non non, il devait se calmer ou bien tout tomberait facilement à l'eau.

\- Ok ! Mais choisis bien ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu manques ta chance et que tu finisses par regretter de ne pas m'avoir accompagné, Artie !

Alfred lâcha son grand sourire et celui-ci s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Arthur se détendre un peu. Depuis le moment où il l'avait vu, il était complètement droit et ses sourcils constamment froncés mais, surtout, il était tendu. Alors le voir se détendre, mais un tout petit peu, lui fit plaisir. Bien qu'il fronça à nouveau les sourcils au surnom, évidemment.

\- C'est Arthur. Et c'est toi qui m'accompagne, pas l'inverse.

\- Eh ? _Why ?_

_\- Because __I'm__ the one who has the ship !_ (Parce je suis celui qui a le navire !)

\- _Since when does that matter ?_ (Depuis quand c'est important ?**)**

\- _Git… _Nous partons dans cinq jours, j'aurais fait mon choix d'ici-là, se contenta de répondre Arthur en tournant les talons et retournant à l'intérieur.

Alfred le regarda partir et soupira. Il s'appuya contre le mur et entreprit de se masser le visage, histoire de faire partir le stress de son visage, il le savait, tendu. Finalement, confronter un Arthur qui ne se souvenait pas de lui était compliqué. Et il souhaitait que ça ne lui arrive qu'une fois dans sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si marrant là-dedans ? Les esprits étaient-ils tous comme ça ? Avec combien d'esprits pareils Arthur avait-il eu affaire ?

Il soupira une deuxième fois, se disant qu'il lui fallait vraiment faire attention, la prochaine fois qu'il se baladait dans les sous-terrains des autres nations. … Bien qu'il n'irait jamais dans ceux de Russia par exemple. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait là-dessous mais mieux ne valait peut-être pas savoir… A moins qu'il ne détiennes en fait que des poupées… Non, c'était tout aussi effrayant. Dans un autre sens mais toujours aussi effrayant !

Finalement, Alfred se souvint de Marianne, laissée à l'entrée de la taverne, et se dirigea aussitôt vers elle pour… ne trouver personne ? Il regarda autour mais ne pu la trouver nulle part. Était-elle partie ? Il avait du mal à y croire: elle avait énormément insisté pour qu'ils aient ce dîner…

Mais son estomac ne sembla pas approuvé. Il avait été retourné dans tous les sens en très peu de temps et maintenant il semblait refuser rien que l'idée de manger. Ce qui ramena Alfred une fois de plus à ses préoccupations: trouver son frère, les jumeaux et tous le reste, y comprit Russia (Même si ça l'embêtait, il devait bien l'avouer) et tous les ramener avant que quoi que ce soit ne soit changé dans leur futur.

\- Ah, vous voilà _mon cher _!

Alfred se retourna aussitôt et vit Marianne, juste derrière lui, en train de faire tourner son ombrelle dans son dos, un sourire… étrange sur son visage. Finalement, sa tête pensait la même chose que son estomac: peut-être valait-il mieux s'enfuir et zapper cette histoire de dîner ? Enfin, fuir ? Où ça ? Ça ne servait à rien de fuir s'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit. Rien ne lui était familier et il l'avait compris à son premier pas… Non, son premier coup d'œil sur la ville.

\- Vous preniez tellement de temps que je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez défilé…

\- Défilé ? Pourquoi « défilé » ?

\- Eh bien vous ne me sembliez pas très enclin à tenir votre promesse alors je n'étais pas sûre que vous reviendriez pour honorer votre part du marché.

\- Uh… Si si, je comptais l'honorer… Mais… mon estomac à fait toutes sortes de bonds et maintenant, je ne pense pas que manger soit une bonne idée… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je resterais au minimum cinq jours alors nous aurons le temps pour ce dîner !

Marianne le regarda, suspicieuse. Évidement si elle ne se croyait pas, il comprendrait. Et puis il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il allait vraiment tenir sa promesse. En plus, il était aussi convaincant qu'un prince en habits de pauvres. En gros, aucune preuve et pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait lui arriver rien que dans la seconde qui allait suivre. Si on raccourcissait pour expliquer ses sentiments ce serait: un sentiment horrible.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous voulez reporter mon offre ?

\- Euh… Je comprendrai si vous n'en avez pas envie ?

Non en fait, il ne comprendrait pas du tout. Après tout il ne voulait pas manger et son estomac ne voulait pas se remplir. Il n'allait pas se forcer à le faire malgré tout au risque de tout recracher par la suite ! Et il espérait honnêtement que Marianne partageait son avis…

\- D'accord. Alors je suppose que nous allons simplement nous diriger chez moi et…

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Maintenant elle voulait l'emmener chez lui ? Finalement, il pourrait bien avoir envie de se sauver. Littéralement et rapidement. TRÈS rapidement… Mais tant qu'il n'était pas sûr, il supposait qu'il devrait attendre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment… et de si Francis avait vraiment oublié de changer son nom de famille ou bien s'il se trouvait actuellement ailleurs…

\- Parce que je suis sûre que tu n'as simplement aucune maison ici, pas d'argent pour payer une auberge ou un simple repas et que je te simplifie la situation en te proposant de m'en charger.

Bon, effectivement, dis comme ça, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Il acquiesça lentement d'un simple mouvement de tête et Marianne l'attrapa aussitôt fermement par le bras, scellant son destin chez celle-ci… si, encore une fois, ce n'était pas Francis…

\- Au fait, finit-il par se lancer. Vous avez de la famille ?

Autant tenter de se débarrasser du problème le plus rapidement possible non ? Enfin quoiqu'il trouverait bien un moyen de trouver des preuves une fois chez… Marianne. Après avoir découvert ce qu'il avait à découvrir, il se chargerait des autres, s'ils étaient dans cette ville… Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne saurait pas quoi faire…

Argh ! Pourquoi devait-il être aussi pessimiste tout d'un coup ?! Il était le héro, il allait sauvé tout le monde et peu importe ce qui allait arriver, tout allait bien se terminer ! Il n'allait pas se laisser aller juste parce qu'il était dans un environnement inconnu ! Au pire, Marianne allait lui montrer l'endroit alors…

\- De la famille ? Pourquoi ?

\- Eum… Simple curiosité. Je pensais déjà avoir entendu ce nom. Bonnefoy.

D'accord, ce n'était toujours pas très convaincant mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu raconter d'autre ? Même les héros ont des moments d'hésitation ! Même si le sien avait duré un peu trop longtemps et que maintenant il arrivait à peine à se rattraper… Enfin au moins, elle ne semblait pas réagir à son hésitation pour autant et elle répondait à sa question…

\- Vraiment ? Alors tu dois sûrement parler de mon frère, Francis.

\- Francis, hein… ? Répondit pensivement Alfred, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

Il espérait franchement qu'il ne faisait pas partie du voyage. Si ça se trouve, il n'y avait que sa version fille qui existait dans ce monde ? Ça serait bien De toute façon Francis n'était bon qu'à draguer femmes et hommes (Particulièrement Arthur, ce qui commençait à légèrement l'énerver) et… à… boire du vin ? En plus il était si faible qu'il pouvait compter son nombre de victoire sur toute sa vie sur les doigts d'une main.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Marianne, visiblement ennuyée. C'est quoi ce sourire ?

\- Quel sourire ? Ah mais je souris tout le temps !

C'était vrai donc il ne s'en préoccupa pas et même si Marianne tenta de parfois découvrir ce à quoi il pensait, il trouvait n'importe quelle bête excuse pour ne pas répondre. N'importe quoi allait: Elle ne tentait pas de chercher, juste de l'influencer pour qu'il réponde (/SBAFF/), ce qui ne marchait pas car Alfred répondait toujours pas une phrase courte ou un simple mot.

\- C'est ici, dit Marianne en s'arrêtant.

Alfred s'arrêta à son tour et regarda devant lui et sa mâchoire tomba. C'était un manoir ! Bon évidemment il avait déjà vu plus grand (Après tout en tant que nations, leurs maisons étaient plutôt grandes. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait quelque chose d'aussi grand ! Marianne ne lui avait pas dit dans quel genre d'endroit elle vivait, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver dans un manoir ! Par contre, il voyait bien Francis vivre dedans…

\- I-Ici ?!

\- Oui, ici. Pourquoi, ça te surprends ?

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, pas tellement…

Après tout quelqu'un qui achètes des vêtements super chers (Bon ok il ne connaissait pas la notion d'argent ici mais il avait vu une certaine différence entre les vêtements que Marianne lui avait acheté et les vêtements qu'elle lui avait proposé) et super voyants avait pas mal de chances d'être riche non ? Ça ou il était dépensier.

Marianne eu un petit rire et ouvrit la grille (Parce que dans tout domaine de riche, y a une grille, un jardin bien tondu, des arbres, des fleurs, la maison aux briques blanches au milieu et bien sûr un chat Dans ce cas-ci, il y avait tout). Alfred hésita légèrement mais finit par entrer comme si rien ne posait problème. Ni le fait que Marianne soit soit une inconnue, soit un travesti. Et même si la deuxième option était la plus possible, il espérait franchement que ce n'était pas le cas.

D'ailleurs, il se demanda ce qu'allait donner les autres nations ici ? Apparemment, Arthur avait une vie ici. Un vie dans laquelle il ne se souvenait pas de lui. Il étouffa un grognement, frustré. Si Arthur ne se souvenait pas de lui, alors son frère non plus ne se souviendrait pas de lui ? Kiku, Feliciano, Gilbert, Ludwig, Romano, Francis (Mais rien d'urgent pour lui non ?), Antonio, Yao et même Ivan (Finalement lui il s'en fichait un peu) ? Ils auraient tous une vie dans ce monde ? Alors il était possible que Francis ait une sœur non ? Comme Canada serait sûrement fils unique…

Mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre n'est-ce pas ? Le héros s'en sort toujours ! Alors dès qu'il les aura tous trouvés, il les fera se rappeler de lui et de leur véritable vie ! Il tentera même avec Arthur dès qu'il acceptera son offre ! S'il… non, il allait accepter ! Il serra les poings et commença à faire de grands gestes, de plus en plus déterminé.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Marianne, sans doute un peu surprise par ses gestes.

\- Mh ? Ah, oui ! Dit-il avec l'un de ses plus grand sourire. J'ai quelques problèmes mais je suis sûr que ça va aller ! Je suis le héros après tout !

\- Héros ? Elle haussa un sourcil, encore plus surprise.

\- _Yup !_ Donc tout ira bien ! Je retrouverai mes amis et nous… Bah, c'est un peu compliqué.

En plus s'il devait expliquer à quelqu'un qui risquait d'être un étranger… En fait il ne savait pas mais rien de bon ne pouvait en ressortir n'est-ce pas ? Il ne voulait pas risquer de changer le futur juste à cause d'une erreur aussi stupide que celle-là.

\- Tes amis ? Arthur Kirkland en fait partie ?

\- Ouais ! Répondit-il après avoir hésité entre « En quelque sorte » et « Pas lui exactement ».

\- Pourtant, il ne m'as pas semblé te reconnaître… Pourquoi cela ? Vous êtes vraiment amis ?

Alfred porta une main dans le dos de son cou et gratta un peu nerveusement. Pourquoi posait-elle ces questions d'abord ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait faire quelque chose de cette information d'abord… N'est-ce pas ? À moins qu'Arthur Kirkland ait une réputation dont il aurait dû se méfier et que maintenant il avait des problèmes ? Il espérait que non.

\- Ouais. Mais en fait, comment dire… ? On se connaissait il y a longtemps… En quelque sorte. Alors… C'est probablement pour ça… qu'il ne se rappelle pas de moi…

Il soupira et Marianne se tut. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison et l'invita à entrer. Il entra et regarda autour.

L'endroit était grand et haut et pourtant ce n'était que le hall. Le sol était noir et les murs blancs. Ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant mais côté classe en revanche… Devant lui, un escalier cassé en deux (En gros, il y a un escalier, un palier puis un escalier dans l'autre sens) et quelques livres, soigneusement rangés dans une ou deux bibliothèques.

\- Mais je lui ferais se rappeler de moi, trouver mon frère et tous les autres comme ça tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! Finit plus joyeusement Alfred.

\- Dans l'ordre ?

\- Bah… Comme je l'ai dit… c'est un peu compliqué ?

Marianne acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, montrant qu'elle avait comprit, et avança un peu plus dans la maison. Alfred la suivit dans un de ses longs couloirs. Sauf qu'assez étrangement pour lui, il y avait beaucoup plus de lumière qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il y avait beaucoup de fenêtre et il fut rassuré de ne pas avoir affaire avec l'atmosphère jeu d'horreur.

\- Je sais que tu as dit ne pas avoir faim, mais est-ce que tu veux au moins quelque chose à boire ?

\- Eum… Pourquoi pas ?

\- Bien. Dans ce cas je vais te montrer la cuisine.

Montrer la cuisine ? Et prendre lui-même en gros ? Non, il ne faisait pas le paresseux mais… Au fait justement, ce n'était pas un peu vide ici ? Il se tendit à sa dernière pensée et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Non, il se trompait sûrement. Si ça se trouvait, les domestiques étaient juste occupés ailleurs !

Oui, ça devait être ça. Il n'était pas là depuis très longtemps donc même si l'endroit paraissait vide et Marianne hyper suspecte, ce n'était là que des apparences n'est-ce pas ? Oui, des apparences. Effrayantes, mais ça ne venait que de lui. Son imagination…

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il remarqua que la pièce était à la fois anormalement grande et anormalement vide. Non, peut-être que ce n'était juste pas l'heure de manger, alors les domestiques… étaient ailleurs, encore une fois.

Un bruit sourd résonna au-dessus de sa tête et Alfred sursauta. Voilà ! Ils étaient en haut en train de faire le ménage ! D'ailleurs, Marianne ne semblait même pas réagir ! Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, il devrait pouvoir passer un bon moment dans cet endroit, sans avoir à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit ! Et certainement pas de fantô-

\- Tu as entendu ça ? Demanda Marianne alors qu'elle ouvrait le frigo.

\- Hein ? De quoi ?

\- Un bruit sourd, au-dessus de nos têtes…

Alfred se tendit à nouveau et cette fois, des sueurs froides se rajoutèrent. S-Si Marianne se demandait ce que c'était… toutes ses explications fondèrent comme neige au soleil. Lui aussi commençait à fondre tiens… Il avait changé d'avis ! Il ne pouvait pas vivre cinq jours ici ! Même pas une journée en fait !

\- C-Ce n'est pas tes domestiques ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Marianne fronça les sourcils et Alfred comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas bon signe. La femme referma la porte du frigo et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle regarda des deux côtés du couloirs avant de se retourner vers Alfred.

\- Attends ici, dit-elle calmement. Il y a des boissons dans le frigo, tu peux les prendre pendant que je vais voir ce qui a causé le bruit.

\- Quoi ?! Non, je viens aussi ! S'écria-t-il sans réfléchir.

Bon, il aurait pu trouver plus subtile mais les héro ne restaient pas en retrait, à boire en attendant que quelqu'un risque un quelconque danger (bien qu'évidemment, il était juste trop effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver seul dans la maison s'il arrivait quelque chose à Marianne). La femme parut surprise mais haussa les épaules et acquiesça d'un court mouvement de tête.

Ils revinrent immédiatement dans le hall et montèrent les escaliers. Était-ce lui ou certaines marches craquaient sous ses pieds ? Ce n'était pas logique si ? Tentant de taire ses questions, il continua de suivre Marianne à travers son manoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant une porte, apparemment fermée (Sinon il ne savait pas pourquoi Marianne cherchait dans ses poches).

Sortant une clé de sa poche et l'insérant dans la serrure, Marianne entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Les quelques secondes parurent prendre des heures pou Alfred. Et elles passèrent encore plus lentement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le bruit venait d'une pièce _fermée_. Et que Marianne n'avait apparemment pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être...

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, rappelant à Alfred ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert une porte qui grinçait. Ça ne lui avait rien apporté de bon et il s'en souvenait parfaitement bien.

Alfred tenta aussitôt de regarder à l'intérieur mais ne vit rien. La pièce était anormalement noire et quand Marianne tenta de scruter la pièce avec ses yeux, elle resta silencieuse, sans doute car elle ne voyait rien. Quand elle essaya d'appeler quelqu'un, personne ne répondit.

\- Garde la porte, je vais chercher une bougie, dit-elle en partant.

Évidemment, Alfred fut tenté de lui dire qu'ils devaient rester ensembles parce que l'un d'eux risquait de se faire attaquer (Par quoi, il ne le savait pas par contre) s'ils étaient seuls, mais Marianne était déjà loin. Enfin « loin » était équivalent, dans ce cas-ci, à la porte d'à côté.

Stressé, Alfred tenta de surveillé la pénombre de la pièce en face de lui. Mais s'il détecta un éventuel mouvement, il ne savait dire si c'était seulement lui ou vraiment réel (Si on pouvait décrire quelque chose de sans doute surnaturel « réel »). Il se força à regarder plus attentivement mais rien n'y fit: Il ne voyait rien du tout.

\- Voilà, déclara la voix de Marianne dans son dos.

Alfred se retourna et vit Marianne, une bougie dans chaque main. Il en prit une, supposant que la deuxième était pour lui (Sinon faudra lui expliquer certaines choses), avec un hochement de tête et s'avança le premier dans le noir.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait vu du mouvement mais c'était vide. Il n'y avait rien. Du tout. Il se demanda pourquoi mais décida de chercher ailleurs Soit c'était son imagination, soit la chose s'était enfuie. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'arrêta en sentant sa main toucher une toile d'araignée et se tourna vers Marianne (Ou sa bougie tout du moins).

\- Tu n'as pas de domestiques ?

\- _Pardon ?_ Oh, tu parles de… Mh… Ils sont en vacances.

Oh vraiment ? Alors ça le rassurait ! Quelque chose le perturbait cela dit mais il décida d'hausser les épaules et de laisser tomber. Ça allait. Il n'y avait rien de bizarre ou d'étrange ici ! … Enfin sauf peut-être cette ombre mais… il verrait ?

\- Ah, je vois, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé l'origine du bruit. Apparemment cette boîte (elle désigna une boîte à ses pieds) était mal posée et est tombée en bas de l'étagère.

Alfred allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'il entendit la porte grincer légèrement. Il se précipita, surprenant Marianne au passage, et regarda le couloir. Mais s'il crut entendre d'autres bruit légers, il ne put rien voir. Par où était-il partit… ?

\- Un problème ? Demanda Marianne derrière lui.

Sursautant légèrement, Alfred se retourna et regarda la femme derrière lui. Si elle n'avait rien remarqué, peut-être était-ce simplement son imagination ? Il regarda la boîte et l'endroit d'où elle était apparemment tombée.

\- Non. Je suppose que c'était vraiment la boîte.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, éteignirent leur lumières et refermèrent la pièce avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Tout au long du chemin, Alfred regarda autour de lui. Si quelque chose s'était échappé, il devait découvrir ce que c'était sans prendre de risques (Bon c'est vrai que les héros n'ont pas peur du risque mais il voulait vraiment, vraiment, éviter de croiser un fantôme !).

\- Donc, ça te va de l'eau ?

Le mot percuta dans son esprit. De l'_eau _?

\- Non, je veux du coca-cola!

Après tout, il était le héro et il ne se nourrissait que de soda et d'hamburger !

\- Coca… Quoi ?

Marianne leva un sourcils, sans comprendre, et il fallu un long moment avant qu'Alfred ne réalise son erreur. C'était vrai Il était au quinzième siècle et à cette époque, il n'y avait ni hamburgers… ni aucun genre de soda…! Tout ce qu'il mange d'habitude n'existait ! Est-ce qu'il y a au moins des frites ?!

\- Ah, non rien ! D-De l'eau fera l'affaire…

Même si elle sembla suspicieuse, Marianne ne dit rien et se contenta de servir de l'eau à son invité, qui tenta tant bien que mal ne pas paraître déçu. Celui-ci prit simplement le verre et but son contenu, dégoûté mais toujours vivant après l'avoir fini.

\- Puisque tu as tout ton temps ici, ou plutôt cinq jours, je te propose de te faire visiter la ville.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Et puis je serais peut-être là plus longtemps, si Arthur refuse…

Il ne voulait pas jouer les défaitistes mais après le nombre de fois où Arthur lui avait dit d'être réaliste, une fois que celui-ci n'était plus là pour le lui dire, c'était plus compliqué d'être optimiste. Peut-être parce que d'habitude, il faisait toujours comme il l'entendait et c'était lui qui assurait ses arrières ? Quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- Parce que tu n'as sûrement rien de mieux à faire. Et je peux t'assurer que si, il va accepter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le connais pas…

Et depuis quand ils se tutoyaient au fait ? Bah il supposait que ce n'était rien mais malgré tout, il était curieux de savoir depuis quand.

\- Si, je le connais. Si tu lui as parlé de ses fées, alors il te croiras et acceptera de t'emmener sur son navire, même s'il ne sait pas ce qu'il va devoir faire.

\- Dans ce cas on sera deux. Je ne le sais pas non p-

Alfred s'arrêta alors que les mots de Marianne s'installaient lentement dans son esprit. Comment savait-elle qu'il avait parlé de « fées » ? Bon lui il avait parlé d'esprit mais ça revenait un peu au même non ? Donc… comment savait-elle ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit de quoi j'avais parlé avec Arthur… dit-il lentement.

Marianne sembla réfléchir lentement puis haussa les épaules et afficha un simple sourire.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais il se pourrait que j'aie écouté votre conversation.

Alfred ne savait comment réagir. Sa mâchoire tomba et il secoua la tête pour tenter de se reprendre. Devait-il trouver une excuse ? Oui mais quoi ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne comptes pas en parler sans ton accord.

Tant mieux…

\- Alors je préférerait que tu gardes ça secret. Si ça ne te dérange pas…

Marianne certifia que non et regarda par la fenêtre. Quand il regarda à son tour, Alfred vit que le soleil se couchait. La femme en face de lui se retourna aussi et déclara que la visite de la ville se ferait le jour suivant et qu'elle allait lui montrer sa chambre.

Bien sûr, Alfred la suivit sans discuter. Il n'avait toujours pas très faim (Et il espérait que ça allait passer, lui qui mangeait beaucoup d'habitude…

Sa chambre était immense… et vide. Le sol était rouge et les murs blancs, comme sur tous les murs du manoir apparemment. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin aux draps oranges et au rideaux associés au sol. Une armoire plutôt grande et à la forme plus… ancienne ? Il y avait un ou deux autres meubles également mais il ne pensait avoir à les utiliser énormément. À part dormir, il ne voyait pas vraiment quelle autre utilité avait une chambre.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, ma chambre est à côté.

Alfred acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se précipita sur son lit, oubliant presque de se mettre en py-

\- Ah ! Attends ! S'écria-t-il en retournant à sa porte.

Apparemment, Marianne s'apprêtait à peine à franchir la porte lorsqu'elle avait entendu Alfred et s'était retournée pour le voir. Celle-lui le regarda, intriguée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Eum… Pour les pyjama… ?

Alfred avait hésité. Est-ce que le mot pyjama pouvait être employé ? Au pire, il paraîtra encore plus bizarre mais comme il l'était déjà, il supposait que ce n'était pas si grave. Et puis peut-être qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il avait voulu dire ?

\- Regarde dans l'armoire peut-être ?

Ok, il vérifierait pour la prochaine fois, mais en attendant, il referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'armoire. À l'intérieur, il vit différents types de vêtements. Pour la moitié du contenu, il se demanda si ce genre de... _choses_ se portaient. Mais pour le reste, c'était acceptable et il prit l'un de ceux qui lui parurent des plus confortables et l'enfila.

Et, sans perdre de temps, il s'installa confortablement sous les couette du lit, la tête presque complètement entourée de coussins moelleux. Peut-être qu'il allait réussir à faire de beaux rêves ?

_Tu sais, je peux te sortir de là si tu n'aimes pas cet endroit…_

Alfred rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et vit l'esprit. Encore elle ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore ?!

\- Quoi… J'essaye de dormir moi…

_Je sais, je sais… Et c'est ce que tu fais._

Là, il ne comprenait pas ? Il regarda l'esprit. Quel genre de blague était-ce ? On ne lui avait jamais faite celle-là.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Je voulais faire quelque chose de marrant…_

\- Si ça l'est autant qu'Arthur qui ne se souvient pas de moi, alors je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

_Aw, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle… Bah, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix._

Pour une raison ou un autre, Alfred n'en doutait pas. Il savait que l'esprit ferait comme il l'entendait peu importe ce qui arrivait (Et sans doute tant que ça ne lui causait aucun problème).

\- Au fait, pourquoi Arthur ne se souvient pas de moi ?

_C'est très simple. Contrairement à toi, il n'a pas pu échapper à son rêve. Il est donc persuadé que cette vie qu'il mène est la sienne._

\- Donc… Si je lui prouve que c'est un rêve, il se souviendra de moi ?

_Pas seulement. Il y a autre chose à faire mais je ne te dirais pas ce que c'est. Mais je peux te dire qu'il doit briser lui-même ce rêve. Il y aura un moment où tu ne pourras plus interve-_

\- Dans ce cas regarde-moi bien ! Je serai le héros et sauverai tout le monde !

L'esprit lâcha un gloussement et disparut. Si Alfred crut entendre un « bonne chance », il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et de regarder autour de lui. Il dormait ? Alors à quoi ressemblait le monde des rêves ? Il était curieux…

Et la réponse était, étonnamment, une ruelle crasseuse. Encore ? Décidément, rien n'était propre au quinzième siècle ! Il se leva, car il était apparemment assis, et regarda si son pantalon était sale. Bizarrement, il ne l'était pas. Peut-être parce qu'il était dans un rêve.

_\- Toi là-bas ! Reviens ici !_

Alfred se retourna immédiatement, pensant qu'on lui parlait. Mais il vit un petit garçon passant juste à côté de lui, le manquant de peu. De ce qu'il vit quelques secondes plus tard, des adultes lui couraient après. Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Tenta d'intervenir Alfred.

_\- Uh ?! Est-ce que vous avez entendu quelque chose ?_

_\- De quoi ?_

_\- Non, rien…_

Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu ? Pourquoi ? Bon au moins ils s'étaient arrêtés. Et le garçon s'était enfuit, bien qu'il n'avait pas pu voir qui il était. Enfin il verrait sans doute plus tard. Pour le moment, il pouvait toujours discuter avec les hommes. Il répéta sa question, cette fois plus fort.

_\- Ah, je l'ai encore entendu !_

_\- M-Moi aussi !_

_\- V-Vraiment ? Mais il n'y a rien ici !_

Ils ne le voyaient pas non plus ? Alfred se regarda. Pour lui, il était parfaitement visible. Mais s'ils n'entendaient que faiblement sa voix alors… Il décida aussitôt de faire quelques expériences et approcha sa main des hommes, jusqu'à pousser légèrement l'un d'entre eux.

Mais « légèrement » sembla changer de définition et l'homme fut projeté en arrière de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde l'équilibre et qu'il tombe, cul par terre. Les deux autres parurent terrorisé et Alfred chercha à se décida sur la raison pour laquelle sa super force était encore plus puissante qu'avant.

_\- W-What was that ?! _(Q-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!)

_\- C-Cet endroit est sûrement hanté !_

_\- Th-That's right ! _(C'est vrai !) _La sorcière habite juste à côté en plus !_

_\- Est-ce que ça va mister ?!_

_\- O-Oui ! Partons !_

Alfred regarda les deux hommes aider celui à terre et s'enfuir en courant. Pendant un moment, il ne su quoi faire. Le garçon était sûrement loin et… La sorcière ? Donc il y avait une maison ? Le garçon y était-il allé ? Il devait essayer.

Et il ne lui fallu pas marcher longtemps (dans la direction où le garçon était allé bien sûr) avant qu'il n'atteigne une maison. Celle-ci était grande mais plus petite qu'un manoir et avait une atmosphère étrange qui s'en dégageait. Par « étrange », il entendait aussi « effrayante ». Finalement, il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir y aller…

Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix et entra.

L'endroit semblait à ruine, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Quand il marchait, il sentait le plancher craquer sous ses pieds. Pourtant, il était dans un rêve non ? Et il était invisible, les gens n'entendaient de sa voix qu'un murmure (Alors qu'il parlait fort et vite d'habitude) et même s'il avait une super force ou un truc du genre, ça n'avait rien avoir. Il avait plus l'impression de ressembler… à du vent ?

En regardant autour, il décida d'examiner le rez-de-chaussée mais ne vit personne, n'entendit aucune voix ni aucun autre bruit que lui-même causait. C'était anormalement silencieux et il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait tomber sur n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment.

Mais rien ne lui arriva alors qu'il retournait dans le hall et commença à monter les escaliers, marche par marche. S'il eut un moment peur que l'une d'elle se casse sous son poids, il fut rassuré de voir qu'il ressemblait vraiment à du vent. Une fois en haut, il inspira un bon coup et se remit en quête.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à tout fouiller avant d'entendre des voix. Il tendit l'oreille, cherchant d'où venait le son et se laissa diriger par son instinct. Il tourna à droite et vit une porte, apparemment entrouverte. Lentement, il s'en approcha.

Mais il ne vit pas grand-chose et les voix à l'intérieur ne faisaient que murmurer. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais lorsqu'il posa la main sur celle-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de grincer, surprenant les deux personnes à l'intérieur.

Alfred crut que son cœur s'était arrêté pendant une minute. Deux paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur lui et il se figea. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était même arrêté de respirer. Quand allaient-ils enfin réagir ? L'avaient-ils vu ou non ?

Finalement, l'un d'eux bougea et Alfred se glissa à l'intérieur, vérifiant au passage si le regarde de cette personne le suivait. Mais… c'était étrange. Il regarda attentivement la personne et pourtant, comme avec l'esprit, ses traits étaient brouillés. Si pas encore plus brouillés que les siens. La personne (était-ce vraiment une personne en fait ?) ferma la porte et retourna vers le petit garçon.

_\- Ça va ?_

_\- Oui. Des hommes m'ont poursuivit mais il semblerait qu'ils aient abandonné !_

_\- Tant mieux. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?_

Le petit garçon acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Alfred se rapprocha de lui. C'était étrange. Les voix lui disaient quelque chose mais celle de la forme flou semblait… déformée ? Elle devenait grave, puis aiguë puis à nouveau grave sans raison apparente. Par contre celle du garçon…

\- Canada ?

Il avait les même yeux violets que son frère, la même couleur de cheveux et cette même mèche qui passait devant son visage. Donc il était Canada ? Son frère ? Mais Alfred se souvint. Il n'était pas Canada, pas son frère. Ici, surtout dans ce rêve, il était…

_\- Merci, Matthew. –_ Matthew…

Pile au moment où il finissait ce mot, un lourd BANG retentit juste à dans son oreille, Alfred cligna des yeux et se releva, complètement réveillé et en dehors du rêve. Il cligna encore des yeux et analysa le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Matthew ? Répéta-t-il.

* * *

**Eh eh eh ! _There __he is_ ! Le voici ! Mattheeeeeeeeeeew ! Ah ah ah, j'avais des doutes franchement avec lui ! *S'arrête deux minutes* Ouah, sérieux ? Je tremble encore ! Finalement écrire 7.195 mots demande du travail ! … Bon en même temps je suis dessus depuis 9h, il est 16h44 et même si j'ai fait des pauses et eu des hésitations, je suis restée dans une atmosphère tendue alors… Mais je suis contente ! Au départ j'ai eu peur de ne pas écrire assez ! Donc je m'excuse si c'était ennuyeux, les passages avec Marianne.**

**Vers les 4.000 mots, je savais toujours pas quoi écrire. Vers les 5.000, j'avais un débat sur comment finir. Enfin j'avais cette fin-ci mais j'étais toujours en train de décider comment organiser. Parce que si Matthew apparaissait pas dans ce chapitre, je devais écrire un autre chapitre de 7.000 avant de le mettre. Et autant vous dire que je n'aurais pas su quoi mettre. Vers les 6.000, l'esprit est apparut et j'ai fait mon choix ! ^^**

**Au fait, encore désolée Lino ^^ Feliciano ne va pas apparaître avant un moment. J'ai trouvé dans quel ordre faire apparaître les personnages et tu sais plus ou moins qui seront les deux ou trois prochains personnages non ? … Et il est facile de deviner que je vais prendre mon temps et aller lentement ^^'' (Lino : T'inquiète, de toute façon tu peux pas vraiment tout me montrer en ce moment, je suis com-pré-hen-siiive ! Yooishoooo ! /En levant le pouce/ Tori : Uh, bien sûr… *Réponse de quand tu ne sais pas quoi répondre parce que la personne devant toi es bizarre*)**

**Alors bref !**

**Alfred : _Just a moment_ (un moment). Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté alors que je retrouvais mon frère ?**

**Tori : Parce que cliffhanger. Je viens d'en faire deux d'affilée, oui, et c'est exactement parce que j'aime ça.**

**Alfred : J'aurais préféré que tu t'arrêtes avant à la limite. Que je retrouve mon frère dans un seul chapitre.**

**Tori : C'est vrai que j'aurais pu m'arrêter juste quand tu allais dormir et à la limite, les gens auraient pu douter de ce qui allait se passer ensuite : Un réveil normal ou un de ces maudits rêves… Mais ça ne me plaisait pas plus que ça, une fin aussi bloquée…**

**Alfred : Alors j'ai une autre question : Qu'est-ce que Mattie fait-là ?**

**Tori : Qui sait~ ? ^^ Alors réfléchissez, et dites-moi ce que vous pensez qu'il fait là ?**

**Alfred : Ah ! Je pensais que c'était à moi de finir le chapitre !**

**Tori : Ah, c'est vrai. Alors, vas-y.**

**Alfred : Ah Ah Ah ! _Bye bye everybody ! Until next time !_ (Au revoir tout le monde ! À la prochaine !)**


	3. Chapter 3: Aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît

**Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas me passer de cette fanfiction ! Maintenant, dois-je remettre ma playlist ou bien continuer celle-ci ? Vous savez quoi, j'écouterais Gurutamin plus tard. Vu que les musiques d'HetaOni allaient très bien jusqu'à maintenant, alors je vais les remettre ! ^^ Bon je suis sûre que vous vous en foutez tous donc…**

**Alfred : Est-ce que tu vas faire quelque chose de plus joyeux cette fois ?**

**Tori : Tu vas retrouver ton frère, je considère ça comme un élément joyeux.**

**Alfred : Alors je suis prêt !**

**Tori : Hai, Hai… Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai toujours aucune idée de comment introduire Kiku et Yao. Bah je verrais bien, je dois me préoccuper des autres pour le moment… Mh… Ah, finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Je sais comment les introduire ! ^^**

**Alfred : Hein ? Qu'est-ce que qui s'est passé pendant que tu disais cette phrase ?**

**Tori : Je réfléchissais aux relations des personnages ^^ Et ma grand-mère parlait au téléphone.**

**England : Quel est le rapport avec ta grand-mère ?**

**Tori : Aucun ^^ J'ai juste eu un blanc où j'ai écouté à moitié ma musique et sa conversation.**

**England : … =_=**

**Tori : Bah bref ! England, à toi l'ouverture de ce chapitre !**

**England : _Why me ?_ (Pourquoi moi ?)**

**Tori : _'cause I wanna._ ('Parce que je le veux)**

**England : _It's want to, not wanna_ (En gros il corrige ok ? =_=)**

**Tori :_ Right. So ? _(D'accord. Donc ?)**

**England : _Gee, fine ! We hope you'll enjoy this chapter._ (Bien ! Nous espérons que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !)**

**Tori :_ Was that __that__ hard ?_ (Est-ce que c'était si compliqué ?)**

**England : … =_=**

**Chapitre 3 : Il arrive que des choses soient aussi simples qu'elles en ont l'air…**

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

\- H-Hein ? Mais… je pensais…

\- Écoutes, si c'est si important pour toi, tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt !

\- Non, je croyais juste que…

\- Mais ! Je vais t'accompagner !

\- N-Non… ça ira…

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu auras…

La voix de l'homme en face de lui était un peu trop forte à son goût. À chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il se tendait et cherchait à se recroqueviller. Pas qu'il avait peur de lui, non. En fait, Gilbert était quelqu'un de gentil avec lui.

\- J-J'aimerais… essayer de m'en occuper seul… Tu vois, puisque c'est à moi et que je connais l'endroit…

Gilbert le regarda, un peu inquiet.

\- Tu es sûr… que tu peux le faire tout seul ?

Matthew le regarda et acquiesça d'un hochement

\- Alors tu peux y aller, Birdie. Mais je te donne trois jours !

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas, montrant qu'il était déterminé (Si on veut. Il était quand même inquiet) et Gilbert soupira. Il lui brièvement signe de partir et le canadien tourna les talons et sortit aussitôt.

Ah mince, il allait devoir courir… Dehors, il pleuvait. Il laissa sortir un léger soupir et courut du mieux qu'il pu jusqu'à un énorme manoir aux briques blanches. Personne ne semblait être là par contre. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le portail. Il était évident que personne n'en prenait soin.

Matthew hésita puis avança une main dans l'espoir que le portail soit ouvert. Et apparemment, il l'était. Il était même dans un état encore pire que ce qu'il pensait car le portail s'ouvrit tout seul. Même alors que son touché était… délicat ?

Mais il avait ses raisons d'être stressé ! Cette maison n'avait pas été utilisée depuis, quoi, des années ? Peut-être un peu plus. Il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'on lui avait dit mais une chose était sûre: personne ne vivait là-dedans depuis un bon moment.

Sentant le stress monter, il prit une grand inspiration et fronça les sourcils, tentant de se convaincre lui-même que tout irait bien. L'air déterminé (mais l'étant un peu moins à l'intérieur), il fit un pas en avant, surveillant chaque brin d'herbe, chaque feuille et… et le chat (**Tori:** Oui oui, celui de la parenthèse du chapitre 2 **x'D/SBAFF/**).

\- Miaou ? Fit celui-ci en s'approchant de lui.

Le chat s'arrêta juste devant lui, levant la tête vers lui, le regard suppliant. Il cligna doucement ses yeux jaunes, suppliant pour avoir quelques caresse et Matthew regarda son pelage. Ses poils étaient plutôt longs et complètement beiges, à l'exception de ses pattes, qui étaient blanches.

\- Q-Quoi ? Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Même s'il savait que c'était idiot d'avoir peur d'un chat, Matthew ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Il avait apprit qu'il fallait se méfier de tout dans ce manoir alors un chat… De plus, s'il était abandonné, pourquoi y aurait-il un chat ? Il miaula à nouveau et l'autre hésita, avant de finalement s'accroupir.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Évidemment, le chat se contenta de lui répondre un « miaa » bien à lui et Matthew lâcha un petit rire. Il était mignon, en quelque sorte. Peut-être était-ce juste un chat errant et qu'il se baladait juste autour ? Oui, sûrement.

Il allait se relever et s'en aller lorsque le chat se jeta sur son visage. Ouah ! Il le savait ! Il le savait qu'il n'aurait pas du montrer une telle faiblesse à ce chat ! Maintenant il allait… Hein ? Il n'était pas mort. Même pas blessé. En fait, il avait un peu mal là où le chat s'était cogné mais il allait bien. Et le chat était simplement sur ses genoux, en train de se frotter à sa main.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Matthew. Ce chat était vraiment mignon ! Et il était extrêmement doux ! Il en vint même à oublier la pluie. Il voulait juste le caresser pour toujou… euh… Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il devait retourner à l'intérieur et récupérer… Encore plus déterminé qu'avant, le canadien se releva, ignorant le cri du chat.

\- D-Désolé, monsieur le chat !

À moins que ce soit une femelle ? Il secoua la tête. Non non non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses ! Il y avait d'autres choses plus importantes ! Des choses dont il devait s'occuper le plus tôt possible ! Dans le meilleur des cas, maintenant.

Laissant le chat dernière, il repartit vers la maison, toujours surveillant chaque petite chose qui bougeait (Et vu qu'il pleut et qu'il y a du vent, il y en a des choses qui bougent…), jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la grande porte et l'ouvre, toujours hésitant.

D'ailleurs cette porte aussi avait besoin d'être entretenue. Elle s'ouvrait alors qu'il n'utilisait qu'un tout petit peu de sa force (qui n'était elle-même pas franchement énorme…). … Ah mais du coup, il fallait plutôt la remplacer non ?

L'intérieur n'était pas beaucoup plus accueillant que l'extérieur et le pire pour Matthew fut qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait.

Cherchant au hasard, il partit vers la gauche et franchit un couloir durant lequel il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner même s'il n'y avait rien. Toutes les deux secondes, il sentait le besoin de se retourner, vérifier qu'aucune ombre maléfique ne le suivait ou ne l'observait avec son sourire carnassier.

\- Tout va bien… T-Tout va bien ! T-Tout va b-bien !

Il commença à accélérer le pas, pas vraiment rassuré peu importe comment il essayait de garder son calme. Comment était-il supposé être calme quand il se trouvait dans un manoir que tout le monde disait hanté ?! C'était impossible !

\- Il n'y a personne… Il n'y a personne… N-Non ! Il n'y a per-

Matthew s'arrêta lorsqu'une main se posa gentiment sur son épaule.

\- Ah la, bien le bonjour ! Chantonna une voix juste à côté de son oreille.

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps et il se figea complètement. Son esprit devint complètement blanc et, pendant un instant, il oublia comment respirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas ta maison que je sache…

Sans réfléchir (ce dont il n'était pas capable depuis déjà un petit moment), il cria (pas très fort, il en était incapable) et s'enfuit en courant, loin de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne lui voulait, il le supposait, certainement pas du bien. Après tout, il s'était introduit dans sa maison !

\- Je suis désolé ! Cria-t-il dans un murmure. Je veux juste récupérer- !

Il était devant lui ! Ou… elle était devant lui ? Peu importe ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Il fit volte-face et se retrouva assez vite dans le hall. Peut-être la porte était-elle ouverte ? Il se dépêcha de vérifier.

\- C-C'est une blague ? Elle l'a fermée ?! Comment suis-je supposé rentrer après ?!

Des bruits de pas lents se firent entendre et Matthew s'éloigna à reculons de la porte. Il se retourna une deuxième fois et se précipita vers les escaliers, qu'il essaya de monter vite et silencieusement. Et bien qu'il savait sa méthode risquée, il jeta un coup d'œil en bas.

\- E-Elle n'est plus là ?

Vraiment ? Il soupira de soulagement. Soulagement qui disparut lorsqu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, la… chose qui le poursuivait. Ça avait déjà monté les escaliers ?! Et il ne l'avait même pas vu ?! Il se remit à courir dans le couloir. Peu importe où il allait, tant qu'il n'y avait plus ce truc pour le suivre !

Il essaya d'ouvrir la première porte. Fermée. La deuxième. Encore fermée. La troisième. Fermée aussi ?! Pourquoi les pièces étaient-elles toutes fermées ?! Il essaya encore et encore d'ouvrir la troisième porte mais celle-ci refusait toujours de s'ouvrir. Il allait abandonner lorsqu'un petit clic retentit et qu'il pu enfin rentrer. Aussitôt, il referma la porte et se jeta presque sur le mur du fond, tentant de se rendre invisible.

Ce n'était pas bien dur d'habitude. Personne ne le remarquait énormément de manière générale alors dans la pièce où il était… Il avait raison de penser qu'on ne pourrait le trouver là où il était : Aucune fenêtre ne se trouvait dans la pièce ! Alors si ce qui le poursuivait le voyait maintenant…

Matthew sourit pour lui-même. Tout irait bien. Il n'avait qu'à attendre un petit moment là où il se trouvait et puis…

_Clic_

Hein ? Q-Quoi ? C-C'était une blague ? Le canadien se leva et s'avança prudemment vers la porte. Il regarda la poignée et hésita un moment, comme si poser la main dessus allait la brûler jusqu'à l'os. Mais en faisant le choix de tenter de l'ouvrir, il découvrit non seulement que sa main ne brûlait pas, mais qu'en plus la porte ne s'ouvrait plus…

Et ce, peu importe combien de fois il essaya.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… ?

Matthew regarda autour de lui. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire n'est-ce pas ? Il se dirigea vers une caisse au sol et entreprit de fouiller. Mais il n'y avait rien d'utile. Dans les étagères non plus… Il était fatigué. Retournant s'asseoir contre son mur, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fermer.

Mais il apprit vite que dormir sur le sol, même avec un mur pour appui (ou surtout avec un mur pour appui ?), n'était pas meilleur moyen pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et récupérer du stress. Chaque bruit le réveillait. Chacun de ses mouvements aussi (Il se demandait si, s'il bougeait, c'était parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose).

Le seul bruit qui le fit rester éveillé en revanche, fut celui de la porte qui s'ouvrait et, surtout, se refermait. Il sauta sur ses deux pieds, la poitrine remplie d'espoir et il courut jusqu'à la porte… toujours fermée…

Il tendit l'oreille, prêt à entendre le beuglement de l'albinos qu'il connaissait si bien… ou pas ? Tout ce qui résonna à travers les murs en mauvais état, ce fut des bruits de pas (En fait ça doit résonner fort pour entendre des bruits de pas du rez-de-chaussée). Il se tendit. E-Encore l-le truc qui l'avait p-poursuivit ? Qu'était-il supposé faire ?! Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de là, si ?

À nouveau, Matthew se mit à regarder autour de lui. Ses yeux s'habituaient petit à petit à la pénombre et il vit une boîte, placée en haut d'une étagère. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur ? Il prit une autre boîte, placée à terre, et marcha dessus pour pouvoir atteindre celle sur l'étagère. Au moins maintenant, ses doigts touchaient.

Il lui fallait être plus haut. Matthew voulu descendre de sa boîte mais cogna légèrement l'étagère au passage, ce qui sembla suffire à la faire bouger et basculer la boîte qui était dessus… jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe, pratiquement sur sa tête.

Catastrophé par le bruit qu'avait fait la chute de la boîte, Matthew resta figé quelques secondes, avant de se dépêcher et de regarder à l'intérieur. Si qui-que-ce-soit-qui-se-trouvait-en-bas devait venir chercher l'origine du bruit, il devait au moins vérifier si ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ensuite il en profiterait pour sortir. … En espérant que ce n'était pas… la chose. Car elle, il le savait, le verrait.

\- K-Kumajiro !

Son ours en peluche était à l'intérieur ! Il lâcha un grand sourire. Enfin il l'avait trouvé ! Mais ses « retrouvailles » furent écourtées lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau des bruits de pas et l'escalier grincer. Il devait se cacher ! Pas qu'il ne croyait pas en ses capacités d'invisibilité, mais il devait tout de même s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas vu…

Il éloigna la boîte dans laquelle se trouvait Kumajiro (histoire de ne pas suspecter la présence de quelqu'un) et ramena l'ours contre lui alors qu'il s'aplatit à nouveau contre le mur du fond. Bien, personne ne le verrait, personne ne se douterait de sa présence.

Les secondes où les bruits de pas retentirent durèrent bien plus longtemps que la normale, ce qui rendit de plus nerveux Matthew à chacun de ces sons. Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement se dépêcher et ouvrir cette fichue porte ?! Ah, c'était fait.

Le canadien regarda la porte et vit un rai de lumière passer à quelques centimètres de son pieds. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu la lumière du jour au fait ? Quand il était entré, le ciel était gris à cause de la pluie…

Mais lorsqu'il prêta plus attention aux silhouettes devant la porte, son cœur s'arrêta net. M-M-Marianne ?! N-N'était-elle pas supposée être morte ?! Elle avait pourtant l'air bien vivante ! C-Comment… ? E-Et Pourquoi y avait-il quelqu'un avec elle ?!

\- Garde la porte, je vais chercher une bougie.

Matthew sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de la femme. Elle parlait aussi ?! Enfin, non pas qu'elle n'était supposée parler, mais sa voix était étrangement… humaine ? Rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait entendu le soir précédent (Il se doutait que c'était le soir précédent) !

L'homme avec elle sembla vouloir protester mais resta à sa place, pour son plus grand malheur. Le canadien chercha n'importe qu'elle opportunité de pouvoir bouger mais lorsqu'il tenta de se leva, il du s'arrêter dans son mouvement et figer complètement.

Il l'avait vu. Il ne savait pas comment, mais l'homme l'avait vu bouger le fixait maintenant droit dans les yeux. … Restait maintenant à voir s'il fixait vraiment ses yeux où… non, il se mit à regarder ailleurs. Mais lorsqu'il tenta à nouveau de se déplacer, ses yeux revinrent sur lui. Sérieusement ?!

\- Voilà, revint Marianne, détournant l'attention de l'homme.

Profitant du moment de distraction, Matthew se déplaça furtivement sur le côté, derrière des caisses, et attendit que l'homme passe devant lui et que Marianne lui tourne le dos pour pouvoir sortir.

… Ce qui s'avéra compliqué car l'homme regardait partout autour de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas de domestiques ? Dit celui-ci en se tournant vers la femme.

\- _Pardon ?_ Oh, tu parles de… Mh… Ils sont en vacances.

Mince… il s'était déjà retourné… Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire pour pouvoir sortir sans se faire remarquer. Doucement, il tenta de glisser vers la porte, caché juste derrière les boîtes au sol.

\- Ah, je vois.

Il regarda Marianne, qui examinait la boîte dont il s'était servit.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé l'origine du bruit. Apparemment cette boîte était mal posée et est tombée en bas de l'étagère.

Ouf, sa présence n'était pas soupçonnée, même un peu. Bon sauf pour cet homme qui… ne regardait pas dans sa direction ! Il se leva d'un coup et précipita vers la porte, la cognant un peu au passage mais rien qui ne puisse énormément l'inquiéter.

Il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'en bas des escaliers, où il regarda derrière lui si on le suivait toujours. … Apparemment non. Il laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement et regarda son ours en peluche, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Maintenant, il pouvait retourner voir Gilbert et se détendre un pe…

La porte d'entrée ne s'ouvrait pas. S-Sérieusement ?! Les deux personnes revenaient déjà ! Il courut à côté de l'escalier, espérant qu'ils iraient dans l'autre direction. Comment était-il supposé ouvrir une porte quand il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait les c…lés ?

En plus des bruits de pas et du grincement des planches, un petit bruit retentissait, plus fin. Matthew releva la tête et regarda les deux figures. L'une d'elle avait les clés ! Alors il n'avait qu'à les prendre et partir ! Mais lequel ? Il n'avait que deux choix mais son ouïe ne pouvait pas l'aider plus que ça.

Il les vit entrer dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine mais n'écouta pas leur discussion attentivement. Il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête. Gilbert devait être inquiet. Il avait dit trois jours mais il savait que normalement, il n'attendrait même pas une journée. Après tout, trois jours c'était beaucoup pour la simple récupération d'un ours en peluche ! Peut-être que son frère l'avait retenu ?

Il fut arraché à ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une fois de plus des bruits de pas et le grincement (ça lui deviendrait presque familier, ce son) de l'escalier. Au bout d'un moment, Matthew se leva (il s'était fait tout petit) et monta à son tour discrètement l'escalier.

Par contre, quand à choisir par où aller… Il choisit au hasard et prit la première porte qui lui dit quelque chose. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte et s'avança. Il regarda sur ce qui lui sembla être la table de nuit. Rien. Il allait retourner quand une voix l'interrompit.

\- Canada ?

Matthew se figea aussitôt et se retourna. Quoi, il parlait juste dans son sommeil… avec un soupir de soulagement, il tenta de se détendre. Il regarda l'homme. C'était étrange mais, il lui semblait familier… Et il ne pensait pas ça à cause de son visage plutôt similaire au sien, non. Il ne savait juste pas pourquoi…

\- Ce n'est pas le temps de réfléchir à ce genre de choses ! Se réprimanda-t-il lui-même.

\- Matthew…

Celui-ci se figea automatiquement et son pied heurta la table de chevet dans un gros _BANG_. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le lit. Les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent en grand, et il se releva immédiatement, manquant de peu Matthew (Il avait réussi à se redresser assez que pour ne pas qu'ils se cognent).

\- Matthew ? Répéta l'homme.

***.*.***

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Alfred.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?!

Ah, il aurait dû s'en douter. Évidemment que Matthew ne se rappellerait pas de lui.

\- Parce que je suis ton frère jumeau ! Déclara malgré tout Alfred.

Il savait que ça ne servait à rien, que Matthew ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Mais s'il devait convaincre ses amis qu'ils faisaient partie d'un autre monde et d'une autre époque, il devait dire certaines choses quand il en avait l'occasion. Comme quand il verrait Gilbert, avant que celui-ci ne le dise lui-même, il devait dire qu'il le savait prussien. Non ?

\- F-F-Frère… jumeau ? E-En effet… on se ressemble… M-Mais…

\- Ah, tu n'es pas obligé de me croire tu sais ? C'est juste que pour le moment, je suis dans une situation compliquée alors personne ne se souvient de moi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Matthew acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Alfred sourit. Bon il ne savait pas exactement sur quoi Matthew était d'accord, mais il savait qu'étant ignoré facilement, son frère savait ce que ça faisait qu'on ne se souvienne pas de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Alfred soupira et regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de cadre dans lequel il devait raconter ce genre de choses non ? Et puis peut-être que Matthew connaissait d'autres de leurs amis dans ce monde ? Parce que, pas que ça le dérange mais, il n'avait pas trop envie de raconter son histoire plusieurs fois…

\- Ce serait compliqué d'expliquer ça maintenant. Surtout que j'étais au milieu d'un rêve et…

\- Pourquoi as-tu dit mon nom dans ton sommeil ?

\- Je suppose… que j'ai rêvé de toi ? Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'était pas contre. Dis, qu'est-ce que « la sorcière » ? Est-ce que c'est humain ? Je n'ai pas réussi à voir son apparence exacte dans mon rêve…

Matthew parut surprit par ses questions. Il le regarda mais ne sembla pas capable de répondre. Avait-il dit quelque chose de stupide ou de mauvais ? Il ne pensait pas… Alors qu'avait-il fait comme erreur ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Finit par répondre son frère.

Mieux valait laisser tomber le sujet. Peu importe pourquoi Matthew avait répondu ainsi, il savait que répondre « J'ai fait un rêve qui concerne sans doute ton passé » ne devait pas être très… enfin c'était étrange.

\- Euh… Tu sais quoi, ce n'est important. Au fait je m'appelles Alfred F. Jones ! Tu connais un certain Gilbert Beilschmidt ? Il a un frère, Ludwig. Et peut-être les jumeaux Feliciano et Lovino Vargas ? Kiku Honda ? Yao Wang ? Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ? Francis Bonnefoy ? Ivan Braginski ?

Alfred savait que le canadien ne connaissait pas la moitié de ces noms. En fait, il pensait qu'il connaîtrait uniquement Gilbert, vu que c'était plus où moins l'un des seuls à le remarquer. Bah il y avait bien France vu qu'il l'avait un peu élevé mais de là à avoir une vie avec lui dans un monde parallèle ? Et puis il avait entendu qu'il était… le frère de Marianne ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas posé d'autres questions tiens ? Il le ferait la prochaine fois qu'il parlerait à sa sœur alors.

\- P-Pourquoi connaîtrais-je ces trois derniers ?! Ce sont d'effrayants pirates tu sais ?!

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Alfred, sans comprendre.

\- O-Oui. Et Arthur Kirkland est encore pire.

\- Arthur ? Pourtant je le connais bien et il est plus « gentleman » que « pirate sans pitié ».

Matthew lui lança un regard incompréhensif.

\- Peu importe Mattie ! Je t'expliquerais tout après si tu veux, dis-moi qui tu connais dans ma liste !

Aussitôt, l'expression de Matthew changea pour la réflexion, listant à nouveau tous les noms et cherchant dans sa mémoire. Finalement, il regarda son frère (bien qu'il ne pensait sûrement pas ça) et dit, apparemment un peu gêné:

\- J-Je connais un peu Gilbert… Et son frère évidemment. Mais les autres, je ne sais pas, désolé.

\- Non c'est pas grave, je m'y attendais !

L'un des sourcils de Matthew se leva avant même qu'Alfred eu finit sa phrase.

\- Tu t'y attendais ?

\- … À ce que tu ne connaisses pas tout le monde ! Se rattrapa rapidement Alfred.

Évidemment, son frère ne parut pas plus convaincu mais le « héro » décida de changer le sujet en se levant. Ou du moins, en faisant signe à Matthew qu'il voulait se lever mais que celui-ci l'en empêchait en étant assit sur ses jambes.

Il prit ses vêtements qu'il avait acheté avec Marianne et, faisant signe à son frère de ne pas regarder, se changea (Parce que qui veut voir quelqu'un nous fixer pendant qu'on se change ?).

\- Bon, sinon… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Son frère le regarda et hésita un moment avant de montrer… est-ce que c'était Kumajiro ? Il ressemblait à un vulgaire ours en peluche par contre ? Il n'allait pas parler n'est-ce pas ? Alfred se demanda pourquoi mais peut-être était-ce simplement le fait qu'ils étaient dans un monde parallèle ?

\- En fait, j'étais venu chercher Kumajiro… Je l'avais perdu ici…

\- Perdu ici ? Dans cette chambre ? Alors que tu ne vis pas ici ?

\- Oui, mais pas dans cette chambre. Hein ? Mais… Tu ne vis pas ici non plus… si ?

\- Non. Je viens d'ailleurs alors Marianne m'héberge pour les cinq prochains jours.

\- M-Marianne ?

Alfred ne le remarqua pas, mais au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait, les couleurs partaient du visage de Matthew.

\- Oui. Il y a un problème avec elle ?

\- E-Elle… Tu l'as touchée ?

\- Elle m'a prit le bras une ou deux fois donc… oui ?

\- M-Mais… elle est supposée être morte.

Cette fois ce furent les couleurs du visage d'Alfred qui partirent. Un f-fan-fan-fan-fantôme ?! Non non non ! Les fantômes n'existaient pas ! … Ah, mais… comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation déjà ? Bien, maintenant que ça c'était clair, qu'était-il supposé faire ?!

\- N-Ne sois pas ridicule, il n'y a aucun fantôme ici ! Je n'en ai vu aucun ! Bah, il y avait bien ces bruits ou quoi mais…

\- Il y en a un. Je l'ai vu et il m'a même poursuivi. Il a l'apparence de Marianne.

S-Sérieusement ?! Mais… Matthew n'était pas du genre à mentir… si ?

\- Alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas déjà parti d'ici ?

\- Il fallait que je retrouve Kumajiro. Et puis… la porte d'entrée est fermée.

\- La porte est… _WHAAAAT _?!

Comment était-il supposé rentrer maintenant ?! Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit de plus, Matthew expliqua la suite.

\- Je suis venu voir qui avait les clés pour pouvoir ouvrir la grand porte…

\- Et ainsi tu t'es crashé sur moi ! Finit presque en riant Alfred.

Matthew acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, hésitant.

\- Alors c'est Marianne qui a les clés ! Tu vas voir, elle est humaine ! On va aller dans sa chambre et prendre les clés comme ça tu pourras sortir !

Inutile de le cacher, Alfred pensait à s'enfuir aussi. Tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que l'endroit n'était réellement pas hanté (ou s'il l'était), il ne pensait pas être capable de dormir. Et puis il verrait Gilbert et Ludwig. Alors il n'aurait qu'à revenir s'expliquer le lendemain…

\- O-Ok.

Alfred, quoiqu'un peu hésitant, s'élança le premier. Il n'y avait aucun fantôme n'est-ce pas ? Alors tout irait bien ! Son frère avait dû se tromper avec la vraie Marianne, celle qu'il avait vue ces dernières heures. C'était la seule explication logique.

\- T-Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son frère.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête et Alfred sentit une énorme pression peser sur ses épaules. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa une main sur la poignée. Se répétant une dernière fois que tout irait bien, il ouvrit la porte.

Rien. Le couloir était vide, silencieux. La fenêtre juste en face montrait l'ombre noire d'un arbre mais même s'il lui fit peur un moment, un soupir soulagé derrière lui prouva que ce n'était que son imagination. Ou plutôt qu'un arbre. Peu importe.

Alfred sortit de la chambre sans se préoccuper de si Matthew avait fermé la porte ou non. Du moins, les deux premières secondes. Il se retourna ensuite pour vérifier si elle l'était et, comme elle ne l'était pas, la ferma aussitôt. Il expliquerait à Matthew une autre fois.

Cela fait, il se remit en chemin vers la chambre. Un chemin qui, même s'il ne devait pas faire plus de cinq mètres (approximativement ?), lui parut prendre une éternité à traverser. Depuis quand était-ce si compliqué de parcourir les quelques mètres d'un long couloir ? … Dans la réalité il voulait dire.

Derrière lui Matthew jetait sans cesse des regards en arrière, ce qui avait le don de rendre hyper nerveux son frère. Enfin au moins, s'il y avait quelque chose il le verrait ? Mais en attendant, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se détendre…

\- J'ouvre la porte ok ? Prévint Alfred en arrivant devant la porte.

Matthew sursauta au son de sa voix mais acquiesça une fois de plus d'un hochement de tête et cette fois avec moins d'hésitation, Alfred ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

Il n'y avait personne. Ni debout dans la pièce, ni dans le lit. Même pas un certain fantôme. Les visages des jumeaux pâlirent jusqu'à ce qu'aucune couleur ne reste.

Alfred tenta de se rattraper et se précipita sur la table de chevet dans l'espoir d'y trouver les clés. Au fait, pourquoi devait-il faire si noir ? Il continua de chercher à tâtons jusqu'à ce que ses mains touche quelque chose. Le trousseau ? Sûrement.

Il revint auprès de Matthew et regarda plus attentivement l'objet. Oui, c'était le trousseau. Avec des hochements de tête signifiant qu'ils étaient tous les deux prêts, ils se mirent à courir du plus vite qu'ils purent jusqu'en bas.

Après tout, mieux valait sortir le plus vite possible, histoire de ne plus avoir à faire à ce fantôme ou cette Marianne. Plus tôt ils en seraient débarrassés, mieux ils seraient. Clairement.

Ils arrivèrent en moins d'une minute devant la porte et Alfred dû essayer la moitié des clés du trousseau (tout en étant stressé, ça doit être beau à voir, comme d'habitude) avant de trouver la bonne et d'ouvrir la grande porte. Évidemment, inutile de préciser qu'ils avaient une fois de plus couru pour arriver devant le portail…

\- On est sortis ? Demanda Alfred, essoufflé.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient sortis aussi facilement. Un fantôme vivait à l'intérieur ? Une femme disparaissait ? Et pourtant, ils étaient arrivés à sortir comme si de rien n'était ? Bizarre… Au fait du coup, il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de Francis pour avoir cru qu'il s'était travesti non ?

\- A-Apparemment ? C-C'est étrange… Le f-fantôme n'est pas apparu…

\- B-Bah peu importe ! Peut-être que tu t'étais trompé ? (Alfred ignora le regard noir que lui lança son frère) Alors allons-y ! Par où se trouve Gilbert ?

Lui-même n'était pas convaincu de son excuse mais bon, c'était mieux de penser qu'il s'était trompé plutôt que de se dire qu'un fantôme existait vraiment… Mais pour la énième fois… Il avait rencontré un esprit…

\- Dans les fins fonds de la ville. Il n'est pas très riche mais il fait de son mieux et m'a malgré tout hébergé. Alors je lui suis reconnaissant.

Alfred regarda Matthew. Était-ce seulement lui ou il était rouge ? Bah peu importe ! Il montrerait sa reconnaissance envers Gilbert aussi, si celui-ci avait aidé son frère. Après tout, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver ?

\- Je vois ! Dit-il avec un de ses grands sourire. Mais cette fois-ci, tu dois prendre les devants: Je ne connais pas du tout l'endroit.

Matthew approuva et passa légèrement devant, prenant garde à ne pas trop s'éloigner d'Alfred (Il voulait discuter avec son « frère », s'il l'était vraiment).

\- Si tu n'es pas d'ici… alors d'où viens-tu ?

\- Si je te dis la vérité, tu ne vas pas me croire. Et si je te dis la moitié de cette vérité, ça ne t'aidera pas car tu ne connais pas l'endroit.

\- E-Essaye ?

\- La vérité ou la moitié ?

\- La vérité… si possible ?

\- Alors je te l'expliquerait quand tu seras avec Gil et Ludwig. Pas envie de me répéter dix fois.

Son frère acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et la discussion tomba. Alfred regarda autour de lui. Il était encore un peu nerveux, se demandant si le fantôme allait ve… Non, peu importe la raison, il ne devait pas y penser. Ça ne servait à rien.

\- Et pourquoi veux-tu réunir différentes personnes ? Demanda finalement Matthew.

Alfred réfléchit un moment mais alors qu'il allait répondre, il se fit interrompre par son frère.

\- A-A moins que tu ne veuilles expliquer avec Gilbert et Ludwig ?

\- Oui, je suppose que j'expliquerai en détails avec eux mais… Dis, de ce que je t'ai dit dans le manoir, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

\- À propos de… du fait que personne ne se rappelait de toi ?

Préférant rester silencieux (pour une fois), Alfred se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête. Le fait que son frère puisse ne pas le croire lui faisait un peu mal au cœur mais il savait que ce serait normal. Dans ce monde, il ne le connaissait pas après tout…

\- J-Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange… M-Mais, je pense que je peux te faire confiance…

\- Vraiment ?! Un énorme sourire s'afficha aussitôt sur le visage d'Alfred. Merci, Mattie !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait prit les mains de son frère et les secouait frénétiquement de haut en bas. Matthew sembla d'abord prit au dépourvu mais il laissa aller un sourire et ne pensa même pas à retirer ses mains.

\- Au fait, à propos des noms… Je… connais un peu Francis mais… il est tout le temps en mer donc je pense que tu auras du mal à le trouver, comme pour Antonio et Ivan.

\- Dommage. Bah, je ne suis pas pressé de trouver ce pervers de toute façon !

Alfred lâcha les mains de Matthew et celui-ci lâcha un rire nerveux. Sans doute que s'il connaissait Francis, le canadien savait de quoi il parlait…

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Matthew parla de Gil et de son frère et d'autres petites choses sans importances (Mais rien qu'il ne connaissait pas). Alfred se demandait quel genre de vie avait menée son frère mais il n'osait pas réellement demander. Ça serait étrange non ?

\- Dis Mattie, parla-t-il finalement, est-ce que tu volais quand tu étais enfant ?

Ce n'était pas la meilleure question qu'il ait pu posé mais son rêve le tracassait. C'était Matthew qu'il avait vu, il en était certain. Il voulait savoir qui était la sorcière aussi. Et même si Matthew n'avait pas répondu à sa question, il voulait essayer.

\- Qu-Qu…

Il sembla hésiter un bon moment entre « Quel genre de question est-ce ? » et une autre phrase répondant à la question qui lui avait été posé. Nerveux, il finit malgré tout par répondre.

\- O-Oui… Parce que j'étais pauvre.

\- Tu t'es déjà fait attraper ?

\- N-Non…

Bien qu'il semblait de plus en plus nerveux, Alfred continua de poser ses questions. Et lorsque sa précédente réponse arriva, il sourit, bien que son humeur resta assez basse (Parce qu'après tout, il parle de son frère qui à la vie dure, s'il devait voler…).

\- C'est incroyable Mattie ! Comment tu faisais ?!

\- E-Euh… J'avais… un genre de refuge.

Cette fois, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer plus loin. S'il parlait directement de la sorcière, Matthew trouverait sûrement un moyen de nier. Alors il dit quelque chose comme quoi c'était bien d'avoir un refuge et ne continua pas la discussion, au plus grand soulagement de son frère.

Le reste du trajet fut plus détendu et Matthew lâchait un éventuel rire de-ci de-là. Était-ce seulement lui ou son frère était plus ouvert ? Et ce, malgré le fait qu'il ait apparemment une vie de pauvre ?

\- Voilà. C'est ici, dit Matthew en s'arrêtant devant une maison dans un état… assez… pas en bon état.

Alfred regarda autour de lui. Ils venaient juste de traverser une ruelle anormalement longue. Pourquoi vivaient-ils aussi reculés par rapport au reste de la ville ? C'était quand même étrange non ? Enfin… peut-être qu'il verrait plus tard ? De toute façon, la réflexion n'était pas son fort alors comment était-il supposé deviner ? Juste comme ça ?

Voyant que son frère lui tenait la porte, Alfred rentra aussitôt. L'intérieur était complètement différent du manoir dans lequel il était quelques minutes plutôt. En gros, il y avait beaucoup de trou et tout semblait sur le point de s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Il aurait eu peur de faire un pas de plus si son frère ne s'était pas dirigé vers la cuisine sans la moindre hésitation (apparente tout du moins).

\- Birdie ! Tu es rentré ?! J'étais sur le point de venir te chercher !

Si la voix de l'albinos ne le surprit pas, Alfred fut plutôt étonné de le voir enfermer le canadien dans ses bras. Et surtout de voir son frère devenir rouge plutôt que de le repousser (Pas qu'il puisse de toute façon, mais bon).

\- J-Je vais bien Gil… Et…

Incapable de finir sa phrase, il regarda vers Alfred et l'albinos suivit son regard. Apparemment, voir un visage similaire à celui qu'il connaissait bien le choqua, vu la taille que ses yeux prirent lorsque ceux-ci tombèrent sur lui.

\- Salut ? Tenta Alfred.

\- Qui es-tu ?!

\- I-Il dit qu'il s'appelle Alfred. F. Jones. Et… qu'il est mon frère jumeau.

Gilbert lâcha Matthew et s'avança vers le dit frère jumeau. Il l'examina attentivement et son regard passa sur Matthew. Puis il revint sur Alfred. Puis Matthew. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler.

\- As-tu une preuve ?

L'œil d'Alfred tiqua légèrement. Depuis quand avait-il besoin d'une preuve pour démontrer que son frère était vraiment son frère ? En plus, ça allait déjà être assez compliqué de trouver des preuves quand il ne savait presque rien de la vie de son frère.

\- J-Je lui fais confiance, Gil…

Visiblement surprit, Gilbert se retourna vers Matthew, qui serrait Kumajiro contre lui. Il hésita un bon moment avant de se retourner vers Alfred. Avec un grognement, il finit par abandonner.

\- Bien. Si Birdie te fait confiance, alors je suis prêt à te faire confiance aussi.

Matthew soupira de soulagement et sourit. Son frère fut au moins tout aussi soulagé, sauf que son sourire fut, évidemment, beaucoup plus grand. Finalement ça ne serait pas si compliqué que ça, non ? Bon, après il fallait convaincre qu'ils étaient dans un rêve et ça…

\- Gil, où est ton frère Ludwig ? Demanda-t-il sans hésitation.

L'albinos le regarda une fois de plus, les yeux bien ronds. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'il vienne sans doute avec une explication rationnelle.

\- Birdie, combien as-tu dit sur nous ? Tenta-t-il de demander gentiment.

\- R-Rien de très important ? Et il savait déjà le nom de ton frère avant que je ne lui dise…

\- Oui ! Comme je sais que tu es prussien !

\- Ç-Ça, je ne le lui ai pas dit par contre…

Peut-être Gilbert aurait-il sauté au plafond si la surprise d'un étranger sachant des choses qu'il n'avait normalement aucun moyen de savoir ne lui avait pas cloué les pieds au sol. Aussitôt, son regard se fit plus dur et sa main se balada dangereusement dans l'une de ses poches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ?

\- Eh bien, pas mal de choses comme ton oiseau Gilbird… Continua Alfred sans se douter de rien.

\- Et comment tu sais ces… choses ? Peu importe ce qu'elles sont.

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire et en fait, j'aimerais autant expliquer avec ton frère.

Mais Gil ne bougea pas et sa main ne sortit pas non plus de sa poche. Hésitant, Matthew s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras. Gilbert le regarda et après un moment d'échange silencieux (qu'Alfred ne comprit pas évidemment), il soupira.

\- D'accord, d'accord…

Matthew sourit à nouveau et fit signe à Alfred de le suivre dans ce qu'il lui sembla être un salon. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil (Un peu miteux mais… ça allait ?) et regarda autour de lui. Oui, des trous partout, encore. Son frère lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose mais il fit un bref signe de la main pour dire qu'il n'avait ni soif ni faim.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Gilbert revint avec Ludwig, qui le regarda suspicieusement (Après tout, c'était Ludwig). Ils s'installèrent comme ils purent (histoire que tout le monde puisse se regarder et avoir un échange plutôt normal) et Gilbert demanda aussitôt à Alfred de s'expliquer.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je doute que vous allez me croire, mais je suis d'une autre époque et d'un autre monde, surtout.

Évidemment, les yeux des trois en face de lui s'agrandirent jusqu'à être parfaitement ronds. Sauf pour Ludwig qui fronça presque aussitôt les sourcils.

\- Et tu espères qu'on va te croire comme ça ?! Demanda-t-il sur le même ton qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il demandait le silence aux réunions.

\- Non, répondit l'autre presque froidement.

Gilbert et Ludwig haussèrent un sourcils, apparemment surprit. Alfred ignora leur réaction et se contenta de rire de sa situation.

\- Après tout, si quelqu'un que je ne connaissait pas arrivait et disait « Je viens d'un autre monde et d'une autre époque parce qu'un esprit veut jouer avec moi et donc maintenant je cherche mes amis »… Je me moquerait de lui en disant que c'est stupide et que les esprits n'existent pas !

Durant son « explication », Gilbert et Ludwig semblèrent réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, alors que l'un d'eux allait parler, Matthew fronça les sourcils.

\- Je te crois.

Alfred se figea, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réponse.

\- T-Tu le crois, Birdie ?

\- Oui. Je sais que c'est bizarre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et tout mais… je lui fais confiance.

\- Si Birdie le dit…

\- Moi je ne suis pas prêt à croire l'existence d'un esprit, intervint Ludwig.

Évidemment. Ludwig était trop terre-à-terre que pour accepter l'existence de quelque chose d'aussi… irrationnel. Et il n'en voulait pas à Ludwig. Il comprenait puisque lui-même voulait (il le pensa une fois de plus) croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. La douleur d'être tombé du haut d'un escalier lui était nettement plus agréable que sa situation actuelle.

\- Je comprends, Ludwig. Mais s'il-te-plaît, fais moi confiance ! Pria-t-il, les mains jointes devant son visage.

\- _Warum_ te ferais-je confiance ? Je te connais pas.

\- J-Je sais ! Mais laisse-moi une chance ! Ton frère et le mien me croient… enfin à moitié… alors laisse-moi juste une chance et je te prouverai qu'il existe !

Le regard de Ludwig se tourna vers Gil et Matthew, qui ne semblaient pas avoir envie de réagir, même un peu (Après tout Gilbert avait été influencé par Matthew donc il était lui-même toujours un peu hésitant), laissant l'homme seul face à lui-même. La décision était entièrement à lui et il le savait. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira.

\- _Gut_. J'accepte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse alors ?

\- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser mais ne changez pas d'avis s'il-vous-plaît ? En fait j'ai parlé avec Arthur. (il remarqua l'expression des deux frères changer) Oui, Arthur Kirkland. Je lui expliqué ma situation et je crois bien qu'il va accepter de m'emmener sur son bateau. Alors si vous pouviez venir avec moi… ?

Il y eut un long silence et Gilbert regarda Matthew, qui hocha la tête. Il soupira et demanda :

\- Combien de jours ?

Le visage d'Alfred s'illumina. Alors, ils acceptaient ?!

\- Cinq jours. Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous acceptez ?

Matthew et Ludwig approuvèrent silencieusement et Gil présenta sa main à Alfred.

\- Ja.

Alfred fut plus qu'heureux de lui serrer la main. Il avait déjà trouvé quatre de ses amis.

* * *

**Tori : Honnêtement, j'voulais finir sur un cliffhanger mais à un moment j'ai regardé mon nombre de mots et je me suis dit « En fait, je ne sais toujours pas comment finir ce chapitre ». Et comme j'approchais dangereusement des 7.000 mots, ben la seule idée que j'avais qui pouvait me faire durer plus longtemps, faisait durer TROP longtemps. Et puis au moins comme ça je pourrais prendre mon pieds à l'écrire et ça sera génial ^^**

**Alfred : J'ai comme l'impression que ce ne sera pas « génial » pour moi…**

**Tori : Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera ta réaction, alors on verra ^^ N'empêche maintenant, à cause de ma note de fin de chapitre du chapitre précédent, quand j'écris Matthew, mon ordi me propose d'écrire « Mattheeeeeeeeeeew » x'D**

**Bah peu importe. J'espère que Matthew vous convient, autant que pour Gilbert et Ludwig ! … Qui n'ont pas eu beaucoup de lignes mais bon. Et non je n'ai oublié ni le dîner promis par Alfred ni le chat avec Matthew, ils sont là pour… leurs raisons x'D**

**Et je me demande où est Marianne… ^^ Vous le saurez plus tard je suppose ^^**

**Arthur : Au fait, pourquoi je ne réapparaît pas ?**

**Tori : Parce que… Tu sais… Tu es sur ton bateau avec tes hommes.**

**Arthur : Alors, comment tu comptes me faire réapparaître ? Tu ne m'as fait donner aucune information à Alfred.**

**Tori : *Lève le doigt et ouvre la bouche pour répondre quelque chose* *Puis se rends compte qu'elle n'a rien à répondre* … Tu sauras quand ça arrivera.**

**Arthur : _You realize your error in the chapter, didn't you ?_ (Tu t'es rendue compte de ton erreur dans le chapitre, n'est-ce pas ?)**

**Tori : _W-Whatever__ ! __Just__ close __this__ chapter so I'll be done !_ (P-Peu importe ! Finis le chapitre comme ça j'aurais fini !)**

**Arthur :_Right__, __Right__… Tell us __what__you__think__ about __this__chapter__and__see__you__later__ !_ (D'accord, d'accord… Dites-nous ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et à plus tard !)  
[Petite note de Lino (eh oui toujours moi, mais je pense que je n'apparaîtrais que lors de ces trois chapitres à moins que Tori veuille que je massacre tout ce qu'elle écrit/SBAFF/): Je vous fais la liste des connaissances de Tori en allemand: « wurst » et « ja » ! Elle a même pas placé « Kartoffeln » alors que j'arrête pas de dire «Ich will Kartoffeln mit Ludwig zu essen» !/SBAFF/ Oui, tu peux me taper pour cette fois ma chère ^^ Ah et je tiens à préciser que si vous lisez « Pommes » sur une pancarte allemande par exemple, sachez que ce ne sont pas des pommes mais des frites, voilà voilà ^^]**

**Tori : Ouais bah j'ai oublié *La frappe*. Et la seule chose que je connais en plus c'est "ich liebe disch" Et encore je suis pas sûre de l'orthographe. Ah si, j'connais aussi "bruder" ! Grâce à Ludwig. Ah et "Danke" et "Mein" et "Gott"/SBAFF/ à cause de la chanson de Gilbert x) Mais j'y peux rien moi. C'est ma sœur qui apprends l'allemand ! Moi je suis bien avec l'anglais et l'espagnol ! … Ce qui me fait penser que pour Lovino, je suis carrément allée chercher des insultes x)**

**7.427 mots.**


	4. Chapter 4: Réalité et rêve

**Il semblerait que j'écrive le chapitre 4 même si y a que le chapitre 1 qui a été publié, genre, il y a quatre heures ? Ma grand-mère m'a dit qu'elle allait faire des courses et qu'elle a allait faire du rangement dans ma chambre (ça doit montrer à quel point je suis sans espoir), alors elle m'a dit que je pouvait en profiter pour utiliser la connexion pour parler à mes amies (ce qui a mené à l'incrustation de cette folle plus haut/SBAFF/ Non j'aime bien c'est amusant. Juste, j'aime bien être méchante de temps en temps avec mes amis ^^ ).**

**Bah peu importe. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je lui ai demandé « Tu veux que j'écrive la suite ? » et comme en gros elle a dit oui beh me voici, chapitre 4 et la tête remplie d'encore plus de projets qu'avant.**

**Francis : Alors, je suppose que c'est à moi que reviens ce cha-**

**Tori : *L'ignore et l'interromps* Dis, Matthew, ton rôle te va ?**

**Matthew : Eh ? *Surpris qu'on lui parle* J-Je suppose…**

**Tori : Lino l'a pas dit dans le chapitre suivant mais elle te trouve mignon ! ^^ Alors je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir raté, vu que j'avais un peu peur.**

**Matthew : A-Ah ? Vraiment ?**

**Tori : Oui *Hochement de tête* Et elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'adopter le chat ! ^^**

**Matthew : … ^^''**

**Tori : Donc ! Comme je n'ai rien à dire, tu veux commencer le chapitre ?**

**Matthew : En anglais ou en français ?**

**Tori : Mh… Je laisserais Francis parler sa langue. Tu peux y aller avec l'anglais. C'est ennuyeux sinon. Oh et prends le chat *Lui donne le chat***

**Matthew : *Hochement de tête* *Prends le chat* T-Then… Good reading… *Ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre***

**Chapitre 4 : En sortant d'un rêve, la différence avec la réalité est parfois dure à établir…**

Lorsque Alfred ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il lui fallu un moment avant de comprendre qu'il n'était plus dans le manoir mais dans la maison miteuse (il ne se plaignait toujours pas, il avait juste eu un peu froid) occupée par son frère et les frères Beilschmidt.

Il sourit en se rappelant les derniers événements. Il avait réussi à convaincre trois de ses amis à l'accompagner même s'ils ne se souvenaient toujours pas de lui ! N'était-il pas incroyable ?! Maintenant il était sûr d'avoir assez de temps pour pouvoir les faire se rappeler !

Avec cette pensée en tête, il sortit du fauteuil (Il n'y avait pas de lit pour lui donc on lui avait demandé de dormir dans le salon) et regarda autour de lui. Les autres ne devaient pas encore être levés s'ils n'étaient pas dans le salon à cette heure-ci (Le soleil déjà bien au-dessus sa tête, c'est tard non ?). Ça ou bien ils étaient sortis. Et les deux étaient possible.

Alfred se recoucha d'une façon bizarre (Une jambe qui pendait sur le côté, l'autre sur le dessus et les bras pareils… en fait il était plutôt étalé) et réfléchit un moment. Comment faire pour échapper à son rêve ? Lui il avait comprit directement, ou presque, que la voix dans sa tête racontait n'importe quoi et qu'il se trouvait dans un rêve. Mais ça, c'était à cause de son rêve lors de la réunion non ?

Inconsciemment, il ramena ses bras sur son ventre. Mais lui, il ne pouvait pas venir comme ça et dire « cette vie n'est pas la vôtre. Vous êtes tous des pays et vous vivez en fait quelques siècles plus tard ». Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible qu'on le croit. S'il devait se risquer à le dire, il devait au moins attendre d'être au milieu de la mer pour éviter qu'ils s'enfuient. Ah, mais et s'ils le jetaient par dessus bord ? Ce serait un réel problème.

Qu'avait-il fait déjà lui pour sortir de son rêve ? Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Ah, c'était vrai. Il avait sentit qu'Arthur manquait. Et ça l'avait rendu triste… mais comme il ne savait pas qui manquait et que tout le monde niait son absence, il s'était énervé et…

C'était ça ! Alfred se releva d'un coup et… cogna quelque chose de plutôt dur. Se massant le crâne, il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Bizarre… Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il aurait dû y avoir quelque cho… son regard tomba vers le bas et il vit son frère à terre qui se tenait le front.

\- M-Mattie ?!

\- C-Content de te voir en pleine forme, Alfred…

\- Oui, je suis content de l'être aussi mais… qu'est-ce tu fais par terre ?

\- Oh rien, répondit-il avec un sarcasme qu'Alfred ne comprit pas, je vérifie juste le nombre de trous sur le sol…

\- En te tenant le front ?

Décidément, il y avait des choses qu'Alfred ne comprenait pas. Le quinzième siècle était vraiment bizarre… Il cherchait des trous ? Bah il suppose qu'il pouvait faire ça chez lui, ou plutôt à son époque, aussi mais… Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

Matthew se releva avec un soupir et ne sembla pas vouloir répondre à la question qui lui était posé donc Alfred se poussa sur le côté, juste au cas où et se contenta de le regarder. Simplement, il attendit que quelque chose se passe.

\- Au fait, où sont Gil et Ludwig ? Finit-il par demander.

Alfred n'avait pas pour habitude de remarquer beaucoup de choses, mais lorsque son frère se figea et détourna le regard, il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui dirait pas. Il dû attendre un bon moment et que Matthew s'asseye à l'autre bout du fauteuil avant d'avoir sa réponse.

\- Ils sont… en ville.

Donnant une réponse vague, Alfred tenta de déchiffrer l'expression de son frère (il savait qu'il n'était pas très doué dans ce genre de matière mais il voulait au moins essayer). Mais celui-ci continua de fuir son regard il ne put rien faire d'autre. S'il continuait d'essayer, il allait finir par énerver Matthew et même si c'était penser scénario catastrophe, ça allait sûrement se finir mal pour lui.

Alors il allait changer de sujet ! Il sortit l'un de ses plus grand sourire et l'une de ses meilleures humeurs.

\- Dis ! Je vais m'ennuyer si je passe mes quatre prochains jours ici à ne rien faire ! En fait je m'ennuie déjà… Alors, tu peux me faire visiter la ville ?

Surprit, Matthew le regarda à nouveau. Il sembla se rappeler qu'il voulait éviter son regard et détourna une fois de plus les yeux, hésitant. Après ce qui ressembla à une longue et dure réflexion pour Alfred, son frère tourna la tête et acquiesça d'un simple mouvement.

\- Génial ! Alors allons-y !

Se levant immédiatement, Alfred prit sans réfléchir la main de son frère et courut à l'extérieur. … Pour s'arrêter bien sûr au bout de la ruelle, sans avoir la moindre idée d'où ils devaient aller. Une fois de plus derrière lui, son frère soupira lourdement et prit les devants.

\- Est-ce que tu as au moins une idée d'où tu vas ? Ou d'où tu veux aller ?

\- Nope ! Je pensais te laisser t'occuper des choses compliquées !

Bah, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, mais il voulait juste faire quelque chose en attendant que les jours passent et visiter la ville était la seule chose à faire. Mais il s'en fichait un peu de savoir ce qu'il y avait à y faire. Il savait juste qu'en étant dehors, il aurait plus de chances de croiser Arthur que s'il restait à l'intérieur, couché paresseusement dans un fauteuil.

Matthew lui proposa plusieurs choses à faire mais Alfred ne l'écouta qu'à moitié (Peut-être qu'il l'avait remarqué parce qu'il avait répondu « la troisième chose que tu as dite ! », mais il s'en fichait) et le suivit lorsqu'il partit devant.

\- Dis Mattie, comment t'as rencontré Gil ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- D-D'où vient cette question ? Répondit par une autre question Matthew, apparemment toujours réticent.

Alfred fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait que son frère ne lui dise pas tout mais pourquoi autant éviter des questions sur son passé ? Ça ne pouvait pas être SI terrible quand même ? Son frère était gentil et innocent alors le simple fait qu'il vole était déjà assez incroyable… Et encore, c'était juste pour se nourrir, alors ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait fait parce qu'il en avait envie.

Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien essayer de cacher ? Ça n'avait aucun sans pour lui. Quelque part, même si c'était justifié du point de vue de son frère, ça lui faisait de la peine que celui-ci ne lui fasse pas assez confiance que pour lui raconter ne serait-ce qu'un peu son passé.

\- Je suis juste curieux, Mattie. Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveux ?

\- J-Je ne suis pas nerveux ! Tenta-t-il malgré l'évidence de son stress.

\- Bah, peut-être que ce n'est que mon imagination alors.

Au moins il pouvait essayer de faire semblant un minimum, histoire de détendre, si possible, un peu l'atmosphère. D'ailleurs, Matthew lâcha un soupir de soulagement qu'il devait sûrement supposer qu'Alfred ne remarquerait pas.

\- Donc, comment ? N'abandonna évidemment pas Alfred.

\- … Disons simplement qu'il… m'a rendu service.

\- Eh ? Comment ? Allez, dis-moi ! Ou soit un peu plus explicatif !

Il se doutait qu'il pressait peut-être un peu trop, mais il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Ce n'était pas mauvais, si ?

\- J-Je t'ai dit que je volais pour manger, non ?

\- Oui. Et ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Malgré le fait qu'il pensait connaître la réponse, il avait demandé. Il faisait peut-être quelque chose d'inutile mais c'était mieux que de ne rien faire… non ?

\- P-Pour les adultes, ça l'est puisque c'est leur gagne-pain… Mais ce n'est pas exactement ça.

\- Alors quoi ?

Mentalement, Alfred tenta de reproduire les événements de son rêve et les info qu'il avait déjà de Matthew. Bon, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il savait qu'il volait, que les adultes le poursuivaient mais qu'à chaque fois (peut-être ?), ils ne pouvaient le trouver ou abandonnaient parce qu'il allait… Il comprit aussitôt. Était-ce lié à la sorcière ?

\- Je… l'ai perdu. M-Mon refuge…

Alfred regarda son frère se recroqueviller et enfouir la tête dans son ours en peluche. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir. En fait, il n'avait même pas besoin de savoir. Il détestait déjà énormément cette sorcière ou peu importe qui elle était. Il serra le poing mais ne put s'amener à demander des détails, laissant la conversation tomber.

Il ne saurait peut-être jamais ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- A-Ah ! R-Regarde ! Ici, c'est la rue marchande !

Si la tête d'Alfred ne s'était pas relevée aussi vite, il n'aurait peut-être jamais remarqué qu'il l'avait baissée. Mais ce n'était pas important alors il regarda autour de lui comme si la conversation précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Bien sûr, l'endroit ne pouvait être comparé avec l'une de ses villes telles que New York. Non, ça ne servait à rien Ils étaient à une tout autre époque après tout. Mais malgré tout, il trouva que la ville dégageait un certain sentiment… était-ce de la nostalgie ?

Avec un rire (intérieur, pour ne pas paraitre stupide à rire tout seul), il décida qu'il ne voulait pas ressembler à un vieux comme Arthur, qui se sentait nostalgique juste parce que la ville ressemblait à ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était… plus jeune ?

Dans tous les cas, l'endroit était animé. Était-ce le jour du marché ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde, remarqua-t-il finalement à voix haute.

\- O-Oui. Parce que c'est le jour du marché.

Alors il avait raison. Bah, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très difficile à deviner mais au moins, il avait sa confirmation. Et en fait, il n'avait même pas demandé. C'était Matthew qui lui avait expliqué sans qu'il n'ait rien dit.

Matthew s'avança le premier dans la foule, s'assurant à chaque pas qu'Alfred le suivait. Ce qu'il faisait. Tout en regardant autour de lui et s'arrêtant un eu bien sûr, mais il suivait. Ou du moins il essayait. Car pendant que son attention était retenue par des objets qu'il n'avait jamais vu (Et autant dire qu'il y en avait), la foule, elle, ne lui laissa pas le temps de regarder tranquillement.

Pourtant il savait ce qu'il pouvait arriver au milieu d'une foule. Des choses qui, il le savait (ou se doutait en tout cas), n'arriveraient pas à cette époque. Et non, s'il arriva quelque chose dans cet endroit, ce ne fut pas à lui. Il était bien trop habitué aux foules et trop fort que pour se faire, par exemple, emporter par celles-ci.

\- Mattie ?

Alfred regarda autour de lui mais ne vit aucune trace du canadien. Où était-il ? Il laissa tomber tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à présent. Ou regarder plus précisément. Peu importe ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Son frère était hors de sa vue et non seulement il allait s'en vouloir, mais il connaissait un certain prussien qui serait prêt à lui remonter les bretelles pour cette erreur.

\- Mattie ?! Où es-tu ?! Matthew !

Il tendit l'oreille, bousculant presque tous les passant mais ça lui était égal. Honnêtement, s'il devait raconter qu'il avait perdu son frère dans une foule…

\- A-Alfred ?

Un léger murmure, à peine audible au-dessus du brouhaha de la foule, fit son chemin (plutôt miraculeusement) jusqu'à lui et Alfred regarda à gauche. Juste un peu en retrait, presque dans une ruelle, se trouvait son frère. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et le rejoignit aussitôt.

\- Ça va ?

Matthew acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête mais son expression devint inquiète.

\- J-J'ai… encore perdu Kumajiro…

\- Ton ours en peluche ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

Ses paroles lui semblèrent dures, même pour lui, mais Alfred savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver un ours en peluche au milieu de la foule. Et puis si ça se trouvait, une petite fille l'avait trouvé et prit avec elle. Après tout, Kumajiro n'était pas aussi moche et miteux qu'on pouvait le penser quand on pensait à un jouet de pauvre…

Ce qui lui fit se demander à quel point Matthew devait en prendre soin. Surtout s'il était allé dans un manoir hanté juste pour le récupérer.

Alfred se reconcentra et regarda son frère, visiblement catastrophé à l'idée qu'il ne verrait plus Kumajiro. Ça ou bien il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait marcher dans une foule sans être emporté. Ce qu'Alfred décida de vérifier un jour où l'autre.

\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'on le retrouver-

\- Aïe !

\- Ça va ?!

Sans prévenir, Matthew s'accroupit et plaça les mains juste au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour se protéger d'un quelconque projectile venu du ciel. … Ce qu'Alfred devina comme n'étant pas ce que son frère pensait lorsqu'il continua de crier (bien que ce fut très faiblement) à cause d'une douleur. Mais pourquoi ? Personne ne le frappait…

Peu importe, il verrait plus tard. Il força Matthew à se releva et l'aida à marcher, plaçant un bras autour de son épaule. Alors, la maison… Il ne savait pas trop par où c'était mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur l'aide de son frère pour trouver son chemin. Pas le choix: il s'en préoccuperait plus tard…

Tentant tant bien que mal de trouver son chemin parmi la foule, Alfred réussi assez exceptionnellement à non seulement sortir de là avec Matthew, mais en plus à récupérer Kumajiro au passage (comme il n'avait pas vraiment pu regarder ailleurs que vers le bas, il l'avait trouvé à terre. Sale, mais retrouvé).

Autant dire que lorsqu'il trouva son chemin jusqu'à la maison des Beilschmidt, il faisait déjà nuit (Il s'était levé tard, ok, mais quand même…). Et bien sûr, un Gilbert plus qu'inquiet les attendait de pied ferme, juste devant la porte (Et vous savez, de la fumée sort de son crâne et son pieds tape nerveusement le sol… Yup, c'est votre mère !). Donc finalement, ramener un petit oiseau blessé (ou qui en avait l'air), n'était pas une très bonne idée.

\- Birdie ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, Ficker ?!

\- Calme-toi Gilbert. Je n'a-

\- La ferme ! Aide-moi à l'amener à l'intérieur !

Alfred retint un soupir et fit comme il lui avait été ordonné. Il n'aimait évidemment pas qu'on lui hurle dessus (surtout quand il s'agit de quelqu'un qui hurle déjà au lieu de parler), mais il comprenait que Gilbert soit dans cet éta- Il comprenait ? Non, il comprenait qu'il était inquiet mais il n'exagérait pas un peu ? Après tout, il avait juste l'air endormit…

En tout cas, Alfred rentra à l'intérieur et réfléchit un moment. Devait-il l'amener en haut dans son lit ou bien Gilbert allait-il lui demander de se dépêcher et donc le fauteuil était plus proche ? Non, le lit serait sûrement bien plus confortable… Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier, Gilbert l'interrompit.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles en haut. Le fauteuil fera l'affaire.

Interdiction d'aller en haut ? Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Mais il connaissait mieux que d'argumenter là-dessus et se dirigea vers le salon, posant délicatement son frère sur le fauteuil. Gilbert s'accroupit immédiatement à côté, les sourcils froncés comme il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Presque aussitôt après, Ludwig entra dans la pièce et son regard passa de son frère à Alfred, avant de tomber sur le jumeau de ce dernier. Sans laisser le temps à une seule question d'être posée, il avança jusqu'à Matthew et vérifia un quelconque genre de blessure.

\- Wes-

\- Il va bien. Il n'a rien.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi est-il inconscient ?! S'énerva Gil, se retournant immédiatement vers Alfred.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Se défendit l'autre.

Et il essayait toujours de le savoir en fait. Il se souvenait qu'à un moment donné après qu'il soit sortit de la rue marchande, il avait arrêté d'être conscient, mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait. À part bien sûr qu'il avait mal, quelques minutes auparavant. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment, vu qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il ne regardait pas.

\- « Je ne sais pas » ? _Was bedeutet das_ ?! Explique-toi ! (**Lino:** « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire »)

\- I-Il m'a simplement emmené à la rue marchande. Là-bas, j'ai regardé un peu partout et sans que je ne l'aie remarqué, je l'avais perdu de vue ! M-Mais c'était vraiment une minute ! S'il s'était fait agressé ou quoi, je l'aurais remarqué ! D'ailleurs quand je l'ai retrouvé il allait bien ! Il s'est même plaint d'avoir perdu Kumaji-

Alfred s'interrompit. Quelque chose se passait dans sa tête mais il ne savait exactement quoi. Il secoua la tête, ignorant le regard curieux que lui lança un bref moment Ludwig (Gilbert étant trop occupé avec sa colère).

\- Il s'est plaint d'avoir perdu Kumajiro et puis juste un peu après, il a commencé à avoir mal. Il s'est recroquevillé et s'est protégé la tête mais… c'est tout ce que j'ai compris…

\- J-Juste comme ça ? Demanda Gilbert, toujours rempli de doutes (qui ne le serait pas).

Même en sachant qu'il n'était pas convaincant, Alfred acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Gilbert soupira et sortit de la pièce calmement. Ludwig le regarda partir et se retourna vers Alfred. Du menton, il désigna son frère, toujours couché sur le fauteuil.

\- Je pense que je ferais mieux de l'emmener dans son lit. Étant donné que bruder ne veux pas te voir en haut, libérer le fauteuil est une bonne idée.

Lentement, Alfred répéta son mouvement d'i peine une minute, avant qu'une question n'apparaisse dans sa tête.

\- Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que j'aille à l'étage ? C'est pour ça que je dors ici ?

\- Non, il n'y a vraiment aucune autre chambre pour toi. Et en ce qui concerne ta première question… je ne peux rien te dire. Et je n'essayerais pas si j'étais toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Écoute. Si tu veux risquer ta vie, libre à toi d'essayer malgré tout.

Pendant que ses paroles tournaient dans la tête d'Alfred, Ludwig prit Matthew et le porta à l'extérieur de la pièce. Venait-il juste de dire que Gilbert pouvait le _tuer _? Juste parce qu'il aurait osé monter un escalier ? Non non non… Pourquoi il le tuerait pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Il fut arraché à ses pensées par la porte du salon.

Ludwig était partit et avec lui, tout espoir de réponse. En plus de Matthew. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil alors qu'un soupir fit son chemin vers l'extérieur lui aussi. Et ce fut exactement à ce moment que se rajouta un nouveau problème sous la forme d'un énorme bruit provenant de son ventre. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé déjà ?

\- Quelqu'un a faim ? Demanda Gilbert en rentrant dans le salon, de meilleure humeur.

Alfred voulut dire quelque chose mais son estomac répondit à sa place, laissant l'opportunité à Gilbert de lâcher son fameux « Ke se se se se ! » et la chance de vanter ses compétences de cuisiniers (Bien qu'il y avait sûrement bien meilleur que lui… Et puis il ne savait pas cuisiner d'hamburger, si ?).

Après ce qu'il lui sembla être des heures mais fut en réalité que quelques minutes, Gilbert lui présenta son repas. Mais honnêtement, Alfred se fichait bien de ce à quoi ressemblait l'assiette, tant qu'il mangeait. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien finalement, ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé.

\- J'aurais préféré des hamburgers par contre… Ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter la bouche pleine.

\- Hambur… Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- _Don't worry, don't worry !_ (Ne t'inquiètes pas, ne t'inquiètes pas !)

Et comme une assiette ne suffit pas, il en redemanda encore. Puis une ou deux fois encore. Vers la fin, il sentit qu'il avait assez car il commençait à sentir le goût de ce qu'il mangeait. Et il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt fade… Non pas que la cuisine était mauvaise, mais il y avait quelque chose de… pas bon.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il s'arrêta de manger qu'Alfred se rendit compte qu'à part leur léger échange lors de sa première assiette, lui et Gilbert n'avaient pas parlé. Et que ni Ludwig ni Matthew n'étaient revenus. Peut-être que son frère dormait toujours et que l'allemand le surveillait ? Sûrement, car Gilbert ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet.

Même si en fait, Alfred ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ce dernier commençait à s'agiter au fur et à mesure que l'étrange silence dans lequel ils s'étaient installés s'allongeait. Il était clairement visible qu'il voulait monter. Comme il était tout autant évident qu'Alfred pensait à dormir, après avoir autant mangé.

\- A-Alors… Je suppose que je vais aller voir Birdie, finit par lance Gil en se levant.

\- Ok. Je pense que je vais essayer de dormir.

Gratifiant Alfred d'un hochement de tête, Gilbert sortit aussitôt de la pièce.

\- Bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à me souhaiter bonne nu- Ouais, j'ai plutôt l'impression que si je dis ça, l'esprit va venir m'ennuyer.

Malgré toute la réticence qu'il eut à écarter ses yeux du noir (Bizarrement, il y avait énormément d'ombres dans le noir et il était sûr que quelque chose allait lui foncer dessus), il se concentra un moment sur la bougie posée sur la table. La tête complètement vide, il se retourna, ramena ce qui lui servait difficilement de couette vers lui et ferma les yeux.

_\- _Wait _! _(Attends !)

_\- Il est là !_

Évidemment. Alfred rouvrit les yeux et vit à nouveau cette même ruelle. Ce même petit garçon, Matthew. Ces même adultes (Enfin peut-être pas les mêmes, mais ils se ressemblaient tous de toute façon) qui le poursuivaient. Rien n'avait changé, à part peut-être le contenu des dialogues.

Alors que le petit Matthew passait devant lui, il se demanda s'il devaient intervenir. Après tout, il verraient la maison et reculeraient non ? Mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient l'air plutôt déterminés… Décidant de ne pas prendre le risque, il décida de tester ce que son souffle aurait comme effet.

_\- Q-Quelque chose essaye de me repousser !_

Les réactions des autres hommes furent diverses avant qu'ils soient repoussés violemment en arrière, comme frappés par une énorme rafale de vent. Impressionné, Alfred laissa sortir un « waouh » et devant lui, des humains détalèrent comme des lapins. Il ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient compris, mais ça leur avait en tout cas fait peur.

Décidant de ne plus leur prêter attention, Alfred se retourna et regarda la maison. Elle lui semblait… familière ? Il entra et monta l'escalier, comme dans son rêve précédent et refit le trajet pour entendre les mêmes voix murmurer (la porte était encore entre-ouverte mais il ne tenta pas de l'ouvrir). Par contre, la voix de la sorcière était toujours aussi perturbée. Aucune amélioration non plus au niveau de l'apparence.

Mais si c'était « sorcière », c'était sûrement une femme. Mais il ne pourrait la jamais reconnaître comme ça… Matthew devait la lui décrire ou bien il aurait en tête quelque chose de… non humain ? Déjà que sorcière ne lui inspirait pas grand-chose… Enfin avec un peu de chance, il n'en entendrait jamais parler une fois cette histoire terminée…

_\- Tu as réussi à l'avoir à l'avoir ?_

_\- Non, _Désolé_,_ _s'excusa petit Matthew, au bord des larmes._ Désolé_, sorcière._

« Sorcière ? » Alors… elle n'avait pas de nom ? Ou bien le lui avait-elle caché ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

_\- Ce n'est pas grave, Matthew… Ce n'est pas grave… Tu n'auras qu'à l'avoir la prochaine fois._

Alfred ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il ne voyait que la sorcière caresser gentiment la tête d'un Matthew sanglotant. Il n'y avait rien qui aurait dû le faire pleurer pourtant. A moins que ce ne soit à cause de la nourriture ? Non. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas ça. Et cette main qui passait délicatement dans les cheveux de son frère… Il ressentit soudainement l'envie de vomir. Quelque chose dans cette scène n'allait pas.

Au fait, à quoi ressemblait la pièce de l'intérieur ? La dernière fois, il était entré, mais il n'avait pas pu voir (ou pas regardé en fait) Il avait préféré se concentrer sur l'identité des personnages avant de se faire réveiller pas Matthew.

_\- Je t'autorise à aller dormir. Tu recommenceras demain._

Le petit Matthew acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et partit (il ferma la porte), tentant d'essuyer les dernières larmes dans ses yeux. Malgré son envie de le suivre, Alfred décida de reste encore un instant derrière la porte. La sorcière recula et il la perdit de vue. Ensuite, un son étrange. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était. Ça ressemblait au bruit d'une hache qui s'abat mais il ne pouvait en être sûr sans voir.

Juste à côté, son frère regardait la porte avec horreur. Pourquoi ? Savait-il ce qu'il se passait à côté ? Il était un enfant alors beaucoup de choses devaient l'effrayer mais… dans sa tête, une petite voix dans sa tête murmurait ses pensées. _Peu importe ce qui se trouve là-dedans n'est pas humain_.

Mais Matthew ne resta pas longtemps, préférant s'enfuir (discrètement et silencieusement) dans sa chambre, Alfred sur ses talons sans qu'il n'en soit évidemment conscient.

_\- J-Je ne peux pas le faire… Pourquoi moi ? C'est impossible !_

Son frère se trouvait dans une chambre presque complètement vide. Il n'y avait qu'un lit (si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, vu son état), au fond de la pièce, et l'unique fenêtre dans la pièce laissait apparemment passer l'air froid. Même lui le sentait (C'était bizarre ça d'ailleurs…)

Pendant un moment, l'enfant en face de lui continua de murmurer des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais semblaient toutes à propos de la sorcière. Pour que Matthew haïsse quelqu'un à ce point… Que faisait cette sorcière ?

_\- Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire… à part faire de mon mieux demain…_

Alfred le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. S'il venait de bien comprendre la situation, Matthew ne voulait pas de cette vie mais se soumettait parce qu'il lui était impossible d'y échapper ? Mais il semblait avoir peur de la sorcière. Dans ce cas, ça voulait dire qu'il s'endormait tous les jours avec la même pensée ? Il avait du mal à imaginer ça possible et une voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore tout vu.

Pour le moment, il ne faisait qu'imaginer et ça lui semblait déjà bien assez.

Si Alfred avait pu penser qu'il allait se réveiller, il fut étonné de voir le temps s'accélérer autour de lui. Matthew se tournait et retournait à la vitesse de la lumière, sa respiration beaucoup plus rapide. Et lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre, il vit le soleil se lever en moins d'une minute.

Et le temps reprit son cours normalement. Matthew se leva et attendit un bon moment avant de s'estimer (apparemment) prêt à sortir. Alfred le suivit en bas, puis jusque dans le salon où il s'installa dans le faut… Juste… un minute. C'était le fauteuil dans lequel il dormait en ce moment non ?

Alors, si Gilbert ne voulait pas de lui en haut, était-ce à cause de cette pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient le petit Matthew et la sorcière lorsqu'il les écoutait ? Cette pièce à l'étage où semblait passer son temps la sorcière ? Il retira ses dernières paroles lorsque celle-ci entra dans la pièce.

_\- As-tu bien dormi Matthew ?_

_\- O-Oui !_

Alfred regarda son frère, qui avait sursauté au simple son de la voix de la sorcière. Il s'était empressé de répondre et se tut juste après.

La sorcière passa à travers le salon calmement (et plutôt lentement, ce qui eu le don d'énerver Alfred) et se dirigea vers ce qui sembla être la cuisine. Elle prépara quelque chose et revint, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, vers Matthew, lui présentant sa part.

_\- Et ne te plains pas._

Aucune réponse ne vint mais Alfred comme la sorcière savaient qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il examina l'assiette. Une assiette de pauvre. Il n'y avait presque dedans et Alfred ne comprenait presque pas de quoi il y avait à se plaindre. … Ce qui l'amena à se demander pourquoi il avait pu manger autant avant d'aller dormir si les Beilschmidt et son frère vivaient dans une maison comme la leur.

Lorsqu'il eu finit de manger, Matthew se leva, murmurant quelque chose comme « merci » (Et Alfred se demanda s'il le pensait vraiment), et sortit de la pièce calmement. Évidemment, son frère le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Son petit frère prit un manteau au passage et sortit. Pendant qu'il traversait la ruelle, il mit sa capuche et se dirigea vers ce qu'Alfred reconnu comme la rue marchande. Celle-ci était moins bondée et Matthew pu se fondre dans la masse sans pour autant se faire emporter. Discrètement, il prit quelques fruits sans se faire remarquer et continua d'avancer.

Une question se forma dans la tête d'Alfred. Si Matthew n'était pas venu uniquement pour la nourriture, alors que cherchait-il ? Il tenta de répondre à sa propre question, prenant soin à ne pas perdre son petit frère de vue, mais découvrit que tenter de se répondre à soi-même était un peu trop compliqué pour lui.

_\- Toi là ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?!_

Alfred sursauta en entendant une voix qui lui était familière, quoiqu'un peu plus aiguë, et releva la tête.

\- Gilbert ?!

Juste devant lui se trouvait l'albinos, assis sur une caisse. Évidemment, il était beaucoup moins âgé. Il regarda un Matthew terrorisé. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de treize ans. Pourtant, Matthew volait et Gilbert… il allait devoir voir.

_\- J-Je suis désolé… ?_ Tenta Matthew.

_\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. Rends juste ce que tu as volé._

La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ne pouvait être comparée à un écran géant de cinéma pour Alfred. Même la 3D ne lui ferais pas avoir aussi peur pour Matthew. C'était comme si la peur qu'il ressentait se transmettait dans son corps et ce, sans qu'il puisse nécessairement comprendre d'où elle venait. Bien que, vu la situation, il savait d'où elle venait.

_\- J-Je ne peux p-pas…_

Matthew se mit à reculer, mais à chaque fois qu'il fit un pas en arrière, Gilbert en prit un avant. A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, chaque mots qu'ils prononçaient, Alfred avait peur. Peur que quelqu'un comprenne la situation dans laquelle étaient les deux enfants et qu'un adulte décide d'intervenir. Qu'arriverait-il à Matthew s'il se faisait attraper ? Il ne savait plus quelle époque c'était, mais il avait entendu parler de main coupée. … Bien que Matthew semblait avoir ses deux mains.

_\- Rends ce que tu as volé et je ne le dirais pas aux adultes._

Mais Matthew ignora l'avertissement et se retourna rapidement, courant le plus vite possible vers sa maison. Derrière lui, Gilbert avait alerté tous les adultes autour de lui et aucun d'eux ne perdit de temps à le poursuivre. Alfred se demanda comment il était possible pour son frère d'avoir été aidé par l'albinos si celui-ci lançait des armées d'adultes à ses trousses.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la ruelle, Alfred se retourna pour barrer le chemin à tous les adultes. Encore une fois, être comme le vent lui procurait apparemment des supers pouvoirs et tous repartirent, criant et hurlant (pour d'autres raisons). Sauf Gilbert, qui fronçait les sourcils et regardait la force invisible qui l'avait repoussé, droit dans les yeux (Même si ce n'était pas volontaire).

Alfred crut un instant qu'il allait se relever et tenter à nouveau sa chance, mais s'il se releva, ce fut pour grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible comme « _Je suis bien trop extraordinaire que pour être repoussé. Je pourrais passer malgré tout mais je suppose que je m'en occuperais plus tard… _» et partit.

Hésitant un moment, il le regarda s'éloigner, incertain. Il reviendrait, il le savait. Matthew et Gilbert se rencontreraient encore, que ce soit sur le marché ou ailleurs. Peu importe le temps que ça leur prendrait. Et Alfred se demande quand laisser Gilbert entrer dans la maison.

_\- J-J'ai réussi à l'avoir._

Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait derrière cette porte. Il n'osait presque pas l'ouvrir. Ou plutôt, il sentait que si il le faisait, quelque chose de mauvais arriverait. Quoi, il ne le savait pas. Mais ça se passerait différemment de la première fois. Ça ou bien la sombre aura de la pièce était assez forte que pour repousser sa curiosité (Et c'était quelque chose).

_\- Vraiment ?! Montre-moi._

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel Alfred supposa que la sorcière examinait ce que lui donnait Matthew. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de son frère se fit à nouveau entendre.

_\- E-Est-ce que c'est le bon cette fois ?_

_\- Oui. C'est le bon._

De ce qu'Alfred pu voir par l'entrebâillement de la porte, le visage de son frère se détendit et il sourit.

_\- A-Alors, je n'aurais pas besoin de sortir ces prochains jours ?_

_\- Non. Enfin, peut-être pour de la nourriture encore, mais tu ne seras pas obligé._

_\- M-Merci !_

Peu de temps après, Matthew sortit de la pièce, visiblement heureux. Il fit le même chemin que la veille sauf que cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder la porte. Mais Alfred, lui, resta curieux. Une curiosité qui le faisait se sentir mal, mais il voulait malgré tout savoir.

À nouveau, il y eu ce bruit. Et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour regarder, ce fut bien sûr une porte fermée qui le rencontra. Pas « aujourd'hui » non plus alors…

Malheureusement pour Alfred, le rêve continua. Depuis un rêve devait-il durer aussi longtemps ?! Surtout qu'il vit à chaque fois la même chose: Malgré la pause qu'eut Matthew, celui-ci dû partir chercher à manger et parfois, il se faisait poursuivre.

Alfred finit par comprendre que Gilbert passait ses journées sur le marché, à chercher Matthew puis appeler les adultes lorsqu'il le voyait, rendant sa vie un peu trop compliquée au goût d'Alfred (Bien qu'il ne fut pas celui qui l'expérimentait, il pouvait parfois ressentir les émotions de Matthew). Il vit aussi que plus il l'empêchait de passer, plus l'albinos tentait de passer.

_Pourquoi pas, après tout ? _Finit par demander une voix dans sa tête. _Il a vraiment envie de rentrer et Matthew a dit qu'il l'avait sauvé… ou aidé ? Bah peu importe._

_Mais s'il passe et qu'il fait du mal à Matthew ? Ou que la sorcière lui fait quelque chose ?_ Répliqua une deuxième voix.

_Gilbert est en vie dans le présent alors sûrement que rien de grave ne lui est arrivé._

_C'est vrai… Alors il peut passer._

Sans réfléchir plus, Alfred se plaça parallèlement au mur, libérant la voie juste au moment où Gilbert tentait une nouvelle charge. Inutile de dire qu'il ne put freiner et se prit le mur d'en face (La ruelle tournait) sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de quoi.

L'albinos chancela et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Du point de vue d'Alfred, c'était une scène mémorable et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Rire qui parvint étrangement aux oreilles de Gilbert que se figea aussitôt avant de crier, énervé.

_\- Ce n'est pas drôle !_

_Peu importe_, se dit Alfred. Il lui avait laissé l'accès, c'était déjà ça. Mais il remarqua que le prussien se figea une fois de plus et son regard voyagea tout autour de lui. Ah, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui.

Bafouillant quelque chose qu'Alfred ne comprit pas, il partit finalement vers la maison, à moitié déterminé (Il doit passer au-dessus du fait qu'il a croisé un fantôme. Enfin sûrement avait-il essayé de se rassurer en se disant qu'il l'avait vaincu).

_\- C'est ici qu'il se cache ?_ Expliqua Gilbert pour lui-même.

Néanmoins il ne prit pas vraiment le temps d'examiner l'état de la maison et décida d'entrer juste après qu'il eut finit sa phrase. Juste derrière lui se trouvait évidemment Alfred, qui tentait de ne pas faire peur à l'albinos en faisant bouger des objets ou craquer le plancher.

Sans surprise, il commença par explorer le rez-de-chaussée mais ne vit rien. Tout était calme et Alfred fut surpris par le comportement de l'albinos. Lui qui d'habitude surgissait de n'importe tout et criait quelque chose à propos de ses incroyables compétences (ou quelque chose dans le genre), était silencieux et prudent.

Gilbert. Prudent. Était-il seulement la même personne que Prusse ?

Voyant que personne ne se trouvait en bas, l'albinos quitta la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et se hâta vers l'escalier, qu'il monta le plus silencieusement possible. Alors qu'il arrivait en haut, il s'accroupit. Alfred, lui, ne se gêna pas avec ce genre de détail et pu voir la sorcière et Matthew ensemble. Donc il lui arrivait de quitter sa pièce, hein ?

_\- V-Vraiment ?! Je peux vraiment l'avoir ?!_

Alfred remarqua que Matthew était… heureux ? Il pensait pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas la sorcière (de ce qu'il avait pu voir, ses seuls échanges avec lui étaient après ses vols). Alors pourquoi… Son regarda tomba sur l'objet que tenait la sorcière dans ses mains. … Qui se trouvait maintenant dans celles de son petit frère.

_\- Oui. Je l'ai fait pour toi après tout._

\- Elle lui a offert… Kumajiro ?

_\- Qui est-ce ?_ Se demanda dans un murmure Gilbert, juste devant lui.

Pendant un instant, Alfred se figea. Avait-il rêvé où il venait de lui parler ? Non non non. C'était impossible. Il secoua la tête et regarda la sorcière avoir un ravissant (Vraiment ?) échange avec un Matthew heureux (ça pour avoir l'air heureux, il en avait l'air…).

Malgré le manque de réponse, le garçon ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il avait son regard fixé sur Matthew. Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? Alfred se déplaça juste à côté de lui. Il avança son doigt vers sa joue, cherchant une réaction.

_Poke, poke, poke, poke__, poke, poke, poke, po-_ Hein ? Alfred s'arrêta et se retourna d'un coup, son coude heurtant le visage de Gilbert, envoyant celui-ci dans le mur. Apparemment le léger touché de son doigt le faisait à peine bouger mais le coude… c'était une autre histoire.

Et bien sûr, comme heurter un mur n'est pas la chose la plus discrète (Surtout que ça fait mal donc…), la sorcière et Matthew s'avancèrent vers l'escalier et virent l'albinos en train de se tenir la tête. Lorsque celui-ci comprit qu'il avait été vu, il voulut s'enfuir mais fut retenu.

Sans savoir pourquoi il le savait, Alfred savait que Gilbert était retenu par de la magie. Il ne s'y connaissait pas mais sans doute était-ce l'une des connaissances un peu automatiques qu'il avait parce qu'il était dans un rêve.

La sorcière eu un sourire cruel et prit Gilbert par le bras, l'emmenant dans sa pièce. Ou tout du moins, voulut. Car Matthew s'accrocha fermement à son bras (Même si Kumajiro compliquait légèrement les choses) et supplia du regard.

_\- Non ! S'il-vous-plaît ! Ne lui faites pas ce que vous faites aux adultes !_

Que faisait-elle aux adultes ? Se demanda aussitôt Alfred. La sorcière hésita et finalement changea de direction. Il la suivit jusque dans une pièce (fermée à clé mais la sorcière l'avait sur elle) où elle le jeta contre le mur avant de lui mettre des chaînes aux poignets.

_\- Tu n'as le droit de venir que pour lui donner à manger. Une fois par jour._

À ce moment-là, Alfred se demanda ce qu'il devait penser. Matthew semblait concerné, même inquiet, alors que la personne en face de lui n'avait fait que lui causer des problèmes. Bon, Alfred l'avait aidé donc il ne s'était jamais fait attraper, mais malgré tout, il avait alerté les adultes et tenté de l'attraper plus d'une fois.

Le temps passa encore en accéléré et lorsqu'il se remit en marche, Alfred était toujours en face de Gilbert, toujours enchaîné. Enfin Gilbert… un Gilbert dans un état…

_\- Ça va ?_ Demanda Matthew.

_\- Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Je suis incroyable après tout !_

Au moins, il était toujours lui-même, conclut-il.

_\- Je suis désolé… J'aimerais pouvoir te faire sortir…_

_\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu m'avais sauvé la vie alors ce n'est pas si grave ! Tu as déjà bien assez fait !_

Matthew ne répondit pas, baissant la tête.

_\- En fait, je me demande plutôt pourquoi tu m'as sauvé quand j'ai essayé de te mettre en prison. Évidemment, je comprends que tu puisses être tombé sous mon charme mais…_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le reste était évident. Et puis sûrement voulait-il profiter de la nouvelle couleur présente sur le visage du canadien. Même s'il l'enfouit très vite dans son ours en peluche.

_\- Je… ne voulais pas que tu meures. J'essaye toujours de penser que la sorcière est gentille avec moi. Mais… j'entends ces bruits bizarres dans sa pièce…_

_\- Je te dis qu'elle y fait des choses cruelles ! Va voir toi-même !_

Alfred les observa, se demandant s'il allait le faire ou non. Mais Matthew refusa temporairement et ils changèrent rapidement de sujet, commençant à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Très vite, ils se mirent à sourire et à rire, comme ils le faisaient chaque jours depuis peu, à chaque fois que son petit frère apportait son repas au Gilbert miniature.

Mais Alfred sentait que ça l'intéressait de moins en moins et toute son attention partit sur la sorcière. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir, il entendit les bruits de hache provenant de la pièce où se trouvait sans nul doute.

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Il commençait à sérieusement redouter ce qu'il pouvait voir à l'intérieur. Tremblant légèrement, il avança une main et poussa la porte.

Il resta figé devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il fut ravi de voir qu'il s'était trompé avec les coups de hache, mais la réalité de l'enchanta pas pour autant.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les corps. Éparpillés autour de la pièce. Comme si la sorcière s'amusait à inspecter un corps, jouer avec en le tailladant de toute part (Ou bien le faisait-elle avant la mort de la personne pour le laisser agoniser pendant des heures ?) pour simplement le laisser à sa place, gisant sur le sol durant sans doute des heures entières.

Un tas avait été formé dans un coin de la pièce des corps empilés, sans doute au fur et à mesure que la sorcière tuait. Apparemment, la sorcière tuait quelqu'un et le laissait sur le sol. Ensuite, une fois qu'il n'y avait plus de place, elle en avait accroché aux murs. Mais les murs n'avaient plus de place alors elle avait entassé les corps qui l'encombraient. Elle avait même fait un passage pour Matthew… Quoi ?

Chaque corps était recouvert de sang, tailladé... Mais le pire était certainement l'odeur. La sorcière se débarrassait-elle des corps ? Il en doutait, à en juger par la puanteur plus que nauséabonde qu'il était en train de sentir. Il n'y avait pas moyen que son frère puisse passer plus d'une minute dans cette pièce… Non. Dans cette maison.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un rire lui parvint aux oreilles et son attention se dirigea vers… la sorcière. Elle était en train de… jouer avec les corps. Jouer… Ce n'était définitivement pas l'idée qu'il avait de « jouer ». Non, ce genre de jeu malsain était…

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus sans qu'Alfred ne la touche. Le rire s'arrêta soudainement et la sorcière regarda dans sa direction. Il se figea. V-Venait-il vraiment d'être repéré ? Non… La sorcière regardait à côté. Incertain de s'il voulait savoir ou non, il suivit son regard. Il crut voir les corps se dissiper alors que Matthew entrait dans son champs de vision.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ?!

Une voix familière l'arracha à ses pensées. A son rêve. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement et il du cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour comprendre où il était. Et encore, il ne comprit pas. Devant lui se trouvait toujours la même pièce. Un peu différente, mais la même.

Il regarda autour de lui, perdu. Il se sentait toujours mal, mais il comprit qu'il n'était plus dans son fauteuil, encore moins couché. Sa troisième réalisation fut qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la maison. Juste quelques années plus tard.

Quelqu'un empoigna ensuite ses épaules, le tourna et commença à le secouer violemment. Mais les yeux d'Alfred refusaient de voir autre chose que la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Et être secoué d'avant en arrière ne l'aidait pas à surpasser son mal.

\- Gil ! Intervint une voix qu'il reconnu aussitôt comme étant celle de son frère.

\- B-Birdie ? Gilbert se figea immédiatement. Tu es réveillé ? Depuis quand ?

Alfred se laissa tomber au sol lorsque l'albinos le lâcha. Il avait besoin de respirer. De calme. Il tenta de se séparer de l'image, désormais marquée au fer rouge dans son crâne. Pas moyen qu'il oublie de si tôt ! Ignorant clairement Gilbert, Matthew s'accroupit en face de lui.

\- Ça va ?

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il préférait se concentrer sur comment respirer. Attendre que la peur le quitte. … Peur ? Il vida ses pensées et regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient violemment. Oui, il avait peur. Si la scène pouvait encore passer (il avait vu des guerres donc même s'il n'était pas « habitué » à voir des corps, ce n'était pas pour autant nécessaire pour le traumatiser), la vue de la sorcière en train de rire au milieu de son carnage l'avait au contraire marqué.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il monte, grommela Gilbert. … En partie.

\- Peu importe, aide-moi à le ramener en bas.

Bien qu'il sembla réticent, Gilbert accepta et passa l'un de ses bras autour de son cou, pendant que Matthew prenait l'autre. L'escalier fut un peu étroit mais ils trouvèrent un moyen et réussirent leur chemin jusque dans le salon où ils couchèrent Alfred dans le fauteuil.

Ils restèrent un bon moment, attendant que l'américain se remette un peu de ses émotions. Gilbert fulminait toujours à cause de sa désobéissance mais il semblait être capable d'attendre (ou pas) une explication.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu en haut ? Demanda gentiment son frère.

\- Parce que, apparemment, je suis somnambule.

\- Eh ? Fut la seule réaction qu'il obtint des deux en face de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Lâcha-t-il avec un grand soupir exaspéré. J'étais en train de faire ce fichu rêve, j'ai laissé ma curiosité l'emporter, j'ai vu cette… chose jouer avec des corps et puis la voix de Gilbert m'arrachant à mon rêve !

\- Ch-Chose ? D-De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Mattie, ignora Alfred, qu'est-ce c'est ? Je ne vois pas son visage. La sorcière.

Les yeux des deux hommes s'ouvrirent en grand. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction, il décida de continuer ce qui commençait à ressembler à des plaintes.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu monter en haut ! Peut-être que si j'avais su ce qu'il y avait derrière, je n'aurais jamais regardé ! … Non. Je savais ce qu'il y avait derrière. Ou plutôt je savais que je n'aimerais pas ce que j'allais voir. Mais une folle qui s'amuse au milieu de sang et d'organes ?!

Gilbert et Matthew se regardèrent mais Alfred n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était censé vouloir dire. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir cette sorcière.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Alfred, le rassura doucement son frère.

Un rêve… Oui, c'était un rêve. Alfred regarda Matthew. Son regard tomba sur Kumajiro. Il savait que désormais, il ne ferait plus de rêves sur le passé de son frère.

\- Dis, Mattie… Tu… me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Matthew sembla hésiter un moment mais finit par acquiescer d'un rapide hochement de tête.

\- Alors… Tu vois quand je t'ai dit que j'avais des amis mais qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas de moi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que je connais un moyen… pour que tu te souviennes de moi. Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en penser ni les effets. Alors Gilbert sera certainement contre.

Évidemment, quand il le regarda, celui fronça les sourcils, s'attendant directement au pire. Matthew le regarda à son tour mais revint très vite sur son frère. Il parut déterminé.

\- Je veux bien essayer. Alors Gil (il se tourna vers lui), ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Et puis comme ça, tu verras qu'il a raison et tu pourras lui faire confiance à ton tour.

Gilbert grogna mais le canadien l'ignora.

\- Alors, que dois-je faire ?

\- Je pense… détruire un certain objet. Et je pense que c'est objet est… Kumajiro.

Matthew parut surpris pendant un moment mais se leva et regarda son ours en peluche, sourcils froncés. Il le saisit par les deux pattes avant, tirant de toutes ses forces.

\- Je te fais confiance, Al.

Kumajiro fut séparé en deux avec un long _crack_ et l'instant d'après, Matthew gisait sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

***Rire à la Alfred* Ah Ah Ah ! J'ai écrit 8.530 mots sur ce chapitre, ce qui est plus long que d'habitude et bat un certain record personnel. C'est chouette nan ? ^^ Mais j'espère que ce n'était pas trop long pour vous ? Les étapes du rêve était un peu obligatoire. Car vous l'aurez compris, si je dois faire un flash-back maintenant, je le ferais via les rêves d'Alfred. Et en fait ça change rien: c'était un flash-back et il faut quand même expliquer certaines choses. Je veux dire: Je vais pas précipiter les choses donc il fallait que je montre à la fois ce qui était normal dans sa vie et les divers changements.**

**Par contre peut-être qu'on va se demander ce qu'il m'a prit en écrivant la scène révélant ce qu'il y a dans la pièce. En fait, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je trouvais ça bizarre et je n'étais même pas sûr que ça avait du sens (au pire c'est de la magie mais bon). Donc en fait, l'idée m'est venue pendant que je réfléchissais aux raisons de Gilbert ou un truc du genre. Il était entre 3h et 5h du mat donc à un moment donné je fixait mon écran (J'avais des idées pour écrire mais mon attention partait quand même. Comme d'habitude quoi) et puis l'image m'est venue en tête ^^**

**Pour le rythme, j'espère encore une fois que ce n'est pas trop lent parce que pour moi, c'est juste parfait. Vous avez votre cliffhanger à nouveau (Je ne me suis pas arrêtée à « J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que tu te souviennes de moi » car CE genre de cliffhanger est ennuyeux. Surtout que je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de réflexion, n'importe qui aurait pu trouver le moyen de sortir Matthew de son rêve. Alors ici, même si c'est évident qu'il va bien, vous pouvez au moins imaginer ce qui va se passer pendant que moi j'ai un bon début de chapitre ^^ )**

**Alors, Mattie ! *Se tourne vers lui et voit qu'il porte toujours le chat* Ça va ? ^^**

**Matthew : Eh ? E-Euh… Oui. M-Mais… Où est Alfred ? Je pensais qu'il serait déjà en train de se plaindre, depuis le temps ?**

**Tori : Oh, il s'est déjà plaint auprès de moi ^^**

**Matthew : A-Ah ? Alors où est-il ? *Regarde autour***

**(Voix étouffée d')Alfred: Laisse-moi sortir ! Tu ne peux pas enfermer le héros juste comme ça ! Donne-moi au moins des hamburgers ! Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis trois jours par ta faute !**

**Tori : Iyaaaaaaaaaaaada ! *Sourit* Il va bien t'inquiète. Alors, prêt à y aller ?**

**Matthew : *Est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit faire mais regarde les lecteurs * _P-Please, tell us what you thought of this chapter ? Until very soon…_ (S-S'il vous plaît, dites-nous ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? À très bientôt…)**


	5. Chapter 5: Entre oublier et confondre

**Je trouve ça marrant comme il est dur de se mettre à écrire d'habitude et pourtant moi je n'arrive pas à lâcher. Alors je me dit que je vais arrêter et puis « Ah, mais il me reste encore quatre jours… » (Pour le moment c'est le temps qu'il me reste chez ma grand-mère oui. Sinon ça change en fonction des jours/SBAFF/). Alors je me dis que c'est long puis je sais pas pourquoi après je me dis que c'est cours… Ah, vivement la fin des vacances… Pas que j'aime pas les vacances ou que je préfère l'école mais… je m'ennuie. En plus j'ai des problèmes de sommeil pendant les vacances… **

**Oh et apparemment hier c'était le nouvel an/SBAFF/ (Hier pour moi, pas pour vous. Quand j'aurais publié ce chapitre, on sera sûrement déjà en mai). Alors pendant que ma mère et mes sœurs étaient à Funchal, mon père et sa copine en train de faire je sais pas quoi et tous mes amis pareils, moi j'essayais de dormir mais soit mon gsm me faisait chier soit des connards dans la rues mettaient leur putain de musique super méga fort avant de l'arrêter et de la remettre encore une fois super fort. Putain on est en pleine campagne, ok, mais y a des gens qui vivent ici ! *Soupir d'exaspération* J'avais envie de les buter mais j'ai lu une fanfic avant de me mettre à écrire le chapitre précédent.**

**Donc, vous souhaiter bonne année n'est pas utile et en plus j'en ai complètement rien à foutre de passer à une nouvelle année. Enfin non. Techniquement j'm'en préoccupe. Mais vers minuit je suis genre « Qu'est-ce que ça change ? ».**

**En tout cas, à propos des chapitres et des personnages. Je ne sais pas comment m'organiser avec Arthur. Je pense tout le temps à son côté pirate mais dans son dialogue avec Alfred je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de montrer un quelconque côté cruel ou sadique. J'ai vérifié (Juste à l'instant) et le dialogue est vraiment trop court. Et non je ne peux pas l'allonger où ils se mettraient à raconter n'importe quoi et ça deviendrait ridicule.**

**Prussia : Ke se se se ! Je crois que c'est à moi de lancer la lecture maintenant !**

**Tori : Eh ? Comment as-tu su que ce serait toi ?**

**Prussia : Je ne le savais pas *Hausse les épaules* *Sourit* Mais je pensais que ce serait bien d'avoir mon tour après Birdie ! *Passe un bras autour de son épaule***

**Matthew : *Rougis* A-Au fait… Où est Alfred depuis le dernier chapitre ?**

**(Voix étouffée d')Alfred : Pourquoi je suis toujours coincé ici ?!**

**Tori : *Ignore* _Dunno_… *Hausse les épaules (Lino je te laisse l'allemand de cette note x'D Lino: Je sais pas tout dire en allemand oi ! J'en suis à ma troisième année ! Je sais dire plein de trucs mais j'ai jamais appris à dire ça... Tiens je demanderais à ma prof demain. En gros j'écris tout ça pour rien, vu que je la terminerais demain. Bref. Je recommencerais à écrire ici demain. Voilà.)***

**Prussia : Ganz gleich ! Solange ich hier bin, ihr musst ihn nicht ! Dann weiter ! Ich will sehen, ob Birdie geht es gut ! (Lino : Hehehe, j'ai réussi à traduire cette phrase presque toute seule, au final ! ^^ ~ … Vous voulez la traduction ? Ja ja, keine Problem, moment. « Peu importe ! Tant que je suis là, vous n'avez pas besoin de lui ! Alors continuons ! Je veux voir si Birdie va bien !» ^^ Linoa, toujours à votre service/POÊLE/... Elizaveta?!Tori : C'est le bordel je trouve…)**

**Matthew : *Rougit***

**Chapitre 5: Entre oublier sa vie et la confondre, il y a une nette différence, non ?**

Étaient-ils vraiment en pleine après-midi ? Le ciel était gris sombre, recouvert de nuages. La pluie semblait prête à tomber. Mais c'était normal en Angleterre non ? Alors finalement, il serait capable de croire qu'il était passé midi. Que cela faisait déjà quelques heures que sont frère était endormi. Qu'Arthur partait dans deux jours.

Alfred avait demandé à Gilbert le chemin pour se rendre au port et Ludwig, qui avait finit par se réveiller à cause de tout le boucan, lui avait proposé de l'y accompagner plus tard (Après avoir mangé, en prenant son temps quoi). Pas qu'il n'était pas anxieux à propos de son frère, mais il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Après tout qui ne s'inquiéterait pas en sachant que son frère est inconscient et qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de vérifier son état ? Ah tiens, son état lui faisait penser au coma.

Il soupira. Il voulait pouvoir faire quelque chose lui aussi. L'esprit lui avait dit qu'il y avait un moment où il ne pourrait plus intervenir (enfin il avait essayé de le dire puisque Alfred l'avait interrompu). C'était donc ce genre de moment ? Il devait juste… attendre, c'était ça ? Ce n'était pas très digne d'un héro.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'esprit ne venait-il pas lui parler alors qu'il menaçait de lui enlever l'un de ses… enfin alors qu'il était sur le point de reprendre l'un de ses amis. C'était étrange. D'habitude, le vilain venait toujours embêter le héro en disant « Tu ne vas pas gagner ! J'ai toujours quelque chose en réserve ! » Et tout le tra la la qui allait avec.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le pied d'Alfred se mit à taper nerveusement le sol. Si ça se trouve, étant donné qu'il était dans la réalité, le vilain était moins provocateur et, parce qu'il savait sa victoire gagnée d'avance, il ne perdait pas son temps à l'énerver. Juste lui expliquer certaines choses. C'était pour ça que l'esprit ne s'était pas encore énervé.

Alfred fronça les sourcils alors qu'il commençait à se ronger la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas bon. Plus il pensait au problème qu'il lui était posé, plus il avait du mal à se calmer. En fait ça empirait à la place ! Et si Matthew ne sortait pas de son rêve ? Que ferait-il ?!

_\- __What are you doing here, lad ? _(Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, gamin ?)

La voix qu'il entendit au-dessus de ses pensées (qui commençaient à sérieusement s'apparenter à du brouhaha) surprit Alfred. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'à son oreille et l'avait arraché à ses pensées, non. Parce qu'il connaissait cette voix et son accent anglais.

\- Arthur ? Dit-il en tournant la tête, incapable de penser à autre chose.

Juste à quelques pas de lui se trouvait l'anglais, habillé évidemment en pirate, l'expression calme qu'il portait habituellement. Une expression qu'il portait même à son époque et dans son monde. Mais il y avait quelque chose de sombre derrière cette expression. Un peu comme une aura derrière lui. Enfin il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il ne saurait pas juste en essayant.

\- Qui d'autre, _lad_ ?

\- Je ne sais pas, n'importe qui (Il haussa les épaules). On est en Angleterre alors des accents comme le tien, y en a partout. Arrête de m'appeler « _Lad _», protesta enfantinement Alfred. J'ai un nom tu sais !

\- Dans ce cas j'ai dû l'oublier.

\- _Meanie__…_ Continua Alfred avec sa voix d'enfant.

L'anglais ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir juste à côté d'Alfred. Il y eu un long silence durant lequel ce dernier avait presque envie de dire « On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir », juste pour le plaisir de lancer une conversation. Mais il savait que ça ne servirait qu'à faire une fois de plus tomber la conversation et repartir dans un silence encore plus étrange.

\- En parlant d'accent, commença alors Arthur. Je n'en ai jamais entendu un comme le tiens. D'où viens-tu ? À moins que dans ton futur, les pays n'existent plus ?

\- Non non ils ex-, Alfred fit un énorme bond et un grand sourire flasha sur son visage. Tu veux dire que tu me crois ?!

Le pirate acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et laissa passer un fin sourire, ce qui rendit encore plus heureux Alfred. S'il arrivait déjà à faire sourire Arthur alors qu'il le connaissait à peine, alors il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de le voir être froid avec lui ou agir comme s'il était un parfait étranger. Même s'il savait qu'il était malgré tout un parfait étranger aux yeux d'Arthur. Et cette pensée le rendait triste.

Même s'il n'allait pas le lui montrer.

\- Oui, je te crois, _lad_.

Cette fois-ci par contre, le « _lad _» fut plus provocateur et Alfred feignit d'être irrité, bien qu'il fut plutôt amusé et ne resta pas très longtemps figé sur cette expression. Après tout, Arthur le croyait, et maintenant il était curieux.

\- Dis, si tu me crois…

Il ne savait comment finir mais apparemment, l'homme en face de lui comprit malgré tout, au vu de la réponse qu'il lui donna.

\- _Yes_. J'accepte que tu montes sur mon navire.

\- Cool ! _Thanks_, Artie !

Son sourire était encore plus grand d'habitude. Marianne l'avait rassuré en disant qu'il allait accepter et il avait été pas mal convaincu mais avoir la confirmation de la personne concernée était encore meilleur ! Tiens d'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas revu Marianne…

\- _It's Arthur_, Le rectifia celui-ci (mais Alfred ne lui prêta aucune attention)

Alfred s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'il devait demander l'autorisation pour les trois autres. Enfin, logiquement, il avait de bonnes raisons donc… Voilà quoi… Malgré tout, il craignait la réaction de l'anglais. Surtout sachant qu'il devrait également lui parler des nations avec lesquelles il s'entendait moins bien… et avec qui il ne s'entendrait pas même dans ce monde.

\- Dis, Artie… à propos des amis dont je t'ai à peine parlé…

Aussitôt, le visage d'Arthur s'assombrit et il fronça les sourcils.

\- _What ?_ Ne me dis pas que tu les as trouvés et que tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide ?!

\- Um… _No, not exactly… (_Non, pas exactement)

L'un de ses sourcils se haussa légèrement, sans comprendre. Alfred décida d'ignorer (ce qui n'était pas dur vu qu'en fait son attention était ailleurs) et continua, toujours un peu hésitant.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais… J'en ai retrouvé quelques uns, en fait.

\- Quelques uns ? Combien de personnes cherches-tu ?

Alfred savait qu'il paraissait stupide lorsqu'il leva ses mains et commença à compter les noms sur ses doigts, mais il évita tout regard, fixant uniquement ses mains.

\- Il y en a onze, en tout. Avec moi douze. En fait tu es compté là-dedans.

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- _Wh-What ?!_ Tu t'en doutais ?!

Cette fois-ci, Arthur haussa les sourcils et lui servit un sourire moqueur.

\- C'était plutôt évident que tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je croyais aux… fées si tu ne me connaissais pas.

Peut-être que ce n'était que lui, mais Arthur semblait avoir eu du mal à accepter le fait qu'il croyait aux fées (enfin l'avouer à Alfred). Pourtant, en tant que nation, il avait plutôt l'habitude de tenter de prouver aux autres que ses amis imaginaires (Plus si imaginaires que ça pour Alfred) existaient… Il se demandait pourquoi…

Mais il fut encore plus concerné lorsqu'il vit le plus âgé froncer les sourcils.

\- Mais comment saurais-tu ça si on ne s'est jamais rencontré auparavant. Non… Pourquoi fais-je partie d'une liste d'amis quand je suis certain de ne jamais t'avoir vu de toute ma vie ?

Alfred se sentit soudainement nerveux. Cherchant une explication, il se gratta inconsciemment le dos du cou. Trouver une excuse, trouver une excuse… Il ne savait pas !

\- En fait… C'est… Euh… Tu sais…

\- Oui… ?

Il était fichu. Il le savait. S'il ne venait pas avec la vérité ou une très bonne excuse, Arthur déciderait sûrement de retirer son accord concernant le navire. Et si ses amis se trouvaient en mer (Car c'était probablement le cas d'Antonio, Francis ou Ivan) ou dans une autre ville (Sans doute pour les jumeaux Vargas, Kiku, Yao ou l'un des trois précédents s'il s'étaient arrêtés. En gros, un peu tout le monde), alors il n'avait aucun moyen de les revoir. Et puis, il perdrait toute sa confiance et il ne restait que deux jours.

\- _Sorry_. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Tu sais, j'ai un peur des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir… (Il vit aussitôt les sourcils d'Arthur se froncer encore plus et l'interrompit lorsqu'il voulu parler) Mais ! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas comme si je cachais quelque chose de grave !

Évidemment, Arthur attendait la suite pendant qu'Alfred cherchait ses mots. Il semblait avoir comprit qu'il y avait beaucoup à dire mais n'était pas pour autant patient, ce qui mit Alfred sur ses nerfs. La situation était stressante Il n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer. Il n'allait pas sortir indemne de cette conversation, si ?

\- En fait, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Cela inclut retrouver mes amis, quelques rêves et… (il lâcha un soupir) quelques secrets ? Je compte rentrer une fois cette chose faite. Mais je n'ai aucune idée exacte de comment m'y prendre. C'est pour ça que je n'ose pas tout te dire. Mais ! Une fois que j'y serai arrivé, je te promet que tu sauras tout !

Il regarda Arthur un long moment. Celui-ci semblait considérer la situation. Au moins, il n'avait pas dit non, n'est-ce pas ? C'était le seul moyen pour lui de se rassurer.

\- Bien. Et tu as intérêt à avoir raison. Si tu t'enfuis ou me trahis, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer.

N'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'Arthur était sincère. N'importe qui sauf Alfred, qui se contenta de rire, pensant simplement qu'il blaguait, comme dans son époque. … Du moins, il pensa les premières secondes, lorsque l'expression de son… ami (?) durcit. Son rire fut perturbé par sa surprise, avant de mourir dans le vent, apparemment devenu plus fort.

Une fois de plus, il y eu un long silence. Arthur attendait une réponse claire et Alfred avait perdu sa capacité à former des pensées claires. Lorsqu'il y arriva (plus ou moins), il remarqua d'abord à quel point les yeux d'Arthur étaient sombres. Ils luisaient avec quelque chose qu'Alfred n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

S'il s'était trouvé dans une salle de cinéma ou derrière un écran, il aurait appelé cette situation soit « mystérieuse », soit « effrayante ». Il était toujours en train de débattre là-dessus. Encore une fois, l'endroit autour de lui était devenu complètement gris et les yeux menaçants du pirate étaient de la seule couleur qui ressortait. Un vert sombre mais perçant.

Alfred déglutit. Oui. Arthur pouvait le tuer. N'importe quand. Et il vivrait sans problème avec. Parce qu'il était un pirate. Parce que pour lui, la personne assise juste en face était un parfait étranger. Comprenant parfaitement sa situation, il hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas.

\- Oui. J'ai compris, Arthur.

\- Bien, _lad_. Heureux de l'apprendre.

Sur ces mots, Alfred n'avait rien à répondre et Arthur partit, le laissant seul sur son banc alors que les gouttes commençaient à tomber doucement. Il était tellement stupide. Sa théorie fut juste: il n'était pas sortit indemne de cette discussion.

Il lâcha un énorme soupir et plaça son visage dans ses mains alors que toute sa tension le quittait, remplacée par ce qui s'apparentait à de la dépression. Maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était du calme, personne autour de lui, et, surtout, dormir. S'il y arrivait bien sûr.

Mais il lui fallait rentrer et il le savait. Il se força à se lever. Ses vêtements commençaient à être trempés mais, contrairement aux autres habitants, ça ne lui fit pas grand-chose. Il se demanda un instant où était Ludwig mais il se dit qu'il était sûrement déjà rentré et s'attendait à ce que l'américain retrouve son chemin. Et à rentrer dès qu'il commençait à pleuvoir mais ça, c'était déjà raté.

À sa grande surprise, Gilbert se trouvait juste devant la maison (Là où il pouvait être à l'abri de la pluie, même si l'espace qu'il avait était…). Il devina que soit il attendait son frère, soit lui. Et vu le regard que lui lança l'albinos, Alfred comprit qu'il s'agissait de lui.

\- _Mein gott !_ Tu es complètement trempé ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas dépêché de rentrer ?!

\- _Yeah yeah, mom_. J'ai compris alors calme-toi.

C'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait répondre en ce moment. Et encore, le demi-sourire qu'il avait forcé fut peu convaincant par rapport aux éternuements qui suivirent aussitôt. Il reverrait son jeu d'acteur plus tard.

\- _Dummkopf !_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu tombes malade demain ?!

\- Je ne tombe jamais malade. Je suis un héro après tout ! Je suis fort et résistant alors j'irais bien ! Je suis juste fatigué…

\- Ouais, et tu n'as rien dans la tête. Dans ce cas tu iras bien ! Les idiots ne tombent jamais malade !

\- _Hey !_ Ce n'est pas sympa tu sais ?!

\- _Ganz gleich _(Peu importe). Si tu as le temps de te plaindre, rentre plutôt à l'intérieur !

Alfred voulu répliquer quelque chose mais ferma sa bouche à peine qu'il l'avait-il ouverte. Il connaissait mieux que de se plaindre lorsque quelqu'un s'occupait de lui (aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître étant donné tout ce qu'il lui avait dit depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré) et décida de simplement rentrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, en revanche, il ne put contenir sa curiosité.

\- _So_, pourquoi m'attendais-tu ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu serais avec Matthew.

\- _Ich war mit ihn_. Mais West est rentré alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Alors je suis venu t'attendre et l'ai laissé me remplacer…

\- Quoi, ria Alfred, tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

\- _Ja_. Maintenant enlève tes vêtements, je vais t'en apporter d'autres.

Sur ces mots, Gilbert sortit de la pièce et l'américain se retrouva à fixer la porte. Avec un soupir, il commença à enlevé son t-shirt et pantalon et s'assit dans le fauteuil, ramenant la couette sur lui. Même si son confort actuel n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait d'habitude, il était déjà mieux que dans ses vêtements mouillés.

\- Voilà, dit l'albinos lorsqu'il revint. Change-toi.

Alfred prit aussitôt les vêtements mais, ne voulant ni quitter le fauteuil ni la couette (parce qu'il avait réussit à s'installer sans avoir froid), il tendit simplement le bras, obligeant l'autre à s'avancer, et les enfila par-dessous la couette.

\- Tes vêtements prendrons du temps à sécher, vu qu'il ne fera pas assez chaud. Demain matin ils seront sans doute toujours mouillés.

L'américain acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête, l'esprit ailleurs et Gilbert prit ses vêtements, n'ayant rien de plus à dire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le contenu de la poche du pantalon d'Alfred.

\- Des clés ? Demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil alors qu'il relevait la tête vers Alfred.

\- Mh ? _What ?_

Ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur le trousseau de clé et il lui fallu un instant pour se rappeler qu'il s'agissait des clés du manoir de Marianne. Qui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, faisait vachement abandonnée. Finalement, peut-être qu'il avait vraiment un fan... Non. Non, il avait changé d'avis. Ce n'était pas un fantôme !

\- Ah, oui, répondit-il en regardant Gilbert. Ce sont les clés du manoir. Je les ai mis sans réfléchir dans ma poche, apparemment.

\- Oh, donc c'était lorsque tu as rencontré Birdie ?

Alfred acquiesça et Gil s'assit à côté de lui, se permettant de prendre un peu de couette.

\- Au fait, comment ça s'est passé. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il t'ait fait confiance en te rencontrant dans un tel endroit.

_Je ne peux pas le croire non plus_, pensa Alfred.

Après tout, plus que de l'avoir rencontré dans un tel endroit, il avait prononcé son nom dans son sommeil (Ce qui, personnellement, l'aurait plutôt fait flipper et s'enfuir en courant…) et raconté une histoire à propos de gens ne se rappelant pas de lui (Alors qu'il aurait très bien pu mentir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait cherché une explication).

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se fierait à son instinct comme ça. Parce que, si j'ai bien compris son histoire, il était rentré, s'était fait poursuivre jusque dans un placard qui était fermé mais s'est ouvert tout seul après. Ensuite, quand Marianne et moi-

\- Attends, l'interrompit évidemment Gilbert. Marianne et toi ?

\- Oui. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un appelé Marianne. Bah, je ne peux pas dire si c'est la même Marianne, mais elle me semblait humaine à moi.

\- Peut-être que tu t'es simplement trompé…

Alfred haussa simplement les épaules. _How would I know ?_ (Comment le saurais-je ?)

\- _Anyway_, Marianne et moi avons entendu du bruit lorsque nous étions dans la cuisine alors nous sommes monté. Elle avait les clés sur elle et a ouvert la porte mais comme il faisait noir, elle est allés chercher des bougies. C'est l'une des choses pour lesquelles je n'arrive pas à comprendre la confiance de Matthew. Je veux dire: Il nous est passé sous le nez et tout… Apparemment, c'est là qu'il a trouvé Kumajiro aussi.

Gilbert hocha la tête de haut en bas pour montrer qu'il suivait. Alfred frotta ses yeux qui commençaient à s'endormir. Il se tourna vers l'homme assis à côté de lui et continua.

\- Il a voulu partir mais la porte était fermée. En nous entendant descendre, il s'est caché et a compris que l'un de nous avait les clés. Alors il s'est caché jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que nous étions endormi. Il a essayé la première chambre et donc s'est retrouvé dans la mienne. Mais… (Il hésita un moment à lui parler de son rêve, avant de décider qu'il le prendrait pour un fou) il est tombé sur mon lit et m'a réveillé. Alors on a discuté, en gros, et même si j'ai dit des choses bizarres, il m'a dit qu'il me faisait confiance.

\- C'est encore plus étrange, soupira Gilbert. _Ich verstehe nicht_. (**Lino:** «Je ne comprends pas».)

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, Alfred ne sachant que répondre. Il aurait pu dire que lui non plus mais ça n'allait rien changer. L'albinos n'aurait rien à répondre et en plus, il l'avait déjà dit.

\- Je ne comprends pas mais je te fais confiance uniquement à cause de Birdie.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais tu sais… Je commence à penser sincèrement que je peux te faire confiance.

Alfred releva la tête vers lui, surpris.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Après tout, je ne connais pas vraiment. Mais je pense que si tu avais eu l'occasion de faire un truc louche, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps…

Normalement, Alfred aurait tenté de répondre quelque chose mais lorsqu'il vit l'albinos froncer les sourcils, il comprit que celui-ci n'avait pas encore fini de parler.

\- Enfin il faut admettre que lorsque tu es monté jusque dans la pièce, même si c'était dans ton sommeil, j'ai eu énormément de doutes sur toi. Mais encore une fois, Birdie te faisait toujours confiance. Et puis, tu n'as rien fait de cette information n'est-ce pas ? (Il regarda Alfred droit dans les yeux, menaçant) Comme dire à quelqu'un que c'était moi qui l'avait fait… Par exemple.

\- Non, répondit l'autre avec un mouvement de la tête pour accompagner sa réponse.

\- Ok. Je veux bien te croire et essayer d'être ton ami. Si Birdie se réveille sans problème, alors je suis d'accord pour ne plus te voir comme un étranger.

Alfred lâcha un grand sourire mais grimaça légèrement au mot « étranger ». C'était ainsi qu'Arthur le voyait. Que Mattie le voyait, que tous les autres le verraient. Et c'était comme ça que certains d'entre eux se verront. Il en avait déjà marre. Si cela continuait ainsi, il finirait par avoir envie de voir Francis ou Ivan. Et si cela devait arriver, alors il aurait sûrement pété les plombs depuis longtemps. Il sentait la fatigue l'envahir.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Gil, apparemment ayant remarqué la grimace.

-_ Yeah…_ _Well…_ Tu sais, je l'ai dit à Matthew mais… La plupart de mes amis… Si pas la totalité… Ne se souviennent pas de moi…

\- C'est le cas du capitaine Kirkland ? Demanda Gilbert doucement (Un ton qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre venant de lui).

Lentement, l'américain acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est juste un pirate ! À tous les coups il préférait simplement penser à des trésors !

\- Je ne pense pas… que ce soit le cas. C'est plus compliqué et de toute façon, tu comprendras un jour (Sa propre phrase le fit rire, pensant qu'en tant que nation, Gilbert était plus âgé que lui).

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce qui te déranges tant que ça ?

Alfred fronça les sourcils, confus. N'était-ce pas évident ? Ça le dérangeait que quelqu'un à qui il tient énormément (En tant qu'ami évidemment) ne se rappelait pas de lui. Pourtant, Gilbert lui demandait ce qui le dérangeait… Ah, et il souriait maintenant, l'énervant au passage, bien sûr.

\- S'il ne se souvient pas de toi, tu n'as qu'à le faire se rappeler ! C'est simple !

Pendant un moment, Alfred perdit la parole. Pourquoi il n'y avait pensé plus tôt ?! Il était un idiot ! D'habitude, dans ce genre de situation, il arrivait toujours à rester positif et jouer les héro alors pourquoi s'était-il laissé abattre ?! Il lâcha un énorme sourire.

\- Oui ! Merci, Gil !

\- De rien, ma géniale personne ne pouvait simplement laisser quelqu'un déprimer sans véritable raison !

Alfred pouffa légèrement. C'était vraiment Gilbert. Ils laissèrent un silence s'installer mais cette fois, plus confortable. Peut-être l'albinos ne se souvenait-il toujours pas de lui, mais au moins ils avaient réussi à s'entendre à nouveau. Et le silence dura jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred lâche un énorme bâillement.

\- Je vais voir Birdie. Alors toi tu n'as qu'à dormir. J'ai l'impression que tu en as besoin. Enfin, si tu veux manger un petit peu avant, i manger là-bas (Gilbert s'était levé et pointait la cuisine du doigt).

L'albinos ne perdit pas de temps à vérifier si l'autre avait compris ou non et se dirigea simplement vers la chambre de Matthew, ouvrant puis fermant la porte du salon. Alfred resta où il était jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus les pas de l'autre.

Mais quitter la couette lui semblait une très mauvaise idée. S'il se levait, même pour manger, il perdrait tout son confort et toute la chaleur qu'il avait pu amasser. Il faisait froid dehors, il le savait. Et les trous dans les murs auraient vite fait de donner un moyen au froid de s'engouffrer et il ne pourrait plus s'endormir car il serait gelé.

\- Bah tant pis. Je serais affamé demain mais je n'aurais qu'à manger deux fois plus !

Sur ce, Alfred se coucha et s'endormit, inconscient de l'intrusion qui se déroula au même moment où ses doux rêves commençaient…

***.*.***

_C'était stupide, Matthew. Un si beau cadeau...Pourquoi l'avoir détruit ?_

Matthew se retourna aussitôt, mais il ne vit rien. Ni derrière lui, ni devant. Lorsqu'il regarda sur les côtés, il rencontra ce même noir qui s'étendait à l'infini (Ou peut-être pas, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir). Pour une quelconque raison, quelque chose dans son esprit tiqua, pensant que c'était incroyablement cliché.

\- Q-Qui est là ?

_Moi, Matthew. Moi._

Ce n'était définitivement pas une phrase qui aidait énormément, et il sentit son œil tiquer légèrement.

\- D-Désolé… Mais… ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup, répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

_Je suis quelqu'un qui accompagne la sorcière. Alors je te connais. J'étais derrière à chaque fois que tu lui parlais, étant petit. Alors je te connais._

La réaction fut immédiate et les yeux du canadien s'agrandirent jusqu'à être complètement ronds et ses bouche ouverte en un gros ''o''. Il chercha autour de lui mais ne vit toujours rien. Était-il devenu aveugle ou bien se trouvait-il dans une pièce dépourvue de lumière ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Une silhouette aux reflets bleus apparut. Au départ, Matthew crut qu'il voyait mal. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les plissa et utilisa d'autres méthodes mais la silhouette en face de lui resta floue. C'était étrange… Tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire, c'est qu'elle avait l'air d'une femme.

_Ce qu'on pourrait appeler un esprit._

Un esprit ? Comme celui qu'avait mentionné Alfred ? Il n'avait dit que le mot, sans rien expliquer. Juste que celui-ci l'avait emmené ici (Enfin plutôt là où il se trouvait actuellement… plus ou moins) et rien d'autre.

\- Alors… T-Tu connais mon… frère ?

Matthew sursauta lorsque l'esprit joignit ses mains et commença à émettre quelques cris de joie.

_Ooooh ! Donc tu sais qu'il est ton frère !_

Au moins maintenant il avait la confirmation que ce dernier ne mentait pas (Enfin si on voulait).

\- E-En fait, il m'a juste dit qu'il l'était mais… j-je le crois.

L'expression sur le visage de l'esprit changea (Il n'avait qu'une bouche mais Matthew sentait, en quelque sorte, son humeur). Si, juste un instant auparavant il avait été heureux, alors maintenant il était… menaçant. Matthew ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et de se cacher le visage dans Kumajiro. … Avant de se rappeler qu'il avait déchiré en deux parties son ours en peluche.

_C'est ennuyeux ! Je ne veux pas qu'il réussisse !_

Le son de la voix fut un peu trop fort au goût du canadien mais il prit une grande inspiration et regarda l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Où sommes-nous d'abord ?

_Parce que ton frère n'est pas aussi stupide que je le croyais. Parce que tu as décidé de le croire alors qu'il racontait n'importe quoi. Nous sommes là où se trouve la réponse que vous cherchez tous les deux._

\- Ç-Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup…

_Ton frère veut que tu te souviennes_, Réexpliqua l'esprit._ Et parce que tu veux la même chose, tu t'es retrouvé ici._

« Oh » fut la seule réponse de Matthew. Après tout, qu'était-il censé répondre d'autre ? L'explication n'était pas finie si ?

_Mais, briser la seule chose qui te soit arrivé de bien, sans la moindre hésitation… Tu es idiot ou quoi ?!_

\- Non, je faisais simplement confiance à Alfred.

L'esprit grogna, visiblement énervé par la réponse.

_Bien. Tu sais quoi ? Apprécie ton séjour…_

Matthew voulut demander des explications mais l'esprit disparut et le noir autour de lui commença à prendre des formes. D'abord floues, puis de plus en plus précises. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse l'endroit. L'endroit où il vivait avec Gilbert et Ludwig. L'endroit où il avait vécu avec la sorcière.

_\- Donc c'est là que tu te cachais ?_

Au son de cette voix qu'il détestait, Matthew se retourna et vit la sorcière. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ? Il se rendit compte que malgré le fait qu'il ait grandit ces dernières années, il devait pourtant lever la tête pour la voir. Ou plutôt, voir sa forme floue. Une minute, depuis quand était-elle floue ? Non, plus important encore: Pourquoi était-il redevenu un enfant ?!

Les paroles d'Alfred lui revinrent en tête. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'était la « chose ». Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voyait pas son visage. Mais comment Alfred aurait-il pu « voir » la sorcière ? C'était impossible, s'il était d'un autre monde, alors il n'aurait jamais pu la rencontrer. Encore moins en un nuit. Surtout s'il avait dormi.

_\- Voyons, tu as autre à faire que de rester là non ?!_

Sans comprendre, Matthew pencha la tête sur le côté. Quelque chose lui échappait mais il ne savait quoi exactement. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui normalement était la source de ses pires cauchemars.

_\- Va nourrir le prisonnier ! Tu as insisté pour qu'il soit en vie non ? Alors vas-y !_

Matthew sursauta en comprenant sa situation. Il courut dans la cuisine et se précipita vers l'endroit où était enfermé Gilbert. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais grandi. Ou qu'il avait été projeté à nouveau dans le passé, ce qui lui semblait déjà plus probable. Donnant simplement son repas à l'albinos, il regarda autour de lui.

La pièce était toujours aussi petite et sombre, comme il s'en rappelait. D'ailleurs, même dans son présent elle n'avait pas changée. Même s'ils l'avaient aménagée. Même si Gilbert refusait toujours d'y mettre les pieds. Au moins, Ludwig avait trouvé un moyen d'échapper à son frère parfois (il fallait l'avouer), un peu trop bruyant.

_\- Ah enfin ! Je commençais à croire que cette chose avait menti et que vous alliez tuer ma géniale personne !_

\- L-La sorcière n'est pas aussi cruelle, tu sais ? Répondit machinalement Matthew.

_\- Pas cruelle ?! Donne-moi des preuves ne l'est pas._

\- Donne-moi des preuves qu'elle l'est.

Cette scène, il la connaissait. La première fois qu'il avait donné sa nourriture Gilbert, ce dernier lui avait parlé. À ce moment de sa vie, l'opinion de Matthew sur la sorcière était tout sauf ce qu'il pensait actuellement. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Il n'avait que des doutes et préférait penser que la personne qui avait prit soin de loin était quelqu'un qui l'aimait profondément. Et donc, évidemment, quelqu'un de gentil.

_\- Tout le monde dit qu'elle l'est ! C'est une sorcière ! Elle fait de la magie !_

\- Des preuves, répéta Matthew, cette fois-ci sentant qu'elle était plus aiguë que sa voix actuelle.

Le petit Gilbert grogna mais ne répondit rien. L'autre n'ajouta rien non plus mais continua de regarder autour. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur la porte entrouverte, par contre, il vit la sorcière entrer dans sa pièce. Cette même pièce que l'autre Gilbert garde maintenant fermée et dont il n'ose même plus regarder la porte. Il se leva (lorsqu'il parlait avec l'albinos, il était toujours assis ou accroupi car celui-ci était toujours sur les genoux à cause des menottes aux murs) et se dirigea vers la porte, ignorant le petit Gilbert.

_\- Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?! Je ne peux pas atteindre cette fichue assiette !_

_Oh, merde… _Il était occupé lui ! Levant rapidement les yeux au ciel, il se retourna et régla tout aussi vite le problème du petit Gilbert avant de sortir de la pièce.

Matthew allait atteindre la porte et tenter de l'ouvrit lorsqu'une voix venant de l'intérieur le fit sursauter et l'interrompit.

_\- Va dormir, Matthew. Tu as sûrement besoin de sommeil._

\- … Oui, Murmura Matthew, incapable de penser à autre chose.

Lorsqu'il passa devant les escaliers, le canadien pensa un moment à descendre, mais choisit finalement d'aller dans sa chambre. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer s'il désobéissait à la sorcière ? Il y avait des choses qu'il préférait éviter, et celle-ci en faisait partie.

Ainsi, les « jours » passèrent et Matthew commença à se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Plusieurs fois, il se disait qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Mais il ne savait quoi et continua sa routine.

_\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez encore rien fait ? Juste nourri et enfermé ?_

\- Je ne sais pas. La sorcière n'a rien dit.

Ça, Matthew ne l'avait jamais su. Et il aurait aimé savoir ce que la sorcière avait en tête. Mais même s'il avait posé cette question plusieurs fois, aucune réponse ne lui était jamais parvenue. Alors il avait finit par ne plus demander, puisque ça ne servait à rien.

Juste après s'être assuré que Gilbert ait mangé, il prit l'assiette et sortit de la pièce. Il descendit et posa l'assiette quelque part dans la cuisine, il ne fit pas très attention, ses yeux préférant se fixer sur son ours en peluche offert il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Matthew s'approcha du fauteuil et le prit dans ses bras.

_\- Qui es-tu ?_

Celui-ci sursauta, surprit. Venait-il juste d'entendre une voix ?

_\- Qui es-tu ?_

La voix venait… de l'ours en peluche ? Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais il semblait normal. Juste un ours en peluche, oui. Ce qu'il était en gros. Il attendit un petit moment mais la voit ne revint pas et Matthew décida de mettre le problème de côté et monta dormir. Il verrait plus tard (Si plus tard il y a ?).

Le lendemain, il répéta sa routine.

_\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu m'avais sauvé la vie alors ce n'est pas si grave ! Tu as déjà bien assez fait !_

Matthew ne répondit rien. Il savait où cette question menait, même s'il n'était pas sûr pourquoi. À la place, il baissa la tête, comme s'il était coupable.

_\- En fait, je me demande plutôt pourquoi tu m'as sauvé quand j'ai essayé de te mettre en prison. Évidemment, je comprends que tu puisses être tombé sous mon charme mais…_

Automatiquement, le canadien se mit à rougir furieusement. Non, c'était vrai qu'il était… Enfin… Non, qu'était-il en train de penser ?! Il ne disait ça que pour le taquiner, il le savait, et pourtant il se faisait avoir malgré tout. Il serra Kumajiro contre lui.

\- Je… ne voulais pas que tu meures. J'essaye toujours de penser que la sorcière est gentille avec moi. Mais… j'entends ces bruits bizarres dans sa pièce…

_\- Je te dis qu'elle y fait des choses cruelles ! Va voir toi-même !_

_\- _Je verrais… Plus tard.

Bien qu'il sembla un peu réticent à tomber le sujet, Gilbert se mit à parler d'autre chose. Il fit plusieurs blagues (embarrassante ou juste débiles) auxquelles Matthew riait sans trop se soucier de l'endroit où il était (une sombre « cellule », avec un prisonnier et une folle à deux pièces de lui).

Lorsqu'il fut temps de partir, Matthew hésita un moment. Quelque chose en lui disait qu'il allait regretter ses actions. Mais avant même qu'il puisse décider lui-même d'y aller où non, son corps bougeait déjà hors de la pièce et se glissait vers l'endroit où se trouvait la sorcière.

Mais il s'arrêta. La porte était étrangement ouverte. D'habitude pourtant, la sorcière la laissait fermée. Mais ce qui le figea sur place fut l'ombre qu'il vit, figée sur place devant la porte entre-ouverte, une expression de terreur sur le visage. Et l'ombre ressemblait fortement à son auto-proclamé frère.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais son esprit lui dit de ne pas regarder ce que lui montrait son imagination (Bien qu'il douta que ce soit vraiment son imagination) et de plutôt regarder dans la pièce. Il éprouva une curiosité pour ce qu'il y avait là-dedans qu'il ne pu retenir.

Et il resta figé devant la scène. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à regarder longtemps car la sorcière le repéra presque immédiatement. L'ombre juste à côté de lui disparut, en même temps que tout ce qui l'avait choqué de l'intérieur.

_\- Qu'as-tu vu ?_ Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, menaçant.

\- Q-Qu'y avait-il à voir ? Répondit le garçon, s'espérant convainquant.

Mais il ne l'était pas. Il le savait. Son cerveau et son corps le lui criait. Il le savait. Voir la suite ? Non, il voulait passer cette scène, ne jamais la revoir. Revoir ? Soudainement, il n'était plus certain de rien. Il souhaitait que ce moment n'ait jamais existé, au même moment où une douce voix lui disait que tout allait bien, que ça n'était jamais arrivé. Qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Mais il sentait la douleur de ce qui était arrivé après ce moment.

La sorcière le lui avait toujours caché. Il avait commencé à avoir des doutes au fur et à mesure mais avait toujours fait comme si de rien n'était. C'était facile quelque part. Parce qu'après tout, la sorcière connaissant la magie, elle prenait toujours soin de ne pas dévoiler son secret à son protégé grâce à une illusion.

Matthew ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla en position fœtale, ne voulant rien entendre, rien voir, tout oublier.

Puis il y eu un moment de vide et quelques gouttes froides tombèrent sur ses épaules. Il arriva à remarquer qu'il pleuvait malgré son esprit perturbé et se laissa aller instinctivement contre un mur qu'il savait derrière lui. Les genoux toujours coller contre sa poitrine et les bras autours de ceux-ci, il commença à sentir le froid. Ne lui était-ce pas familier ?

Alors que cette pensée lui venait à l'esprit, il ne sentit plus les gouttes lui tomber dessus (pourtant, son était bien là). Il releva légèrement la tête et vit un homme, armé d'un parapluie.

_\- Qui es-tu ?_

D'abord surprit par la question, il voulut répondre par ce qui lui semblait évident. Mais quelque chose fit surface dans sa tête alors qu'il se rappelait que son ours en peluche lui avait posé la même question. Il fit un grand sourire et répondit par ce qui lui semblait être la bonne réponse.

***.*.***

\- Ouh la, Birdie ! Ça va ?!

Matthew regarda Gilbert, assis juste à côté de son lit. Il regarda autour. Quelque chose lui semblait différent maintenant. Il réalisa assez rapidement que Ludwig était là aussi…

\- Où est Alfred ?

\- En bas. Il était fatigué alors je l'ai laissé dormir. Pourquoi ?

Un demi-sourire qui ne parut pas très rassurant aux yeux des deux frères (Du moins, on aurait dit) se dessina sur le visage du canadien. Il se leva aussitôt, ignorant Gilbert lorsque celui-ci voulut le rattraper avant de se faire stopper par son frère.

Arrivé en bas, Matthew remarqua tout de suite le silence qui y régnait. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte et se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au fauteuil. Il resta là un moment, à réfléchir à son plan avec les ronflements de son frère pour seul fond.

Décidant de sa meilleure option, le canadien passa derrière, plaça ses mains en dessous de son frère et le jeta hors du fauteuil.

***.*.***

L'américain se réveilla et se redressa instantanément pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver avant qu'il n'entende le rire de Matthew juste à côté de lui. Plutôt que de se préoccuper du fait que celui-ci soit levé, il préféra se concentrer sur la douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant dans le cul (et dans le dos aussi mais bon).

\- Franchement Mattie, c'était pour quoi ça ?

\- Ça ? Oh, juste pour toutes les fois où on m'a confondu avec toi et que j'ai pris des attaques t'étant destinées. Et tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne fasse que ça.

Alfred allait répondre quelque chose en grognant ou gémissant comme d'habitude lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'avait dit son frère. Incrédule, les mots qu'il avait envie de dire sortirent mais pas par le bon endroit et il décida de laisser tomber. À la place, il sauta sur ses pieds, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans la couette, et prit son frère dans ses bras.

\- Content de te revoir, Mattie ! … Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelles toujours Mattie hein ?

Matthew laissa sortir un rire léger.

\- Non. Et moi aussi, content de te revoir, bro…

Ce fut la première fois qu'il fut aussi heureux depuis… eh bien, juste trois ou quatre jours, mais pour lui, ce fut une éternité.

***.*.***

\- Pourquoi tu avais à faire ça, _idiota _?!

\- M-Mais _Fratello_ ! J-Je ne plus courir !

\- _Chiuldila !_ Je ne veux rien entendre ! Ah ! Caches-toi là !

Le dit « Fratello » prit son frère jumeau par le poignet et se cacha dans une ruelle, derrière plusieurs boîtes en carton (Et Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils faisaient là). Il lui fit signe de se taire, fixant ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi je dois être aussi dans la merde parce que tu voulais prendre un chat,_ coglione_ ?!

\- Mais il était mignon, répondit son frère avec un sourire insouciant.

Comme pour prouver son point (Non, sûrement pour prouver son point), l'insouciant caressa la tête du chat, qui miaula de contentement et se mit à ronronner, un peu trop fort au goût de l'autre.

\- Je m'en fous ! Hurla dans un murmure le premier. Éteins ce truc, _Che catzo pensi_, il va nous faire repérer !

\- Eh ?! L'éteindre ?! _Fratello ?_

\- Dépêche-toi avant qu'on ne se fasse attraper à cause d'un stupide ronro-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Sautant directement sur ses pieds après avoir rapidement pâlit et prit une fois de plus son frère par le poignet, le relevant et l'emmenant à travers la ville, cherchant un bon endroit où être en sécurité. Sécurité, hein ? Bientôt il oublierait la réelle définition de ce mot.

Il continua de courir et jura mentalement (Même s'il autorisa les injures à sortir) en voyant son frère être si détendu. Comment faisait-il pour sourire et…

\- _Che catzo _Feliciano ! Pourquoi tu chantes ?!

\- Ve ?! Mais…

\- _Chiuldila !_ Si tu continue de chanter, c'est inutile de courir, autant se laisser faire choper tout de suite !

Feliciano voulut répondre mais son frère le tira d'un coup, lui faisant tomber les mots de la bouche, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

Assez miraculeusement car le frère ne faisait ne faisait pas attention du tout où il allait, ils trouvèrent la parfaite cachette dans une cargaison qui leur était inconnue sans doute à tout les deux.

\- _Fratello_, je veux des pâ-oomph !

Feliciano fut interrompu lorsque son frère plaqua fermement sa main contre sa bouche, lui faisant mal mais lorsqu'il essaya de protester, l'autre lui lança un regard menaçant et il se tu. … Du moins, pendant deux minutes et le frère du faire de son mieux pour ne pas lui hurler de fermer son aspirateur à pâtes.

Mais même après plusieurs minutes, il ne se passa rien et il s'autorisa à se détendre, enlevant sa main de la bouche de Feliciano. Il soupira de soulagement.

\- _Fratello, _c'était amusant, on recommence ?

-_ Nei tuoi sogni,idiota !_ (Dans tes rêves !)

Sur ce, il commença à lui crier dessus, relâchant la pression, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Et au vu de la pression qu'il sentit sur son épaule juste avant de se faire emporter par le sommeil, il devina que son frère s'était lui aussi endormi. Aucun d'eux ne savait où ils se réveilleraient, mais ils n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper pour le moment…

* * *

**Ah, enfin finit ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire vous savez ? En fait, je dois avouer n'avoir aucune idée de quoi faire Matthew. J'étais impatiente de l'écrire et donc quand j'ai pas arrêté de prolonger la partie d'Alfred, ça m'embêtait presque à la limite. Donc je suis arrivée à la partie de Matthew puis j'étais là « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant avec mon idée ? ». Donc je suis partie dans une autre idée, j'ai écris 2.204 mots (Je me disais que c'était de la merde mais que ça allait, c'était pas trop grave) puis quand j'ai eu finit le passage et que Matthew je me suis dit « Ok, y a un truc qui cloche, je dois tout recommencer ». Donc hier je me suis dit « Tant pis. Je supprime, je repars avec mon idée de base » Donc j'ai enlevé les 2.204 mots et mis dans un autre document. J'ai regardé ma page, écrit deux phrase puis me suis dit « En fait j'ai assez écrit ces cinq derniers jours donc je vais m'arrêter maintenant. Je reprendrais plus tard si j'ai une meilleure idée ou si je trouve comment faire la transition avec le moment où il 'retrouve la mémoire' ». Du coup j'ai regardé un film, suis allée dormir mais lu une fanfiction ou deux… ou trois… ou quatre en fait. Bref, je suis allée dormir à deux heures du matin, me suis levée malgré tout très tout et maintenant que vous en avez marre d'entendre parler de ma vie, je vais juste dire que j'ai joué à FE, relu des fanfics et finalement je me suis dit « En fait je veux vraiment finir mon chapitre 5. En plus j'ai promis à Lino ». (Lino : Vee, elle me l'avait promis, et moi j'ai mis beauuuucoup de temps à tout corriger et tout reeeendre~ *Se tord de gauche à droite en souriant innocemment*)**

**Et finalement, j'y suis arrivée ! (Lino: Moi aussi eh, c'est pas un priviliège !/SBAFF/ Oui je dis un priviliège, comme je dis diablolique/RESBAFF/ Tori : Pourquoi mon détecteur de fautes rajoute-t-il des lettres là où il en faut pas ?)**

**D'ailleurs, maintenant que vous en avez bien marre de mon blabla ridicule (Lino: Le mien ne l'est pas moins), je dois dire que je suis contente de ce chapitre. Contente d'avoir foutu à la poubelle (à moitié) ces 2.000 mots ratés car j'ai pété un plombs. Rien n'avait de sens et y avait des trucs bizarres (je passerais à Lino… Lino: Nani nani ? ^^ BOKU WA KOKO DAYOOOO~ … Oui, on savait déjà). Bref, je suis finalement contente car en plus, j'ai pu ajouter des détails avec les discussions des petits Matthew et Gilbert.**

**Aussi, même si allonger la partie d'Alfred m'a un peu torturée, je suis contente de son dialogue avec Gilbert. Ils sont enfin amis nan ? ^^ Mais honnêtement, là où on peut voir mes difficultés à écrire ces dialogues avec Alfred, c'est lorsqu'on pense au nombre de choses à dire, comment les dires, et comment les lier. Vous voyez, Alfred était censé dire à Arthur les noms de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Mais à cause de la tournure de la discussion, ça me paraissait impossible.**

**Pareil pour Gilbert. Je devais dire plusieurs choses et j'ai dû tourner ma phrase une dizaine de fois et prendre un bain avant de venir avec la bonne tournure. C'est compliqué les dialogues prévus…**

**Alfred : Parce que tu ne prévois pas tes dialogues d'habitude ?**

**Tori : Mh… Si, genre juste la moitié. Mais voilà quo-GYYAH ?! Comment tu t'es échappé toi ?!**

**Alfred : En fait, je cherchais un passage secret mais je suis tombé sur la porte et elle s'est ouverte toute seule ! *Rit***

**Tori : Tu t'es échappé quand ? *Hausse un sourcils***

**Alfred : Y a, euh… deux minutes ? Juste après que tu aies fini ton long discours ?**

**Tori : *Facepalm* Alfred… Cette porte était ouverte depuis le début…**

**Alfred : Vraiment ? ^^ Bah peu importe !**

**Tori : Au moins tu n'es pas le seul…**

**Alfred : *Était déjà parti sur un hamburger (Non pas littéralement)* *La regarde* Quoi ?**

**Tori : Oui, ma meilleure amie est déjà restée une minute ou deux à fixer une porte qu'il lui suffisait de pousser, juste un peu légèrement.**

**Alfred : *Se contente de rire comme d'hab***

**Tori : Sinon, pour le passage à la fin. J'avais promis à Lino de faire apparaître Lovi et Feli au chapitre 5 donc même si c'est pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais (Je pensais à un truc sérieux donc… Ou du moins raconté sérieusement), je me suis quand même amusée à écrire ce passage. (Lino: T'INQUIEEEETE, J'AI ADOREEEEE ^^ Tori : Ouais j'disais juste qu'au départ je voulais une autre atmosphère mais ça équivalait à détailler ou quoi et j'ai refusé. Et puis ça aurait pu être sérieux. Si Lovi, Feli et moi on pétait pas un câble) Je me suis demandée quoi faire dire à Feli pendant deux secondes après la deuxième cachette. Mais après deux secondes « Bah, pasta… ». Et je me suis amusée en écrivant Lovi surtout. J'ai fait des aller-retour d'un document à un autre (Celui où j'écris cette fanfic et celui où j'ai mit du vocabulaire, italien surtout, espagnol un peu, anglais pour le fun, russe pour plus tard, chinois pour plus tard aussi et japonais encore pour le fun) pour ses insultes et quand j'ai regardé son deuxième dialogues j'étais genre « Ouah, trois insultes en deux phrases ! » Même si j'ai un peu modifier pour allonger et mettre des détails. Bref. Cette note est trop longue. Ça t'allait, ma Lino ?**

**Lino : Exactement, ça m'allait parfaitement ! ^^ *Lève le pouce* Good job ! Tori : Eh eh eh ! Tant mieux, tant mieux ! _You made my day ! … Uh, evening ? ^^ Whatever !_ (Je peux pas traduire la première phrase. C'est une expression que je comprends mais ne peut traduire. Cherchez internet)**

**Gilbert : Il est temps pour mon incroyable personne de faire son apparition ! (Lino, encore une fois j'te laisse l'allemand ^^ Réponds pas, j'efface ça après que t'aies changé les phras-Lino: Eeeeh, je suis faible en allemand, je veux bien traduire des phrases mais des fois c'est dur T^T Pourquoi tant de haaaaaine ?! =^= [oui, même si t'effaces je réponds, au moins tu vois ma plainte OI] Tori : Baka x'D Je si t'y arrivais c'est pas grave hein x'D)**

**Tori : Ah, Gilbert ! Oui, je n'ai plus rien à dire alors tu peux fermer ce chapitre ^^**

**Gilbert : Kesesese ! Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez tous ce qui va m'arriver alors vous pouvez bien suivre cette histoire ! Kesesese ! *Regarde Tori après avoir fermer un rideau* _Na ja, ich war Awesome, nein_ ?**

**Tori : En fait Gilbert, si tu veux savoir, le prochain chapitre contiendra sûrement plus d'Alfred (accompagné par les trois autres mais bon), d'Arthur et évidemment, des jumeaux x'D. Donc pas vraiment de toi.**

**Gilbert : Eh ? _Wierklig_ ?**

**[Lino : _Ja, Wierklich... Arme Gilbert. Na, keine Problem, ja_ ? ^^ Tori : *Hausse les épaules* Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je m'en préoccupais de toute façon…]**

**Mots : 7.****571**


	6. Chapter 6: Types de voyages

**Comme vous le savez, j'ai écris les cinq chapitre ci-dessus en cinq jours (éventuellement un sixième, si on compte mon bug du cinquième chapitre. Enfin mon arrêt de logique plutôt). Donc même si j'avais prévu de prendre mon temps pour publier, j'avais bien trop envie de continuer et me voici en train d'écrire ce fichu chapitre 6/SBAFF/**

**Je suis en tout cas contente des commentaires que j'ai reçu *A plutôt envie de se cacher en voyant la colère d'une certaine amie* et des avis positifs que j'ai de mes amies *Serre super fort Lino dans ses bras pour se calmer*. Alors sinon ben... j'espère ne pas être trop distraite par mes shimeji *A joué avec après deux lignes de notes de début de chapitre***

**Donc... A propos de tout ce qui s'est passé avant, il semblerait que certaines de mes intrigues soient plus compliquées que ce que je pensais o_o Je dis seulement plus compliquées que ce que je pensais. Après, ça dépends pour qui évidemment x'D C'est juste que ma Lino a deviné l'histoire avec Marianne tandis qu'une autre est encore à côté et Lino m'a dit que c'était pas si évident que ça, pour résumer. Et… euh… Vu les réponses que j'ai eu en demandant à l'une de mes amies « A ton avis, qui est la sorcière ? »… Je crois que je suis curieuse de si quelqu'un peut deviner avant la révélation la réponse à cette question…**

**Ludwig : Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, pouvons-nous commencer ? (Lino n'a pas corrigé le texte donc l'allemand... Je verrais bien)**

**Tori : Ok ok ^^ Cette fois-ci c'est bien toi vu qu't'es arrivé après Gilbert ^^**

**Ludwig : *Acquiesce d'un hochement de tête* Bon chapitre six.**

**Tori : *Va voir Alfred***

**Chapitre 6 : Parce qu'il existe plusieurs types de voyages.**

\- Où est Kumajiro, Alfred ?

\- Uh ? Oh… Désolé, il a disparu.

\- Eh ? Disparu ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Alfred haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas. Lorsque Matthew s'était évanoui, il avait eu peur et s'était juste focalisé sur lui. Quelque part, il savait que ça pourrait arriver. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu déchirer Kumajiro et puis regarder Alfred et dire « Eh, je sais que je suis Canada ! », mais il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'il s'évanouisse comme ça. Alors lorsqu'il avait cherché l'ours en peluche, il n'était plus là. Peut-être l'esprit l'avait-il prit ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement.

\- Oh, je vois…

Il y eu un moment de silence un peu étrange durant lequel Matthew sembla réfléchir.

\- D-Dis… dans les noms que tu as cité, je connais Francis.

\- Uh ? Mais je pensais que…

\- J-Je ne te connaissais pas, d-d'accord ? Je suis désolé…

Évidemment, il aurait dû y penser. N'empêche, quelque part, c'était… bizarre. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il ne le connaissait pas et puis, d'un coup, il avait une mémoire avec des souvenirs de lui de plus de... disons quelques centaines d'années… Pareil qu'avec Gilbert sûrement, bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qui les liait dans ce monde-ci.

\- Mattie…

\- Alfred…

Alfred aurait voulu rire de la situation. Ils avaient parlé en même temps, s'étaient arrêtés en même temps et bien sûr, se regardaient tous les deux avec un air déterminé et avide de savoir. Sans doute. D'un bref signe de la tête, l'américain autorisa son frère à parler le premier.

\- Tu sais, durant mon… inconscience, j'ai fait un rêve. Je suis revenu dans le passé. J'ai faillit oublier que j'étais dans un rêve. Mais, un peu avant d'arriver vers la fin de celui-ci, j'ai… Je crois que je t'ai vu.

\- Tu… m'as vu ?

Son frère acquiesça doucement et il se mit à réfléchir. Il avait fait ce genre de rêve avec le passé de son frère dans son ce monde. Mais il ne pensait pas en faire partie lorsque Matthew rêverait… A moins qu'il ne soit retourné dans son passé mais que cette fois, il avait vu ce que lui avait fait en mode fantôme ?

\- Alfred, tu sais m'expliquer n'est-ce pas ?

Grillé ! Il n'avait jamais été un bon liseur d'atmosphère (du moins de ce que disaient ceux autour de lui) comme il n'avait jamais été doué pour cacher ses émotions. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment bon menteur non plus. Alors inutile de mentir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… Il se pourrait que je me sois… aventuré dans ton passé. Je crois que l'esprit me fait retourner dans le passé et donc j'ai vu… ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

L'expression de Matthew passa du choc à l'horreur sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

\- T-T-T-Tu… Q-Q-Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Que tu volais, te faisais poursuivre (il passa le fait qu'il intervenait), que Gilbert t'as un jour poursuivit puis qu'un autre jour, en entrant, il s'est fait capturer. J'ai aussi vu la sorcière t'offrir Kumajiro évidemment. Et la dernière chose que j'ai vu…

\- La pièce ?

Alfred acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, toujours dégoûté de ce qu'il avait vu.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas essayé de t'éloigner ou que tu n'as pas été dégoûté de nous.

\- Je savais que c'était la sorcière…

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, l'américain posa sa question suivante.

\- Qui est-elle ?

Mais son frère secoua la tête, lui répondant qu'il ne savait pas. Alfred fronça les sourcils. Comment ne pouvait-il pas savoir ? Il avait passé son enfance avec elle, apparemment ! Et il y a quelques minutes encore, il avait fait un retour dans son passé. Comment…

\- J-Je suis désolé, Alfred… je pense… que j'étais trop jeune et la sorcière m'est apparue un peu… floue…

Aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche d'Alfred. Qu'était-il censé dire maintenant ? Ou faire ? Il devait savoir qui était la sorcière. Elle avait fait du mal à son frère et sans doute à Gilbert. Il devait encore le prouver, mais il avait l'impression qu'il la reverrait encore dans le futur. Et pas seulement à cause de l'albinos…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Mattie. Mais je me demandais… Kumajiro t'était précieux non ?

Un léger mouvement de la tête de haut en bas.

\- Pourquoi ? Si elle faisait ce genre de choses…

\- C'était… Tu sais, à ce moment-là, j'espérais toujours qu'elle n'était un monstre. J-J'étais assez jeune et je ne voulais pas imaginer quelqu'un faire ce genre de chose…

Matthew semblait chercher une explication, comme s'il tentait de se justifier. Aussitôt, Alfred fit un léger hochement de tête, montrant qu'il comprenait.

\- C'est pourquoi j'étais si content de la voir m'offrir un cadeau. Je me disais qu'elle avait un côté humain après tout.

\- Mais… Je me suis arrêté après avoir vu cette pièce et… je crois t'avoir vu… Si tu as vu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, comment peux-tu toujours chérir cette peluche ?

\- Il est vrai qu'après avoir vu l'intérieur… Non, après ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là… Mais, malgré tout, Kumajiro m'a… beaucoup aidé. Et puis, j'essayais de toujours me convaincre du côté humain de la sorcière. Cette peluche ne me rappelait pas de la sorcière, mais de son humanité.

Alfred fut surprit parce qu'il racontait. Décidément, il n'aurait pas cru son frère penser ainsi. Enfin, peut-être, mais si ça avait été lui, il aurait sûrement haït cette peluche pour le restant de ses jours. Tiens, d'ailleurs, qu'entendait son frère par « ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? »

\- Mattie ? Commença-t-il prudemment. Qu'est-il arrivé le jour où tu l'as vu ?

\- Eh ?

\- La sorcière t'as fait quelque chose ?! Demanda-t-il à nouveau, plus insistant.

La panique sembla prendre les yeux de son frère. Il le savait ! Ce monstre lui avait quelque chose et Matthew n'osait même pas en parler. Alors que ce dernier baissait la tête en voyant ses yeux remplis de colère, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, dévoilant un albinos et un grand blond.

\- Birdie, ça va ?

Alfred ne pu retenir un grognement de frustration. Il pouvait affirmer que Gilbert avait un bon timing pour arriver aux mauvais moments. … En gros, un mauvais timing ? Perdu, il décida de ne plus y penser. Bien que la pensée que sa question resterait sans réponse ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

\- Eh ? Uh… Oui… Je vais bien. Désolé d'être partit ainsi. J'ai dû t'inquiéter… encore.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, birdie. West m'a dit que tu avais une raison et m'a empêché de venir avant un bon moment. Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

Il y eu un moment d'hésitation. L'américain savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas tout raconter. Ils n'avaient rien pour prouver ce qu'ils savaient, et même si Matthew avait la confiance des frères Beilschmidt, ce ne serait sûrement pas suffisant. Et puis il était quasi-certain que Gilbert lui jetterait la faute…

\- U-Um…

\- On aurait dit que tu faisais un cauchemar, pourquoi ? Pressa l'albinos.

La tête de Matthew se releva d'un coup, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose (ce qui était sûrement le cas il ne savait juste pas quoi). Son frère tenta de comprendre mais en vain. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce à quoi l'autre pouvait penser. Surtout lorsqu'il abaissait à nouveau la tête et que son visage devenait (était-il malade ?).

\- D-Dis… Gil… Tu… étais à côté de moi tout ce temps ?

Le canadien fit quelques pas en avant et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, l'albinos en fit un ou deux en retrait. Cherchant de l'aide pour comprendre la situation, Alfred regarda en direction de Ludwig, mais celui-ci avait la tête tournée vers… la cuisine ? Mais lorsqu'il regarda, il ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais l'allemand…

\- Eh bien… Pas vraiment tout le temps. Je veux dire, il a plu et ton imbécile de frère, en admettant qu'il soit ton frère, ne revenait pas donc j'ai dû aller l'attendre devant la porte comme une maman-oiseau.

Aussitôt, Matthew regarda Alfred, qui lui lança un sourire presque moqueur mais qui se retenait de rire. Oui, exactement. Une maman-oiseau. Le terme qu'avait emprunté Gilbert était exact. Il n'aurait juste jamais pensé qu'il le dirait lui-même. Plutôt Ludwig en fait.

\- C-C'est juste que… j-j'ai cru entendre une voix qui me disait que tout irait bien… C-C'était toi ?

\- Um… Je doute que ce soit West, non ? Enfin, à un moment, tu… tu étais en train de remuer énormément alors…

Alfred essayait de comprendre mais il fut soudainement tiré par Ludwig et entraîné à l'extérieur sans avoir pu en placer une. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?!

\- C'était pour quoi ça ?!

\- Si tu n'as pas deviné où ça allait, tu es un idiot.

\- Et ça allait où ? Demanda l'américain en faisant la moue.

Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'on le prenait pour un gamin. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Non, la question c'était plutôt… Que ne comprenait-il pas ? Lorsqu'il demandait, on le prenait toujours pour un idiot…

\- Peu importe. Je suis en train de me poser la question mais… _Bruder_ m'a dit que tu avais vu la pièce. Pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? Pourquoi ne le haïs-tu pas ?

\- _Well… _Je sais plus ou moins que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça. Alors…

\- Tu le sais ? S'étonna Ludwig en haussant un sourcil. Comment ?

\- Ce serait compliqué à expliquer, répondit Alfred, se disant qu'un « tu ne me croiras pas » ne l'aiderait pas.

Seul le silence lui répondit et commença à regarder autour de lui. Il vit qu'il faisait nuit… En fait, plutôt froid. Mais il était un héros et les héros pouvaient endurer le froid ! De plus, ils ne resteraient sûrement pas toute la nuit dehors… D'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il ? Depuis quand les nuits étaient aussi longues ? Pourtant il s'y connaissait en longues nuit, il faisait des grasses matinées quand il pouvait (C'est-à-dire tout le temps sauf pour les réunions où il n'avait pas le choix).

Il se mit à réfléchir à Gilbert et Matthew. Non, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais, en parlant de Gilbert, où était son oiseau ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était arrivé et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait avant d'arriver ici, il était toujours avec lui.

\- Au fait, où est Gilbird ?

\- Uh ? Fut la première réaction de Ludwig.

Pendant un moment, il y eu encore un silence. Et la seule raison pour laquelle Alfred ne l'interrompit pas fut qu'il remarqua au moins que l'allemand réfléchissait. A quoi par contre, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

\- En ce moment, il est en « mission », comme le dirais _bruder_…

\- En mission ? Quel genre de mission ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment une mission, répliqua un peu exaspéré Ludwig. Juste un échange de lettre avec un certain ami pirate.

Un ami pirate… ? Alfred se demanda qui cela pouvait être. D'habitude, Gilbert traînait avec Francis et… son nom humain était Antonio n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, il y avait peu de chance que ce soit Arthur. Après tout, il était en ville donc s'il avait voulu lui parler…

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, je crois.

Les yeux d'Alfred s'illuminèrent aussitôt.

\- Antonio ?! _Dude_ c'est génial !Il faut absolument que je le voie lui aussi ! Il fait partie des personnes que je cherche !

\- Pourquoi les cherches-tu ?

\- Uh…

\- Laisse-moi deviner… compliqué encore ?

Avec un léger hochement de tête, Alfred acquiesça. Expliquer plus en détail lui était impossible. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de cacher des choses à Ludwig (ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs), mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix alors il préférait se taire.

\- Désolé, dit-il malgré tout.

\- Ce n'est pas grave…

***.*.***

\- Merci Gilbert… Murmura Matthew encore plus bas que d'habitude.

Gilbert le regarda, se demandant pourquoi d'un coup le canadien baissait la tête (et aussi pourquoi il se sentait un peu bizarre, mais il supposa qu'il pouvait remettre ça à plus tard). Ne sachant vraiment quoi ajouter, il se contenta d'un simple « de rien », et son regard se mit à voyager autour de la pièce.

Il se figea au moment il se rendit compte que Ludwig et Alfred avaient quitté la pièce. Depuis quand ?! Il n'avait rien remarqué et maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux dans la pièce. Et puis quelque chose dans son estomac lui montrait que ça le dérangeait, même s'il ne voyait pas exactement pourquoi.

\- Enfin… Ce n'est pas grand-chose quoi…

Bizarrement, il sentait soudain l'irrépressible envie de parler, de combler le vide qui venait d'être laissé par les deux blonds. Et le fait que Matthew ne parlait pas tant que ça ne l'aidait pas énormément et il se retrouva très vite perdu, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Tu sais, durant mon inconscience, j'ai eu un rêve dans lequel je retournais dans le passé.

Gilbert se figea instantanément, prêt à écouter le canadien. … Qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas forcément très à l'aise. Ou bien était-ce seulement lui ? Dans un espoir de se calmer, il décida de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, apparemment suivit de l'autre.

\- … Et ? Demanda-t-il en ne voyant aucune intention de continuer chez Matthew.

\- Et eum… J'ai revu le moment où j'ai découvert l'intérieur de cette pièce…

Les yeux de Gilbert s'écarquillèrent instantanément et tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire s'échappèrent de son esprit. Il l'avait… revu ? Ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là n'était connu que d'eux et c'était l'une des choses qui l'avaient fait haïr la sorcière. Après tout, au début ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Bien sûr, il y avait des « preuves » de son existence, mais à part des rumeurs, il ne savait ce qu'elle était exactement. Alors ce jour-là…

\- Je suis désolé. C'était de ma faute. Je t'ai dit d'aller voir et…

\- Non. Après tout, j'y étais opposé au départ. Tu n'as rien fait de mal…

Lentement, l'albinos hocha de la tête, et bien qu'il se croyait toujours aussi fautif, commencer un débat sur le sujet n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout quand le canadien semblait avoir quelque chose à dire. Tout ce qu'il gagnerait en insistant, c'était son énervement. Et l'envie de savoir ce qu'il avait manqué, en plus du regret.

\- E-En tout cas… J'ai eu un moment de panique… Mais, j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me rassurait… Je n'arrivait pas à savoir qui mais…

Il l'attendait, la suite. Quelque part, quelque chose lui disait que Matthew ne finirait jamais sa phrase, qu'il était supposé répondre. Mais qu'était-il supposé répondre en fait ? Quelqu'un avait-il la réponse, histoire de l'aider un peu ? Il soupira intérieurement, déçu de son silence. Ce n'était pas génial. Du tout.

\- C-C'était toi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda finalement l'autre.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête (qu'il avait visiblement inconsciemment baissée), l'albinos rencontra les yeux violets du canadien… soudainement un peu trop près. Mais il secoua ses pensées et, se redressant dans ce qui était censé être une allure fière, lâcha un grand sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, je suppose que je mérite une récompense digne de ma géniale personne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je suppose…

Sur ces mots, le visage de Matthew changea pour une expression qui lui sembla être de la nervosité et changea légèrement de couleur. Il se gratta le bas du coup pendant que Gilbert attendait, commençant à se demander si sa demande était bizarre. C'était juste une récompense, non ?

Il se mit à réfléchir. Juste une minute. Qu'attendait-il en demandant une récompense d'abord ? Il savait que Matthew n'aurait rien à offrir. En fait, c'était juste une petite blague. Il avait juste voulu… Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait peut-être quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire… Mais…

A cause du fil de ses pensées un peu trop absorbant, l'albinos manqua le moment où le canadien avait changé de position pour se mettre sur les genoux, avant de se tourner pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de Gilbert. Évidemment, avant que le cerveau de ce dernier n'enregistre ce qui venait d'arriver, l'autre était déjà retourné à sa position d'origine et une explosion de rouge envahit leurs deux visages.

\- J-J-J-Je vais aller c-c-chercher West et A-Alfred. Oui ! A-Alfred aussi.

Sans attendre de réponse, Gilbert se leva et partit, recouvrant son visage d'une main. Ce n'était absolument pas digne de son incroyable personne… Bon, lorsqu'il se serait calmé, il irait donner une réponse plus appropriée à Birdie. … Une minute, quelle réponse ? … Argh…

***.*.***

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ?

Les deux se retournèrent et virent un Gilbert un peu bizarre (Pour Alfred seulement, Ludwig eu l'air de trouver ça normal) qui les regardait. L'américain ne répondit rien. Il espérait toujours comprendre. L'albinos avait l'air… Oui, bizarre. Son expression semblait tordue et son visage un peu trop rouge pour son teint normalement pâle.

\- C'est quoi ce visage bizarre Gil ?! Ne put-il s'empêcher de rire.

\- L-La ferme !

Mais peu importe combien le prussien tenta de se débarrasser d'Alfred, il n'y arriva pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Si on le lui expliquait pas ce qui se passait, alors comment pourquoi ne s'attendaient-il pas à ce qu'il pose des question ?

Finalement, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner, étant donné que son frère était enfin apparu, apparemment plus calme (Ce qui surprit Gilbert, nota Alfred) et lui avait proposé de dormir. Normalement, il aurait répondu qu'il allait bien, mais ses yeux étaient soudainement devenu lourds, lui rappelant le réveil brutal causé par le canadien (Il se vengerait pour ça d'ailleurs).

Aussitôt, il cria un grand « _Bed time ! _» et couru jusque dans le salon pour se mettre rapidement dans le fauteuil et s'entourer de sa légère couette, ne voyant presque pas Matthew qui venait à peine de se lever. Un peu conscient de la température et du fait qu'il avait l'impression que le soleil se levait, il préféra fermer les yeux et tout ignorer. Il se réveillerait sûrement dans l'après-midi mais peu importe. Il le faisait tout le temps.

Et effectivement, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux… Oui, il rencontra le fauteuil. Mais en se retournant, il vit que Gilbert et Matthew étaient déjà levés, tranquillement assis à la table en face de lui. Oh, donc c'était ça la bonne odeur qu'il sentait depuis son rêve ? Ils en avaient du culot de hisser ainsi le héro hors de son profond sommeil ! Même s'il était plutôt intrigué par la nourriture sur la table…

\- Dites… Pourquoi vous mangez pendant que je dors ?

\- Comme si nous allions attendre que tu te réveilles pour manger ! Répondit Gilbert qui semblait avoir déjà compris l'américain. Ça ou Matthew l'avait un peu aidé.

Alfred le regarda avant de passer sur son frère, occupé à simplement manger son plat. Maintenant qu'il le regardait (son plat pas son frère), l'odeur avait beau être bonne, le visuel ne promettait pas grand-chose de comestible. Pas que ça avait l'air mauvais. Il avait vu pire (La cuisine d'Arthur), mais malgré tout, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger ce qui se trouvait là-dedans.

\- Et moi qui croyais qu'on était en train de devenir amis…

\- Être amis n'implique pas sauter deux repas pour laisser dormir l'autre.

Avec un grognement, il voulu se retourner, comme s'il boudait. Mais abandonner ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça et il se retourna pour regarder le dos de Gilbert, qui ne s'était visiblement pas préoccupé de se retourner pour le regarder, préférant son plat à l'américain. Le regard de ce dernier se fixa sur la tête de l'albinos, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver son oiseau qui le suivait logiquement partout. Il sentait une soudaine anxiété se former dans son ventre. Et si Ludwig ne lui avait pas dit la vérité ? Non, à coup sûr il avait juste faim.

\- Et si ça l'était ?

\- Ça ne l'est pas alors rendors-toi ou lèves-toi.

Un autre grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et cette fois il n'eût plus rien à dire. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie d'abandonner il y a quelques secondes, il n'avait pas fait long feu. S'autorisant à lâcher un soupir, il s'assit et rejeta sa couverture et demanda directement.

\- J'ai ma part j'espère ?

\- Oui, évidemment, répondit Matthew et lui montrant son assiette en face de lui.

Sans perdre un seul instant, Alfred glissa du fauteuil et glissa sur les genoux jusqu'à sa place qui, heureusement pour lui, ne fut pas trop loin. Déjà que le sol n'était pas agréable, il eu de la chance de ne pas avoir rencontré de trou. Parce que, pour le coup, il avait VRAIMENT la flemme de se lever.

\- Où est Ludwig ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- West ? Oh, il est dehors, en train d'attendre au cas où Gilbird reviendrait.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ? Gilbird je veux dire.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'albinos en haussant les épaules. Presque une semaine je crois.

Et il n'était pas inquiet ?! Alfred s'arrêta en plein milieu de son action. Ce qui le laissa bouche ouverte et cuillère à la main pendant en l'air. Un spectacle qu'il trouvait normalement lui-même drôle à voir, mais pour le moment, ça lui était égal. L'indifférence de son compagnon lui était anormale. Apparemment, ses pensées devaient être faciles à lire, étant donné la suite.

\- Tu sais, j'envoie peut-être juste une lettre à un ami, mais Gilbird, même étant le brave oiseau qu'il est, a des océans à traverser, des tempêtes à éviter et de la nourriture à récupérer pour se nourrir en chemin.

\- Oh… Répondit-il simplement.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il avala le contenu de sa cuillère et afficha une mine boudeuse. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait juste jamais prêté attention aux détails, lui. D'habitude, Arthur ou France s'en chargeait. Ou bien d'autres éventuellement. Mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas lui.

Le reste du repas se déroula donc en silence. Quelques fois, Matthew parla avec Gil ou Alfred mais lorsque ces deux derniers eurent finis, ils ne firent que proposer à l'américain un tour en ville, tout qu'il accepta et ils s'en allèrent préparer le peu d'affaire qu'ils avaient pour le lendemain. La pensée ravit et ennuya en même temps l'américain. Il allait pouvoir rester avec Arthur mais… se lever à l'aube ? Non, AVANT l'aube pour y être au port ?

Il soupira et finit son assiette. Il n'avait que son sac à pr… Où était son sac ? … C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Il avait prit ces foutues clés mais pas son sac ?! En effet il avait pensé à juste vérifier. En effet il avait pensé à REVENIR. Mais là… Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait à retourner dans cette maison hantée ?!

Serrant les poings, il chercha sa détermination. Un héro n'avait jamais peur ! N'est-ce pas ? Donc il devait être fort et… entrer dans la maison lugubre et… monter l'escalier grinçant (Pourquoi tous les escaliers grinçaient-ils ?!) et… récupérer ses affaires dans le noir et… faire face au fantôme ?! Non, impossible !

La première chose qu'Alfred eut envie de faire fut d'appeler son frère à la rescousse. Mais il se rappela presque aussitôt de la peur plutôt visible du canadien. Il ne se voyait pas lui demander de l'aider à aller dans un endroit qui le terrifiait. Surtout avec maman-poule placée juste derrière lui.

\- Alfred, tu es prêt ?

Alfred sursauta au son de la voix pourtant faible de Matthew. Depuis quand était-il là ? Il avait réussi à le rejoindre sans qu'il n'ait rien remarqué ? Décidément, réfléchir trop ne lui réussissait pas vraiment. En plus, ça ne l'avait pas du tout avancé…

\- Non… Euh… Enfin oui ! Oui ! Mais avant, j'ai un truc à faire ! Y a… y a un endroit où on peut se retrouver ?

Il y eu un moment de réflexion de la part de son frère, avant qu'il ne le questionne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Oh, juste un petit truc. Ça doit pouvoir durer… pas plus de trente minutes ? Je ne sais pas…

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on peut t'attendre aux limites du quartier pauvre.

\- Merci Mattie ! J'essayerai d'être rapide donc je pars maintenant !

\- « Essayerai » ? Tu… Tu ne vas rien faire de stupide n'est-ce p-

Sa voix fut coupée par la porte qui se ferma (peut-être un peu trop violemment) mais peu lui importait. De toute façon il savait ce que son frère voulait dire et s'il restait pour lui répondre, soit il l'en empêcherait, soit il l'aiderait. Et les deux cas ne lui plaisaient pas le moins du monde.

Ignorant également Gilbert qui descendait justement des escaliers, il sortit presque en courant. Il avait dit qu'il serait rapide. Commencer par courir jusqu'au manoir était déjà un bon début, non ?

Mais un détail l'embêta cependant. Non, ce ne fut pas le chemin jusqu'au manoir. Il avait en quelque sorte réussit à mémoriser le chemin et maintenant, il se tenait devant le grillage. Un grillage rouillé dont il aurait dû prendre conscience la première fois. Il entra, hésitant.

Le détail se précisa. Non, pas tout à fait. Les détails se précisèrent. Maintenant qu'il savait à propos du fantôme, l'atmosphère lugubre était présente. L'herbe n'était peut-être pas la plus haute, mais pas vraiment la plus entretenue non plus. De-ci de-là, il y avait des fleurs. Mortes, cela dit. Et maintenant qu'il regardait, sur les arbres, des feuilles encore vertes tombaient. Ce n'était pas normal, si ?

Lentement mais toujours sain et sauf, il fit son chemin jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée. À l'intérieur aussi, tout était devenu sinistre. Au départ, il faisait déjà sombre. Mais grâce à la présence humaine dont il bénéficiait à ce moment-là, il avait pensé qu'il n'y avait rien. … Bon aussi car il n'avait pas regardé et qu'il pensait que « Marianne » était quelqu'un de gentil.

Malgré le fait qu'il voulu prendre le temps de vérifier dans les autres pièces si le fantôme cité par Matthew s'y trouvait, il se dit quelque part que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et s'il tombait dessus ? Il avança vers les escaliers. Oui mais et si le fantôme lévitait jusqu'à lui, le prenait par les épaules et commençait à murmurer de sa voix fantomatique ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'un fantôme ! Il avait déjà un esprit, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche, Alfred entendit un bruit qui le fit sursauter. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une cloche ? Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'origine du bruit. La porte ? Non, c'était impossible… Avec un frisson, il décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui de simplement prendre son sac et de partir en courant. Oui. C'était le meilleur scénario.

À présent sur la pointe des pieds, l'américain courut dans l'escalier, se tendant à chaque grincement, même le plus léger. Il regarda des deux côtés lorsqu'il arriva en haut et, se forçant à accélérer tout en restant prudent, avança doucement vers sa chambre.

Il n'y avait absolument aucune trace de fantôme ni d'autres bruits bizarres. Pas vraiment soulagé (plutôt le contraire, justement), il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami et traversa d'un bond la pièce, n'utilisant qu'une petite minute pour vérifier l'absence d'un quelconque esprit.

Heureusement pour lui, il trouva rapidement son sac et retourna vers la porte. N'était-ce pas un peu étrange que, pour la troisième fois où il errait dans cette maison, il n'avait pas encore vu ce prétendu fantôme ? Bon, il était vrai que la première fois, il était avec « Marianne » (et il préférait ne pas penser que c'était un fantôme). Et la deuxième fois, avec son frère. Mais cette fois, il était seul.

Lorsqu'il avait été seul, Matthew s'était presque directement fait poursuivre par le fantôme, de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Alors, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore vu ? Non pas qu'il se plaignait, évidemment. Il préférait ne jamais avoir à le rencontrer, pour tout dire, mais savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose ici qu'il n'avait pu voir ou vérifier…

C'était étrange mais Alfred décida de partir malgré tout. S'il se retrouvait attrapé par le fantôme à cause de sa curiosité, il serait sûr de regretter son choix. Alors, tant qu'il n'y avait ni sons ni mouvements, ni autres éléments étranges, il devait par-Une minute. Est-ce que l'armoire venait de bouger ?

Non. Non non non. Il se trompait ! C'était uniquement lui ! Uniquement lui ! Mais apparemment, ses pensées étaient prévisibles et il y eu un nouveau coup contre la porte de l'armoire. Il déglutit, hésitant. Mieux valait vérifier non ? Un zombie n'allait pas surgir de l'armoire pour le transformer en l'un d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, honnêtement, il préférait avoir une chance de le repousser que de se faire attaquer par derrière où il ne pourrait riposter. On ne tourne pas le dos aux ennemis dans les jeux vidéos. Sauf pour fuir.

Lentement, comme s'il ouvrait un cadeau mais avec la joie remplacée par de la peur, l'américain avança vers l'armoire et ouvrit la porte. La seule chose qu'il réussit à enregistrer fut de la douleur. Oui. La seule. Ah non, il y a aussi ce mouvement qu'à fait son corps en arrière. Vers le bas aussi.

Ce fut seulement après au moins une minute et quelques clignements des yeux pour qu'il comprenne que la « douleur » n'avait été imaginée que par lui-même (bien qu'elle devint réelle lorsque sa tête avait cogné le sol), et que le reste était un simple instinct pour reculer. Bien que quelque chose l'ait vraiment heurté.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Les yeux d'Alfred s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il pensait déjà au pire et il se releva d'un coup. Rien. La pièce était vide. Aucune ombre ne bougeait particulièrement bizarrement, rien ne brillait, rien ne… En gros, il n'y avait rien ni de monstrueux, ni de mort, et encore moins de vivant.

Sa dernière pensée envoya un frisson le long de son dos. Rien de vivant. Ramassant rapidement son sac, il se redressa tout aussi vite et courut vers la porte, s'autorisant juste un regard autour de la pièce.

Dehors, il n'y avait rien pour l'attendre en traître donc il continua son chemin vers la sortie rapidement, s'assurant que ses pas étaient légers même en sachant que l'escalier grincerait malgré tout. En bas, il entendit une porte se fermer quelque part, pas si loin de lui et il se mit à trembler si furieusement que lorsqu'il se remit à courir, il eu l'impression qu'il allait tomber à chaque pas. D'ailleurs, il ne se préoccupa même pas du fait que la porte était ouverte et encore moins de la fermer. Juste de courir.

\- Je savais que tu revenais ici.

Malgré le fait que la voix qui venait de parler était très basse, Alfred ne pu que sursauter et crier. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi ! Alors qu'il venait de sortir ! … Il était sortit n'est-ce pas ? … Mais les fantômes des manoirs n'en sortent pas n'est-ce pas ? Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Je ne savais pas que je faisais si peur…

Son frère et Gilbert se trouvaient juste devant lui. L'embarras le prit et il sentit son visage devenir complètement rouge. Il était tellement tendu i peine quelques minutes, s'était tant attendu à ce que quelque chose lui tombe dessus, que le simple murmure de son frère avait réussi à l'effrayer. Évidemment, l'albinos avait trouvé ça drôle et se tordait déjà de rire, à terre. L'autre décida de l'ignorer et son regard passa sur Ludwig, plus en retrait par rapport aux deux autres.

\- Des nouvelles de Gilbird ?

\- Mh ? Oh. Non.

\- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à lui ? Demanda Gilbert qui s'était évidemment arrêté de rire et relevé.

\- Juste… à cause d'Antonio… Dis, il y aurait un moyen de… tu sais, j'ai besoin de lui dans le groupe et tout... Donc, il y a un moyen de le faire venir ou quoi ?

L'albinos fronça les sourcils à la question et Alfred sut que, éventuellement, quelque chose n'irait pas. Quoi, ça restait à savoir. Il le verrait sans doute plus tard. En attendant, il voulait une réponse et il lui semblait la recevoir très bientôt.

\- Avant demain ? Non, je ne crois pas. En admettant que Gilbird revienne aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas où il se trouve donc il y a le temps qu'il le trouve, puis celui qu'Antonio prendra pour venir. En admettant qu'il accepte évidemment. Et ton pirate ne va jamais accepter d'attendre aussi longtemps.

\- Si vous voulez, murmura Matthew, on peut marcher en même temps que de parler…

Les trois autres le regardèrent avant d'acquiescer. Il fallait avouer que rester debout alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison particulière, c'était un peu bizarre. Enfin, ce qui les gênait vraiment, c'était plutôt le fait de rester debout devant le manoir. En particulier Alfred qui tenait à éviter un quelconque fantôme. Et ce, même s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

\- D'ailleurs, continua Gilbert alors qu'il commençait déjà à marcher, je doute que Toni accepte de venir pour Arthur comme je doute qu'Arthur accepterait de le laisser monter à bord de son navire.

\- Quoi ? Alors il suffit de faire monter Artie dans son navire !

Il y eu trois soupirs exaspérés et Matthew lui donna un coup de coude, qu'Alfred ne comprit évidemment pas. Qu'avait-il encore raté cette fois ? S'il n'avait pas comprit quelque chose, ne pouvait-on pas simplement lui expliquer ? Apparemment non.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le problème… Ils ne s'aiment pas.

\- _Well… yeah… _Mais ils sont capables de s'entraider malgré tout non ? S'ils en ont envie…

Matthew lui lança un autre regard pour le prévenir. Le prévenir de quoi ? Il n'avait fait que parler d'Arthur et Antonio. Rien de mal. Et puis il avait raison en fait non ? Effectivement ils ne s'aimaient pas mais il les avait déjà vu être dans la même pièce sans… Quelque chose cliqua. Oooooh… En tant que Spain et England, peut-être, mais pas en tant que pirate… C'était ça ? Il regarda son frère, qui soupira en réponse.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Ils s'entre-tuent dès qu'il s'aperçoivent !

Alfred se contenta d'un hochement de tête, empêchant à une quelconque autre connerie de sortir de sa bouche. Finalement, peut-être que son frère et Artie avaient raison des fois. Peut-être qu'il parlait trop et ne réfléchissait pas assez. Ou peut-être, selon Arthur, qu'il avait vraiment des hamburgers à la place du cerveau. Ça lui manquait d'ailleurs. Des hamburgers.

Le reste de la journée se passa, pour l'américain, assez calmement sans pour autant qu'il s'ennuie. Ce qui, en réalité, voulait dire que dès qu'il sentait qu'il allait s'ennuyer, il trouvait quelque chose pour l'amuser. Que ce soit un chat ou chien (errant ou non, quelle importance !) ou le fait de se mettre à courir dans la ville et de se cacher des trois autres. Il se souviendrait toujours des expressions qu'il avait vu sur leurs visages. Et aussi de combien il était dur pour lui de ne pas rire dans sa cachette.

Évidemment, une fois trouvé, en tant que petit poussin un peu trop excité, il se fit sermonner par la maman-poule. Mais comme elle ne voulait pas se taire peu importe ce qu'il répondait (ou même s'il ne répondait pas en fait), papa-coq l'arrêta et elle décida de ce taire. Oubliant rapidement ce qui venait de se passer, Alfred n'en devint que plus bruyant, gagnant un soupir de son frère-poussin.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit la nuit en ayant enfin passé une belle journée, il se dit que lorsqu'il retournerait dans sa bonne vieille maison, il serait affreusement heureux. Quand il reverrait les autres nations, il serait affreusement heureux. Quand il retournerait à ses anciennes habitudes…

_Well damn_, maintenant il voulait rentrer chez lui et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus si heureux que ça. Ses jeux lui manquaient, sa nourriture lui manquait, son pays lui manquait, Tony lui manquait… Arthur lui manquait. Il avait récupéré son frère, mais cela ne suffisait pas à empêcher la tristesse de l'envahir.

\- Alfred ? Eh, Alfred, ça va ?

L'américain rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que ceux-ci étaient mouillés. Avait-il… avait-il pleuré ? Cela ne faisait que quatre jours et il pleurait parce que sa vie normale lui manquait… Parce que ses amis manquait. … Il supposait que cela pouvait être considéré comme normal, vu sa situation, mais quand même. Lui, pleurer ?

Au-dessus de lui se trouvait son frère. Immédiatement mais dans ce qui ressemblait à un acte douloureux (ça l'était en fait), il se releva et fit face à Matthew, un sourire pénible sur son visage. Inutile de préciser que rien que l'intention de feindre la joie était dérisoire. Même lui, il le savait.

\- _What are you doing here, bro ?_ (Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?)

\- Je voulais juste vérifier si tu dormais et… Alfred, tu pleurais.

\- Oh, ça ? Fit celui-ci en s'essuyant le visage comme il put. _It's nothing, I'm fine !_ (Ce n'est rien, je vais bien !)

Mais son mensonge ne devait pas être convaincant (ce qui ne le surprit pas) car son frère fronça les sourcils. Il comprit grâce à cela que le mensonge pouvait énerver les gens. Et ce, même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien direct avec la vérité qui était cachée. Et même si ce fait était évident.

\- Étais-tu en train de penser à Arthur ?

Instantanément, ses joues rosirent. En fait, son cerveau n'avait même pas encore enregistré exactement ce que Matthew était en train de dire et pourtant, il sentait ses joues changer de couleur. Effectivement il avait pensé à Arthur… en dernier. Et honnêtement, la pensée que son Arthur habituel n'existait pas tout prêt de lui…

Mais qu'était-il en train de penser ?! Gilbert lui avait dit que si Arthur ne se souvenait pas de lui, alors il n'avait qu'à le faire se rappeler. Alors pourquoi il était en train de déprimer encore ?! Ce n'était pas lui du tout ! S'il voulait toujours prouver qu'il était digne d'être le héro, alors il devait continuer comme avec Matthew !

\- Um… Al, j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de faire un dialogue dans ta tête et que je suis en train de tout manquer.

\- Uh ? Uuuuuh… Désolé. En fait j'ai surtout pensé à… au vrai monde ? Mon époque me manque…

\- En effet il n'y a même pas de frites ici, répondit en riant Matthew.

Mais Alfred lui lança un regard noir et le canadien sembla comprendre qu'il était sérieux car il se tu. Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel l'américain chercha ses mots et commença à se recroqueviller dans sa couette, sentant quelques frissons dans son dos. Que ce fut la faute du froid ou du sujet, il ne le savait pas, mais il avait grand besoin de chaleur…

\- En effet j'ai pensé à la nourriture. Juste comme ça. Mais après j'ai pensé à mes amis. Tu sais, c'est un peu comme ça que je suis arrivé ici. J'ai brisé mon rêve et l'esprit a jugé bon de me faire vivre cette… aventure. J'avais vraiment envie de me retrouver dans le monde normal, et ne plus avoir à y penser. Mais si vous êtes toujours bloqués ici, qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Al. Je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à rentrer sain et sauf ! Et puis, si tu t'en es sorti sans aide, alors peut-être que d'autres y sont arrivés aussi ? Et puis sinon, comme pour Gil et Ludwig, il y a sûrement un moyen. Je t'aiderai !

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Alfred prit Matthew dans ses bras. Savoir qu'il avait le support de son frère le soulageait incroyablement et sa joie revint presque aussitôt. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et étant donné la vision qu'il eu dans les secondes qui suivirent, il avait dû s'endormir sans s'en être rendu compte.

Enfin, « la vision ». Il avait ouvert les yeux quand il ne se rappelait pas les avoir fermés quoi. Et puis il était secoué aussi. Visiblement par son frère, lorsqu'il regarda dans sa direction, les yeux flous. Oh, sincèrement… Il était toujours endormi… Puis dehors le ciel était toujours noir… Pourquoi devait-il se lever si tôt ?

\- Al. Al ! Si tu ne te réveilles pas, Arthur croira que nous avons laissé tomber…

Mh… De quoi il parlait déjà ? Laissé tomber ? Laisser tomber quoi ? Il n'y avait pas réunion aujourd'hui, de ce que sa mémoire lui disait. Et puis… Oh, Arthur. Oui, évidemment. Il se trouvait toujours coincé dans le monde parallèle et actuellement, il devait aller au port pour… prendre le large. L'expression le fit grimacer mais il se leva, gratifiant Matthew d'un grand bâillement.

En vitesse, il sortit de la couverture, frissonnant à cause du froid soudain, et la mit dans son sac. On ne savait jamais après tout et il y avait de la place alors… Un bref coup d'œil révéla que les frères Beilschmidt l'attendaient devant la porte du salon.

\- Donc, prêt ? Demanda Gilbert.

Alfred acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et les rejoignis, suivit d'assez par Matthew. Il fit tous les efforts du monde pour être joyeux mais il se sentait un peu stressé et n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit, après avoir légèrement pleuré et s'être endormi dans une position pas si confortable…

Le trajet se fit donc plutôt en silence, la fatigue ralentissant le cerveau de l'américain, qui se retrouvait parfois le doigt en l'air, cherchant les mots comme s'ils étaient en train de voyager avec le vent. Ce qui était stupide mais les trois autres ne s'en plaignirent pas. Apparemment, ils avaient même plutôt l'air d'apprécier le calme.

\- Tu es en retard, Alfred. F. Jones.

L'effet que provoqua la voix d'Arthur fut immédiat et Alfred se retrouva figé sur place, tandis que son frère se penchait vers lui et murmurait.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu dis qu'il était différent ? J'ai pourtant déjà vu cette scène bon nombre de fois.

Alfred ne retint pas son grognement, bien que celui-ci ne fut remarqué de personne et il regarda le pirate en face de lui. En effet il ressemblait au Arthur qu'il connaissait bien. Il n'y avait que les vêtements pour changer. Et bon, il l'avait déjà dit, mais quelque chose à propos de son aura ou truc-machin-chose était différent. De toute façon, il voulait juste que son ami se rappelle de lui à nouveau…

\- Ce sont eux les… amis dont tu m'as parlé ?

Donc il se rappelait de leur conversation, deux jours plutôt ? Pourtant cette partie n'avait pas franchement été discutée, le sujet ayant été changé d'une manière dont il ne se rappelait plus.… Enfin, sûrement le pirate était-il préoccupé par qui montait sur son navire maintenant… Logique.

\- Oui. Enfin l'un d'eux est mon frère, répondit le plus normalement possible Alfred en pointant Matthew.

\- Ça ne restait pas à prouver ? Demanda Gilbert pour se moquer avant d'être tu par le canadien.

Arthur haussa un sourcil mais décida, apparemment, de ne pas poser de question car il garda le silence, préférant regarder les deux autres frères, sourcils froncés. Non pas que ça change de d'habitude n'est-ce pas ? Sauf qu'Alfred aurait cru voir de la haine dans son regard (Pas qu'il soit doué à lire les émotions de toute façon).

\- Pourquoi laisserais-je ces bandits à bord de mon navire ?

\- Tu es un bandit aussi, non ? Pire, un hors-la-loi.

Ludwig soupira. Il était clair qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Arthur, étant donné son comportement. Du moins, par rapport à Matthew et Gilbert. L'albinos n'avait accepté de venir que parce que Matthew l'avait convaincu mais après, il avait presque dit lui-même qu'il n'aimait pas Arthur non ? Et pour son frère… Il avait dit que le pirate était dangereux et même si la réputation pouvait le faire…

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, _bloody wanker_.

\- Je ne connais pas la signification de ce mot mais je doute que ce soit quelque chose de très gentil…

L'air commença à devenir lourd des tons de menaces pendant qu'Alfred tentait de comprendre. Non, il n'essayait pas de savoir pourquoi ils ne s'aimaient pas. Enfin peut-être un peu mais il avait des pistes pour ça et il doutait qu'elles soient très exactes. Peut-être était-ce lié au Bad Touch Trio ? Son cerveau émit un bruit d'engrenage cassé (dans sa tête seulement) et il décida qu'il y avait assez réfléchit, oubliant également qu'au départ, il se demandait simplement quel problème causaient Gilbert et Ludwig en montant sur son navire. Bah, de toute façon ils ne s'aimaient juste pas, non ?

\- _Bruder…_

L'intimidant blond devait avoir un genre de super-pouvoir car l'albinos s'arrêta aussitôt. En juste un mot. Et un regard vers Matthew aussi. Parce qu'il fallait avouer que voir le visage de son frère… légèrement irrité n'était pas quelque chose de… Disons que c'était assez exceptionnel et que Gilbert décida de s'arrêter et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, s'excusa.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas là parce que j'en ai envie. Antonio est loin en mer et Francis… sûrement de même. Je ne l'ai pas vu en ville. En fait, j'ai plutôt été forcé par Birdie (il s'épargna l'effort de montrer de qui il parlait. Pas qu'Arthur s'en préoccupait), et l'autre idiot (cette fois il regarda Alfred).

\- Quoi ? Tu dis que voyager avec moi est une plaie ?!

\- Exactement, génie !

Alfred feignit de bouder et tourna la tête vivement, croisant les bras. Mais son nouveau champs de vision lui révéla qu'Arthur avait un point commun avec Ludwig. Le silence. Ah non, deux, si on comptait l'incapacité de rire. Ou de parler ? Combien de fois Alfred avait entendu l'allemand parler ? Bon, en même temps il était toujours autour des deux autres ou tout seul mais bon…

\- Si vous avez fini, pouvons-nous partir avant que quelqu'un ne nous voie ?

Trois visages virent leur mâchoire tomber par terre pendant que le dernier s'éclaira, un grand sourire traçait lentement son chemin sur ses lèvres. Alfred oublia complètement ses dernières pensées. Ça voulait dire qu'il acceptait n'est-ce pas ?!

\- _What ?_ Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais ça pour toi,_ you git_.

Le pirate montait déjà à bord, le regard plus qu'heureux de l'américain sur lui. Ce dernier le suivit juste après et lui donna quelques tapes amicales dans le dos, au grand dam de l'anglais.

-_ Whatever you say Artie !_ (Si tu le dis Artie !)

\- _It's Arthur._

Les autres suivirent. Ou plutôt, Ludwig suivit et lorsqu'Afred se retourna légèrement, il vit Gilbert retenir Matthew par le poignet. Il fronça les sourcils et comprit, quelques secondes plus tard, que ne pas regarder devant soi pouvait éventuellement finir avec un pied faisant la rencontre d'un tonneau. Il glapit à cause de la douleur.

… _Wait_, il n'avait pas glapit. Il regarda le tonneau dans lequel il s'était cogné et l'examina. Il y avait un trou, apparemment et il s'accroupit. Quelque part, ça ressemblait à ces tonneaux dans les dessins animés et quand on s'en rapprochait, on voyait un œil qui-

\- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Tous furent alertés et des dizaines de paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Deux secondes plus tard, Alfred vit la porte de la cabine du capitaine s'ouvrir dans un grand bruit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?! Qui a crié ?! Hurla la voix d'Arthur. Oh…

Ses yeux étaient tombés sur Alfred, qui secoua la tête et regarda le tonneau. Avant de se tourner vers le capitaine, apparemment pas très content.

\- Ton tonneau est bizarre, Artie. Il y a un œil à l'intérieur !

_Arthur_, comme le précisa ce dernier, haussa un sourcil et s'approcha du tonneau en question. L'américain jura que quelque chose avait bougé lorsqu'un certain objet dont il n'avait retenu le nom fut demandé, juste avant que le couvercle du tonneau n'explose et qu'un homme en sortit.

\- _Surprise !_

Il y eut un énorme silence et les différents regards passèrent de surpris à énervé. Tous les pirates sortirent leurs armes et se mirent en garde mais ne bougèrent pas. Ludwig, lui, parut surprit mais son expression était toujours aussi neutre que d'habitude. En revanche, même si Arthur ne bougea pas, son regard devint complètement froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Francis ? Dans un de mes tonneaux ?

\- Oh, ça… Tu vois, _mon ami_, c'est très simple. En fait ce matin je me suis réveillé et-

Le français fut interrompu lorsqu'une lame (celle d'Arthur) se colla à son cou pendant qu'Alfred cherchait encore comment réagir. Ou plutôt, pendant que l'américain tentait de comprendre (et d'enregistrer) ce qui se trouvait exactement sur son visage (celui de Francis).

\- Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas, _frog_. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ou c'est ta tête qui y passe.

\- Je voulais simplement aider _mon ami_, répondit-il en regardant Alfred.

Ceci expliqua cela et les trous dans son cerveau se remplirent en place. Enfin uniquement ceux concernant Marianne. Mais Francis sortit de son tonneaux et le rejoignit, l'aidant à se relever et surtout ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai entendu parler de toi de Marianne.

\- Inutile de nier Francis.

\- _Pardon ?_

Le français parut étonné et ne pas comprendre. Son expression fit rire l'américain qui, sans s'arrêter ou se préoccuper du monde autour de lui, expliqua en agitant la main de haut en bas avant de pointer le visage de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Je savais que c'était toi depuis le début !

En réaction, son visage devint complètement rouge et encore plus lorsqu'il sembla comprendre qu'il n'avait pas totalement enlevé son maquillage. Bon, Alfred avait un peu mentit, vu que seul le nom de Bonnefoy lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille, mais quand même… Avec son visage toujours maquillé et le fait que Marianne était… Juste une minute… ?

\- Donc, _mon cher_…

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsqu'il sentit la main de Francis prendre la sienne doucement et le regarder avec son regard… Celui qu'il utilise toujours pour flirter et séduire. Ce qui révulsa un peu Alfred.

\- Quand aurais-je mon rendez-vous ?

Aussitôt, le plus jeune (ou le plus vieux, dépends de comment on voit les choses) lâcha un grand sourire bien faussé et lâcha un poing dans le visage de l'autre.

\- Je suis désolé, Francis. Mais j'ai promit un dîner à une jeune demoiselle. Pas à un vieux pervers.

Il y eut des éclats de rire et le français grogna, se tenant le visage là où il venait d'être frappé. Seuls Ludwig et Arthur avaient l'air aussi sérieux et Alfred sentit sa joie s'en aller un peu. Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Et vite.

***.*.***

\- Gilbert ?

Matthew regarda l'albinos, un peu surprit de son action puis de son expression. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que « l'extraordinaire Prussia (ou Gilbert dans le contexte) » montrait de la timidité. D'ailleurs, Gilbert et Prussia n'étaient différent en rien et cela avait soulagé le canadien, quelque part. Après tout, il aimait la personnalité du prussien et si celui-ci changeait…

\- Eum… Birdie…

Ne sachant vraiment quoi dire, il décida d'attendre. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait engagé la conversation alors… Et puis, il avait l'impression que presser l'albinos ne changerait rien. Donc il préférait l'encourager silencieusement, montrant qu'il était prêt à l'écouter, qu'il attendait que lui soit prêt.

\- Tu sais, puisqu'on… Euh… Je veux dire…

\- Ça va, Gil. Tu peux prendre ton temps.

À ces mots, le prussien respira un bon coup et regarda Matthew droit dans les yeux, toute hésitation oubliée. Ce qui le fit se raidir, un peu étonné par son soudain sérieux.

\- Je me disais juste que cette histoire de voyage m'avait… inspiré ?

\- A-Ah bon ? Dans quel sens… ?

Il y eu un moment de silence et le canadien devina qu'il était en train de peser ses mots.

\- Eh bien… Tu sais, puisqu'on est emmené dans une nouvelle aventure par ton stupide frère… Pourquoi ne pas en commencer une nous-même ?

Matthew aurait normalement répondu quelque chose aux mots dirigés vers son frère (oui il est stupide mais il fallait quand même que les deux hommes règlent leur relation) mais la question qui lui fut posée le perdit complètement.

\- P-Pardon ? T-Tu ne veux pas dire… ne pas y aller ?

\- Quoi ?

Gilbert parut sérieusement surprit et perdit sa détermination, chancelant. Sa réponse n'était visiblement pas attendue. Donc il s'était trompé ?

\- N-Non bien sûr que non ! Birdie, je voulais dire… une aventure plus-

\- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Les deux sursautèrent violemment (le violemment ne s'appliqua en réalité qu'à Matthew, Gilbert avait juste relevé la tête) et regardèrent le navire. Matthew voulu aller voir ce qui se passait. La voix appartenait à son frère, il en était sûr ! Mais encore une fois, il se fit arrêter par l'albinos. Il lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Birdie. Il y a un équipage de cruels pirates là-haut, en cas de problèmes.

\- Justement !

\- Je sais qu'Alfred est un fauteur de troubles, mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne lui ont rien fait. À coup sûr il crie pour n'importe quoi. S'il-te-plaît ! C'est vraiment important.

Le regard suppliant que reçu le canadien le fit clairement hésiter. Important ? À quel point ? Apparemment, ça l'était assez pour l'empêcher de vérifier si son frère allait bien… Un peu réticent, il fit un léger mouvement de la tête et se rapprocha de l'albinos, qui recula légèrement. Matthew sourit.

\- Donc, quel genre d'aventure ?

Maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près, malgré le courage que Gilbert tentait d'amasser et celui qu'il avait déjà, son visage était complètement rouge. Cela lui donna envie de rire mais en même temps, il se sentit embarrassé, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Finalement, le prussien devait être moins… enfin plus courageux qu'il ne le pensait, vu qu'il se rapprocha et lui prit les mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Matthew sentit son cœur manquer un battement et son visage devint encore plus rouge.

\- Une aventure rien que pour tout nous deux, Birdie, répondit l'albinos avec un sourire assez suggestif.

\- Trois mots sont trop compliqués à prononcer ? Demanda timidement le canadien, bien qu'il sentait lui-même son propre pouls battre extrêmement vite.

\- Un peu, avoua Gilbert alors qu'il se rapprochait de son visage.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il fut ramené un peu plus près de l'albinos. Ce qui, évidemment, fit encore plus rougir le canadien, qui décida de cacher son visage dans le torse de l'autre (avant de découvrir que finalement ça n'aidait pas, bien au contraire). En réponse, Gilbert lui prit le menton, le força à relever la tête et l'embrassa.

\- _Ich liebe dich_.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Matthew en souriant, malgré sa surprise.

Les yeux du prussien s'écarquillèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Qui aurait cru que la nation (plus ou moins) beuglarde serait aussi timide ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas le mot mais en attendant, c'était très amusant à voir.

\- T-Tu connais l'allemand ?

Maintenant, même sa voix paraissait paniquée. Si Matthew lui disait qu'il ne connaissait cette phrase parce que, à son époque et dans son monde les « Je t'aime » de toutes les langues étaient connus de tous grâce à internet, il ne comprendrait pas. Enfin pour lui ça n'aurait aucun sens.

\- D-Disons que je connais au moins cette phrase… Répondit-il simplement.

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel Gilbert chercha laquelle des réactions était la bonne et Matthew ne fit rien pour aider. Finalement, il sembla abandonner et se contenta de simplement garder son nouveau petit-ami dans ses bras. Petit-ami qui, évidemment, ne protesta pas.

Mais il fallut que le moment s'arrête lorsqu'un léger bruit de battements d'ailes et qu'un piaillement se rapproche d'eux, jusqu'à s'arrêter au dessus de la tête de Gilbert, qui se redressa aussitôt et lâcha un grand sourire. Non, il ne lâcha pas Matthew pour autant.

\- Gilbird ! Comment vas-tu mon incroyable oiseau ?!

Le petit oiseau piailla, visiblement heureux et l'albinos enleva temporairement ses mains de la taille du canadien pour prendre la lettre attachée à son dos. Mais il reprit la main de l'autre et le regarda.

\- Antonio a répondu ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je suis surpris de comment cet oiseau est capable de voler ainsi à travers les océans… Dit-il en caressant l'oiseau qui bomba le torse comme il put.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est extraordinaire, répondit l'albinos avec un sourire. Mais pas aussi extraordinaire que toi, Birdie.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit le visage de Matthew devenir à nouveau complètement rouge (à un moment donné, il s'était un peu calmé) et il se pencha pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue. Ce qui, évidemment, rendit les joues du blond bien plus rouge. Il maudit presque la sensation mais… ce n'était pas si mal…

\- _Bruder_, si vous traînez trop, l'équipage partira sans vous…

Les deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le navire pour voir Ludwig, penché sur le bord pour les appeler. Matthew ne su s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou non par le rouge se trouvant sur les joues de ce dernier. Gilbert n'avait même pas lâché sa main.

\- Bien, bien… Birdie ?

L'albinos le regarda et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de monter à bord. Sur le pont, il y avait des cris et des histoires de tonneaux parlant, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'était pas concerné.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw, même moi je suis en train de trouver ça mignon ! Bon après ça ne peut être que moi mais quand j'ai imaginé la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai voulu finir sur Francis se prenant un poing dans la gueule et le « Dans tes rêves » d'Alfred. … Qu'il n'a pas dit d'ailleurs mais mes fins ne sont jamais dans les mêmes état que je l'imaginais au départ. … Sauf le chapitre 1. Et le 2. Et le 3. Et le 4 et le 5 aussi, ok ! En fait ici j'avais juste pas pris la tournure du dialogue en compte. J'étais focalisée sur comment arriver à la fin x'D Surtout que là on est quand même à 10.429 mots les gens ! ^^ Youhou ! Bon j'm'en vais emmerder Lino deux minutes… Voilà j'vais mieux, tout est partie je suis redevenue normale donc…**

**J'ai eu quelques difficultés avec ce chapitre à cause de tout ce que je voulais raconter. J'ai commencé sans vraiment réfléchir avec les retrouvailles quand j'avais prévu de commencer directement le matin. Mais quand j'arrivais au PruCan au début, j'étais « Oh merde ! Déjà 3.000 mots ?! » A partir de ce moment-là, j'étais plutôt en mode « Evaluation des scènes » et je me suis retrouvée à planifier la sortie et le manoir, le cinquième jour, ce qui est arrivé aux frères Vargas et ce moment car… j'vous explique après mon PruCan. En gros je me suis rendue compte que c'était trop et ai abandonné l'idée d'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé en ville (Mais ça pourrait être intéressant d'écrire la scène en bonus ou quoi, si vous en avez envie) et les Vargas sont ainsi reportés au premier chapitre mais, promis, j'commence par eux.**

**Sinon, le PruCan ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce que, à un moment de fixage d'écran, j'ai commencé à remplir mon cerveau de PruCan. J'ai prévu un peu mes éléments pour les autres pairings et j'ai pensé que si pas maintenant, le PruCan deviendrait un gros cliché que je vais détester et j'ai eu l'idée du « Puisque nous commençons un nouveau voyage » etc *Flemme*. Et puis y a aussi pour le rythme. D'ailleurs vraiment désolée pour ceux/celle qui imaginent un Gilbert assez direct, j'avais vraiment envie de l'embrouiller x'D C'est pour ça que j'ai pris le point de vue de Matthew après… C'était plus simple x'D Et mignon ?**

**Uh ensuite, excuse spéciale à Gilbird, mon grand… *Moment d'hésitation* … Oiseau. Je t'ai tellement oublié, je l'avoue ! J'ai même faillit finir ce chapitre avec Ludwig qui les rappelle (qui a faillit être remplacé par un simple pirate/SBAFF/) et eux montant dans le navire. Sauf que quand j'ai commencé cette phrase finale, quelque chose m'a heurté « GAH ! GILBIRD ! » x'D Apparemment, se dire que quelque chose n'irait pas finit par payer. Et je suis sincère. Comme le PruCan, s'il n'arrivait pas maintenant, il aurait été gâché. En réalité, il aurait eu le destin tragique d'être mort… Remarquez, j'ai une meilleure idée donc peu importe mais sincèrement, je n'aurais pas pu le réintégrer et n'aurais pas eu d'autre choix. Puis en fait j'ai promis à l'amie de Lino via son intermédiaire x'D Donc… Pas le choix ! Si vous vous posez la question, non je n'aurais pas eu peur des fangirls. *Recule* Je me serais protégée et puis j'ai quand même de la force ! x'D**

**Bref ça devient long. J'ai des choses à dire je crois *Ne s'en rappelle pas, comme d'hab*. *Soupire* Vous savez que je dois dire un truc depuis le chapitre 1 ou 2 et pourtant j'oublie quand je viens dans les notes ?**

**Francis : Sûrement voulais-tu parler de moi ?**

**Tori : Rêve pas, _Frog _!**

**Francis : Toi aussi ?! Non, je veux dire ! Je suis enfin apparu !**

**Tori : Il n'y a rien à dire. Tout le monde sait que tu es un travesti. Je me demande juste s'ils sont capables de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ton manoir bizarre.**

**Francis : …**

**Tori : Oui, c'est tragique *Regarde les lecteurs en disant ça* D'ailleurs j'éprouve ce qui ressemble à de la compassion à son égard et pourtant, il y a trois semaines encore, j'étais en train de dire « Dois-je faire de Francis quelqu'un de bien ?! C'est impossible ! » Quand j'avais des idées. Bref sinon un truc dont je viens de me souvenir Ludwig, puisque tu fermes ce chapitre.**

**Ludwig : Mh ?**

**Tori : J'ai du mal avec le personnage mais en fait, il est juste un peu compliqué car il n'a pas de réelle importance vis-à-vis des événements qui se déroulent avec Matthew. Après tout, il doit juste retenir Gil de me rentrer dans les pattes…**

**Gil : Quoi ?! Je suis seulement inquiet !**

**Ludwig :_ Bruder…_ *Regarde Tori et comprends qu'il peut fermer le chapitre* Puisqu'il n'y a plus rien à dire apparemment, le prochain chapitre sera écrit le plus vite possible et posté presque aussitôt.**

**Tori : Car on compte sur ma Lino ! ^^**

**Luddie : _Ja._ … Pourquoi mon nom a-t-il changé ?!**

**Tori : Je voulais t'appeler Luddie ^^**

**Luddie : *Soupire* Bien. À la prochaine.**

**Tori : 'Prochaine ! *Va écrire son titre de chapitre pour aller au toi/SBAFF/***


	7. Chapter 7: La politesse

**Bon j'écris cette note alors que j'ai aucune intention de déjà commencer le chapitre 7 quand ma correctrice n'a pas lu entièrement le chapitre 5. Mais au moins, j'peux dire les trucs que j'avais à dire mais oublié. Alors l'un concerne Mattie et l'autre… Ah oui. Si jamais certains se sont demandé pour les disclaimers. Uh, mon avis sur les disclaimers ça donne ça : J'suis en train d'écrire une fanfiction. Assez explicite ?**

**Donc n'attendons pas et passons à Matthew. J'espère (assez facilement/SBAFF/) que son passé ne vous perturbe et que personne n'a voulu me tuer parce que « Matthew est invisible ! Il ne peut pas se faire voir aussi facilement ! ». Oui, je comprends parfaitement. Sauf que mon histoire a besoin d'éléments comme ceux que j'ai mit. Et puis, j'ai une explication malgré tout : Une erreur est possible donc si Matthew heurte, pas exemple, la table. Je suis désolée mais le vendeur est con s'il n'a rien remarqué. Ensuite, un vendeur va quand même faire attention aux voleurs donc il ne serait pas étonnant que, malgré les distractions du vendeur, il ait mal choisit son moment… Plein de choses son possible donc…**

**Il y avait autre chose, j'y ai pensé dans le bus ce matin… *Au moins trois jours plus tard* Bon je sais pas si c'était pas si c'était ça mais en gros pour les langues. Je ne me suis pas fixée sur la langue qu'ils parlaient entre eux. Je pense par logique que c'est l'anglais la plupart du temps (On se doute que les frères Beilschmidt se parlent allemand et les frères Vargas en italien hein) mais vous pouvez facilement penser autre chose. En tout cas j'écris juste l'anglais parce que j'aime la langue et que je profite de l'occasion.**

**Donc sinon rien d'autre à dire ? Pourtant j'ai pensé à un truc cette après-midi… *Après un bon moment de distraction* Uh c'est bon, je viens de me faire peur en cliquant sur «Delete Story » à cause de ce fichu clavier *A envie de rire mais ça l'énerve donc ne fait rien*. Sinon je m'excuse car vu mes projets, Kiku et Yao, c'est dans longtemps. Bref, Commençons ?**

**Francis : Je suppose que c'est mon tour ? *Sort une rose de nulle part***

**Tori : En fait je pensais plutôt à Feli ou Lovi ?**

**Francis : *Se fige* Eh ? *Regarde Tori* Pourquoi ?! Je suis techniquement le troisième personnage d'Hetalia à être apparu donc c'est mon tour depuis longtemps ! C'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes non ?!**

**Tori : Oui oui, mais tu n'as pas fait une apparition en tant que Francis donc tu es techniquement le huitième à apparaître. Mais vu que Lovi a eu la première ligne du chapitre 5, je lui laisse l'honneur de s'occuper de ce chapitre. (Au fait. Je ne fais pas d'italien, comme personne dans mon entourage donc merci google traduction x'D Si y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire)**

**Lovi : _Qualunque, fintanto che è fatto!_ (Peu importe, tant que c'est fait !)**

**Tori : Tellement grincheux… *Soupire mais s'en fiche en fait***

**Lovi : _Se permette di mettere a tacere questa stupida scrittore, così_… *Hésite* (Si ça permets de faire taire cette stupide auteure, alors…)**

**Tori : *Attends* Quoi ? Trop dur de sortir un truc comme « Bon chapitre » ?**

**Lovi : *Grogne* _Buono capitulo bastardi !_ (Bon chapitre enfoirés !)**

**Chapitre 7: Quand la politesse n'a pas besoin d'être respectée**

\- Tu as intérêt à ce qu'on ne soit pas venu pour rien, Feliciano !

\- Mais _fratello_…

\- _Chiuldila !_ Je veux partir le plus vite possible ! Ce manoir me donne des sueurs froides !

\- Mais tu n'es même pas encore rentré, _fratello_.

Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute s'il criait toujours sur son frère. Après tout, tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était manger des pâtes, chanter, pleurer et encore manger des pâtes ! Il était parfaitement inutile et était obligé de compter sur les autres pour s'en sortir. … Mais il faisait malgré tout de son mieux pour l'aider, bien qu'il ne faisait que lui crier dessus.

Lovino regarda autour de lui. Ils connaissaient ce manoir d'Angleterre où vivaient ces fichus nobles. Fichus nobles qui passaient leur temps à critiquer le pays dans lequel ils vivaient pourtant, à l'exception d'un ou deux bien sûr, mais ils le faisaient tout de même.

Il ne comprenait pas. Était-il arrivé quelque chose depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus ? Certes cela faisait longtemps et ce n'était que l'un des nombreux (suivant ce que l'on appelait nombreux : Ils n'en avaient que cinq, mais il ne fallait pas oublier tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur… En gros c'était cher) manoirs qu'ils possédaient, mais malgré tout, cela ne justifiait pas son état.

La terre plutôt boueuse, mais ça pouvait encore aller. Les murs du manoir n'étaient pas en trop mauvais état non plus. Et en fin de compte, une ou deux feuilles en moins ça pouvait aller. Sauf que les herbes étaient un peu trop hautes pour un jardin de nobles, certaines fenêtres cassées (pas sur la façade, mais en regardant bien, sur les côtés…) et les feuilles des arbres étaient clairement en train de tomber quand ce n'était même pas la bonne saison.

Définitivement, il n'aimait pas cet endroit et il y avait de grandes chances pour que ça ne viennent pas uniquement de lui… Pourquoi son imbécile de frère voudrait-il revenir ici ? Ça n'avait pas de sens et il ne lui avait même pas expliqué. Une minute, est-ce qu'il avait demandé d'abord ?

Il venait de se décider à poser la question lorsqu'il vit que son frère avait parlé (sans doute dit des choses insignifiantes ou tenté d'avoir son attention à nouveau) et qu'il était entré. Ou plutôt fait quelques pas avant de s'être accroupit au milieu de nulle part. Plus précisément, dans les hautes herbes et la terre boueuse.

\- _Che catzo pensi_, Feliciano ?! Tu comptais me laisser devant ou quoi ?! Je ne t'aurais pas rejoins si tu étais entré ou avait disparu dans le jardin !

… Quoique quelque part, il avait disparu dans le jardin. Il avait juste eu besoin de s'accroupir un peu et baisser la tête pour qu'il soit invisible. Son frère sursauta en l'entendant crier une fois de plus et leva aussitôt la tête pour le regarder, mais il ne se leva pas pour autant.

\- _F-Fratello !_ Euh… J'ai vu quelque chose… de brillant ?

\- Quoi ? T'es devenu un détecteur de trucs brillants ou quoi ?! Pourquoi on devrait se préoccuper d'un quelconque objet brillant ?

Feliciano se releva et regarda son frère avec une expression qu'il tenta en vain de décrire. Et puis il ne voulait pas se retrouver à faire des discussions compliquées. Ils étaient dans un manoir vraiment lugubre à la recherche de gens qu'il estimait soit louches, soit dérangés. Accompagnés de plusieurs autres synonymes. Et pas des bons, non.

\- Mais _Fratello_… Cette broche appartenait à l'une des servantes…

\- _E allora ?_ Elle l'a sûrement perdue. Rien qui nous concerne.

Pourquoi avait-il l'air sur le point de pleurer ? Une des domestiques avait perdu sa broche, et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un énorme mystère et pourtant, le jeune homme en face de lui regardait l'objet dans sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'un événement malheureux ou même tragique.

\- _Ma_…

\- _Chiuldila_, Feliciano ! Si tu veux la rendre, alors garde-la et tu la donneras à la première domestique à l'intérieur mais dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici trop longtemps !

\- _S-Si, fratello !_ J'essayerai de la donner à sa propriétaire mais si je ne la trouve pas, je la laisserais à Francis.

Lovino lâcha un «Hmpf !» Mais n'ajouta rien. Après tout, tant qu'ils partaient rapidement et que rien de grave n'arrivait, tout irait bien, non ? Alors il n'avait qu'à laisser son frère faire ce qu'il voulait et puis ils retourneraient chez eux tranquilles. Leur grand-père ne s'inquiéterait pas et la moitié des hommes travaillant pour lui ne seraient pas envoyés à leur rescousse pour une absence de plus d'une semaine. Parce qu'il était possible que Francis les invite à rester mais jamais plus longtemps ou ils prévenaient.

\- _Si,si, non si preoccupi !_ (Ne t'inquiètes pas !)

Avec un grognement, il regarda le portail. Ils avaient sonné avec la cloche juste à côté, avant que Feliciano ne décide d'entrer. Pourtant, il n'y avait toujours personne. L'envie de rentrer le frappa une fois de plus au ventre et le brun regarda l'autre, visiblement heureux. Comment voyait-il les choses s'il arrivait à être dans cette humeur ? Peut-être que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le passé et qu'à cause de ça, il ne voyait pas le présent ?

… Ça sonnait étrangement philosophique et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

\- _Fratello,_ quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- _Bastardi !_ Tout est de ta faute !

\- EEEEH ?! _Mi dispiace ! Mi dispiace !_

Mais il continua de fulminer alors que le plus jeune (de quelques secondes mais peu importe) s'excusait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Pas grave. De toute façon, il ne savait lui-même pas pourquoi il venait de crier. Peut-être parce qu'il était simplement nerveux ? Maintenant, quand à savoir si c'était à cause de cet enfoiré de français (et ses amis) ou à cause de l'allure de la maison…

\- _Qualunque_, finit-il par dire dans un murmure énervé mais rien de trop agressif, finissons-en ok ?

Feliciano retrouva le sourire et lâcha un bref « Ve~ ! Ok ! » et le suivit lorsque son frère partit. S'il avait l'impression d'être un peu froid ou méchant envers son frère ? Pas vraiment. Malgré le fait qu'il essayait de ne pas trop le faire, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en empêcher. Sérieusement, il devrait se rendre compte d'à quel point il était préféré. Ça rendrait certainement les choses plus faciles pour lui.

\- _Ma, fratello_, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas être ici…

\- N'est-ce pas évident ?!

Peut-être pas en fait mais que ça le soit ou non, le plus jeune n'était pas vraiment du genre à réfléchir (et faible mais passons, il n'était pas vraiment plus fort de toute façon), donc il n'avait sûrement pas comprit. En fait il était assez idiot que pour se promener dans un endroit aussi lugubre sans se rendre compte de rien. Si un fantôme se pointait, ce ne serait pas de sa faute !

\- _No_, pas vraiment… Tu sais, même si tu agissais comme si tu t'ennuyais ou que tu disais que c'était l'enfer, tu ne partais jamais. Aussi… tu étais moins irritable que chez…

\- C_hiuldila, Feliciano !_ Rugit Lovino, soudainement très irrité (ou plus que d'habitude en tout cas).

Peut-être qu'il avait raison, sans doute que s'énerver était stupide. Non, il savait parfaitement que son frère avait raison et que s'il s'énervait, c'était parce qu'il était encore un enfant. Un enfant qui n'était pas encore passé au-dessus de ses… problèmes. Quitte à jouer les pessimistes, il ne pensait pas les surmonter de si tôt.

Et encore moins en sachant que les seules personnes qui l'entouraient ne constituaient que deux membres de sa famille. Son père et son frère jumeau. S'ils avaient pu faire quoique ce soit, étant donné le temps qu'ils avaient eu avec lui (ensembles surtout), ils auraient déjà fait quelque chose.

\- _Fratello_, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne…

Lovino regarda autour de lui lorsque son frère poussa la porte plutôt timidement. En effet. En dehors du fait que l'entrée était complètement vide (ce qui n'était pas vraiment si étonnant en soi mais qui pouvait pourtant constituer un élément), l'endroit semblait désert. En regardant de plus près, le brun remarqua quelques poussières par-ci par-là, sur les divers meubles ou dans certains coins. Et… oh, une toile d'araignée.

\- Feliciano, je crois qu'il n'y a vraiment personne.

\- Ve ?

\- Non, rien. Peut-être qu'ils sont plus loin ? Ou qu'ils mangent ?

C'était impossible. Bien que la famille Bonnefoy prenne son temps pour manger tout comme ils ne se levaient pas particulièrement tôt, il était impossible qu'ils soient toujours en train de manger. Il n'était pas possible non plus qu'ils soient en train de dîner.

Et puis où pourraient-ils se trouver s'ils n'avaient pas entendu la cloche ? Étant donné le nombre de domestiques, il était obligatoire que l'un d'eux les ait entendu. Ensuite, ce dernier serait arrivé à l'extérieur en moins de cinq minutes car il se serait trouvé non loin. Au mieux, vu le temps qu'ils avaient prit, il se serait déjà trouvé l'entrée. Or le hall était vide. Et sale.

Non pas que la saleté soit un problème. Pas du tout. Mais quiconque de plus intelligent que Feliciano (ce qui n'était pas dur, il fallait l'avouer) ou simplement d'assez observateur savait que les grands manoir étaient toujours gardés le plus propre possible. Ce qui signifiait, dans ce cas-ci, que la moindre petite poussière était exterminée comme si elle représentait le diable. Ou quelque chose de similaire.

Définitivement, il n'y avait personne.

Mais Lovino savait que son frère insisterait malgré tout et il savait également que le seul moyen de le faire partir serait de passer toutes les pièces en revue et lui prouver qu'il n'y avait personne dans le manoir. Il en profiterait pour savoir pourquoi. Généralement, Marianne restait toujours dans ce manoir particulièrement et il y avait au moins cinq domestiques. Restait donc à savoir pourquoi l'endroit était désert. Peut-être qu'il avait été abandonné ? Pourquoi ?

Supposant que la réponse serait quelque part à l'intérieur, il décida qu'il chercherait chaque pièce.

\- Peut-être qu'il sont dans la salle-à-manger alors ? Mais c'est bizarre… je ne sens pas l'odeur de la nourriture…

\- On peut toujours aller voir, suggéra l'aîné en avançant vers l'aile ouest.

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que l'endroit était sûrement abandonné, peu importe ce qui était arrivé aux Bonnefoy. Parce que quelque chose leur était arrivé, non ? Il y a… peut-être deux ans, on leur avait demandé de partir alors qu'ils étaient au milieu d'un séjour chez eux. Puis son grand-père était venu, leur avait parlé et… ça lui avait semblé important, même s'il n'avait rien pu entendre.

Avec un soupir, il continua de marcher jusqu'à passer la cuisine et rejoindre la salle à manger. Il referma la porte avant de se retourner d'un coup.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda son frère.

\- Euh... non rien. Je crois avoir entendu quelque chose… des pas de course… ?

\- Peut-être que c'est _fratello _Francis ?!

Sérieusement ? Lovino en doutait mais en voyant l'air de Feliciano… Il soupira une deuxième fois et lui commanda de rester là, une main sur la poignée. Bien que le plus jeune sembla vouloir protester, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, se disant sans doute que son frère devait avoir ses raisons et ce dernier poussa aussitôt la porte pour sortir dans le couloir.

Mais la seule chose qu'il rencontra fut un grand silence et un couloir plutôt vide. Peut-être que ça venait d'en haut. Il lui semblait que les pas descendaient mais il s'était peut-être trompé ? C'était possible, puisque deviner ce genre de choses pouvait s'avérer compliqué. Et puis il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir pendant des heures donc pourquoi continuerait-il ? Après tout, il lui suffisait de regarder un peu mieux ?

La porte était toujours légèrement entrouverte et Lovino regarda vers le jardin mais ne remarqua rien. Haussant les épaules, il se retourna et se mit à réfléchir sur la direction à prendre. Si la personne, ou chose, qui avait courut en bas (si elle avait courut en bas) avait pris l'aile est ou nord, alors il l'aurait entendue non ? Mais avec un bref regard, il comprit que cette théorie était impossible.

Un peu plus loin, le couloir était condamné.

Bon au moins il savait qu'il n'avait plus que l'aile est et l'étage supérieur. Ou plutôt, l'aile est du rez-de-chaussée, et tout le premier étage. L'aile ouest du rez-de-chaussée, il le saurait, puisqu'il en venait. Il voulu soupirer mais savait que s'il ne faisait pas assez attention et que qui-que-ce-soit-qui-se-trouvait-dans-l'une-des-pièces était dangereux, alors il était mal barré.

Mais chaque salle qu'il inspecta de l'aile est se révéla vide. Et pour cause, il avait passé son temps à vérifier chaque cachette possible (et il fallait le croire, il était un expert dans ce genre de choses) ainsi que tendu l'oreille tout au long de sa recherche. Si quelqu'un était passé, même à pas de loup, il l'aurait entendu et le savait plus que bien. Même alors qu'il déplaçait plusieurs objets.

Évidemment, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était plus à l'aide dans l'étrange bâtisse, non. Après tout, il voulait toujours autant sortir de là rapidement. Seulement, il préférait également être sûr et puis prouver à son frère qu'ils pouvaient partir. Qui que ce soit qui avait couru dans la maison, ils partiraient avant la fin de la journée. Bien qu'il connaissait son frère et qu'il savait que celui-ci trouverait certainement une raison pour rester…

Alors qu'il montait les marches, Lovino ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le grincement de l'escalier. Non pas qu'il soit fort, mais il l'avait sentit car le manoir était désert et que le son résonnait facilement. Et puis parce qu'il avait l'impression que son pieds s'enfonçait, bien que ce fut léger. En parlant des murs… Ils étaient vides des portraits et autres peintures qui y étaient pourtant habituellement accrochées.

Décidant de ne plus rien commenter de bizarre, le brun continua d'avancer et une fois à l'étage, se mit à réfléchir à quel chemin prendre. Il décida d'aller voir les chambres mais rien ne lui sembla suspect. Enfin dépendait de ce que l'on appelait suspect. Le lit de la chambre de Francis était défait et donc, certainement avait-il été utilisé il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Il s'en alla rapidement et, ne voyant personne ni rien qui ne puisse l'aider, passa à la chambre de Marianne et à nouveau, inspecta la pièce. Mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal. D'une façon différente de la chambre précédente car cette fois, le lit n'avait pas l'air du tout utilisé. En fait, même la chambre en elle-même ne semblait pas avoir été utilisée depuis un moment…

Finalement, mieux valait abandonner l'inspection. La personne qu'il avait entendue était sûrement Francis. En sortant de la chambre, il examina rapidement les autres pièces de l'aile, appelant le cadet de la famille Bonnefoy soit par son nom, soit par diverses insultes comme « _Vini bastardo ! _».

La dernière chambre ressembla à celle de Marianne et l'aile et fut déclarée comme déserte très rapidement. Maintenant, Lovino se demandait plutôt s'il ne devait pas retourner auprès de Feliciano, qui devait sûrement déjà s'inquiéter, avec le temps qu'il prenait. De plus, la personne qu'il avait entendue (Francis ne répondait définitivement pas après tout) devait être partie depuis longtemps déjà, donc peu importe l'aile ou la pièce, ils la reverraient. Si elle se trouvait toujours dans le manoir.

Le flemme et l'ennui l'emportant, le garçon se découragea et n'eut plus que l'envie de retourner dans la salle à manger avant que son frère ne s'inquiète assez que pour lui désobéir. Il sortit donc de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et se dirigea vers l'escalier avant de desc… Une minute. Venait-il de voir une porte _entrouverte _?

Avec seulement quelques pas à reculons, le brun se pencha en arrière et regarda la porte. Oui, entrouverte. Est-ce que c'était censé signifier quelque chose ? Sûrement, non ? Après tout, cela voulait sûrement dire que quelqu'un y était entré (ou sortit mais il préférait la première théorie) et qu'il y avait enfin un potentiel signe de vie dans la maison (parce qu'on ne perds rien à être optimiste, si ?).

La pensée le fit automatiquement, ou plutôt mécaniquement, tourner et ensuite marcher vers la porte, toujours hésitant. Quelque part, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé plus tôt, la peur de croiser quelque chose de… mauvais, diabolique ou… surnaturel était bien présente. Simplement, il avait préféré penser que l'endroit était juste désert. Mais maintenant il se rappelait. Ce genre d'endroit, abandonné, un peu sans dessus-dessous lorsqu'il avait vu l'aile nord, au rez-de-chaussée et bien sûr poussiéreux alors que la famille avait des domestiques presque perfectionnistes… Oui. Il y avait forcément _ce_ genre de rumeurs.

Lentement, il ouvrit la porte et avant même qu'il ne puisse entrer, quelque chose lui attaqua le visage et son champs de vision devint complètement noir. Sans réfléchir, il cria. Cri qui furent amplifiés lorsqu'il commença à ressentir ce qu'il identifia comme une énorme douleur.

***.*.***

Lorsque la porte s'était refermée en claquant violemment, Feliciano devait avouer qu'il avait l'intention d'obéir à son frère. Les cinq premières secondes. Ayant sursauté, il avait plutôt soupiré en se disant que son frère pouvait être parfois un peu violent, mais son ordre et l'intention de le respecter étaient sortis en même tant que le soupir.

\- Ve~ Je me demande pourquoi et où est partit _fratello_… Ah et pourquoi il était énervé… Mais il est énervé tout le temps alors ce n'est sûrement pas important…

Mais malgré tout, Feliciano se demandait toujours pourquoi Lovino était partit en lui demandant de rester dans la grande salle à manger. À cause de ça, il s'ennuyait ! Même pas une minute ne s'était écoulée mais pour lui, cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes, tellement l'ennui était fort. En fait peu importe depuis combien de temps exactement, il restait ennuyé, assis sur une chaise et à moitié allongé sur la table, fixant les fleurs devant lui.

Sans mieux savoir comment les minutes passaient, Feliciano continua de fixer les fleurs sans vraiment prendre en compte leur apparence. Des fleurs étaient des fleurs, dans son état de pur ennui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas y avoir une belle domestique passant par là… ? Ou bien Francis ou Marianne peut-être. Ça pourrait être bien aussi, qu'ils soient là… Mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Pourquoi ?

Ses pensées furent effacées (ou plutôt de nouvelles furent ajoutées) lorsqu'une toux incontrôlée força son chemin hors de sa gorge. L'italien se releva aussitôt pour placer une main devant sa bouche. … Avant de se rendre compte que pour une fois, mettre sa main dans sa bouche en toussant pouvait parfois s'avérer être une erreur, puisqu'il avala de la la poussière.

Sa toux ne se calma pas avant un moment, considérant qu'il prit un certain temps au brun pour enfin comprendre que rester près de la table était mauvais pour lui. Tout ce qu'il faisait était continuellement avaler de la poussière pour tenter de la recracher par la suite. Et si le goût était mauvais, sa gorge commençait à ne plus le supporter et il fut plus qu'heureux lorsque la toux s'arrêta.

Les larmes aux yeux et la gorge lui faisant affreusement mal, il prit enfin en compte son entourage. Tout était poussiéreux et les fleurs qu'il avait fixé plus tôt étaient complètement mortes, le mot fanées semblant un peu faible pour décrire leur état actuel. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Francis prenait toujours grand soin des fleurs de la maison, et Marianne avait une partie du jardin remplie de diverses fleurs (mais particulièrement de roses). Il le savait : Il en avait passé du temps avec les deux français.

Et puis les parents Bonnefoy avaient toujours refusés la moindre poussière, même là où elle ne dérangeait personne. Il le savait puisqu'il avait vu plus d'une fois le père s'énerver alors que, selon lui en tout cas, il n'y avait rien. En fait, s'il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'une trace de doigt sur les vitres, c'était au tour de la mère de s'énerver. Un peu maniaque, même s'ils étaient très gentils.

Feliciano décida de vérifier et vit que la table n'était pas la seule à être recouverte de poussière. Premièrement, son derrière. Ou tout son pantalon en fait. Ou plutôt il y en avait un peu partout sur lui. Ensuite, après avoir enlevé ce qu'il y avait de poussière sur lui, il remarqua qu'en réalité, il n'y avait pas un centimètre épargné par la saleté. En fait, il y en avait beaucoup trop que pour citer chaque chose sur lesquelles elle se posait.

Chose assez marrante : Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait le temps de compter chaque grain de poussière avant même que son frère ne revienne. Mais non, il ne le ferait pas. L'endroit restait sale et puis, il n'aurait pas envie de rendre malade les jolies filles qu'il verrait un peu plus tard. Et lui encore moins, ou son frère ne serait une fois de plus pas content. Ce qu'il essayait d'éviter malgré le fait que son frère heureux n'était qu'une chimère.

En revenant sur les faits : Feliciano s'ennuyait (parce que revenir sur les faits c'est oublier tout ce qu'il a pensé). Alors que pouvait-il faire en attendant ? Si son frère ne revenait pas avant un moment, il avait le temps de se balader un peu non ? Il n'irait pas loin. Juste dans la pièce à côté, ou éventuellement dans le jardin…

Oui, il voulait voir le jardin de Marianne. Il n'était pas venu rendre visite à la famille Bonnefoy depuis ce qu'il apparentait à un long moment. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, lui et son frère visitaient parfois les français grâce aux relations de son grand-père, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et puis un jour, ils ont raccourci l'un de leur séjour et sont partit sans aucune explication.

C'était il y a très longtemps, quelques années tout au plus, mais l'italien se souvenait que Francis et Marianne étaient gentils avec lui. Le jardin était magnifique et dans le fond, la sœur avait plusieurs rosiers ainsi que d'autres fleurs. Il lui était arrivé de passer plusieurs heures dans cet endroit, inquiétant de nombreuses fois Lovino qui avait finit par comprendre que s'il cherchait son frère, il devait soit aller voir la cuisine, soit le jardin.

Le garçon était sortit de la salle à manger presque sans s'en rendre compte et passa devant les escaliers pour se rendre à l'aile nord. Son chemin était barré par contre. C'était bizarre. Il avait toujours prit ce chemin pour aller dehors alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas maintenant ? Ou plutôt, pour y aurait-il des meubles au milieu du couloir ? Enfin, peu importe. Il devait juste trouver un moyen de passer non ?

Alors, déplaçant du mieux qu'il put ce qu'il y avait là, il fraya son chemin et, une fois passé, reprit calmement son chemin comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tout en sachant que « Calmement » signifiait plutôt « Chantonner joyeusement en sautillant jusqu'à la porte arrière ». Ses pensées n'étaient remplies que de ses faibles souvenirs qu'il voulait raviver et rien de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui ne l'intéressait assez que pour attirer son attention.

Une fois la porte ouverte, l'air froid entra vite en contact avec lui, le faisant frissonner. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de veste puisqu'il faisait plus chaud dans son pays. Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête. Oh ! C'était pour ça que son frère lui avait crié dessus en partant ! Ou bien était-ce pendant le voyage ?

Décidant de ne pas surchauffer son cerveau en y réfléchissant, Feliciano ignora purement le froid (de toute façon ce n'était pas _si_ froid que ça) et continua son bout de chemin. Le sol était étrangement boueux et l'herbe avait une drôle de couleur mais peut-être qu'il avait plu et que le manque de soleil ainsi que les nuages gris le trompaient ?

Mais… ça ne justifiait certainement pas les fleurs fanées n'est-ce pas ? Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle Marianne arrêterait de prendre soin de ses fleurs. Peut-être était-elle tombée malade ? Alors il devait absolument vérifier ça ! Après tout, Marianne était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. D'ailleurs, peut-être n'était-il pas le plus intelligent, mais il était capable de comprendre que la raison était assez bonne pour les domestiques de ne pas se préoccuper des visiteurs, non ? Lovino pensait qu'ils étaient partis, donc peut-être la maladie était-elle contagieuse ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Il irait voir Marianne, le dirait à un moment donné à son frère, dirait bonjour à tous les membres de la famille se trouvant certainement quelque part dans le manoir, saluerait toutes les domestiques et tous les autres domestiques et ensuite, il referaient le jardin ensemble. Donc il n'avait pas besoin de raviver sa mémoire du superbe jardin remplit de roses maintenant. Il le reverrait une autre fois.

Heureux d'avoir trouvé la raison (et tout seul en plus !), Feliciano s'apprêtait à courir dans la direction du manoir lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Cri qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de son frère. L'inquiétude se montra très rapidement et l'italien commença à se poser des questions. Pourquoi son frère crierait-il ? S'était-il cogné la tête ? Une minute, il devait courir pour vérifier non ?

\- _Fratellooooo !_

À l'intérieur, le plus jeune tenta de réfléchir rapidement. Ce qui n'était pas sa spécialité alors il s'arrêta une fois la porte passée. Heureusement (en fait non pas vraiment), un deuxième cri retentit ainsi que quelques séries de jurons accompagnés d'autres cris, et éventuellement, il fut guidé jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, où Lovino se débattait avec… un chat ?

\- _Ve~ Fratello… Cosa stai facendo ?_ Demanda-t-il innocemment (Qu'est-ce tu fais ?).

***.*.***

\- À quoi ça ressemble, _idiota _?! Répondit Lovino en essayant d'éloigner l'animal de son visage.

\- Eh ? Mais tu joues avec le chat non ?

Un grognement de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il recevait une nouvelle griffure. Sérieusement, qu'avait ce chat ?! D'accord il y avait des chances qu'il n'agisse ainsi qu'à cause de la peur, mais quand même ! Non, en fait le chat le détestait sûrement, pour une raison inconnue. Alors qu'il gagnait en griffures, son frère décida d'être pour une fois perspicace.

\- _Ve~ Fratello_, est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as crié ?

Enfin à moitié. Lovino rouvrit ses yeux (car ils étaient fermés) en sentant le chat se calmer. Chat qui n'hésita pas à utiliser son nez et ses joues comme plate-forme de saut pour se retrouver dans les bras du plus jeune italien qui, évidemment attrapa le petit démon comme si c'était une adorable peluche. Et c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu paraître mignon, à frotter son museau contre la joue de Feliciano. Il aurait pu, s'il ne lui avait pas déchiré le visage il y avait à peine quelques secondes.

\- Ouah ! _Guarda, guarda ! Fratello, guarda !_ (Regarde !) _Fratello_, il est trop mignon ! Je ne savais pas que les Bonnefoy avait un ch-

\- _Chiuldila, coglione !_ Cette… (il hésita un instant à la vue devant lui) chose a voulu me tuer !

\- Eh ? Vous ne vous jouiez pas ? Demanda l'autre en relevant la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Regarde l'état de mon visage !

Il y eu un grand moment de silence durant lequel Feliciano tenta de voir exactement ce qu'il n'allait pas quand les griffures faites par le chat étaient plus que visibles. Bon, l'aîné ne se voyait pas lui même mais il était plus que certain que l'animal ne l'avait pas juste frôlé de ses pattes, étant donné la douleur que ça lui provoquait. Honnêtement, pourquoi les Bonnefoy auraient-ils un chat pareil ? Non, c'était sûrement un chat errant.

\- _Fratello_, est-ce que tu es tombé ?

\- C'est le chat, _cretino _!

Se relevant brutalement (parce qu'évidemment, il était au sol), Lovino pointa furieusement l'animal du doigt devant l'air incrédule de son frère. Ce qui, inutile de le préciser, l'énerva encore plus. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas un ange mais un pur démon dans ses bras ? C'était pourtant simple… Avec un soupir, il décida qu'il valait peut-être mieux abandonner et… Et quoi en fait ? Le faire partir, non ?

\- Au fait, _fratello_…

Lovino releva la tête. Son frère allait dire quelque chose ? Il avait l'air étrangement sérieux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Et s'il avait comprit que l'endroit était désert ? Non, ça ne se pouvait pas… S'il lui avait bien obéit, alors il quel moyen aurait-il eu pour savoir ce que l'endroit était très visiblement désert ?

\- Désolé, je t'ai un peu désobéi…

C'était un bon début, mais l'aîné étant plus intéressé par ce qu'allait dire ensuite son frère, bien qu'il il décida de ne pas gueuler, pour une fois. Et il essaya même de contrôler son expression pour ne pas intimider le plus jeune. Apparemment, cela marcha car Feliciano eu un léger sourire, vite remplacé par son expression plus sérieuse et triste, cela dit.

\- Tu te rappelles du jardin de Marianne dans lequel je passais mon temps avec elle, à dessiner ?

L'aîné acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il croyait savoir où toute la discussion allait mais préféra attendre avant de se faire une réelle idée. Si cela se trouvait. Après tout, il pouvait toujours demander d'aller le voir et était hésitant parce qu'il se doutait que son frère allait lui crier dessus. Ce qu'il ferait, étant donné qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus dans ce manoir. SURTOUT après le chat.

\- J'y suis allé…

_Dannazione… Évidemment que tu y es allé, idiota…_

\- Et… tout es fané. Tu crois que Marianne serait tombée malade ?

Tombée malade ? C'était une possibilité, mais là (et il ne le dirait pas à Feliciano), il penchait plutôt du côté « Elle est morte, comme les autres Bonnefoy ». Non, il n'était pas pessimiste. Juste réaliste. Après tout, pourquoi auraient-ils abandonné ce manoir ? Non pas que soit impossible… Oh et puis quelle importance ?! Peu importe ce qui était arrivé, ils devaient partir.

Réfléchissant à une réponse, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'état du jardin de Marianne était plus qu'évident. Le manoir était poussiéreux, certaines pièces étaient vides de toute présence humaine récente, d'autres sentaient le renfermé car elles n'avaient pas été ouvertes depuis un long moment… Alors un jardin aux fleurs fanées était plus que normal. La seule chose ne l'étant pas, c'était la chambre de Marianne.

\- Je ne sais pas, Feliciano.

\- Mais… tu crois qu'elle est quelque part dans le manoir ?

\- … J'ai déjà fouillé sa chambre et il n'y avait personne. Je n'ai pas regardé dans les autres pièces mais tu te doutes bien que l'endroit est désert, non ? Sinon quelqu'un serait venu depuis longtemps quand je me suis fait agresser par ce démon ! Ajouta-t-il en pointant le chat du doigt.

Le dit « démon » tenta de sauter des bras du plus jeune pour attaquer une fois de plus l'aîné, mais alors qu'il échappait à peine à ceux-ci, Feliciano (qui croyait d'ailleurs que le chat était en train de tomber) le rattrapa en souriant. Il dit quelque chose à propos de faire attention ou quelque chose dans le genre avant de se tourner vers Lovino. Ce dernier, contrairement à lui, avait bel et bien comprit ce que l'animal venait d'essayer de faire.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, _fratello _?

Le frère hésita un moment et, après s'être débarrassé de sa légère surprise de la presque attaque, décida de changer sur un sujet qui l'énervait tout autant.

\- Bien sûr que quelque chose ne va pas, _bastardo _! Il n'y a personne alors pourquoi est-on toujours là ?!

\- D-Désolé, _fratello _! J-Je pensais que Marianne serait toujours ici m-mais peut-être qu'elle est dans l'un des autres manoirs !

Au moins il comprenait non ? Après tout, il aurait continué à insister d'une quelconque façon s'il n'y croyait pas. … Ou du moins pensait-il, peut-être qu'il avait juste trop peur pour argumenter contre son frère. Enfin peu importe. Maintenant il pouvait (enfin) rentrer.

\- Laisse le chat ici, on s'en va à présent.

\- Ve ? Mais _fratello_… On ne peut pas le laisser ici !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?!

\- Mais… s'il appartient à la famille Bonnefoy, on pourra leur donner en allant voir leurs autres manoirs.

Oh, c'est vrai. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé lui, à la possibilité des autres manoirs. Mais apparemment, son optimiste de petit frère, lui, y avait pensé. Et même s'il pensait que l'endroit avait été abandonné et famille Bonnefoy morte, il pouvait toujours vérifier les autres manoirs non ? Oh, excusez-lui son erreur. En fait, il était _obligé_ de visiter les autres manoirs à la recherche du _vini bastardo_ et du reste de sa famille pour être sûr que son frère arrête de brailler. Donc il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

Avec un soupir, Lovino prit son frère par le poignet et l'emmena à l'extérieur. La porte était toujours entre-ouverte tiens. Mais le fait de la fermer ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. Après tout, l'endroit était abandonné donc il ne voyait pas vraiment l'utilité d'utiliser ce genre de politesse. Et s'il acceptait le chat, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il refusait complètement de voyager avec ce chat, peu importe ce que son frère en pensait. Ou pas, puisqu'il savait qu'il serait triste après ça et rien qu'imaginer son expression l'énervait.

Sauf que ce que certains appelaient « le destin » décida de se jouer d'eux. Le cocher qui les avaient amenés devant la demeure avait visiblement décidé que, parce qu'ils ne revenaient pas, il avait la permission de s'en aller. Au moins, il avait laissé les bagages à l'entrée… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Qu'ils devaient dormir dans le… manoir hanté ? Parce qu'il y ressemblait vachement et qu'il n'était déjà pas réjoui à l'idée d'y rester en pleine après-midi alors y dormir…

Non, pas moyen qu'il y reste ! Ils allaient trouver un autre moyen de retourner en Italie et le plus tôt serait le mieux. En fait, il allait partir maintenant au port et…

\- Ve~ _Fratello_… Je suis fatigué…

\- QUOI ?! Pas question qu'on dorme là-dedans, Feliciano !

\- Mais… Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et le voyage m'a épuisé…

Lovino grogna, se demandant clairement pourquoi la chance était contre lui. Surtout lorsqu'il revenait en arrière pour se rappeler le froid mordant de l'Angleterre, un manoir complètement vide, du temps perdu pour rien, un chat démoniaque et bien sûr, un frère insupportable (mais qu'il aimait malgré tout, pour son plus grand désespoir). Enfin, il avait surtout du mal à supporter certains de ces états. Principalement la tristesse.

\- Bien ! D'accord ! Je vais voir où va le prochain bateau. Tu peux retourner à l'intérieur si tu veux.

Le plus jeune sembla un peu inquiet, vu son expression, mais après lui avoir assuré qu'il irait bien et reviendrait très vite, il sourit et s'en alla presque en courant à l'intérieur. Ou plutôt voulu retourner à l'intérieur car Lovino dû le rappeler pour qu'il entre _avec_ les valises. Heureusement qu'elles n'étaient pas assez lourdes pour empêcher Feliciano de les porter, où il aurait juré. … Une minute, il le faisait tout le temps…

Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et, après avoir vu la porte se fermer, il décida que son frère ne risquait aucun problème, tant que tout ce qu'il faisait était prendre une chambre et s'endormir. Et il ne ferait que ça, n'est-ce-pas ? C'était dur à croire mais il avait une priorité qui lui permettrait de faire d'une pierre deux coups alors il partit en direction du port.

\- Mh ? Le prochain bateau ? Il n'arrivera pas avant deux jours, j'en ai bien peur. Et puis il y aura le réapprovisionnement donc il ne partira pas avant, disons, minimum cinq jours ?

\- QUOI ?! CINQ JOURS ?!

\- Je suis désolé, jeune homme, mais je ne peux vous dire que vous pourrez embarquer dans trois ou quatre jours quand n'importe quoi pourrais arriver…

\- Che ! J'ai compris, inutile d'expliquer !

Laissant le pauvre homme (il se faisait crier dessus pour rien après tout) à ses affaires, Lovino jura une fois de plus et retourna au manoir. Donc ils étaient bloqués là pour environ cinq jours ? Peut-être son frère ne serait-il pas dérangé par l'attente, mais lui l'était. Pourquoi devait-il subir tout ça ?! Il voulait rentrer ! À la nage s'il le fallait, mais il voulait rentrer !

Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte, il n'y eu aucune réponse. Il réessaya une deuxième fois sans que rien ne change, à nouveau. Cet idiot s'était déjà endormit ou quoi ?! À la troisième fois, il eut du mal à se contrôler, mais apparemment, pratiquement défoncer la porte avait une utilité puisque, pas moins d'une minute plus tard, des pas retentissaient dans les escaliers.

\- D-Désolé _fratello _! Je m'étais déjà endormi !

\- Che. Peu importe. Laisse-moi juste entrer.

Ce que Feliciano fit, ignorant la mauvaise humeur de son frère puisqu'il ne criait pas.

\- Quand partons-nous ? Demanda-t-il en se rappelant pourquoi le frère était sortit.

\- Environ cinq jours.

La nouvelle ne sembla pas déplaire au second, qui au contraire fit mine de réfléchir un moment (parce qu'à quoi pouvait-il réfléchir, sérieusement ?) avant de regarder son frère, lui parler du chat qui avait dormit sur ses genoux, du fait qu'il était encore fatigué et d'une histoire de dormir ensemble.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je dormir avec toi ?

\- Eh ? Parce qu'on le faisait tout le temps avant… ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas. En réalité dormir avec Feliciano n'était pas forcément un problème puisque… Une minute. Dis comme ça, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Alors il irait simplement avec un « Je n'ai pas envie » ou quelque chose du genre. Mais visiblement, le plus jeune n'avait pas finit de parler.

\- Et puis tu as toujours peur du noir, non ?

Lovino se tendit à la mention de sa phobie. Non, peut-être pas phobie… Ou bien… Oh et puis simplement, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait _peur_ _sans raison_ du noir. Juste quelques problèmes à ne pas imaginer certaines choses lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans le noir. En gros, il n'avait pas peur _du noir_. Pas du tout. Il grogna. Ça ne changeait rien, il ne pouvait pas dormir dans un manoir aussi vide.

\- Alors c'est décidé ! Finit par dire Feliciano en ignorant le manque de réponse.

Sur ce, le plus jeune prit l'aîné par le poignet (la situation inverse de lorsqu'ils voulaient sortir) et l'entraîna dans la chambre qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser. Basiquement, celle qu'ils utilisaient lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Lovino se demanda si son frère était allé dans les autres chambres. Mais la logique de « Je me suis endormi directement » lui semblait trop évidente que pour pouvoir être doutée.

Ainsi, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de complètement réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva dans le lit avec son frère. … Déjà endormi. Était-il _si_ fatigué ? Le voyage avait été plutôt long, en effet et puis il n'avait pas pu faire la sieste durant le trajet du port au manoir. Après tout, ils avaient débarqué dans un autre port et le chemin avait été plutôt… douloureux.

Mais pour le moment, l'important était de dormir. Alors il se rapprocha légèrement (oui, juste un peu) de son frère et tenta d'ignorer les ténèbres dans son dos. De toute façon, son frère était là cette fois donc il y avait déjà plus de chance qui passe la nuit sans problème. Oui. Puisque tout allait bien, il pouvait fermer les yeux et finalement s'abandonner au sommeil…

\- Ah la la, regardez qui nous avons à l'intérieur~

Une minute, que venait-il de dire encore ? Parce qu'il retirait tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Oh, de penser. Non ce n'était pas important quels mots il utilisait ! Devait-il se retourner ? Après tout, la voix venait sûrement de son imagination… Oui mais si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il était dans de beaux draps. Qui pouvait être cette personne derrière lui ? … Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se retourner pour le savoir.

\- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! UN FANTÔME !

\- EH ?! _FRATELLO ?!_

\- COURS FELICIANO !

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Lovino jeta son poing quelque part dans la direction de la voix et rejeta les couettes pour emporter son frère avec lui hors de la chambre. Ils devaient s'enfuir et vite s'éloigner de peu importe ce qu'était cette chose.

\- Ah ! Attends _fratello _!

Quoi ? Lovino voulu se retourner et protester qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps mais son frère avait réussi à récupérer son poignet et courait dans la direction de la chambre. Cet idiot ! Que faisait-il, alors qu'il avait réussit à rejoindre le portail ?!

\- FELICIANO ! _CHE CATZO FAI ?!_ (QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!)

\- J'ai oublié le chat !

Le… QUOIIIIIII ?! Il retournait en arrière, risquait sûrement sa vie… POUR UN CHAT ?! _UN GUATTO _?! Non, en fait il y avait d'énormes chances pour que son frère ne comprenne même pas la situation… Oh ! Il devait le rattraper et le faire revenir au plus vite !

Et puis pourquoi cet imbécile n'en faisait-il qu'à sa tête ?! Lorsqu'il arriva à la chambre, Feliciano s'y trouvait également, évidemment. Ne se préoccupant de rien d'autre, Lovino le prit une fois de plus par le poignet et s'enfuit pour la deuxième fois du manoir.

\- A-Attends, _fratello _!

Mais Lovino ignora toute plainte. Au départ, il essaya de garder le silence, cherchant comment se fondre dans la foule. Sauf que, le soleil étant couché, la foule s'était certainement couchée avec lui. Juste. Génial. La prochaine fois il demanderait un meilleur timing. Ah. Finalement, il ne pouvait pas se retenir.

\- Pourquoi tu avais à faire ça, _idiota _?!

\- M-Mais _Fratello_ ! J-Je ne plus courir !

\- _Chiuldila !_ Je ne veux rien entendre ! Ah ! Caches-toi là !

L'aîné poussa son frère derrière des boîtes en cartons. Même s'il savait la cachette faible, il avait en tout cas plus de chance de semer ses poursuivants qu'en ligne droite. Non ? En tout cas, tant qu'ils restaient silencieux, tout devrait aller, même malgré le fait qu'il y avait bien meilleure cachette. Puis il se rendit compte que son idiot de frère avait réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas se taire.

\- Pourquoi je dois être aussi dans la merde parce que tu voulais prendre un chat,_ coglione_ ?!

\- Mais il était mignon, répondit son frère avec un sourire insouciant.

Bien sûr, cela signifiait caresser le démon et le faire ronronner. Et non, il n'était pas dur envers l'animal. _Madonna !_ Ils essayaient d'être discrets et silencieux pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ce qui les poursuivait. Peu importe ce que c'était. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

\- Je m'en fous ! Hurla-t-il tout en essayant de garder un volume plutôt bas. Éteins ce truc, _Che catzo pensi_, il va nous faire repérer !

\- Eh ?! L'éteindre ? _Fratello ?_

\- Dépêche-toi avant qu'on ne se fasse attraper à cause d'un stupide ronro-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Maudit soit son frère pour ne rien comprendre ! Ils venaient d'être repérés ! Malgré tout, il le prit à nouveau par le poignet et se remit à courir (en évitant quand même de rentrer dans les boîtes en cartons). Le plus jeune réussi à garder le chat, qui semblait s'accrocher fermement à lui grâce à ses griffes. Pas moyen de s'en débarrasser quoi. Il était sûr qu'il leur portait la poisse.

Ça craignait, honnêtement. Continuant de courir à la recherche d'une autre cachette, Lovino regardait frénétiquement derrière lui, avant de décider que l'idée était mauvaise et que se concentrer uniquement sur la course était meilleur. Oui, il devait ignorer ce qui arriverait s'il échouait. Le fait qu'il ne savait quoi faire. Qu'il avait oublié leurs valises au manoir. Que le chat était démoniaque. Et surtout le fait que son frère… Une minute.

\- _Che catzo _Feliciano ! Pourquoi tu chantes ?!

\- Ve ?! Mais…

\- _Chiuldila !_ Si tu continue de chanter, c'est inutile de courir, autant se laisser faire choper tout de suite !

Son frère voulut répondre mais il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter des excuses et tira sur son poignet, le surprenant et lui faisant au passage oublier ce qu'il voulait dire. Parce qu'il était mieux silencieux des fois. Surtout dans le cas présent.

Assez étrangement et malgré le fait qu'il ne faisait pas attention à où il allait, Lovino vit qu'il venait d'atteindre le port. Où il y avait énormément de cachette. Rapidement, il se cacha derrière l'une des cargaisons et soupira de soulagement. Bon, des tonneaux et des caisses n'étaient pas meilleure cachette que les boîtes en carton de la première cachette, mais encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas mieux. Enfin peut-être que si.

\- _Fratello_, je veux des pâ-oomph !

Cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas tout gâcher (bien qu'il avait été un peu en faute, non ?) et plaça sa main sur la bouche de son frère pour l'empêcher de parler. Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre et lorsqu'il vit la question venir, Lovino lui lança un regard noir. Mais le plus jeune ne garda pas longtemps le silence avant de commencer à essayer de parler à travers la main de son frère.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que leur poursuivant ne les retrouverait plus, il enleva sa main et se laissa aller contre les tonneaux, épuisé. Ce qui, bien sûr, n'empêcha pas son frère de parler. Encore.

\- _Fratello, _c'était amusant, on recommence ?

-_ Nei tuoi sogni,idiota !_ (Dans tes rêves !)

Décidant de le sermonner maintenant que la course-poursuite était terminée, criant jusqu'à ce que le besoin de dormir ne soit trop important que pour pouvoir lutter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. Il devina que son frère s'endormait aussi lorsqu'un nouveau poids se fit sentir.

***.*.***

Il y avait du bruit. _Trop _de bruit. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-il pas diminuer d'un ton ? C'est qu'il essayait de dormir lui ! Et vu qu'il n'avait pas eu un très bon sommeil la première fois, il voulait pouvoir en profiter ! Tout ça à cause d'un fantôme, de son frère et d'un chat démoniaque…

Les yeux de Lovino s'ouvrirent d'un coup en se rappelant de la course-poursuite et il se releva, tentant de se repérer. Il s'était endormi derrière des tonneaux et maintenant il était perdu. Génial, encore une fois. Il n'aurait réellement jamais dû revenir en Angleterre.

\- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!_

Quel était ce langage encore ? Français ? La voix lui était familière et honnêtement, il ne connaissait pas tant de personne parlant cette langue. Et encore moins en Angleterre. Il se retourna et regarda à travers les tonneaux et autres caisses dont il ne connaissait le contenu.

\- Oh, _c'mon_, Artie ! J'ai vraiment besoin qu'il vienne avec nous !

De l'anglais maintenant ? Il avait un drôle d'accent par contre. Apparemment, il y avait un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas (quoi de plus surprenant…). Grand, blond… il passerait la description, étant donné son grand intérêt pour l'inconnu. Le français l'intéressait plus.

\- _No _! Même si tu viens juste de le frapper en plein visage ? Et mon nom n'est pas Artie !

Encore de l'anglais, mais avec l'accent du pays dans lequel il se trouvait, cette fois. Lovino essaya de trouver l'origine et fut surprit de voir Arthur Kirkland en personne. Il se retourna d'un coup, tentant de se faire tout petit et de se repérer de là où il était. …Sur un bateau. Il venait de voir Arthur Kirkland. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il se trouvait sur le navire du pirate Arthur Kirkland ?! Et son frère dormait toujours !

\- Non ça c'est juste parce qu'il a tenté de me draguer.

\- Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire !

Est-ce qu'ils étaient déjà partit ? Non, le navire n'avait pas l'air de bouger. Alors ils avaient encore une chance de s'enfuir ! Il réveilla son frère qui n'eut que le temps de dire « _Frate- _» avant d'être interrompu par une main sur sa bouche. Lui commandant silencieusement de ne pas faire de bruit et de le suivre, il commença à se déplacer à quatre pattes. Il croyait avoir vu leur sortie. Et non, ce n'était pas la mer (en plus ils seraient repérés).

\- _Fratello_, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Ah. En voilà une autre, de voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. En regardant en haut, il vit un homme… géant et hyper musclé. L'air méchant aussi. Du genre par content de trouver ce qu'il pensait être soit des pirates ennemis, soit des clandestins. Mais sûrement des clandestins en fait. Le stéréotype du pirate, en gros.

\- _Cap'tain !_ J'ai trouvé des clandestins.

Devinez qui se retourna ? Capitaine Arthur Kirkland ainsi que tout l'équipage, évidemment. Tous virent le pirate soulever comme si de rien n'était les frêles garçons. Enfin pas _si_ frêle, mais là il y avait comparaison forcée…

\- Oh, _really… _(Vraiment…)

Le capitaine s'approcha et les examina. Leurs destins étaient décidés, pour Lovino. Il n'avait jamais vu de pirates, mais il en avait apprit pas mal sur eux et savait qu'ils allaient soit mourir, soit être vendu ou pourrir dans les pour être utilisés comme rançon, s'ils apprenaient leurs origines. Heureusement qu'ils avaient oublié leurs valises finalement.

\- Une minute ! Appela l'anglais avec l'accent étrange.

Immédiatement, l'homme fut à côté du capitaine et, pour une raison qui échappa aux italiens (bien qu'il était évident que Feliciano commençait seulement à comprendre qu'il était entre les mains d'un pirate), se mit à sourire. Clairement, il ne ressemblait pas à un pirate. Mais les braillements de son frère l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement, ce qui résumait ses pensées à « Qui est-ce ? Oh arrête de chialer, Feliciano ! ».

\- _What ? Again._

\- Um… En fait ils font partie des personnes que je recherche.

Sérieux ?! Ils étaient recherchés ?! Visiblement, son frère sembla comprendre (quoi par contre, il n'en savait rien) puisqu'il arrêta de crier, supplier et surtout pleurer. S'il pensait qu'ils étaient sauvés, Lovino n'en était pas si sûr. Pourquoi un anglais à l'accent étrange les chercherait-il ? C'était suspect et surtout très bizarre.

\- Pourquoi chercherais-tu des personnes aussi suspectes ?

En plus il faisait des choses tout aussi étranges. Là par exemple, il faisait des yeux de chiens battus à un _pirate _! Des apparemment convaincants, étant donné qu'Arthur sembla y réfléchir, clairement surprit par l'action (qui ne le serait pas ?). Ensuite, il commença à parler dans une voix de gamin.

\- Oh, _pwease ! They're kinda my friends, so pwease !_ (S'il-te-plaît ! Ils sont en quelque sorte mes amis donc s'il-te-plaît !)

L'italien ne savait en quoi ils étaient amis mais tant qu'ils en sortaient en vie…

\- _Fine_. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ces gens sur mon navire et encore moins _Frog_, mais d'accord.

Le plus grand eu un sourire encore plus grand et prit le petit capitaine dans ses bras avant de se faire violemment repousser avant de le regarder partir dans sa cabine. Il n'essayerait pas de comprendre. Retour au français. Françis. Il devait essayait de comprendre certaines choses… Mais d'abord…

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas nous lâcher, _bastardo _?!

Le pirate lâcha quelque chose entre un grognement et un « _Sorry _» et lâcha rudement les jumeaux avant de retourner à ses occupations. Avec un de ses propres grognements, Lovino se releva et regarda son frère, qui bizarrement, était déjà partit, ne se rappelant même pas de remercier l'anglais bizarre (non pas qu'il comptait lui-même le faire).

\- _Ve~ Fratello !_ C'est lui !

L'aîné regarda son frère pointer le doigt vers un homme très grand, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Yeux bleus… plutôt écarquillé. Était-il surprit ? Sans se soucier d'une réponse, Feliciano continua.

\- C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Le garçon que j'ai rencontré quand j'étais enfant ! Tu lui ressemble exactement !

Le blond le regarda un moment avant de finalement secouer la tête.

\- Non, désolé. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà été dans ce genre de quartier…

\- Uh ? Quel genre de quartier ?

Pour seule réponse, l'homme pointa Feliciano. Ou plutôt ses vêtements. Ce qui aida Lovino à comprendre qu'il venait certainement d'un quartier pauvre. Ou plus pauvre que le leur, dans tous les cas. L'aîné voulu reprendre son frère, à présent déçu, mais fut précédé par Francis.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, _mon cher_. Tu t'es sûrement trompé, c'est tout. _Moi_, je te reconnais.

\- Uh ? _Fratello _Francis ?

\- _Lui-même_. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui t'amènes ici…

C'était partit pour une loooongue, histoire, étant racontée par Feliciano et il serait obligé de remplacé tous les « Je n'ai pas compris », les « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ». Tout en n'oubliant pas le nombre impossible de détails insignifiants qui seraient ajoutés.

\- D'accord. Mais je me demandais… Où est _sorella_ Marianne ?

\- Marianne ? Oh, elle a changé de manoir ! Le manoir de cette ville a quelques… problèmes…

\- Oh, je vois !

L'expression de Francis semblait sincère pour Lovino alors, n'étant pas intéressé par l'histoire de son frère, il examina les alentours. L'équipage semblait nombreux et les seuls visages sortant du lot étaient ceux d'un albinos et l'anglais bizarre, encore. Le grand blond musclé était partit à un certain moment et l'albinos semblait parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas.

Son regard retourna sur l'homme à l'accent étrange. Qui qu'il était, il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de ses remerciement, étant donné qu'il était focalisé sur autre chose. Soit c'était la porte de la cabine du capitaine, soit il avait quitté le monde dans lequel ils vivaient tous. Où était-il par contre, il n'en savait rien.

* * *

**Le chapitre était duuuuuuuuuuuuuur à finir ! Je veux dire, pas que je déteste Lovi et Feli, mais j'pense que je préfère Alfred et son point de vue, honnêtement. Feli, j'ai changé dès que j'ai pu. J'avais écrit environ deux cents mots avant de décider qu'il fallait que je change car expliquer des choses qu'il n'est pas censé comprendre est compliqué… Ensuite vers la fin j'ai dû me forcer car 1 : Je veux lire des fanfictions demain et éventuellement regarder un film (si ma sœur est d'accord de me laisser voir un film d'action comme Pirates des Caraïbes au lieu de ses films romantiques à vomir. Parce qu'elle m'a fait « Pfff… » Quand je lui ai demandé le film plus tôt) et 2 : Parce que je voulais changer de point de vue et que le problème persisterait que je l'écrive demain ou aujourd'hui. Donc en gros, j'viens de passer trois heures devant mon écran pour écrire… 4.000 mots ? Nan j'crois pas. Enfin disons que je suis au lit depuis 22h mais qu'il est 1h30 pour pouvoir finir ce chapitre. En plus j'avais prévu de changer de POV pour la fin, mais je n'avais pas de bon moment pour effectuer le changement ni de réelle fin donc on a cette fin là qui pour moi est un mauvais présage ^^**

**Sinon, concernant le chapitre en lui-même. Feli, j'espère qu'il vous convient comme je l'ai fait x) Lovi… Me criez pas dessus s'il est OOC. J'veux dire, il a eu son lot de peurs (dévoilées légèrement, bien que j'en ai déclarée une clairement) et y a réagit. Donc sa peur du noir, uh… Vous comprendrez plus tard. Enfin il est aussi capable de marcher dans le manoir en niant totalement le danger. Ou en essayant. On va aller avec cette excuse, okay ?/SBAFF/**

**Mh… Concernant Luddie et Feli ? Rien à dire ^^ Oh c'est vrai ! Concernant ma logique avec les frères ! J'ai oublié de vous dire mais malgré les nombreuses logiques pour Mattie et Alfie (demi-frère, cousins, jumeaux, simple différence d'âge…) j'ai choisis jumeaux parce que : Il me semble que c'est la logique des pays et donc j'y ai pensé comme ça. Ensuite je crois que y a une histoire de fanfictions que j'ai lues mais peu importe x'D/SBAFF/.**

**Ensuite, Lovino et Feli, j'crois que c'est simplement le plus populaire, eh ? J'ai essayé de regarder par rapport à ce qu'ils disaient dans le manga. Parce que, fait bizarre : Feli appelle Lovi « Nii-chan ». Ok. Pourtant, Roderich dit à Spain « Je veux que tu t'occupes de son grand-frère », en pointant Feli. Et il a utilisé « Nii-san ». Non j'essayerai pas de comprendre. Je dis juste un truc qui pour moi est bizarre.**

**Et… encore à propos de l'histoire. Le chat est revenu parce que Lino trouvait la scène avec Matthew mignonne. Même s'il est juste un petit dém-**

**Chat : *Saute sur le visage de Tori***

**Tori : GYAAAAAAAAAAAH ! LÂCHE-MOI ! LÂCHE-MOI ! LÂCHE-MOI !**

**Lovino : C'est le karma ! Bien fait pour toi,_ bastardo _!**

**Tori : Le kar-_THE FUCK WITH THE KARMA ?!_ Tu es chrétien ! Et puis c'est même pas le pire que je vais faire tu sais ?! AÏE !**

**Lovino : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?!**

**Tori : Eh e-AÏÏÏÏE ! Tu verras bien, Lovi~**

**Lovino : Dis-le moi ou je ne t'aide pas !**

**Tori : Jamais ! Je ne parlerai pas, même sous la tor-OUILLE !**

**Lovino : D'où viennent ces foutues phrases ?! Ça n'a aucun sens ! èoé**

**Feliciano : _Dunque, mentre mio fratello e Tori se divertono, io dovrei chiudere questo capitulo, non ? _(Donc, pendant que mon frère et Tori s'amusent, je devrais finir ce chapitre, non ?)**

**Tori : Quoi ?! Eh ne ferme pas le chapitre sans ma permi-AÏE ! MAUDIT CHAT !**

**Feliciano : _Grazie per la lettura e fino alla prossima volta ! ^^_ _Se lasciate uno commento, penso che sarà meno desperata ! ^^_ (Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! Si vous lui laissez un commentaire, je pense qu'elle sera moins désespérée !)**

**Tori : *Réussi enfin à enlever le chat quand les rideaux se ferment* Depuis quand tu sais dire quand quelqu'un est désespéré toi ? T^T**

**Feliciano : _Eh ? Era mi fratello che mi ha detto che. Mi sbaglio ?_ (C'est _fratello _qui m'a dit ça. Je me trompe ?)**

**Tori : Uh *Décide de rester sur le sol* Laissez-moi dormir. _Wait a minute_, je suis pas fatiguée… *Soupir***

**Mots : 9.296**


	8. Chapter 8: Si je veux

**_Oh well why not_. Bon on va dire que j'attends que le cours d'informatique avance et bien que je n'aie pas encore corrigé le chapitre 6, _Let's start ?_ … Ok j'ai pas le temps finalement/SBAFF/ Mais bon, est-ce que j'avais quelque chose à dire d'abord ? Sûrement, sûrement… J'y pense tout le temps à cette fanfic ^^**

**En particulier aux romances. Parce que c'est plutôt amusant. Surtout que j'essayerai de les accorder aux passés recréés (Feli et Luddie par exemple, eh ? ^^ ) et bien sûr les retours à la réalité et tout (vous avez sûrement rien compris). Oh et à propos de passés et réalité *Abrège parce que veut pas se répéter*, y a rien que ça x) Je dois faire attention aux mystères donc certainement que le prochain ne sera pas Gilbert ^^ Ca pourrait, remarquez. C'est pour ça qu'il y aura peut-être une scène ou deux étant concentrée sur lui dans ce chapitre ou le suivant, mais je ne vais pas encore tout faire chez lui. J'aimerais encore penser à divers détails en plus (parce que j'ai une idée pour chaque personnage, particulièrement Arthur, Yao, Ivan, Ludwig et... Lovino. Francis, tout pareil. A la limite il est le plus développé. Mais ça fait pas de mal d'y réfléchir encore et encore nan ? En plus lui il doit arriver à un moment précis, juste pour vous embêter, moi et mon suspense).**

**Mais tout va bien ! Gilbird n'a pas été oublié, les Vargas sont avec nous, le chat les as accompagnés, et maintenant que le chapitre 7 est fini, je peux enfin retrouver mon Alfred ! Oh et Francis n'a pas été perdu derrière mais bizarrement, même si je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. _Oh well_ *Hausse les épaules***

**Juste au cas où, si personne n'a remarqué, j'ai fait une erreur au chapitre 7. Commencé avec Lovino mais fini avec Feliciano. J'ai pensé à changer en m'en rendant compte (ce qui était largement possible, étant donné que j'avais pas publié et tout) mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux clôt comme ça donc j'ai décidé de commencer ce chapitre avec Feliciano et le terminer avec Lovino.**

**Lovino : Et moi qui pensais que tu m'avais oublié…**

**Tori : J'ai pas oublié Mattie, pourquoi j't'oublierais ?**

**Feliciano : Ve~ ! Donc je peux commencer le chapitre ?**

**Tori : Évidemment ! ^^**

**Feliciano : _Ho solo loro augurare una buona lettura, non è vero ? ^^ Poi, buona lettura !_ _\\(^^)/_ (J'ai juste à leur souhaiter une bonne lecture, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, bonne lecture !) *Se tourne vers Ludwig* Dis, dis ! Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ?**

**Ludwig : … *Recule***

**Feliciano : Uh ? *Regarde Tori* Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?**

**Tori : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout est à comprendre plus tard ^^ Mh ? Enfin, en temps voulu ^^ Et le bon moment n'est pas encore arrivé… ^^**

**Chapitre 8: Je t'ennuie si j'en ai envie…**

Alfred regarda Ludwig s'éloigner alors que Francis venait de reporter l'attention du joyeux italien sur lui. Il vit également le jumeau grognon murmurer quelque chose visiblement plus pour lui même que quelqu'un d'autre, étant donné son retrait par rapport à chacune des personnes présentes sur le bateau. Ensuite il y avait son propre frère, collé peut-être un peu trop près d'un certain albinos.

Une minute, ça, c'était l'observation de ce qu'il y avait autour. Mais en réalité, il y avait plein de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. En rembobinant, pourquoi Gilbert et Matthew étaient plus ou moins collés l'un contre l'autre ? Ils avaient l'air de discuter, mais… n'étaient-ils pas un peu trop près ? Fronçant les sourcils, Alfred décida qu'il demanderait plus tard. Il pouvait toujours les laisser discuter… Sans doute.

La situation des frères Vargas lui sembla un peu plus étrange et bien plus compliquée. Tout d'abord, comment Francis les connaissait-ils ? (ou du moins, comment connaissait-il Feliciano ?) Il savait que les pays partageaient une histoire… Mais en réalité, cette histoire consistait plutôt à Francis voulant absolument conquérir les deux frères, de ce qu'on lui avait dit. Rien qui puisse justifier une relation...

Alors que Feliciano semblait être content de le voir tandis que Lovino… Bon, c'était Lovino, mais il ne semblait en tout cas pas aussi heureux que son frère de voir le français.

Le problème suivant, en revanche, était plus… compliqué dans son propre sens. En fait il n'était pas sûr. Mais si Ludwig était parti, c'était certainement pour une raison non ? En plus, dans le monde normal, il s'entendait bien avec le joyeux italien ! Alors pourquoi s'entendraient-ils mal ici ? Et puis s'il avait bien entendu la conversation (non, il n'avait pas voulu espionner, ses oreilles avaient écouté toutes seules), l'allemand ne le connaissait pas. Donc il n'avait aucune raison de s'enfuir ainsi.

_Tu t'amuses à réfléchir aux règles de ce monde, Alfred ?_

L'américain grogna en reconnaissant la voix et releva la tête pour voir l'esprit, flottant en face de lui. Oh c'est vrai, il existait toujours. Et maintenant il revenait l'embêter. Apparemment, espérer qu'il ne reviendrait plus grâce à sa victoire avec Matthew était inutile. Mais il le ferait disparaître et ramènerait ses autres amis.

\- Encore une fois, pourquoi doit-il y avoir des _règles_ dans un monde de _rêves_ ? Grogna enfantinement Alfred.

Mais à sa réponse, tout ce qu'il reçut fut d'abord un gloussement de la part de l'esprit. D'ailleurs, pourquoi personne d'autre ne réagissait ? Alfred voulu poser la question, mais la créature en face de lui décida d'enfin répondre à sa question précédente.

_Ce monde est étroitement lié au tiens, Alfred. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un monde de rêve pour toi, mais si c'était vraiment le cas, alors le plan n'aurait pas lieu d'être._

\- Ça ne m'aide pas. Et quel plan d'abord ? Je croyais que tu n'étais au courant de rien !

_Et c'est le cas. Je dis seulement qu'il n'y aurait pas de raison de changer la mémoire de tes amis ou de t'amener ici s'il n'y avait pas une raison…_

Il s'en doutait un peu, mais comment était-il supposé savoir ? Il ne voyait pas en quoi son histoire devait être changée. Et encore moins comment. C'était compliqué pour lui et il avait de plus en plus besoin qu'on lui explique, sur le coup. À part les motivations de super-méchants et de quelques autres méchants de films, il n'avait rien. Il connaissait bien quelques motivations de méchant voulant changer le passé, mais elles semblaient… ne pas fonctionner. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas que lui d'impliqué et qu'il y avait eu une modification dans leur mémoire.

Logiquement, peu importe qui était leur ennemi, s'il voulait juste se débarrasser de quelques nations, alors il pouvait s'arrêter là non ? Or l'esprit semblait impliquer que quoi-que-ce-soit-qui-était-en-train-de-se-passer n'était pas encore fini. En gros, encore un mal de tête pour lui. … Une minute. Que se passait-il dans leur monde ? Était-il en « pause » ? Ou bien était-il toujours en train de se fonctionner et les autres s'inquiétaient pour eux ?

Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à récupérer son frère, ou il aurait pu penser qu'il avait été le seul à être envoyé dans ce monde. Et la pensée lui aurait, en toute honnêteté, fais plutôt peur. Sans compter qu'il aurait très vite eu besoin de revoir ses amis. Ceux qu'il connaissait vraiment. … Ah, non. Il en a déjà envie dans sa situation actuelle, alors ce côté là n'aurait pas énormément changé…

_Fais-moi signe lorsque tu auras trouvé la réponse…_

\- Je ne vois pas comment je suis supposé trouver juste comme ça, soupira Alfred en revenant à l'esprit.

_Ne me demande pas d'indice. En plus, j'étais venu te féliciter pour avoir réussi à ramener ton frère. C'est un peu tard je sais mais tu me semblais occupé et je préférais t'observer._

\- Quoi ?! Tu m'observais ?! _You're fucking creepy man !_

_Pas tout le temps_, répondit l'esprit en ignorant la dernière partie,_ mais des fois c'est intéressant. Surtout que j'essaye comme toi de savoir le pourquoi, le comment, et le quand…_

Au moins il ne cachait pas son ignorance… Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, est-ce que ça faisait de l'esprit un genre de Dark Vador ? Enfin le genre de personnage que le grand méchant pousse à ses côtés et lui donne des instructions sans lui transmettre aucun détail du réel plan ? En tout cas, ça y ressemblait. Et apparemment, ce méchant intermédiaire tentait de connaître la vérité.

\- Pourquoi obéis-tu si tu ne connais pas le plan exact ?

_Parce que ça me semble amusant. Et puis j'ai une place de choix…_

\- Et tu ne connais vraiment pas celui à qui tu obéis ?

_Si. Je l'ai même déjà vu._

\- Qui est-ce ?

_Ce ne serai pas assez amusant si je te le disais comme ça…_

_Évidemment_, pensa Alfred. Il aurait dû y penser mais bon, poser la question ne lui avait rien coûté. Il soupira, se demandant s'il avait une dernière question. L'esprit semblait pouvoir partir à tout moment, donc autant poser les questions les plus importantes avant qu'il ne s'en aille et le laisse ainsi pour il-ne-savait-combien-de-temps… Et il y en avait une dont il voulait à tout prix savoir la réponse…

\- Je suppose que tu connais la sorcière ?

_Oui, bien sûr !_ Répondit aussitôt l'esprit en souriant.

\- Qui est-elle ?

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel Alfred vit le sourire de l'esprit s'agrandir encore et encore. Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il s'élargir d'ailleurs ? Non, plus important, la réponse. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, l'esprit décida d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

\- Tu m'écoutes, _bastardo _?!

Soit l'esprit avait soudainement changé de voix, soit ce n'était pas lui qui parlait. Et à voir l'air énervé du visage juste à quelques centimètres du sien, ce n'était pas l'esprit, mais Lovino. En fait l'esprit semblait avoir disparu, quand Alfred le chercha du regard. Bon, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait sa réponse. En admettant que l'esprit aie tenté de répondre sincèrement.

\- Non, tu disais ?

L'italien eu un soupir exaspéré au grand sourire de l'américain, qui ne remarqua pas plus que d'habitude ce qui se passait autour de lui. … Et en réalité, il ne se passait rien. Il avait juste complètement zappé le fait que le brun lui parlait depuis certainement quelques bonnes minutes. Rien de très importe quoi. Il essayerait d'être plus attentif cette fois, c'était tout.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous aiderais mon frère et moi, alors pourquoi tu l'as fais ? Qu'on soit vendus en esclavage ou bien tués, ça devrait t'être égal non ?

\- Uh ? Mais j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de vous, non ?

\- C'est ridicule ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait t'apporter ?

Oh, maintenant il était méfiant. Ça se voyait, même pour Alfred, à la manière dont il se tendit et sembla même hésiter entre reculer et rester à sa place. Dans tous les cas, il s'apprêtait à fuir s'il en avait besoin. Par contre, où… Enfin il avait le temps, le bateau n'était pas encore parti. Chose bizarre d'ailleurs mais l'américain n'était pas un expert dans la matière donc il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

\- Um… C'est un peu compliqué, en fait…

\- _Qualunque_, dis-moi juste ce que tu attends de nous !

\- Hein ? Oh ! Ah, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Pour le moment, tout ce que je veux c'est que vous restiez avec nous !

Les sourcils de Lovino se froncèrent, confus. Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel il considéra (ou du moins Alfred espérait) le fait de ne pas s'enfuir à un quelconque moment et d'actuellement rester. Son frère serait moins méfiant et resterait. Si ce n'était pas pour Alfred ou son frère, il y avait toujours Ludwig.

\- D'accord. Mais si tu essayes de faire quoique ce soit de louche, je te buterais, _bastardo _! Et surtout si tu fais du mal à mon faire, compris ?!

Pas plus affecté que ça par le ton mafieux qu'avait pris le plus jeune (surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient dans ce monde), Alfred se mit à rire, gagnant quelques insultes supplémentaires. Pas qu'il écoutait mais bon. Et puis de toute façon, il ne connaissait pas l'italien donc peu importe ce que disait le brun, il n'était pas affecté. Si quelqu'un est intéressé de savoir qui s'est tu en premier, Lovino sembla simplement préférer devenir une tomate plutôt que de continuer à lancer des insultes que l'autre ne comprenait visiblement pas.

\- Désolé. Je promets de ne faire de mal ni à toi ni à ton frère. Je suis un héros après tout !

Lovino parut vouloir rajouter quelque chose mais avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, la porte de la cabine du capitaine s'ouvrit presque violemment et toute l'attention de l'américain se tourna vers ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour lever l'encre ?!

\- Monsieur ! Euh, Capitaine ! Nous attendions votre ordre !

\- Mon ordre était que dès que vous avez fini d'embarquer tout le monde ainsi que toute la marchandise, vous leviez l'encre !

Le pirate qui venait de parler à Arthur sembla chercher une excuse à donner à son capitaine. En vain, car ce dernier dû demander à savoir où se trouvait son second. Bien entendu, avec le soupir qui allait avec. Sinon il ne paraissait pas assez exaspéré. Le pirate s'en alla directement le chercher et Arthur se rendit finalement compte du regard peut-être un peu trop insistant d'Alfred (pas qu'il s'en préoccupe pour autant par contre).

\- Aucune d'idée d'où il nous faudrait aller ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

\- Pas vraiment. Surtout qu'ils pourraient être n'importe où. Deux d'entre eux sont asiatiques. L'un japonais et l'autre chinois. Il y a un Russe aussi mais… ne t'inquiètes pas c'est pas la priorité pour le moment ! Et euh… ne t'énerves pas mais tu connais l'espagnol. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo qu'il s'appelle.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Arthur ne s'énerva pas et Alfred s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement ainsi qu'un sourire. … intérieur par contre. Chose qu'il regretta en comprenant qu'Arthur se retenait à peine (de quoi par contre, il ne voulait pas savoir). Avec un peu de chance, il saurait convaincre le pirate et le calmer. Même s'il y avait peu de chances et qu'il le savait.

\- Une chose à la fois je suppose… Pourquoi devrais-je embarquer Antonio ? _Frog_ est déjà assez pénible dans son genre, en te passant la plupart des mots que j'ai en tête pour te le décrire, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'autoriserais à monter à bord sans rien dire.

\- Quoi ? Mais je t'ai dit que j'avais vraiment besoin de les réunir ! Tu ne peux pas changer d'avis maintenant !

Arthur soupira face aux grands gestes qui accompagnaient les paroles d'Alfred. S'était-il déjà trompé dans ce qu'il devait dire ?! Non, il devait y avoir un moyen de le convaincre. Après tout, Arthur n'avait pas de réelle raison de refuser Antonio sur son navire, si ? Mais il savait qu'il ne connaissait rien du nouveau passé de ses amis et tout se retrouvait emmêlé dans sa tête à présent.

\- Je sais, Alfred. Et je suis prêt à te faire confiance, surtout quand tu sembles trop stupide que pour pouvoir manipuler qui que ce soit…

\- Hey !

\- … mais il n'empêche que je ne leur fais pas confiance à **eux** (il pointa Francis du doit).

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu es déjà monté sur un navire pirate ?

Supposant que la question était importante, l'américain se mit à réfléchir. Et honnêtement, s'il se souvenait peut-être avoir été sur un bateau, il comprenait au moins que l'anglais n'insistait pas sur « navire pirate » pour rien. Et honnêtement, il n'avait jamais fait la rencontre d'un pirate, en réalité, donc rien que pour cette partie-là, il pouvait dire « non ». … Une minute, il y avait une différence entre « bateau » et « navire » ?

Ne sachant vraiment quoi répondre en fin de compte, il regarda ses pieds un moment avant de relever la tête pour regarder Arthur. Tant pis, il n'aurait qu'à dire ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de toute façon, alors ce n'est pas comme s'il avait grand-chose à perdre. Sûrement.

\- Tu veux dire… avant le tien ?

Un autre soupir s'échappa du pirate. Finalement, il n'arriverait peut-être pas à le convaincre. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'était pas doué pour réfléchir donc il parlait toujours… sans réfléchir quoi. D'ailleurs, England le lui avait reproché bon nombres de fois. England, pas Arthur. Bien qu'Alfred se doutait qu'il le ferait à son tour très vite. Après tout, il n'était pas prêt de changer.

\- S'il n'y avait que cette stupide grenouille, ça irait encore, mais Gilbert l'a déjà aidé lors de ses... « voyages » comme il les décrivait à sa famille. Avec Antonio, ils peuvent facilement se dresser contre moi ou provoquer une mutinerie.

\- Quoi ? Non ils ne feraient pas ça !

\- Oh vraiment ? Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu connais d'eux, exactement, pour penser ça ?

Voyant l'expression plutôt sérieuse d'Arthur, Alfred hésita un long moment. Très long moment. Il pourrait dire qu'il les connaissait plutôt bien mais mis à part l'espagnol, tous étaient présent et si l'un d'eux venait lui demander des détails… Il ne pouvait tout dévoiler non plus. Une fois de plus, l'américain ne savait quoi dire, ce qui se trouvait être un peu trop fréquent, par rapport à d'habitude.

\- _Wait a minute… _A quel point connais-tu Francis si tu sais ce qu'il dit à sa famille ? Vous n'êtes pas amis, si ?

Ça c'était dit bizarrement… Finalement, peut-être qu'il essayerait de réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il disait. Ou la manière dont il tournait ses phrases. Ou son expression en parlant. Bref peu importe tant que ça l'évitait de dire les choses lui venant à l'esprit de façon embarrassante. Maintenant Arthur se ferait de fausses idées et il fallait à tout prix éviter ça. Du moins, c'est ce que criait une partie de son esprit. Parce qu'une autre ne comprenait pas tandis qu'une troisième pensait comprendre mais ne disait rien à la deuxième.

\- _Of course not !_ (Bien sûr que non !) Tant que je serai en vie, je mettrai le plus de distance possible entre cette stupide grenouille et moi ! … Sauf s'il arrive qu'il me croise en mer. Là, je le coulerais… J'ai dû faire couler au moins cinq de ses navires.

Venait-il de dire _cinq_ de ses navires ? Wow, il savait que les Bonnefoy étaient riches, mais pas à ce point là… Un bateau coûtait cher non ? Il ne savait pas exactement les prix ni quoi, mais il avait entendu son boss se plaindre. Son boss ou l'une des autres nations. Non pas que les détails l'intéressait de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir était que Francis avait perdu cinq navires. Et encore, est-ce que c'était vraiment important ?

\- Alors comment saurais-tu ce qu'il dit à sa famille ?

\- Si je te dis qu'il parle trop, tu comprends ?

Il comprenait. Plus ou moins. Ce qui voulait dire, en réalité, pas du tout. Apparemment, le pirate fut assez intelligent pour comprendre que quand l'américain penchait la tête sur la côté, soit il réfléchissait, soit il ne comprenait pas. Même si la plupart du temps, c'était les deux cas en même temps. Un autre soupir de la part de l'autre et il décida de lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Il trouve toujours un moyen de s'enfuir, et à chaque fois, je l'entends dire à l'un de ses amis ou membre d'équipage « _On dirait que mon voyage s'est mal passé, n'est-ce pas ? - __Ça va devenir compliqué de leur cacher vos activités en tant que pirate…_»

Alfred le regarda, haussant un sourcils sans rien comprendre de ce qui venait être dit. À part « _Oui _», «_ non _», «_ moi_ » et autres petits mots prononcés souvent par Francis, il ne comprenait rien à la langue française. Alors pour comprendre deux phrases entières…

\- _Dude_, je ne comprends pas le français.

\- Mh ? _Oh, right, sorry !_ S'excusa le pirate avant de répéter, en anglais cette fois.

\- Donc, tu le croise souvent ?

\- Ça dépends de ce que tu appelles souvent. Tu ne croise pas souvent de navire en mer alors je ne le croisais pas vraiment « souvent »…

Arthur sembla chercher pour une date mais tout ce que l'américain y gagna fut de voir une expression sombre apparaître sur son visage avant d'être effacée lorsque quelqu'un l'appela. Quelqu'un qui lui était inconnu d'ailleurs. Car en face de lui se tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts et à l'allure très… pirate pour ne pas se lancer dans une description trop détaillée.

\- Où étais-tu ?

Si le nouveau-venu semblait être celui qui devait commencer à parler, le capitaine venait juste de l'interrompre de son ton sec. Mais le pirate ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter, à en juger par son grand sourire et sa posture… plutôt hautaine ? Apparemment l'expression menaçante du capitaine ne l'intimidait pas, contrairement aux autres pirates.

\- A la cale, en train de faire les dernières vérifications concernant la marchandise.

\- On m'a déjà fait un rapport là-dessus. Tu étais en train de dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, j'étais vraiment en train de compter mais…

\- Mais tu t'es endormi...

L'homme hésita avant d'enfin baisser la tête et de murmurer quelque chose. Arthur se mit à réfléchir, et Alfred tenta de deviner à quoi exactement. Il avait entendu le « peut-être » et même lui pouvait deviner que le pirate s'était bel et bien endormi.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mes hommes n'importe comment alors je suppose que je devrais réfléchir à une punition pour t'empêcher de dormir...

Bizarrement, Alfred vit le regard du capitaine s'arrêter sur lui quelques instants avant de retourner sur le pirate. Quoi, avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal cette fois. Ou bien s'était-il arrangé pour énerver Arthur, encore ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il pourrait se féliciter d'y avoir réussi en moins de trois jours (et encore vu qu'il ne l'avait pas vu plus d'une demi-heure).

\- Mais là je suis fatigué grâce à une certaine personne et j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Sans attendre de réponse, le capitaine retourna dans sa cabine, laissant le second s'occuper du reste et Alfred… plutôt curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. A part forcer des gens que l'anglais n'aimait à monter sur son navire, il ne voyait rien. Il n'aimait vraiment personne, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, avec un peu de chance, il devrait pourvoir s'y faire…

Mais la chance n'était pas de son côté ces derniers temps…

***.*.***

\- Je crois avoir compris l'histoire, mais pourquoi voudriez-vous venir au manoir ?

Cela faisait plus de... euh combien de temps déjà ? Il n'était pas sûr, mais l'italien était jeune en tout cas… Non pas qu'il le soit moins… Il devait avoir dix-sept ans non ? Si c'était le cas, alors cela faisait vraiment longtemps… Enfin peu importe, il se demandait juste pourquoi les jumeaux seraient là alors qu'il avait demandé à leur grand-père de ne pas les faire venir sans lui avoir demandé avant. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de lettre. Et encore moins d'avoir renvoyé une quelconque réponse.

\- Je voulais voir Sorella Marianne ! Répondit avec un grand sourire le plus petit.

Oh mais bien sûr. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à expliquer pourquoi il avait renvoyé les jumeaux chez eux, ce qui s'était passé, et il comprendrait tout sans être… Non, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il leur dise ce qui s'était passé. Lovino était juste derrière en plus.

\- Venir ici était **vraiment** compliqué tu sais ?! J'ai dû supplier nos parents pour qu'ils acceptent parce que Feli ne voulait pas le faire à ma place…

\- Désolé, _fratello_…

\- … Et puis quand il a osé, ils étaient seulement hésitant ! _Nonno _a dû intervenir et mentir sur ton autorisation pour qu'on puisse enfin venir !

Ah, ça avait dû être dur… Francis n'avait peut-être jamais vu les parents en question, mais il savait ce dont ils étaient capable, plus ou moins. Feliciano en parlait parfois. À lui ou à Marianne. Lovino le faisait plus rarement, d'habitude soit son frère commençait à en parler et racontait tout en pleurant, soit en hurlant. Parce que, pour tout avouer, il avait entendu plus de mauvaises choses que de bonnes…

\- Pourquoi aurait-il mentit ? Demanda le plus âgé. Alors que je lui ai dit de ne pas vous laisser venir sans m'avoir demandé auparavant…

\- Comment je le saurais, _vini bastardo _? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était vraiment compliqué de venir ici et tout ce qu'on y gagne, c'est de se faire enlever par des pirates !

\- Disons plutôt que ce cher Alfred t'as sauvé la vie… S'il n'avait pas été là, vous seriez morts. Ou bien si d'une quelconque façon ils avaient découvert vos origines, ils auraient envoyé une demande de rançon à vos parents. Vous imaginez ? Vous seriez enfermés dans une cellule des semaines durant, dans le froid, n'ayant presque rien à manger… Il y a énormément d'autres possibilités aussi…

Mh… Peut-être en faisait-il trop, à en juger par les expressions des jumeaux. Mais au moins il avait réussi à faire passer son point de vue, non ? Et Lovino n'aurait donc aucune raison de protester, en toute logique. Par contre, pour ce qui était de Feliciano, il aurait peut-être dû le dire plus… gentiment ? Le pauvre petit italien semblait terrifié à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu leur arriver.

\- Je sais déjà ça ! … Et je lui en ai parlé d'ailleurs.

\- Et tu l'as remercié ?

L'italien grognon tourna la tête, les bras croisés sur son torse et l'expression boudeuse. Son frère le regarda sans comprendre. Ah, ce silence en disait tellement long sur la discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'étranger. Mais Lovino était Lovino, non ? Et Lovino ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de hurler sur les gens, les insulter et d'autres choses du même genre. Pas très « noble » de sa part. Et il en avait des problèmes à cause de ça.

\- Ve~… Pourquoi, _fratello _? Ils nous as aidé non ? Sauvé la vie même… Tu devrais le remercier… Je vais le faire moi aussi ! Tout de suite, même !

Souriant, il chercha immédiatement l'étranger du regard et une fois trouvé, s'avança vers lui. Il n'était pas seul mais apparemment, ça ne semblait pas changer grand-chose et il… s'arrêta ? Ensuite il revint sur ses pas, attrapa le bras de son frère plutôt étonné et l'emmena avec. Il ne semblait pas utiliser énormément de force, sans doute était-ce surtout que Lovino était trop surprit et curieux (ça ne le surprendrait pas s'il n'avait pas comprit la situation) que pour se mettre à résister.

Francis regarda de loin l'homme avec Alfred s'éloigner alors que les deux autres arrivaient. Feliciano commença à parler joyeusement tandis que Lovino le regardait de son regard plutôt énervé. Ce qui n'était pas un grand changement, soit dit en passant.

Son regard se balada un peu partout autour du navire. S'il avait un jour pensé finir sur le navire de l'un de ses pires ennemis, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y croire. Énormément de choses était arrivées après tout. Arthur avait coulé plusieurs de ses navires, tué de nombreux hommes sous ses ordres… Et puis… d'autres choses étaient arrivés. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr de s'il était juste de pardonner au pirate pour ce qui était arrivé.

La porte de la cabine du capitaine entra dans son champs de vision et il s'y arrêta. Il ne savait pas. Quelque part il avait pardonné mais une part de lui-même voulait lui en vouloir, lui reprocher la faute, même en sachant que c'était inutile. Cette partie refusait de disparaître, lui faisant se demander si finalement, il avait le bon choix.

En attendant, ils étaient ennemis et les pirates présents sur le navire le lui rappelleraient sans cesse, lui lançant des regards noirs ou simplement méfiants. Des fois ils murmuraient même leurs pensées en passant. Enfin non, il n'y en avait qu'un qui avait ça, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il allait descendre maintenant. En plus le navire démarrait à peine.

Pourquoi Feliciano n'était-il pas déjà revenu ? Soit le temps passait incroyablement lentement pour lui, soit le jeune italien s'amusait encore à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. S'autorisant un autre passage en revue des personnes présentes sur le navire, il vit celui qu'il jugea être le second en train de donner des ordres avant de partir quelque part à l'intérieur. Pas assez intéressant.

Les reste des personnes présentes sur le navire se résumait aux mousses faisant les tâches qu'on leur avait demandées, les pirates exécutant les ordres qu'on leur avait donnés et certains qui avaient déjà fini se parlaient ou… avaient leur propres occupations qu'il ne pouvaient deviner. Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Alors pour faire passer le temps pendant que les italiens « remerciaient » l'étranger…

Franchement, où était Gilbert ? Il avait aperçu l'albinos un peu plus tôt avec Matthew, mais il était trop occupé avec Feliciano que pour directement aller leur parler. Tout comme son ami avait été trop occupé par la compagnie du plus jeune que pour remarquer le français. Enfin peu importe non ? Sauf qu'en fait du coup il ne pouvait plus le trouver. Alors comment allait-il… Hein ?

Son train de pensée s'arrêta directement lorsqu'il vit Ludwig. Il avait une idée ! Ludwig était le frère de Gilbert, alors sûrement savait-il où était ce dernier ! Content, Francis s'avança vers lui, montant d'abord quelques marches pour le rejoindre. S'approchant doucement, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien regarder l'allemand. Mais bien sûr, il ne put pas voir lui-même sans se faire repérer.

\- Bonnefoy ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Oh rien, _mon cher_. Je me demandais juste comment toi et Gilbert vous sont retrouvés dans cette situation…

Suspicieux, le petit frère le regarda s'appuyer à la rambarde sur laquelle il était lui-même appuyé. Un silence s'installa et Francis s'autorisa à examiner ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir en bas qui puisse intéresser le grand blond. Après tout, il était toujours très sérieux et n'avait pas de grands intérêts… Non pas qu'il l'ait vu souvent. En réalité il ne faisait que deviner sa personnalité d'après ce qu'il avait vu. Et par vu, il entendait une rencontre de cinq minutes et la situation actuelle. Non, vraiment, il s'étaient à peine rencontrés.

Revenant à ce qui se trouvait en bas… Il n'y avait que le trio bavard (à l'exception du dernier, mis à part pour ses hurlements) que formaient Alfred, Feliciano et Lovino. Pourquoi serait-il intéressé par eux ? Pour Alfred, ce serait compréhensible, étant donné son étrange personnalité. Par contre Lovino n'avait rien de très intéressent vu d'ici. En revanche Feliciano… Bon s'il ne prenait que la vue qu'il avait de là où il se trouvait en considération, c'était la même chose que pour son frère.

Mais s'il se rappelait bien, le joyeux italien l'avait reconnu. Il avait vu la scène et elle ne s'était déroulée que quelques minutes plus tôt. En tout cas, Feli avait reconnu l'allemand, qui s'était empressé de dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils se connaissent avant de s'éclipser à la première occasion. Lovino ne l'avait pas reconnu. Alors la personne qu'il regardait était indéniablement Feliciano.

Francis fut arraché à ses pensées lorsque Luwig se mit soudainement à parler. Alors que ce dernier racontait comment Alfred était arrivé, le français nota quelque par dans sa tête qu'il avait utilisé le prénom de Matthew. Pas très surprenant étant donné qu'il vivait avec lui mais il décida de garder l'information malgré tout. C'était après tout un élément plutôt important, non ?

\- Donc ce cher Alfred est vraiment celui qui décide en fin de compte, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas vraiment laissé d'autre choix à Arthur que de nous laisser monter, les jumeaux et moi. Ainsi que d'autres, si j'ai bien comprit.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse à côté de lui. La discussion allait quelque part, il le sentait… Retenant un soupir légèrement exaspéré, le français décida de prendre l'initiative. Il y avait au moins trois choses qu'il voulait demander, bien qu'il se retiendrait de dire l'une d'elles, étant donné qu'il serait un peu compliqué de savoir comment amener le problème. Alors il regarda le plus grand et lui lança un demi-sourire.

\- Alors, déjà allé en Italie ?

\- Quoi ?

En tout cas au moins la réaction était normale. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de dire et Francis le savait parfaitement. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait lui développer sa question, bien sûr. Qu'aurait-il à dire ? De plus, il préférait que Ludwig comprenne lui-même l'insinuation.

\- Non ! Tu devrais savoir de Gilbert que nous sommes pauvres, non ? Comment y serions-nous allés ?

\- Oh on ne me la fait pas, à moi ! Je pense que tu sais très bien ce que j'essaye d'impliquer, Ludwig. Feliciano avait pour habitude de me visiter souvent, plus jeune. Alors je pense que tu sais de quoi je parle.

\- … Je ne l'ai réellement jamais rencontré, répondit-il après un moment de réflexion.

Le silence se réinstalla et Francis regarda le trio en bas. Il vit Feli parler joyeusement avant d'apparemment se rappeler de quelque chose et de demander l'attention de son frère. Le joyeux italien tourna la tête vers Alfred et dit quelque chose. Le blond répondit en souriant et Feliciano se tourna cette fois vers son frère, qui sembla refuser ce que lui demandait son frère.

Francis tourna la tête vers Ludwig, se demandant s'il était parti. Mais l'allemand était toujours là, en train d'observer la même scène que lui. Son expression lui parut… plutôt étrange en fait. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme s'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion. Ce qui était sûrement le cas, mais il ne pouvait lui demander à quoi il pensait, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne lui dirait rien après tout.

Retournant une fois de plus sur le trio en bas, Francis vit Feliciano regarder autour de lui avant de s'arrêter sur la paire plus haut et de lâcher un grand sourire et de leur faire un grand signe de la main. Ludwig se redressa aussitôt et s'en alla sans dire un mot, laissant un français en plan et un italien plutôt déçu. Pour les questions, il reverrait plus tard alors…

\- _A__ plus tard,,__je suppose…_

\- _Fratello_ Francis, de quoi parlais-tu ? Demanda l'italien en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Oh, rien de très important, Feli.

Des questions, il en avait pourtant. A propos de l'enlèvement de Gilbert, à propos de l'emplacement de ce dernier. Il y avait aussi la question de pourquoi Ludwig l'appelait « Bonnefoy » mais il n'était pas sûr. L'albinos n'aurait parlé de lui qu'en utilisant « Francis ». Alors même si la possibilité qu'il ait dit également « Bonnefoy » existait aussi, il préférait avoir des doutes…

***.*.***

\- Au fait, j'ai vu Francis.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? Où ça ?

L'albinos regarda Matthew, surprit. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué… Francis il voulait dire. Matthew était avec lui depuis un moment… Ou plutôt depuis qu'il s'était confessé. Alors ce n'était peut-être pas surprenant s'il n'avait pas remarqué le français plus tôt sur le pont. Ah, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Gilbird s'était agité, à un moment donné. Mais Gilbert avait pensé que l'oiseau était simplement content pour lui et avait continué de se concentrer sur le plus jeune.

\- Sur le pont, tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il y est toujours…

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Le blond sembla hésiter à donner une réponse et tourna la tête en… Est-ce qu'il rougissait ? C'était trop mignon ! Il ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'apparaître sur son visage et se contenta de le regarder tendrement, sans vraiment réfléchir à quoique ce soit en particulier. Mais il finit par se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il agirait ainsi. Bien sûr il était mignon, rouge et hésitant. Mais pourquoi serait-il rouge et hésitant juste parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit que Francis était là ? … Oh.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en empêcher (quoi qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en empêcher), Gilbert prit Matthew dans ses bras. Peut-être était-il un peu trop brusque, sur le coup, mais il était vraiment heureux. Matthew ne comprenait probablement pas mais ce n'était pas encore trop grave, il pouvait lui expliquer plus tard après tout.

\- Tu es vraiment mignon, Birdie !

Lorsque sa surprise fut passée, le blond se contenta de regarder l'albinos, assit sur ses genoux, tandis que ce dernier lui souriait. Gilbird changea de tête, et rechangea, et rechangea… Mais son propriétaire ne remarqua rien. Il s'était un peu calmé, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que la pensée était toujours présente. Et tout ce qu'il fit fut garder son incroyable Birdie dans ses bras. Le plus longtemps possible.

Mais le moment fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Quoi, qui osait interrompre son temps précieux avec Matthew ? Oh, Ludwig.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'arrière du navire, _bruder _?

\- Je passe du temps avec Birdie, pourquoi ? Répondit le frère en souriant.

Était-ce uniquement lui ou bien son frère n'était-il pas content ? Bon il avait toujours cette façade sérieuse sur le visage, mais étrangement, elle était revenue plus forte que jamais. Si quelque chose était arrivé, il aurait aimé savoir ce que ça pouvait bien être. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que de lui poser la question, non ? On (Matthew, très certainement) lui avait déjà dit de bien réfléchir avant de poser une question délicate, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre…

\- Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ?

\- Non, rien du tout.

Au moins la réponse avait été donnée assez rapidement, elle était très claire et… plutôt courte donc il comprenait que son frère n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qui l'avait emmené dans cette partie du navire en étant dans cet état.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'italien qui t'a reconnu ?

\- Comment je le saurais ?! Hurla Ludwig. Je ne le connais pas !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'emportement de son frère et il sentit Matthew sursauter légèrement. Ludwig sembla se rendre compte qu'il venait de crier mais ne tenta pas d'arranger les choses sur le moment. Mais il ne s'en alla pas non plus. Quoi que devait penser son frère, Gilbert savait qu'il pouvait (ou devait, peut-être) continuer la conversation. Après peut-être se trompait-il, mais il voulait essayer.

\- Je ne sais pas, _West_. Il t'a reconnu, j'étais simplement curieux.

Aucune réponse. Il décida de continuer.

\- Mais peut-être que tu l'as simplement rencontré dans la rue et qu'il est le seul à s'en souvenir ? Après tout, il est italien et ne vient que pour passer du temps chez Francis. Je l'ai vu parfois au manoir. Mais tu n'es jamais venu lui rendre visite avec moi, donc je suppose qu'il s'est soit trompé, soit que ce n'était qu'une brève rencontre…

Rien de ce qu'il avait dit semblait aider. Tout ce qu'il gagna, ce fut de voir un bref instant le visage de Ludwig se tordre douloureusement avant qu'il ne se retourne. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mauvais ? Il espérait que non… mais c'était sans doute le cas, s'il réagissait ainsi.

Alors qu'il le pensait déjà partit, Gilbert vit son frère s'arrêter. Durant un bref moment, il sembla hésiter avant de se retourner. L'expression neutre de Ludwig était revenue, pourtant l'albinos devinait que son frère avait quelque chose à lui dire. Ou demander, mais dans les deux cas, ça l'inquiétait un peu.

\- Dis-moi, _bruder_… Tu vas bien, n'est-ce-pas ?

S'il allait bien ? Il s'était attendu à… à peu près n'importe quelle question qu'il puisse lui poser, mais celle-là ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit. Même pas un peu. Et encore moins à la dernière position. Alors, s'il allait bien… Oui, il devait répondre c'est ça ?

\- Oui… Je suis plus en forme que jamais ! Surtout grâce à Birdie !Pourquoi ?

\- … Pas de raison particulière. Je voulais juste m'assurer.

Il le regarda partir sans rien dire. Gilbird remonta sur sa tête et piailla. Ce n'était sûrement pas grand-chose de grave, alors l'albinos prit son oiseau dans sa main et le caressa doucement. Matthew se contentait d'être silencieux, mais il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Mais quand il n'y a rien à dire…

\- Au fait Birdie, est-ce que Kumajiro te manque ?

Le blond sembla surprit par la question, mais il surprit à son tour l'albinos en souriant. Pourquoi sourirait-il ? Sa peluche qu'il chérissait énormément n'était nulle part, elle avait complètement disparue après qu'il l'ait déchirée (note : il l'avait déchirée). D'ailleurs il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait gardé un cadeau de cet... de ce... non, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de mot assez fort.

\- Oui, mais ça ira. Je le reverrai…

Voilà qui était encore plus bizarre maintenant. Il allait le revoir ? Mais il ne dirait rien. Si son cher Matthew pensait qu'il allait retrouver sa peluche, alors il devrait le laisser y croire, sûrement. … Il n'empêche, en attendant, comment était-ce supposé être possible ?

***.*.***

Alfred regarda les deux italiens partir après l'avoir remercié. C'était incroyable de savoir à quel point Feliciano pouvait parler quand la seule raison pour laquelle il avait lancé la discussion était le remercier de les avoir sauvés, lui et son frère. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu à se justifier, où il aurait pu avoir quelques problèmes pour trouver quelque chose de convaincant.

Pendant un moment, l'américain vit Ludwig mais ce dernier disparut rapidement et il vit les jumeaux se diriger vers Francis. Quoi, Francis qui parlait à Ludwig ? Ça ne devait pas arriver souvent parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça… En fait il savait que le français connaissait Gilbert, bien sûr, mais pas pour autant son frère… Et ce, peu importe à quel point ça pouvait être logique.

Avec un soupir, Alfred se rendit compte qu'il était fatigué. Et il venait juste de se réveiller. Il avait faim aussi. Et il venait juste de se réveiller encore… Tout le monde venait lui parler sans lui laisser le temps de souffler un peu et trier toutes les informations qu'il tentait de trier. Enfin, plutôt chercher dans ce qu'il savait, utiliser ce qu'il savait et puis ranger ce qu'il avait utiliser dans ce qu'il savait. Et maintenant son cerveau venait d'exploser à cause de sa propre phrase.

Il serait bien allé voir Arthur, lui demander où il était censé dormir, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Il pensa à demander à n'importe quel pirate passant par là où il était censé dormir mais personne ne savait. En fait certains se demandaient qui il était, avant de se rendre compte que le capitaine avait parlé de lui ou bien de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé il y a au moins une heure à présent. Mais dans les deux cas, ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où il était supposé dormir. Ou plutôt s'ils dormaient avec tout le monde… Peu importe ce que c'était censé vouloir dire.

\- Où est le second, sinon ? Il doit pouvoir savoir non ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas où il est. Quelque part à l'intérieur, sûrement, mais après…

Le pirate haussa les épaules et retourna à son travail. Ça ne l'aidait pas énormément, mais pour ce qui était de solution, il n'en avait pas trente-six. Alors il se dirigea à l'intérieur, prenant la première porte dans son champs de vision, et entreprit de chercher après le second.

Mais le bateau était grand… Oh, navire pour Arthur. Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de pièces ? En plus il y avait des cabines avec des lits alors que, quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait vu une… pièce ? remplie de… hamacs ? Oh et ça puait aussi. « Puait » étant un euphémisme. Est-ce que c'était ça, l'histoire de « dormir avec tout le monde » ? Parce qu'il avait légèrement l'impression que ce ne serait pas agréable. Et encore moins amusant.

\- Oui ?

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la dernière ! Et pile la personne qu'il cherchait ! Alfred s'avança directement vers le second, assit sur ce qui était visiblement son lit, content de l'avoir enfin trouvé.

\- Je me demandais juste, où est-ce que je suis supposé dormir ?

Le second le dévisagea et même Alfred pouvait deviner à son sourcil haussé la question « Pourquoi voudrais-tu dormir maintenant ? ». Mais il sembla se retenir et se contenta de se lever et de lui faire signe de le suivre. Alfred regarda autour de lui, se concentrant sur le chemin qu'il devrait prendre tous les soirs, jusqu'à ce que le second devant lui ouvre la porte et le fasse entrer dans… la pièce aux hamacs qui puait.

Mais il savait que protester serait mauvais (et inutile avec ça) et se contenta de regarder le second.

\- Au fait… Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait t'être utile, mais je m'appelles Hugh.

\- Alfred F. Jones…

Alfred regarda le second s'en aller et la porte se refermer. Il se retourna et regarda la pièce. Devait-il vraiment dormir là-dedans ? Généralement, la puanteur ne le dérangeait pas, mais là il fallait avouer que c'était… fort. L'américain soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors il examina les différents hamacs avant d'en choisir un. De toute façon, tant qu'il dormait… après tout il en avait besoin. S'il s'était contenté de s'asseoir ou avait décidé de rester éveillé, d'autres lui auraient sûrement parlé, ou bien il se serait ennuyé à n'avoir rien à faire en particulier (surtout ennuyer Arthur). Dans les deux cas, son cerveau aurait fonctionné et avait tout ce qui se passait, il préférait pouvoir se reposer tant qu'il le pouvait.

… Mais lorsque, alors qu'il fermait doucement les yeux et s'abandonnait au sommeil, il vit l'esprit lui sourire, il comprit qu'il avait à la fois raison et tort. Se reposer était vraiment impossible.

_Je suppose que tu voudras que je m'excuse, Alfred…_

C'était mauvais, non ? Mais tenter de résister était inutile maintenant. Il voulait rester éveiller, éviter d'avoir un cauchemar, mais il savait que c'était trop tard maintenant. Alors, la dernière chose qu'il vit alors qu'il tentait désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts fut deux yeux brillants. Allait-il encore refaire un de ces rêves bizarres ou bien quelque chose ne nouveau arrivait-il ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir…

* * *

**Juste pour que vous sachiez, cette fin est actuellement humoristique ^^/SBAFF/ Oui d'accord plus sérieusement alors.**

**Vous avez du PruCan, et juste pour que vous sachiez : C'est plutôt dur pour moi et j'ai la plupart du temps les doigts bloqués et l'envie de rire. Des rires nerveux que je retiens plutôt en fait. Après je m'énerves mais sinon ça va. D'ailleurs à l'origine j'étais supposée l'écrire du point de vue de Ludwig, cette scène. Mais son train de pensée aurait tout trahi. Alors je suis sûre que vous avez vos théories sur ce qui est le plus évident ici. MAIS ! Il y a une chose que vous ne pouvez pas deviner : Pourquoi Ludwig évite-t-il Feliciano. Alors si je prends son point de vue, ça va vous éclater au visage et la chute pour la révélation n'aura aucun poids. Et on veut éviter ça n'est-ce pas ? ^^**

**Sinon, j'ai pris mon temps pour ce chapitre, pour une fois. J'étais à la moitié du chapitre Vendredi et j'ai écrit que 500 mots, plus ou moins. Je me suis levée tard Samedi donc j'ai écrit tard aussi. Puis j'ai eu quelque chose qui a craqué et pendant deux ou trois heures, j'ai arrêté d'écrire. Ajouter à ça aux quelques perturbations habituelles et pouf, je n'ai fini que maintenant. Mais au moins j'aurai publié le week-end ? *Satisfaction personnelle***

**Après… Y avait autre chose. Oui, j'ai eu du mal pour le passage d'Alfred à la fin. J'ai voulu le réécrire mais j'ai changé d'avis parce que je n'avais rien d'autre x'D Au fait, je crois que j'ai du mal à me rappeler des animaux x'D (enfin Gilbird, j'avais juste du mal à le mettre car j'avais l'impression qu'il cassait l'ambiance x) ) Mais au moins j'ai su mettre le chat ET Gilbird ! ^^ Hein ? Par contre je me demande si vous l'avez vu. En fait je pense que même si vous ne l'avez pas vu, maintenant c'est plutôt évident.**

**Bon avant de commencer à raconter encore plus n'importe quoi, je veux juste dire que sur mon profil, j'essaye souvent de mettre quand le prochain chapitre arrivera (bien que c'est prévu toutes les deux semaines et que je ferai tout pour que ça reste ainsi) ou plutôt l'avancée de l'histoire ^^**

**Donc, juste avant de laisser Lovino finir cette note de fin de chapitre… j'ai oublié, Gomen. Oh, c'est vrai ! Je suis désolée, mais à cause de mon trop plein d'idée, cette fanfiction sera longue. Et part là j'entends TRÈS longues. J'espère que ça ne dérangera personne, mais étant donné que j'ai VRAIMENT envie d'écrire tout ce que j'ai imaginé. En gros les histoires d'amour demandent des rebondissements *Imagine* Gomen, Lovino tu vas souffrir…**

**Lovino : Pourquoi moi ?!**

**Tori : Bah j'm'excuse au reste aussi mais toi… *Grand sourire***

**Lovino : Ça te fait plaisir, _BASTARDO_ ?! è_é**

**Tori : Évidemment ! ^^ C'est très amusant ^^ T'inquiètes j'vais pleurer avec toi, mais enfin de compte ça me fait plaisir. Rien que là je veux pleurer mais si j'me laisse aller, je sais que j'vais rire ^^**

**Lovino : _Sei una maniaca !_ (Tu es folle !) Qui prendrait plaisir à faire pleurer ?!**

**Tori : Moi ! Alors dépêches-toi de clore ce chapitre !**

**Lovino : **_**Bene, bene ! **__**Non mi interessa cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo, ma la prossima! … Non che mi interessa se si **__**ritornereste**__** o no, bastardi… **_**(D'accord, d'accord ! Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez penser de ce chapitre, mais à la prochaine ! … ****Pas que je me préoccupe de si vous revenez ou non…****)**

**T****ori : J'ai faim…**


	9. Chapter 9: On obtient ce qu'on veut

**J'avais dit que j'écrirai peut-être plutôt une autre fanfic mais… je dirai… flemme ? Bah j'ai deux semaines pour cette fanfic donc écrire un peu ne me coûtera rien. Alors je penserai à l'autre fanfic d'Hetalia un peu plus tard x)**

**J'ai l'impression d'être à court de choses à dire mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.**

**En fait la dernière fois, j'ai oublié d****e dire deux choses ****(et en plus ça devenait long, encore une fois). ****La première, c'est que je voulais réécrire une scène du chapitre ****4)****. Bah pas que ça risque de vous déranger ni rien, en plus c'est juste la description de la pièce… J'ai voulu en faire trop je crois et maintenant je n'arrête pas d'y penser en me disant que j'ai fait n'importe quoi… Enfin je voulais juste dire à quel point ça me dérange quoi…**

**Ensuite, ****je me demandais quoi faire des deux derniers persos de cette fanfic : Francis et Ivan. Je me demandais si je devais mettre Ivan avec quelqu'un (surtout lui parce que Francis… C'est un peu compliqué de lui trouver quelqu'un). Donc j'ai demandé à ma chère Lino. Vous devinez peut-être sa réponse.**

**« Tu n'as qu'à les mettre ensemble ! »**

*****Retiens un soupire exaspéré******* Donc eum… ok, Lino. Si tu trouves ça intéressant de les mettre ensemble, ****je suppose que je peux essayer.**** Au moin pairings… plus ou moins canon je suppose (GerIta, SpaMano, Usuk), une autre que juste une partie imagine ****apparemment**** (Nichu), une autre uniquement imaginée par les fans (PruCan) et une autre… très originale (le... Ruce ?).**

**Bah peu importe n'est-ce pas ? Alors, commençons ? Je n'ai plus de personnage pour commencer le chapitre et…**

**Francis : Une minute, tu m'as moi !**

**Tori : Oh, je me demandais si tu allais remarquer.**

**Francis : Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué !**

**Tori : Bien alors commence-le ?**

**Francis : *****Sort une rose de nulle part* ****_Je suis sûr que cette disgracieuse auteure nous prévoit encore des mauvais coup_****_s_****_ alors supportez avec moi, d'accord ?_**

**Tori : ****_Watch your damn mouth frenchie !_**

**Francis : La même chose est valable pour toi !**

**Chapitre 9 : ****Répéter a beau être ennuyant, au moins on obtient ce qu'on veut**

\- _Wake up. _(Réveille-toi)

Alfred réagit légèrement à la voix familière. Mais malgré l'accent anglais qu'il connaissait si bien, il savait qu'il était impossible que ce soit _cette personne_ qui le réveille. Après tout, pourquoi serait-il là ? Il ne lui rendait presque jamais visite et à chaque fois, il l'insultait et se plaignait d'à peu près tout le concernant. Donc tout allait bien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve et il pouvait se rendormir.

-_ Wake up you git !_

_Oh tiens, l'insulte __préféré d'Iggy_… pensa Alfred juste avant d'oublier ce qu'il venait justement de penser. De toute façon, s'il devait se réveiller, on le réveillerait. Et vu qu'il n'était pas réveillé, il pouvait dormir sans aucun problème. En plus, il n'y avait rien de très important, dans ses souvenirs, alors il ferait la grasse matinée.

\- D'accord. Si tu ne te réveilles pas…

Une minute. Il se trompait non ? Mais il était trop fatigué pour penser. Déjà d'habitude c'était compliqué, mais là… Pour une fois il était allé dormir tôt mais un chat l'avait réveillé alors il n'avait pas pu se rendormir et au final, il s'était endormi malgré lui sur le pont. Oh une minute… le pont ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une intense douleur au visage et ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement alors qu'il se redressait et posait sa main instinctivement sur son visage. Une fois sa surprise passée, il releva légèrement la tête et vit Arthur, un demi-sourire sur le visage bien que son expression ne lui parut pas si joyeuse que ça, à lui.

\- Enfin réveillé, _lad _?

\- Ar…

La situation lui revint en mémoire. C'était la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivait non ? Peut-être devait-il plus se concentrer ? En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas être aussi souvent perdu au réveil… Mais pour l'instant, pour retourner à la réalité… Arthur l'avait frappé ?

\- _What the- The hell dude ?! Did you just punched me ?!_

\- _And if I did ?_ (Et je l'ai fait ? / Et si c'était le cas ?)

\- P-Pourquoi tu me frapperais ? Bouda l'américain.

\- Tu étais endormi au milieu du pont et comme tu ne te réveillais pas, j'ai employé la manière forte.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Et je ne me suis pas endormi au milieu du pont !

\- Ça l'est. Alors fait avec et va te rendre utile.

Le capitaine finit la… discussion en s'en allant, son habituel froncement de sourcil finalement de retour. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Alfred savait qu'il devait se rapprocher de l'anglais. En plus, il n'aimait pas l'idée que ce dernier le traite en parfait étranger… Ou même menace, étant donné ce qu'il lui avait dit sur les quais seulement deux jours auparavant…

Par contre, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment faire ami-ami avec le maintenant effroyable (non pas qu'il en ait peur) et anti-social pirate. Une minute. Déjà au départ, tout ce qu'Arthur et lui faisaient, c'était se battre. Ils n'étaient pas du tout amis (du moins il ne croyait pas) et l'anglais n'avait pas beaucoup plus d'amis. Un jour il devrait pouvoir comprendre la différence entre son Arthur habituel et celui qu'il voyait en ce moment. Non ?

Avec un soupir, l'américain regarda autour de lui. Avait-il vraiment si peu le choix ? Visiblement, se rendormir était une mauvaise idée. Mieux valait trouvait quelque chose à faire alors. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve quelqu'un parce que, tout seul, il allait s'ennuyer. Ok ! Il allait embê- s'amuser avec Matthew !

\- Mattie~ !

Deux ou trois pirates le regardèrent mais au manque de réponse, Alfred décida qu'attendre était hors de question. Donc il allait le chercher lui-même ! Première étape : regarder autour de soi. Mais la seule personne en vue qu'il connaissait vraiment était Ludwig et il n'était pas vraiment la meilleure compagnie lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'amuser. Surtout avec l'expression sérieuse qu'il avait.

Deuxième étape du coup : se déplacer. Pour le moment, il devait commencer par l'endroit où il se trouvait non ? Alfred prit une direction au hasard mais ne vit rien. Pareil lorsqu'il alla à l'autre bout. Rien du tout. Et il avait bien cherché pourtant. Il avait même cherché Gilbert, bien qu'il doute que ce dernier puisse savoir où se trouvait son frère si lui-même ne le savait pas.

L'avantage au moins de la situation, c'était qu'il apprenait plus facilement où se trouvaient les différentes parties du navire, étant donné qu'il n'arrêtait pas de passer et de repasser dans les mêmes pièces. Pour preuve, il avait vu France au moins cinq fois en ce qu'il lui semblait être moins de dix minutes.

\- Tu sais… si tu es perdu, je peux toujours tenter de t'aider, _mon cher_…

\- _Nah, thanks_ Francis ! Répondit Alfred en refermant la porte une sixième fois.

Mais apparemment, le français était plus rapide qu'il le pensait (ou plutôt il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il bouge) et ouvrit la porte, lui demandant d'attendre une minute. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne devait pas prendre trop de temps non ? Alors sans doute pouvait-il lui accorder une minute ou deux et le laisser ce qu'il avait à dire. Même si ce n'était certainement rien de très intéressant.

\- Tu cherches la cabine du capitaine ? Je sais où elle est alors je peux te montrer le chemin si tu veux…

\- Quoi ? _Dude_, je cherche mon frère, pas Artie !

\- Artie ? Tu lui donnes déjà un surnom ?

Ce qu'il venait de faire, est-ce que ça comptait comme boulette ? Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais là il imaginait Arthur l'engueuler. Enfin mis à part le fait qu'il n'aimait pas le surnom, il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait un peu. Mis à part le fait que personne ne savait (sauf pour Matthew) qu'il connaissait déjà tout le monde depuis quelques centaines d'années. Ou peut-être que c'était ça en fait tiens.

\- Oui, parce que ça lui va bien ! Où est Mattie sinon ?

\- _Matthieu _? Vous êtes frères ?

\- C'est Matthew mais oui, on est frères. Tu sais où il est donc ?

L'expression de Francis changea complètement d'expression mais Alfred ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Il allait avoir sa réponse oui ou non ? Parce que si c'était pour rester là à ne rien dire, il préférait franchement partir directement. Bien qu'il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt curieux de ce que le français pourrait bien avoir à dire… Ou en tout cas, il espérait que c'était mieux que ce qu'il avait dit au début.

\- Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait un frère…

\- Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

Non, il ne fallait pas mal interpréter ses paroles. D'abord, il n'était pas énervé et son but n'était bien sûr pas d'être agressif ni rien qui puisse y ressembler. Il était juste étonné. Matthew lui avait en effet dit qu'il connaissait « un peu » Francis. Mais si c'était vraiment « un peu », alors pourquoi Francis serait-il étonné de ne pas connaître l'existence du frère (qui n'existait réellement pas, en fin de compte) de cette simple connaissance ?

Malheureusement, il avait oublié de demander à Matthew. Mais bon, comment était-il supposé savoir que ça aurait une quelconque importance ? Non pas que ça en ait plus maintenant, mais de ce qu'il avait comprit, le canadien avait vécu avec les frères allemands. Donc peut-être avait-il rencontré Francis parce que Gilbert était ami avec le français, mais ce dernier laissait plutôt entendre qu'il connaissait bien le plus jeune.

\- Parce que je l'ai accueilli dans mon manoir ! Donc si il avait eu un frère, je le saurais non ?

\- Accueilli ? Combien de temps ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il avait vécu avec Gilbert et Francis !

L'américain savait qu'il posait trop de questions. Tout comme il savait qu'il avait toujours l'intention de trouver son frère mais qu'il devrait peut-être laisser l'amusement pour plus tard et discuter un peu avec Francis. D'ailleurs il savait qu'il pouvait poser les mêmes questions à son frère mais en voyant le français prêt à y répondre (en échange de quelques réponses sûrement mais bon), peut-être devait-il accepter l'invitation à rentrer dans… Ah oui, apparemment c'était la cuisine.

Oui. Parler un moment ne ferait pas de mal. Aussitôt sa décision faite, Alfred entra et examina un peu plus la pièce. Au passage, il n'avait pas mangé avant d'aller dormir la veille. Et après il n'était juste pas d'humeur, surtout lorsqu'il craignait de ce que pouvait avoir prévu l'esprit. Il se sentait stupide pour ça maintenant. En plus il mangeait très peu et il savait qu'il n'aurait ni hamburgers, ni frites, ni sodas avant un bon moment.

Francis s'assit à la table, parce qu'apparemment il y avait une table dans la cuisine, même si les pirates semblaient manger à côté. Ou du moins, un peu plus tôt, il avait vu la pièce d'à côté, avec les tables et les chaises alignées. Donc il avait supposé. En tout cas, il s'assit en face de l'autre blond.

\- Je répète mes questions où tu peux me répondre directement ?

\- Non, ça va, répondit Francis avec un bref signe de la main. Je suppose que je vais t'expliquer du tout début… Ou presque. Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais exactement de Matthew ni combien de temps vous êtes restés ensembles avant d'être séparés ou je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre, mais je l'ai trouvé dans une allée. Il pleuvait et il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il tremblait et semblait mal en point aussi…

\- …P-Pourquoi ? Demanda Alfred, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

S'il devait réfléchir sérieusement, il pouvait facilement penser à ce qu'il savait du passé de son frère. Il avait vu plusieurs choses mais rien n'était capable de lui dire si Matthew avait rencontré Francis avant ou après ce qu'il avait vu du passé de son frère et Gilbert. Même s'il devait être plutôt jeune si le canadien avait habité chez le français avant de se retrouver chez la sorcière. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il était resté dans le manoir et dans la vieille maison.

Et si le plus âgé l'avait trouvé après que Matthew ait vu la pièce… Encore une fois, il y avait des trous. C'était possible, mais comment la sorcière l'aurait-elle laissé partir ? Ça par contre, ça lui semblait impossible. De plus, Gilbert aussi était chez la sorcière. Comment s'en serait-il sortit si Matthew était partit seul ? Quelque chose lui échappait, non ? Comme s'il était habitué à réfléchir autant…

\- Je ne sais pas. Je le lui ai demandé mais la première fois, mais il m'a parut terrifié et quand j'ai voulu lui demander s'il allait bien et que j'ai posé une main sur son épaule, il a commencé à pleurer. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être intimidant, surtout que j'étais encore très jeune, et pourtant… J'ai réessayé plus tard, mais il m'a dit ne pas vouloir en parler, alors je l'ai laissé tranquille.

\- Donc je vais devoir lui demander ?

\- Apparemment. Juste pour info, les domestiques ont rapporté des… marques plutôt sérieuses. Je n'ai jamais pu les voir, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Ce qui me fait me demander pourquoi son **propre** frère n'est pas au courant de blessures aussi sérieuses.

\- … Je n'étais pas là. Qu'as-tu fais lorsque tu as trouvé Mattie ?

\- J'ai ignoré mon père, qui était avec moi, je lui ai demandé son nom, d'où il venait et pourquoi il était assit là par un temps pareil mais il ne m'a pas répondu. À la place, il s'est levé, a tendu une main vers moi et s'est évanoui. Donc nous l'avons ramené au manoir. Mes parents n'étaient pas forcément ravis mais abandonner quelqu'un d'aussi mal en point dans la rue était hors de question et nous nous en sommes occupés.

Était-il supposé remercier Francis ? Sans doute non ? Son frère aurait certainement pu mourir, d'après ce que le français lui avait dit de l'état dans lequel il était. Avant qu'il n'ait vraiment le temps de bien y réfléchir, son cerveau se rebrancha sur l'histoire de l'autre blond. Qui d'ailleurs semblait attendre une quelconque réponse, pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer. Ce qu'il fit, bien que l'américain eu gardé le silence.

\- Évidemment, il est resté cloué au lit un bon moment. Au départ, il essayait de sortir de son lit mais il s'effondrait aussitôt debout. Parfois il essayait de nous dire quelque chose aussi mais on ne pouvait pas comprendre parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à former une seule phrase cohérente. En fin de compte, quand il a guéri, il a parlé de la sorcière qui retenait Gilbert prisonnier. À ce moment-là, je ne connaissais pas Gilbert, mais nous avons fait de notre possible pour le sauver…

Au moins maintenant il pouvait deviner que c'était après avoir découvert la pièce. Mais s'il devait faire un lien entre les blessures (ou les marques) et la présence de Matthew dans l'allée où l'avait trouvé Francis… En fait, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne sache pas. La sorcière était horrible, il l'avait vu lui-même, en regardant dans la pièce lorsque cette dernière s'y retrouvait seule.

\- Par vous-même ? Demanda Alfred en sortant un moment de sa réflexion.

\- Non bien sûr que non !

\- Alors comme-

\- Désolé, _mon cher_, mais ceci est l'histoire de Gilbert. Je te raconte celle de Matthew car je suis prêt à croire que vous êtes réellement frères et que c'est important pour toi. Je le vois d'ailleurs, que tu es inquiet à son propos. Mais tu comprendras que je n'ai pas envie de te dévoiler leur vie complète quand je n'ai aucune idée de leur réaction. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'ils me détestent à cause de ça.

Au moins ça avait du sens, sûrement. En fait, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Mais au moins certaines de ses questions avaient été répondues non ? Oh une minute. Francis n'avait pas fini, si ? Ou du moins, il avait toujours une ou deux dernières questions pour lui.

\- Comment Mattie s'est-il retrouvé chez Gilbert s'il a vécu chez toi pendant un moment ?

\- Il… J'invitais souvent Feliciano et Lovino au manoir. Mais j'ai dû les faire partir, Matthew y comprit. Les détails relèvent cette fois de mon histoire personnelle, que je n'ai pas envie de te raconter.

Ne sachant exactement quoi répondre, Alfred se contenta de faire un bref signe pour faire comprendre au français qu'il comprenait et retourna à ses pensées. Peut-être en avait-il assez apprit pour la journée. Maintenant il avait vraiment besoin de trouver son frère pour enfin s'amuser un peu. Peu importe ce qu'ils allaient faire.

\- Donc, tu sais où est mon frère ou non ?

\- Tu comptais répondre à ma question avant ?

Ah, c'est vrai. Francis avait une question et il voulait une réponse. Il avait posé la sienne avant lui mais bon… Peut-être qu'il pouvait répondre malgré tout ? Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver une réponse qui convienne au plus âgé (d'un certain point de vue seulement, encore). La vérité étant comprise dans les réponses ne pouvant probablement pas convenir. Ce qui lui laissait la fuite.

\- J'ai posé ma question avant la tienne. Et plusieurs fois déjà…

\- Quoi ?! Si je réponds à ta question, tu vas partir ! Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre avant d'avoir ma réponse ?!

\- Parce que je suis le héros !

Francis parut surpris. Non pas qu'il s'en préoccupe. Par contre il devait avouer qu'il trouvait son expression plutôt drôle et, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était mis à rire. Ce qui énerva l'autre. Pas qu'il s'en préoccupe, une fois de plus. Sauf lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par le col, le ramenant un peu plus sur la discussion. Le français avait beau uniquement lui tenir le col sans utiliser aucune force, l'action avait suffit à le surprendre. Et à le faire arrêter de rire, par la même occasion.

\- Désolé, mais je me sens concerné par Matthew. Et je te l'ai dit, je trouve étrange le fait que son propre frère ne soit pas au courant de ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Quoi ? Non, je sais plus ou moins ce qui lui est arrivé…

\- Mais tu as dû venir me voir pour avoir des réponses.

\- En fait c'est plutôt toi qui m'a emmené dans la discussion.

\- Ça ne change rien.

\- Pour moi si mais bon… Bouda Alfred.

Finalement, peut-être devrait-il faire attention. Francis avait l'air incroyablement sérieux après tout. Un sérieux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ou remarqué. En tout cas, c'était plutôt rare. Évidemment il n'était pas intimidé, juste un peu étonné. Mais peut-être que se concentrer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus sur ce qu'il répondait au français était une option.

\- Alors ? Comment Matthew est-il tombé entre les mains d'un être comme la sorcière et pas toi ? Pourquoi n'arriver que maintenant ?

Hein ? Francis connaissait la sorcière ? Oh, c'est vrai. Si lui et sa famille avaient secouru Gilbert, alors sûrement avait-il croisé la sorcière ou quelque chose dans le genre. D'ailleurs, comment auraient-ils pu sauver l'albinos ? La sorcière était un être remplit de pouvoir magique non ? Si Matthew avait pu rester dans une pièce remplie de cadavres sans lui-même en être conscient, alors… Oh une minute. Francis voulait des réponses.

\- Je ne sais pas, sérieusement. Et je n'arrive que maintenant parce que… je ne pouvais pas arriver plus tôt.

Au moins il ne mentait pas. Même s'il ne pouvait pas arriver plus tôt simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. En gros il mentait… sans vraiment mentir ? Enfin peu importe, ce n'était pas très important. Quoiqu'il arrive, Francis apprendrait toute la vérité. Inutile de se compliquer la vie à expliquer des choses que lui-même ne comprenait pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

_Oh, d'accord_.

\- Parce que… c'était impossible ? J'ai fais de mon mieux pour le trouver mais bon…

Mentalement, Alfred supplia le français d'arrêter d'insister. Il ne pouvait honnêtement pas trouver mieux. Non pas qu'il finirait par raconter toute la vérité. En fait, il serait juste incapable de trouver quoique que ce soit d'autre à dire. Mais malgré tout, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être… acculé, c'était le mot n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vois. Je suppose que je n'aurais pas mieux, répondit Francis en lâchant le col de l'américain.

Instinctivement, Alfred tenta de remettre son col normalement, bien que ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression. En plus il n'avait pas regardé dans quel état ce dernier était et ce n'était même pas comme s'il se préoccupait de sa tenue vestimentaire. Au pire c'était un peu chiffonné. Et après ? Au fait, il pouvait partir maintenant ?

\- Tu sais, Alfred, j'attends toujours que tu m'expliques ton histoire de fées…

\- Quoi ? Quelle histoire ?

\- Tu sais, l'histoire que tu as donnée à Arthur…

\- J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler non ? Répondit au bout d'un moment Alfred.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel aucune des deux personnes ne se regardèrent. Ou du moins, ils ne pensaient pas à celui qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Alfred finit par en avoir marre d'attendre et se leva avant de se diriger vers la porte. De toute façon il avait du temps à perdre alors chercher Matthew n'était, en fin de compte, pas un problème. Sans compter que finalement, le français n'avait sûrement aucune idée d'où se trouvait son frère.

\- Tu ne lui as pas mentit, si ?

Le plus grand se retourna vers Francis et réfléchit un moment. Ou fit mine en tout cas. En fait son esprit était plutôt vide là. Qu'était-il censé répondre ? De quoi parlait-il en plus ? Apparemment, le français décida de lui épargner plus de réflexion.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu as déjà oublié le sujet ?! Je te demandais si tu n'avais pas mentit à Arthur, lorsque tu lui as raconté ton histoire sur les fées, les esprits ou je ne sais plus quoi d'autre.

\- Oh eum…

Cette fois, même en sachant de quoi l'autre parlait, il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre. Est-ce que répondre « non » menait vers une longue et ennuyante explication ? Dire « oui » en tout cas était hors de question. Alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que répondre « non ». Mais juste au moment où il comptait répondre, il fut interrompu par Francis.

\- Tu sais qu'il est capable de te tuer s'il apprends que tu lui as mentit.

Un nouveau silence plana sur la pièce, le temps que les paroles du français s'installent bien dans la tête de l'américain. Une fois fait, la seule réaction qu'il eut fut de rire. Ce qui surprit évidemment l'autre mais Alfred était trop pris dans son rire que pour remarquer.

\- Arthur ne me tuera pas, mais merci de t'inquiéter, Francis.

\- Non, vu ton attitude, j'ai raison de m'inquiéter…

\- _Anyway !_ Où est Mattie ?

L'expression de Francis changea progressivement avant qu'il ne laisse s'échapper un soupir.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je suppose qu'il est avec Gilbert.

\- Avec Gilbert ? Si tu ne sais pas où il est, pourquoi penserais-tu qu'il est avec lui ?

Effectivement, Gilbert et Matthew s'entendaient bien. Et de ce qu'il avait vu, l'albinos était même très protecteur (d'ailleurs il devrait peut-être faire attention à son rôle de grand frère), mais de là à assumer que si on chercher le canadien, on doit chercher le bruyant prussien… Il n'était pas sûr de la logique, pour le coup.

\- Je les ai vu hier, passer devant moi. Ils n'ont rien vu du tout. Trop occupés à se regarder l'un l'autre je suppose… Et pour ne pas me voir _**moi**_ et mon charme incroyable, qui plus est…

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Francis s'arrêta et le regarda.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ?

Alfred secoua la tête.

\- Non.

À nouveau, il y eut un silence. Le français se leva et le rejoignit. D'un coup, il commença à faire de grands gestes, surprenant un peu l'autre.

\- C'est l'amour ! _L'amour !_ Ils s'aiment et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu !

\- L'amour ?

Francis lâcha un soupir exaspéré tandis qu'Alfred commençait une longue réflexion sur ce qu'était l'amour exactement. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé et, d'un coup, le français le forçait à le faire.

\- Oui ! Tu sais, quand deux personnes s'embrassent, se font des câlins, se tiennent la main ! Sûrement as-tu déjà vu des personnes agir ainsi !

L'américain ne réagit pas directement. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà vu ce genre d'actions, mais il n'était pas sûr. À la place d'y réfléchir rapidement, il changea rapidement son train de pensées et tenta d'imaginer Gilbert et Matthew en train de faire ce que Francis avait dit qu'ils faisaient.

\- _Whaaaaaaat ?!_ T-Tu veux dire qu'ils font… ce genre de choses ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es exactement venu à l'esprit, mais oui, probablement que c'est ce qu'ils font.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve son frère. Sans ajouter quoique ce soit ni attendre une quelconque réplique du français, Alfred se retourna et partit en courant, défonçant à moitié la porte et laissant l'autre en plan dans la cuisine. Bah ce n'était pas comme si rester avec lui allait lui apporter quoique ce soit de plus alors ça ne le dérangerait pas. Il s'en remettrait quoi.

\- MATTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Aucune réponse ne vint, évidemment. Alors il continua de chercher dans chaque pièce, ignorant quiconque n'était ni son frère, ni l'albinos, que ce dernier soit avec lui non plus. Oh et peut-être devait-il ouvrir l'œil pour Ludwig tiens. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il sache où se trouvait le prussien. En attendant, il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les trois…

Quoique. Il savait que la dernière qu'il avait vu Ludwig, le grand blond était sur le pont. Ça pouvait servir de point de départ au moins. S'il n'avait pas d'autres possibilités, alors il n'avait plus qu'à trouver le sérieux allemand et lui demander où se trouvait son frère. Et s'il ne savait pas… Eh bien il devrait chercher encore une fois tout le navire. Sinon, il irait embêter Arthur.

\- Ah ! _Aspettati__ !_ (Attends !)

Alfred s'arrêta aussitôt. Il avait beau ne pas comprendre la langue qu'il venait d'entendre, il savait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que la voix s'adressait à lui. Et apparemment il avait raison car, lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Feliciano et Lovino. Feliciano trottinait pour le rattraper tandis que Lovino avait une fois de plus son expression grognonne sur le visage et marchait derrière, à son rythme.

\- Feliciano ? Lovino ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu as vu Ludwig ? Demanda Feliciano une fois en face de lui.

\- En fait, je comptais aller le voir. Et toi tu as vu Mattie ?

\- Qui ça ? Et tu sais où il est ?

\- À quoi ça sert que tu essayes de lui parler ? _Questo bastardo_ va encore t'éviter.

Juste avant de répondre, Alfred s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas inhabituel de voir Feliciano et Ludwig ensemble, donc voir l'italien le chercher n'était pas si anormal que ça. Quoique, un peu parce que d'habitude il le collait trop que pour avoir à demander où l'allemand se trouvait. Mais comme le disait son frère, ce dernier allait l'éviter si le jeune italien le trouvait. Ils n'étaient pas dans le même monde, eux et Alfred. Et Matthew maintenant.

\- Tu veux que j'essaye de lui parler à ta place ?

Les jumeaux relevèrent aussitôt la tête vers l'américain, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ah, il avait encore parlé sans réfléchir. Mais il pouvait quand même le faire ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué de convaincre un allemand trop sérieux et pas très doué en relations de faire ami-ami avec quelqu'un qu'il semblait vouloir éviter de tout son être.

Pas du tout.

\- Ve~… Tu ferais ça ?!

\- Oui, absolument ! Répondit Alfred en souriant.

L'italien semblait heureux et lui était assez optimiste que pour faire de son mieux. Donc logiquement tout devrait bien se passer. Il n'avait pas de plan en particulier mais de toute façon, il trouverait bien un truc une fois dans la discussion. Tiens au fait, est-ce qu'il avait souvent parlé avec Ludwig dans le monde réel ? Parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas qu'ils étaient bons amis ni rien alors… Ah, il allait éventuellement avoir un peu de mal.

\- Tu en es vraiment capable ? Demanda Lovino, douteux.

\- _Of course ! 'Cuz I'm the hero !_ (Bien sûr ! Parce que je suis le héros !)

Pour seule réponse, Lovino grogna alors que son frère se mettait à rire, visiblement heureux. Il oubliait quelque chose non ? Quelque chose qu'il avait voulu demander à Ludwig aussi. Il devait s'en rappeler alors, parce que c'était sûrement important. Après tout il avait exploré le navire entier pendant des heures pour trouver… Oh.

\- Donc, juste avant que j'aille voir Ludwig, vous savez où est Mattie ?

\- On ne connaît presque personne sur ce navire, _cretino_ ! Comment saurait-on de qui tu parles ?!

\- C'est mon frère jumeau, donc il me ressemble beaucoup.

Enfin même comme ça, il n'était pas sûr que les italiens sachent de qui il s'agissait. Ou même de s'ils l'avaient vus. Apparemment Matthew avait tendance à ne pas être remarqué très souvent. D'ailleurs son frère lui avait déjà dit que c'était de sa faute ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas très bien alors peu importe. En tout cas, il pouvait toujours essayer de demander aux jumeaux. On ne savait jamais.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Feliciano. Mais j'ai été surpris de te voir ! Parce que je pensais t'avoir vu sortir sur le pont juste à l'instant !

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas son frère ? Demanda l'autre italien.

\- Je ne pense pas. Après tout il lui ressemblait beaucoup trop ! Même si je n'ai vu que son dos.

Sa réponse lui valu un coup de poing sur la tête de la part de son frère.

\- Et c'est justement ce qu'il a dit, _idiota _!

\- Eum… Donc en gros, il est où ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Répondit joyeusement Feliciano. Je l'ai vu partir vers le pont mais je ne sais pas sinon.

Bah, de toute façon, sa priorité était Ludwig maintenant non ? En plus, le temps qu'il discute avec l'allemand, son frère aura sûrement changé d'emplacement. Mais bon, il ferait avec et repartirait à sa recherche. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. La vie de pirate était soudainement devenue plus ennuyeuse que ce qu'il avait pensé au départ.

\- Bon, je vais voir Ludwig alors…

Alfred se retourna et repartit vers le pont. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il entendu brièvement Feliciano crier quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Bonne chance ! » et il continua de marcher, laissant la porte plus ou moins se refermer toute seule. Bon. Où était Ludwig ? Alfred regarda autour de lui, examinant chaque visage, avant de finalement trouver l'allemand… au même endroit que plus tôt dans la journée, quand il avait commencé à chercher Matthew.

Était-il sérieux ? L'emplacement était le même que le jour précédent. Il l'y avait vu après que Feliciano et Lovino se soient excusés. Y allait-il pour une raison particulière ? Parce qu'à part fixer la vue au-dessous lui… Oui, vraiment. La vie de pirate ne devait pas être aussi passionnante qu'il l'avait imaginé, si tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, c'était regarder ce que faisaient les autres sur le pont.

\- _H__ey_, Ludwig ! Cria Alfred en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le plus grand se retourna d'un coup, surpris, et surprenant Alfred au passage. Il s'était attendu à peu près à toutes les réactions, sauf celle-là. Non en fait il s'était soit attendu à la réaction normale avec un « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » ou à un quelconque grognement parce qu'il dérangeait ou quelque chose dans le genre. Lui faire peur était la dernière réaction à laquelle il s'attendait. À part la joie de le voir, évidemment.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Ah, apparemment, la question venait quand même, quoiqu'un peu modifiée. Mais il n'allait pas chipoter n'est-ce pas ? Il devait se concentrer et poser les bonnes questions à Ludwig. Peut-être l'amener à dire la vérité par lui-même, même s'il n'en avait pas envie ? Du coup, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de… oh et puis il n'était pas sûr. Tant qu'il avait ses réponses et qu'il arrivait à le convaincre de ne plus éviter Feliciano, tout allait bien non ?

\- Pourquoi évites-tu Feliciano ?

\- P-Pardon ?

\- Eh bien, tu évites Feliciano non ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous vous entendez si bi… Enfin je veux dire… ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez ennemis alors…

Bien joué à lui-même. Il avait faillit dire quelque chose dénué de sens pour Ludwig. En d'autres mots, il avait faillit rater complètement la discussion alors que celle-ci venait à peine de commencer. Il devrait éventuellement faire un peu plus attention pour le reste. Oui, éventuellement.

\- Je ne l'évite pas.

Au moins c'était direct. Mais Alfred savait que l'autre mentait. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il évitait ouvertement le petit italien.

\- Mais je t'ai vu t'en aller quand il t'a approché, hier ! Et puis là je viens de le croiser et il m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler mais que tu partais dès qu'il est arrivé !

Ludwig ne répondit pas.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés avant hier ?

Autant commencer par le début. Avec un peu de chance, il accepterait de parler petit à petit. En tout cas, malgré le silence de l'allemand, Alfred n'abandonna pas. S'il pouvait aider Feliciano et Ludwig à s'entendre à nouveau, alors il était capable de tout ! Il était un héros après tout, et un héros aidait les autres, peu importe quel était le problème ou la relation entre le héros et celui qu'il aidait.

N'empêche que, au bout d'un moment, l'attente devenait plutôt longue… Et Ludwig sembla le penser aussi, au vu du soupir qu'il laissa s'échapper avant de répondre.

\- Oui. On s'est même… vus pendant un certain temps.

\- Quand il rendait visite à Francis ?

L'allemand parut une fois de plus surpris, mais il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ça devait se tenir alors. Si Gilbert connaissait les jumeaux, Matthew et Francis, alors certainement en était-il de même pour le frère de l'albinos. En revanche, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Ludwig veuille éviter le gentil et joyeux Feliciano. Mais bon, il était sur le point de le découvrir alors peu importe !

\- Et donc euh… Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'évites ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ça te concerne.

Oh… Quoi ? Non non non. Il n'acceptait pas cette réponse ! La réponse avait beau être logique, il lui fallait trouver un autre moyen de trouver sa réponse. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité _à lui_ de tourner les phrases dans tous les sens en plus… Mais il devait y avoir un moyen et en héros qu'il était, il trouverait ce moyen !

\- Feliciano ne semblait pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Quoi, vous en avez parlé ?

Ah tiens, il avait oublié de demander quoique que ce soit à l'italien. Et il aurait peut-être dû en fait. Utiliser ce qu'il savait pour tirer plus d'informations de l'allemand. Enfin… pas de retour possible n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait toujours mentir, mais le mensonge ne durerait pas très longtemps. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait aucun autre plan dans sa tête. Et encore moins un qui marchait. Mais est-ce que celui-là marchait au moins ?

\- Aurais-je des réponses si je lui posais les mêmes questions ?

\- Quoi ? Eh bien eum… non. Ou en tout cas, pas les bonnes réponses. Feliciano ne sait pas pourquoi je l'évite. Mais j'ai mes raisons et être le seul au courant me suffit.

Si ce n'était pas surprenant… Il aurait pu penser à un tas de choses. Quelqu'un les interdisant de se voir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de plus. Une simple dispute peut-être, ou un bête malentendu. Ou un éloignement trop long mal interprété aussi. Mais Ludwig déclarait être le seul à connaître ses raisons. Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible d'éviter quelqu'un juste sans que l'autre ne sache pourquoi ? Mh ? Oh, n'était-ce pas possible que Feliciano ait simplement oublié ? Ça l'était non ?

\- Quel genre de raisons ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais pu faire qui mène à cette situation…

\- Ce serait trop compliqué à t'expliquer. De plus, je ne veux pas en parler.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si… Enfin il ne savait pas, quoi, justement.

\- De toute façon, continua Ludwig, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. C'est passé maintenant.

\- Uh ? Passé ? Si c'est passé, alors tu devrais pouvoir lui parler sans problème non ?

Parce que ce n'était pas très logique n'est-ce pas ? De ce qu'il comprenait, quelque chose s'était passé, l'allemand avait en quelque sorte refusé de revoir Feliciano et… là ce qui s'était passé était fini, en gros. Donc normalement il devait être capable de voir l'italien non ? Au lieu de s'enfuir dès qu'il le voyait ou l'entendait.

\- Non.

\- … Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai bien trop honte. À cause de moi…

En regardant de plus près (ce qu'il ne faisait jamais), Alfred remarqua que Ludwig avait les poings serrés. Vraiment serrés. Il n'était pas vraiment doué à deviner et comprendre les émotions des autres mais au moins, il savait, plus ou moins, que l'autre n'était pas dans une humeur très joyeuse. En fait, il pouvait deviner que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Même s'il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier, en réalité.

\- À cause de moi ils ont… tous les deux…

Ah là par contre, il était à nouveau perdu.

\- Tous les deux ? Qui ? Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

\- Il n'y a pas qu'eux. Et je ne pourrai jamais effacer ce que j'ai fait… Ou pas fait.

Sûrement y avait-il des problèmes à la réception parce qu'Alfred avait soudainement l'impression de manquer toute une partie de la discussion. Ça ou bien Ludwig ne l'avait pas entendu. Ou ne l'écoutait pas, aussi. Toujours était-il que la communication était coupée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tenta malgré tout l'américain.

\- Deux personnes sont mortes et deux autres ont faillit mourir. Par ma faute.

Il aurait pu s'attendre à cette réponse, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. À la place, il décida de deviner qui pouvaient être les quatre personnes dont parlait l'allemand. Même si deviner les deux personnes mortes était purement impossible pour lui, les deux autres… avaient une personne de trop. Ou deux de trop, il ne pouvait être véritablement sûr de ses suppositions.

\- Qui ? Est-ce que c'est Feliciano qui a faillit mourir ? Non c'est sûrement lui, si tu l'évites. Alors la deuxième personne, c'est Lovino ? Ou bien Gilbert ? Je ne pense pas mais peut-être que c'est Matthew ?

Aucune réponse. Parler servait vraiment à quelque chose, si l'autre ne lui répondait pas. Tant pis alors. Si Ludwig ne lui répondait pas, alors il continuerait de parler et de poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'il y réponde. En revanche, il n'était pas sûr que le forcer était une bonne idée. Parce qu'au final, il pourrait s'en aller simplement et il n'aurait plus l'occasion de lui en parler.

\- Eh bien… Eum… Ils sont vivants non ? Alors maintenant, tout va bien non ?

Le plus grand le regarda, plutôt étonné, apparemment. Il resta silencieux avant de finalement reporter son regard sur le pont.

\- Je sais ça, mais je me sens coupable. Non, je suis responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé, donc ce n'est pas qu'un sentiment.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé… Après tout tu ne me l'as pas dit… Mais en tout cas, il va bien donc tu devrais être capable de lui faire face non ? Tu devrais être content qu'il soit en vie non ?

Encore une fois, il n'y eut aucune réponse à sa réplique. S'était-il trompé ? Parce que la réaction de Ludwig était un peu étrange, pour le coup. Mais ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas se tromper parce que s'il se trompait, alors cela voulait dire que Ludwig n'était pas si heureux que ça à l'idée que Feliciano soit en vie… Feliciano et la deuxième personne.

\- Je ne te demande pas de lui… je veux dire de te pardonner immédiatement. Mais peut-être que tu devrais… arrêter d'éviter Feliciano ? À cause de ça il est… plutôt triste…

Pour la énième fois durant la discussion, le silence s'installa. Ne voyant quoi rajouter de plus, Alfred regarda à son tour le pont. Cette fois, il attendrait la réponse. Parce qu'il voulait savoir ce que répondrait Ludwig en sachant que Feliciano était triste d'être évité.

\- Peut-être… que je peux essayer. Mais je vais devoir y réfléchir un moment.

La tête d'Alfred se releva d'un coup et un énorme sourire apparu sur son visage.

\- Vraiment ?! C'est génial ! Merci !

\- J'ai juste dit que j'y réfléchirai… Et pourquoi me remercies-tu… ?

\- Mais c'est déjà bien !

Du coin de l'œil, Alfred aperçu Matthew. Le timing aussi était génial apparemment !

\- Ah, mon frère est là et je le cherche depuis des heures donc je vais le voir !

Et il s'en alla rapidement, laissant Ludwig derrière lui sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Ce n'était pas très grave, il s'en remettrait de toute façon ! Surtout qu'ils venaient de finir leur discussion alors… De toute manière, Matthew était plus important alors il préférait aller le voir.

\- Mattiiiiiiiiie ! Cria Alfred.

Il accompagna son cri d'une tape amicale dans le dos de son frère, qui se plia en deux avant de se retourner. Assez étrangement, son expression n'était pas des plus ravies et il se massait le dos. Enfin du mieux qu'il pouvait, parce qu'il semblait essayer d'atteindre le milieu quand il ne pouvait que toucher le haut ou le bas. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait pas que son frère avait des problèmes de dos…

\- Alfred… Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Mh ? De quoi ?

\- De me frapper aussi fort dans le dos !

\- Hein ? Mais je n'ai pas frappé si fort que ça…

\- Prends un peu plus conscience de ta propre force !

\- _Don't worry, it's fiiiine !_ (Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien !)

Matthew soupira et l'américain se demanda pourquoi. Bah, ce n'était sans doute rien. Si ça se trouve, le canadien était le seul à comprendre ce qu'il racontait. Donc ça ne devait pas être bien important. Il finirait par abandonner aussi, ce qui faisait que c'était encore moins important. Justement, pour en revenir au plus important !

\- Je m'ennuie Mattie !

Pour la deuxième fois, le canadien soupira avant de le regarder, peut-être un peu exaspéré.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me cherchais ?

\- Ben oui ! Je m'ennuie et je voulais que tu me trouves quelque chose à faire !

Cette fois, le silence qui l'accueillit ne le dérangea pas. Matthew réfléchissait probablement à une activité qu'ils pouvaient faire donc il attendrait autant de temps qu'il lui faudrait attendre. Bon évidemment, mieux valait ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps, mais au moins c'était pour faire passer le temps plus vite.

\- C'est vrai que ça va être dur de t'occuper. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si les jeux vidéos ou la télévision existe, à cette époque…

Évidemment. Ils étaient au quinzième siècle, il n'y avait donc ni télé ni… Oh une minute. S'il n'y avait rien de toute la technologie du vingt et unième siècle, alors ça voulait dire que, tant qu'il serait là… il ne pourrait pas jouer aux jeux vidéos ou regarder ses séries ou films préférés ? Pas seulement ça, mais il n'aurait pas internet ? En oubliant la technologie, il n'aurait pas ses comics non plus ?!

\- Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUOIIIIIIII ?!

Rapidement, Matthew plaça une main sur la bouche de son frère, l'empêchant de continuer éternellement son cri d'agonie. Quoique, il continua malgré tout de crier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'air. Le canadien l'empêchait seulement de laisse les autres l'entendre, sûrement.

\- Calme-toi. On va trouver des occupations, d'accord ?

\- Comme quoi ? Mattie, il n'y a rien à faire ici !

\- Eum… On va trouver quelque chose ? Répéta le frère.

Tout ce que put trouver à répondre Alfred fut un long gémissement… encore d'agonie. Il n'y aurait rien à faire et il le savait. Mais au lieu de ça, il regardait son frère en train de réfléchir et… de fouiller ses poches. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que pourraient contenir les poches du canadien. À part de l'air.

\- Ah ! J'ai… des cartes ?

Ouais enfin… Bof. Il ne savait pas comment y jouer lui ! Son frère leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Oh ne fais cette tête Alfred ! À moins que tu n'aies une autre idée, on joues aux cartes.

Mais Alfred ne bougea pas pour autant. Peut-être avait-il une expression boudeuse et quelque chose dans le genre, mais peu lui importait. De toute façon, Matthew lui prit le poignet sans lui demander son avis et l'emporta dans un coin du pont. Il ne résista pas. Par contre, jouer sur le pont n'était pas la meilleure chose non ? Les cartes allaient s'en aller. Et puis, on ne joue pas sur une table d'habitude ?

\- On ne joue pas sur une table normalement ? Dit-il à voix haute.

\- Eh ? Euh… oui peut-être, mais il n'y a pas de table ici.

\- Il y en a à l'intérieur non ? Dans la cuisine et la… salle-à-manger ?

\- Gilbert et moi sommes passés devant la cuisine et on a vu Francis, justement. D'ailleurs ils sont en train de discuter pour le moment.

\- Oh, je vois. J'ai parlé à Francis au- _Wait… Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat ?_

Il avait bien entendu ? Matthew et Gilbert étaient réellement ensemble, comme l'avait supposé Francis ? Donc… est-ce qu'il avait raison pour leur… relation aussi ? Parce que pour lui, c'était toujours impossible, mais d'un autre côté… pas tant que ça. Il devait poser la question non ? C'était le seul moyen d'obtenir des informations, alors il devait demander.

\- Donc vous êtes ensembles ?

\- Eh ? Oui, enfin on é-(Le visage de Matthew devint étrangement rouge) Oh, **cet** ensemble-là…

\- Quoi ? Donc c'est le cas ?!

\- Oui… Comment t'en es-tu rendu compte ?

\- C'est Francis qui a supposé ça. Et j'ai simplement demandé…

Honnêtement ? Il n'était pas sûr s'il devait accepter ou non. Mais en réalité, c'était une bonne chose pour son frère non ? Et il était plutôt certain que si lui refusait d'accepter qu'ils soient ensembles, alors son frère refuserait de prendre en compte son avis. Alfred retint un soupir et regarda son frère. En quelque sorte, ça le frustrait que son frère sorte avec quelqu'un avant lui…

\- Bon ! S'écria Alfred en ignorant tout ce qu'aurait pu dire le canadien. On va se la faire cette partie de carte ?

Et il emporta son frère en direction de la cuisine. Comme ça il verrait de lui-même ce que ça donne, non ? Et il réfléchirait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

* * *

**Et ce chapitre se termine sur une bonne note ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, cher Alfie, tu auras ton tour ^^ Tu devras juste un peu souffrir avant ^^ Arthur aussi mais peu importe ! ^^**

**Arthur : Comment ça « peu importe » ?!**

**Alfred : Et pourquoi souffrir ?! Tu es sûre que ta tête va bien ?!**

**Tori : Elle va très bien, merci de t'en préoccuper ! ^^ En tout cas, si on y pense, peu de temps s'est écoulé. Je veux dire : au début du chapitre, Alfred cherche Matthew et il ne le trouve qu'à la fin. Ce qui fait qu'au début, je pensais introduire le prochain personnage (vous devinez tous qui c'est n'est-ce-pas ?) au prochain chapitre mais en fin de compte, beaucoup plus de temps doit passer. Parce que là ça fait « Un jour par chapitre » (et encore, parce que bon… 9 jours ne se sont pas passés : on a accéléré le 4e jour et on a remonté d'un jour aussi).**

**En gros je pensais introduire Antonio et Ivan assez rapidement, mais en fin de compte, avant d'introduire Antonio, il faut installer une routine entre les personnages, voyager (et j'ai pas envie de mettre plein de « *.*.* » pour faire énormément de sauts dans le temps), et puis seulement je peux introduire Antonio dans le bon contexte (ou plutôt m'arranger pour que la chance d'Antonio ne soit pas totalement absurde et sortie de nulle part).**

**Ensuite si j'introduis Ivan de la manière dont je veux l'introduire, ça va tout gâcher. Parce que… Parce que le rythme va être perturbé et je suis sûre que, comme moi, vous avez très envie de voir (faire, pour moi) du SpaMano !**

**Donc en fait je vais essayer d'être plus ou moins réaliste dans la durée du voyage en me renseignant si j'y arrive et… Eh bien on verra ? Souhaitez-moi bonne chance tout le monde ? ^^ Même mentalement ça me va, parce que de toute façon, je suis vraiment motivée !**

**D'ailleurs avant de finir le chapitre, deux choses à dire : Je risque de profiter un peu du rating T parce que même si c'est gentil à cause du manque d'action et de combats, je pense que je n'essayerai pas de me retenir pour les combats. Maintenant je suis nulle pour écrire des scènes de combat donc on verra ce que ça donne. En tout cas si la fanfiction est T juste à cause _d'une_ scène, je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier alors… *Réfléchit* D'un autre côté, j'peux m'amuser avec Arthur peut-être un peu sadique sur les bords… On verra ^^**

**Et donc deuxième chose avant de laisser Francis terminer ce chapitre: Ah oui *Avait oublié*, vous avez remarqué comment j'oublie de faire manger mes personnages ? x'D Je sais pas si c'est supposé s'améliorer au bout d'un moment parce que dans la vie courante j'oublie moi-même de manger alors…**

**Francis : _C'est mon tour, je suppose ?_**

**Tori : _Hai, hai._ Je compte sur toi pour ne pas sortir n'importe quoi alors.**

**Francis : _Bien sûr que non. _*Se tourne vers les lecteurs* _Je suppose que nous nous reverrons au prochain chapitre pour un chapitre, espérons-le, plus sympathique et moins dramatique. _*Regarde Tori*_ Et j'espère apparaître un peu plus, aussi._**

**Tori : Dommage que ce ne soit pas vraiment le cas alors…**

**Mots : 7.757 mots**


	10. Chapter 10: Les similarités

****Pourquoi suis-je assez stupide que pour commencer à écrire aussi tard « Oh j'ai le temps » « Mais en fait le temps il passe vite (C'est bon j'ai cette révélation-là tous les deux-trois jours) » « Et j'ai plein de trucs à faire… » « Je vais y arriver… ? » « Même si je fois faire une nuit blanche, j'y arriverai ! » Et mon amie me dit que c'est pas bien de faire des nuits blanches. Ça va, tout va bien !****

****Yoshiya : La prochaine fois que tu te réveilles à 11h et te demande pourquoi tu es toujours crevée, ne te demande pas pourquoi d'accord ?****

****Tori : Oh mais je ne me suis pas demandée pourquoi ! C****'est juste un peu énervant… ****Bref, ne perdons pas notre temps en parlote quand il n'y a rien à dire !****

****Cela dit, j'ajouterai quand même que finalement j'aime bien le titre comme je l'ai modifié, il fait plus complet. Le résumé aussi d'ailleurs. Si j'avais eu plus de mots, j'aurais parlé de la sorcière. Mais en plus ou moins 65 mots, c'est plus ou moins impossible d'expliquer que votre histoire emmène Alfred dans un monde parallèle au 15****e**** siècle après avoir libéré un esprit qui a également emmené d'autres nations (citer les noms dans un texte plus long aurait été également possible) qui, n'ayant pas brisé le rêve dans lequel elles ont été prises contrairement à Alfred, ne se rappellent pas de leurs vies en tant que nations et encore moins d'Alfred. En ajoutant la sorcière qui sera liée à certainement tout le monde. Parce que, vous vous en doutez, on en a pas vraiment fini avec notre personnage un peu… Mh.****

****J'ai également modifié la scène du chapitre 4, je pense qu'elle est mieux ainsi. Puis aussi je me suis rappelée d'une erreur de dialogue au chapitre 5. « Je t'avais fait un si beau cadeau » puis l'esprit qui apparaît… Niet ! *Croise les bras devant son visage* je suis désolée, vous l'avez sûrement deviné tou****t**** seuls, l'esprit et la sorcière ne sont pas la même personne. Cette phrase vous fait ****alors ****croire quelque chose de faux… C'est pour ce genre de choses que je dois plus me concentrer… Mais bon, le chapitre 5 est le chapitre 5 hein ? Celui où j'ai commencé à ressentir le fait d****'avoir ****trop écri****t****.****

*****Se racle la gorge* Oui, bref. J'ai promis pas mal de choses pour ce chapitre non ? Malheureusement mon manque de connaissance en bateau, ****navigation, ****et tout ce qui va avec, diminue grandement mes possibilité****s**** d'utiliser l'environnement de mes personn****ages**** et je ne puis donc vous garantir que mon imagination soit très fructueuse. … C'est quoi ce langage ****pompeux**** ?****

****Chapitre 10 ****:**** Q****uand les similarités ne sont pas assez****

La vie sur un bateau était compliquée pour Alfred, peu importe le nombre de jours qui passaient. Oh, il avait dit bateau ? Éventuellement, il devrait s'habituer à penser navire ou Arthur lui expliquerait encore une fois la différence… Non, l'importance de la précision- Oh et puis ce n'était pas important.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la vie sur le _navire_ restait compliquée pour le visiteur du vingt-et-unième siècle parallèle mais il avait l'impression de s'y faire petit à petit. La plupart des pirates avaient tous leur propre caractère et au départ, Alfred devait avouer qu'il avait été légèrement intimidé par l'idée de rencontrer de _vrais_ pirates des temps anciens (parce que les pirates modernes lui paraissaient bien différents), mais en fin de compte, l'entente au sein de l'équipage semblait bonne. Et ce, malgré la froideur du maître à bord (ou bien ce n'était que lui).

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas hésité à poser des questions sur Arthur, et certains des membres lui avaient racontés que leur capitaine était parfois trop strict, mais qu'il faisait de son mieux et ne traînait pas pour autant (ça, ça ressemblait à Arthur…). Et aussi qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec eux, lorsqu'ils fêtaient batailles gagnées ou butins acquis après une longue chasse au trésor, mais à part ça…

En fait ça ne changeait rien, comment Arthur était d'habitude. Lorsqu'il était avec Alfred, l'anglais se comportait toujours froidement, le blessant. Peut-êtreétait-ce inutile, mais pour l'américain, il devait redevenir son ami. S'il n'y arrivait pas rapidement, alors il en deviendrait fou. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment exactement il était supposé devenir fou, mais il savait qu'il le serait. En fait c'était bizarre et- Oh peu importe.

Toujours était-il que la nation n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé faire pour redevenir ami avec le pirate maintenant. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà pensé, mais en réalité, l'expression « redevenir amis » était très certainement mauvaise et sûrement que le plus vieux n'avait jamais pensé à lui en tant qu'ami. Alors il y avait pas mal de chance pour lui de se tromper…

Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, habituellement, c'était de se disputer. C'est pour cela que, n'ayant pas réellement d'autre choix, Alfred commença à embêter le capitaine du navire. Non, il n'avait pas réfléchit une seule seconde à ce que pouvait en penser l'autre (ou à l'interprétation qu'il pouvait en faire). Les rires des membres de l'équipage à ses gaffes ou blagues étaient assez que pour le conforter dans l'idée qu'il ne faisait rien de mal.

Plusieurs fois, Arthur avait menacé de le tuer, même mit sur une planche une fois et l'américain avait plus ou moins paniqué (parce que les héros ne paniquent pas) et à chaque fois, il rappelait à l'anglais que si ce dernier le tuait, il ne découvrirait jamais ce qu'il aurait pu lui apporter ou un truc dans le genre. Et même si le pirate disait ne pas s'en préoccuper, il y avait toujours cet événement pour se répéter. De façons différentes. Parfois.

Personne n'intervenait lorsque les deux se disputaient. Bon au tout début, effectivement, Matthew avait dû faire comprendre au pirate que son frère ne faisait ça que pour rire. Ce qui avait grandement énervé Arthur mais au fur et à mesure, Alfred avait l'impression de retrouver sa relation habituelle avec l'anglais. Il n'était pas sûr de comment il était censé appeler cette « relation » mais peu importe, parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'il pensait.

Et en fin de compte, lorsque Matthew arrêta d'intervenir… eh bien il… arrêta d'intervenir, jouant parfois aux cartes avec Francis et Gilbert (ou d'autres) alors que les deux autres se disputaient juste à côté. Chose qui donnait parfois envie à l'américain de demander l'intervention de son frère, ce qui avait forcé ce dernier à éviter de rester trop proche ou simplement s'en aller lorsqu'il sentait l'autre se tourner vers lui.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait, du coup, personne d'autre pour vraiment intervenir ou s'en préoccuper. En moins de deux semaines, les disputes étaient devenues un genre de routine à laquelle tous s'étaient très vite habitués. Gilbert trouvait ça marrant de regarder et s'il devait participer à la « discussion », alors il parlait de lui. Plus rarement, il disait autre chose. Mais dans les deux cas, il ne racontait rien qui ait un rapport quelconque avec le sujet actuel. Et pourtant il était supposé écouter…

Après… Ce n'était pas comme si Ludwig s'en préoccupait énormément. S'il avait quelques micros conversations avec Feliciano, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Alors à part faire de courtes phrases au jeune italien ou parler avec son frère, on ne l'entendait que lorsque le bruit le tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Mais la plupart du temps, il restait très calme.

Francis et Lovino étaient les seuls à ne réellement pas s'en préoccuper. Tandis que Francis avait ses propres conversations et passait son temps avec n'importe qui (comptons la cuisine, parce qu'avec le temps qu'il passait là-dedans, ils étaient sûrement de très bons amis maintenant), Lovino restait toujours seul, si son frère ne lui tenait pas compagnie (ce qui le forçait à être souvent tout seul ou éventuellement avec Francis).

D'ailleurs, Feliciano avait au départ mal réagit aux disputes entres les deux « amis ». Mais une fois expliqué que ce n'était que de simples disputes amicales et rien de réellement mauvais, il avait retrouvé le sourire et regardait les disputes en souriant, bien qu'il ne comprenait rien. Évidemment, au départ, il avait eu des doutes (parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui mettait sur la planche son propre ami, donc c'était à juste titre), mais en fin de compte il s'amusait à regarder en disant parfois des choses hors contexte.

Alfred avait le champs libre, il fallait l'avouer. Tout comme il avait largement le choix d'avec qui passer sa journée. Ou de qui _observer_ la journée. Non pas qu'il _aimait_ passer sa journée à simplement observer, mais il arrivait que son frère soit avec Gilbert et Ludwig avec Feli. Francis et Lovino refusaient parfois de lui parler ou Francis était trop occupé à cuisiner ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Arthur aussi pouvait s'enfermer dans sa cabine et peu importe le temps qu'il passait à toquer, il n'obtenait pas de réponse. Une fois il avait toqué pendant très certainement trois heures d'affilée avant qu'Hugh ne se décide à le bouger de force, juste pour dire… Maintenant, pour vérifier les heures…

Alors il ne restait que les membres de l'équipage qui étaient soit occupés à travailler sur leur part de travail, soit en train de se reposer s'ils y étaient autorisés, soit en train de parler entre eux. Ils pouvaient jouer aussi aux carte avec l'américain, mais si ce dernier n'était pas d'humeur… Eh bien il n'était pas d'humeur et se retrouvait à regarder la vie sur le pont.

Finalement, l'absence d'électronique ne lui posa presque pas problème. Enfin si, un peu. Beaucoup. Bon d'accord, l'envie de jouer aux jeux vidéos ne lui passait pas juste comme ça et ses super-héros lui manquaient et… Pleins de choses dans le même genre, mais il essayait de toujours s'occuper, éviter de n'avoir rien à faire. Ce qui ne marchait pas forcément toujours mais faire de son mieux n'était pas interdit et il faisait réellement de son mieux. De plus, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider ses amis à se rappeler de leur vraie vie.

Il n'y pouvait rien. L'esprit ne lui avait pas rendu visite une seule fois depuis le deuxième jour d'embarquement et aucun rêve bizarre n'avait lieu. Bon il avait bien ces drôles de rêves ou cauchemars de temps à autres, mais rien qui ne ressemble à un rêve interactif. En fin compte, il s'était mis à penser que le rêve interactif n'était que pour Matthew et quelque chose d'autres l'attendrait pour ses autres amis. C'était possible non ?

Son frère avait l'air sceptique mais à défaut de n'avoir rien de mieux que « Peut-être devrais-tu attendre » ou le fameux « Il faut peut-être quelque chose avant mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est », Alfred avait décidé de ne pas y trop y penser. De toute façon son cerveau ne pouvait pas plus y réfléchir alors pour le moment, il se contenterait de rassembler tout le monde.

Justement. Lors de sa partie de jeux de cartes avec Francis, Gilbert et son frère le deuxième jour, l'américain avait apprit que l'albinos avait envoyé un message à Antonio grâce à Gilbird. L'attente le tuait, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que de se demander où ils allaient. Autant implicitement qu'explicitement. Arthur dirigeait le bateau… navire, donc il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Mais en fin de compte, peu lui importait. Il avait posé la question une fois mais n'était pas parvenu à écouter donc s'en était allé, laissant Arthur en plan. L'auto-proclamé gentleman n'en avait pas été très ravi, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Il allait s'en remettre.

La vie était paisible à bord et l'américain ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou non. Ne pas revoir l'esprit était une bonne chose et s'habituer à ce mode de vie lui semblait être une bonne chose (du moins, son frère le pensait) mais… son ancienne vie lui plaisait bien mieux, elle lui manquait. Et pas qu'à cause de la technologie, bien évidemment ! Il y avait Tony et ses autres amis. Toris aussi. Ainsi que les quelques autres nations qu'il connaissait n'ayant pas été emmenées avec lui.

En fait, même celles emportées avec lui posaient problème. Ses amis avaient beau agir comme il les avait toujours vu agir, quelque chose n'allait pas, était différent. Matthew avait voulu lui expliquer, mais l'américain avait vite décroché sentant la tristesse et la psychologie venir très rapidement. Entendre que ses amis n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde.

Parce qu'il avait, malgré tout, capté la partie disant « Et si Antonio, Kiku, Yao ou Ivan étaient différents ? ». Bon le canadien s'était rectifié juste après en disant que pour lui, Antonio serait sûrement la même personne, de ce qu'il entendait de Francis. Et aussi un peu de ce dont il se rappelait des rares visites de l'espagnol. Aussi souriant que d'habitude et très gentils avec les italiens, bien qu'il ne les ait pas vus souvent (une ou deux fois).

Mais en y réfléchissant, Kiku ne pouvait vraiment être un Otaku s'il n'y avait ni manga ni jeux vidéos. Alors, il vivait simplement isolé ? C'était possible non ? Mais dans ce cas, comment allait-il le retrouver ? Fouiller le japon tout entier était une option, mais son frère lui avait assuré que cela prendrait bien trop de temps. Par contre, il était resté silencieux quand Alfred lui avait demandé ce qu'il proposait.

Après, Yao… Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment assez que pour savoir ce qui pouvait changer entre son monde habituel et celui-ci au quinzième siècle. … Non. Rien du tout.

Concernant Ivan, ça dépendait. Il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec lui alors à peu près n'importe quel changement lui convenait, pour être parfaitement honnête. Maintenant, il se doutait que ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas vraiment… « Fonctionner ». … Du moins, c'est que son frère lui avait dit. Et peut-être que c'était le cas, mais Alfred ne se voyait toujours pas être philosophique.

Mais il verrait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre, de toute façon. … _Damnit !_ Il ne pouvait donc réellement rien faire ? La navigation n'était pas particulièrement son « truc » et rien que les pirates… à part pour ce qui était des histoires qui lui avaient été racontées et les films qu'il avait vu, il ne connaissait rien de la vie d'un vrai pirate. Et sa première semaine l'avait bien prouvé.

Il était tout sauf habitué à un régime aussi strict ! Même les filles de son époque qui se privaient de pas mal de choses lui semblaient d'un coup manger beaucoup. La première fois, lorsqu'il se plaignit de sa portion, l'aura noire que lui lança Arthur fut assez visible pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait la fermer et manger.

De toute façon, son frère lui expliqua par la suite que les provisions n'étaient pas infinies (principalement à cause de l'argent qu'elles demandaient) et que les portions avaient été calculées de sorte qu'ils puissent rester un certain nombre de jours avant de faire escale. De deux à trois semaines, s'il avait bien compris.

Alfred avait retenu cette partie uniquement parce que « faire escale » signifiait « retourner sur terre ». En d'autres mots, pouvoir changer du quotidien visiblement ennuyeux qu'il allait subir. Avant d'évidemment se rendre compte qu'il arrivait à faire passer le temps d'une façon ou d'une autre plutôt facilement. Mais faire escale était resté quelque chose qu'il attendait avec impatience.

Impatience qui lui causa une énorme déception, lorsqu'ils firent leur première escale quelque part en France et qu'Arthur refusa fermement de descendre. Ce qui fit se demander Alfred pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés dans ce pays pour commencer. Matthew lui avait dit que c'était sûrement parce qu'Antonio était le plus « à portée » et qu'aller en Espagne avait plus de sens que de fouiller la mer de fond en comble. Enfin apparemment, chercher quelqu'un en mer était déjà stupide en soi…

En tout cas, Arthur avait déclaré qu'ils devaient être partis trois jours plus tard avant de s'enfermer dans sa cabine. L'américain ne savait pas s'il y restait toute la journée, mais en tout cas, il ne le vit pas une seule fois durant ces trois jours. Normalement, il aurait harcelé l'anglais de questions, mais pour une fois, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il s'était tu et avait passé les trois jours en ville comme il le pouvait.

Il n'empêcha que son ventre avait déjà protesté au manque de nourriture par rapport à d'habitude. Évidemment, les hamburgers, pizzas, soda, frites, milk-shakes… bref, sa nourriture habituelle, n'existait pas. Un héro ne vole pas, c'est bien connu. Mais l'américain devait avouer que la faim (ou la gourmandise, comme l'appelait son frère) avait pris le dessus, une fois qu'il avait appris où était stockée la nourriture.

Étant donné qu'à ce moment il n'était qu'au cinquième jour en mer et qu'Arthur était toujours très froid avec lui, les ondes meurtrières qui lui furent lancées lorsqu'il fut attrapé la main dans le sac (plutôt littéralement) étaient plutôt fortes. Et autant dire que s'il n'y avait pas eu de meurtre, le capitaine ne l'avait pas laissé s'en tirer pour autant et l'américain fut jeté en prison pour toute la journée ainsi que privé de deux repas.

La seule raison pour laquelle il fut libéré au milieu de la nuit et non le lendemain fut à cause de ses plaintes constantes qui se déplaçaient assez loin que pour empêcher tout l'équipage de dormir. Tout l'équipage sauf Arthur et ceux possédant leur propres cabines car ils se trouvaient trop loin que pour entendre. En tout cas le capitaine fut, de ce qu'il apprit seulement deux ou trois minutes plus tard, réveillé par un grand nombre de ses hommes.

Mais tout allait mieux maintenant non ? Quoique cette fois-là la situation l'avait plus fait rire qu'autre chose, bien qu'il s'était arrêté lorsqu'il dû faire face à l'équipage tout entier, effectivement pas très content. Et bien sûr, le pire fut qu'Arthur ne l'avait même pas défendu. Il leur avait même dit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de lui avant de s'en aller comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et rien ne pouvait lui arriver, en effet.

À part qu'il n'avait pas du tout eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire, et qu'il s'était retrouvé à devoir s'occuper du gros du nettoyage. Dans le sens où les endroits les plus sales du pont lui étaient attribués et quelques pirouettes involontaires furent à inclure dans le spectacle qu'il livra à tout l'équipage lors de cette sixième journée. Un spectacle de patinage artistique était nouveau pour lui et il était sûr que ça s'était vutrès clairement.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette journée avait été amusante en fait. Fatigante à cause de tout son travail, mais il avait transformé le pont en patinoire avec toute l'eau qu'il avait versée (bien que ne pas frotter avec la brosse bizarre avait sûrement quelque chose à voir là-dedans), glissant et faisant glisser quiconque passait par là. Quoique. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose puisque la première personne à avoir glissé, à part lui, était Arthur.

_Well crap uh ?_ Au moins il avait tenté de l'aider, non ? Bon d'accord, il avait légèrement, complètement foiré en fin de compte. Si « complète foiré » était assez fort pour décrire une situation dans laquelle il avait fait tomber un redoutable (ça restait quand même à prouver) pirate, courut vers lui pour l'aider mais avait bien évidemment glissé une deuxième fois pour lui tomber dessus, écrasant le visage du pirate contre le pont.

Bien sûr, la situation ne s'était pas arrêtée pas là. Sans compter les tentatives ratées et maladroites d'Alfred pour se relever et qui nécessitèrent l'aide des autres membres l'équipage, l'américain décida de se montrer gentil et d'aider l'anglais à se redresser à son tour. Oui, il y était arrivé, et oui, il avait glissé. Et si le plus grand avait été prêt à profiter de leur danse, son partenaire avait fait tout pour se séparer de lui. Sans vraiment de grand succès, évidemment. En tout cas, ça avait été très amusant.

Rien que le souvenir donnait envie de rire à l'américain. Il ne se souvenait plus de comment tout ça s'était fini, entre les chutes et les glissades… En tout cas, Arthur était partis en leur hurlant dessus des choses que lui-même n'avait pas compris. Contrairement aux autres, apparemment.

Alfred se retourna dans son hamac (peu importe le nom qu'il avait, selon les autres) et fixa le bois au-dessus de lui. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir sommeil pour une fois. Mais dormir en pleine journée n'était pas recommandé n'est-ce pas ? Cela faisait un peu plus de trois semaines qu'il était à bord mais malgré ses efforts, il n'avait toujours rien compris aux positions ou à comment faire la plupart des choses qu'on lui demandait de faire (alors ils avaient arrêté de le faire). On l'avait appelé « mousse » aussi mais tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser, c'était à Monsieur Mousse. Et le personnage n'avait rien avoir avec son… surnom ou peu importe ce que c'était.

En fait, peut-être que s'il réfléchissait assez, il s'en rappellerait… sûrement. Ou pas, en fait. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait que le capitaine, le second, le coq, le docteur… celui qui tenait la barre, celui qui criait en haut dans son mât, ceux qui tiraient aux canons… les pirates qui… faisaient on-ne-savait-quoi et ceux qui nettoyaient le sol. Comme ce qu'il avait fait le sixième jour. Oh, c'est vrai. Matthew lui avait bel et bien expliqué.

Celui qui tenait la barre était le timonier, l'autre qui criait, la vigie. Évidemment le canonnier s'occupait de l'artillerie. Il avait entendu parler du maître d'équipage et du quartier-maître mais n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris la différence. En tout cas le quartier-maître semblait… pouvoir s'opposer au capitaine ? Il y avait le cambusier qui s'occupait des marchandises… Et en passant tout le reste des postes parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas, les mousses étaient… pas vraiment un poste en fait.

Non pas qu'il en veuille un mais… un mousse était inutile non ? Et il était un héros donc être inutile n'était pas du tout ce qui lui convenait. Alfred lâcha un long soupir, changea de position, et décida de dormir. Demain, il continuerait à embêter Arthur. Encore. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur que d'embêter ses amis. Ou sa famille, quand il s'agissait de Matthew…

*****.*.*****

\- _Wake the bloody up !_

\- _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! __Leave my brain aloooone !__ … _Uh ?

Alfred leva les yeux et vit Arthur. Oh, il s'était encore endormi ? Pourtant il était plutôt certain d'avoir dormi assez longtemps. Ou bien réfléchir prenait beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne le croyait et se retrouvait donc maintenant à perdre son temps. … Oh et puis ça le fatiguait de réfléchir ainsi. Il pouvait se rendormir ?

\- Et ne t'avise pas de te rendormir !

Ah bah apparemment non. Ignorant clairement l'humeur de la personne en face de lui, l'américain laissa s'échapper un long bâillement avant de se frotter les yeux et de sourire. Visiblement, le capitaine n'aimait pas trop voir quelqu'un dormir sur le pont. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ferait un effort n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'il ne faisait même pas partie du navire. Et qu'Arthur ne le tuerait jamais.

\- Désolé, Artie !

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, _git_.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

\- Non je ne le suis pas.

Le capitaine commença à grogner, lâchant une ou deux injures au passage, mais Alfred faisait tout sauf l'écouter. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il riait, en gros.

\- Al ! Alfred !

L'interpellé redressa la tête en entendant la faible voix de son frère. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui parler, en toute honnêteté… Demander à son frère de partir n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses puisqu'il semblait avoir quelque chose à dire, mais il préférait largement parler à Arthur, bien qu'il lui faudrait trouver une raison de rester avec lui. Alors il ouvrit la bouche et… ne parla pas en fait. Il ne la referma pas pour autant, car son attention se porta sur la lettre que tenait son jumeau. En fait, il se rendit également compte de la présence de Gilbird sur sa tête et du propriétaire de l'oiseau derrière lui.

\- Uh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- La réponse d'Antonio ! On vient de la recevoir !

Vraiment ?! Alfred eu un énorme sourire et prit la lettre que lui tendait à présent le canadien. Il ne savait trop pourquoi il l'avait prise en fait. Matthew venait juste de la lui tendre et il l'avait prise sans réfléchir, mais lorsqu'il vit la taille de la lettre, il préféra poser ses questions directement. Arthur lui prit la lettre des mains mais il n'y porta pas vraiment attention.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda l'américain en se relevant.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire où il est en ce moment même Al, mais il a dit qu'il ferait escale dans plus ou moins deux semaines en Espagne.

\- Encore deux semaines avant de revoir mon vieil ami, commenta un Gilbert plutôt heureux.

\- Je vois… Répondit le capitaine en repliant l'adresse et la remettant dans l'enveloppe avant de la rendre à l'albinos et à son oiseau. Je vais faire part de la précision de notre destination à l'équipage.

Sur ce, il s'en alla sous les yeux des trois autres. « À l'équipage » ? Pour Alfred, Arthur allait plutôt en parler au second pour ensuite retourner dans sa cabine et ne plus en sortir avant un moment. Peut-être avait-il une raison d'y rester, mais lui, il aurait une raison de l'en sortir.

\- Tu t'es encore endormi sur le pont Al ?

\- Quoiiii ?! Comment as-tu deviné ?!

Pour seule réponse, son frère eu un petit rire. Ce n'était pas possible que son frère ait pu deviner juste comme ça ! Il n'avait pas de cernes sous les yeux, n'est-ce pas ? En y repensant, c'était sûrement possible et… Oh et puis si ça se trouvait son frère était devin et c'était tout.

\- C'est la seule raison pour laquelle Arthur vient te parler, Alfred, ria Gilbert. Tes échanges avec ces sourcils monstrueux ne se résument qu'à toi faisant des bêtises ou à des disputes que tu commences !

Oh, c'était vrai, non ? Matthew donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes qui fit s'arrêter de rire l'albinos, quand bien même le coup n'était certainement pas très puissant.

\- Oups, désolé Birdie.

\- Excuses-toi auprès de lui ! S'exclama le canadien.

\- Mais c'est vrai, non ? En fin de compte je ne fais que me disputer avec lui, murmura Alfred, une moue boudeuse sur le visage malgré lui.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, plutôt surpris. Non pas qu'il ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Pour lui, ce genre de dispute était le moyen de se rapprocher d'Arthur… Mais peut-être que, en fin de compte, il se trompait… Après tout, s'il voyait deux personnes se disputer sans arrêt, il aurait du mal à penser que ces deux personnes s'entendent bien ou sont amies.

\- Quoi ? Commença Gilbert. Pourquoi ça te dérangerait que vous vous disputiez ? Vous n'êtes pas amis ni rien, n'est-ce pas ?

L'albinos reçu un deuxième coup de coude de la même personne et se tut.

\- Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de simplement de lui parler, Al ?

Même s'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir baissée, la tête d'Alfred se redressa, à son tour surpris. Cette fois, il sentit qu'il devrait écouter ce que disait son frère. Si ça concernait Arthur, alors sûrement était-ce important… Par contre, il devait avouer ne pas vraiment comprendre ce à quoi Matthew pouvait bien penser.

\- Lui parler ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Tu sais comment ça se fini à chaque fois non ?

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à essayer de faire en sorte que ça se passe bien. De toute façon si vous vous disputez, c'est souvent parce que tu dis quelque chose de stupide…

\- Hey ! Cria Alfred, offensé, reprenant néanmoins son expression boudeuse quelques secondes plus tard, Mais peu importe ce que je fais, je le mets toujours en colère.

\- Alors, fais attention ?

Voilà qui l'aidait beaucoup. L'américain essaya de repenser aux rares discussions qu'il avait eu avec Arthur sans ce qu'ils se disputent. Comparées à celles qui s'étaient finies en disputes, elles n'étaient pas très nombreuses. Mais en réalité, il y en avait déjà plus qu'actuellement.

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, Al. Vraiment. Tu es un héros non ? Construire une relation devrait être facile, comparé à ce que tu fais d'habitude… n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec un pirate froid et sanguinaire !

\- Je suis d'accord sur le froid. C'est pour ça que vos disputes sont drôles !

Les deux frères regardèrent l'albinos mais ne répondirent rien. Matthew se tourna ensuite vers le plus grand, sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Tu exagères, Alfred…

\- N'es-tu pas celui qui m'a dit qu'« Arthur Kirkland est le pire » ?

\- Je n'ai pensé qu'à ce que Francis a déjà dit. Mais je me suis trompé et je te l'ai dit.

\- Je suis d'accord que Francis à des raisons d'en vouloir à Arthur, intervint Gilbert, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à ce point-là.

Alfred ne put qu'approuver. Tout ce qu'Arthur avait dit, c'était qu'il avait coulé cinq des navires du français. Évidemment,un navire demandait certainement beaucoup d'argent, mais la famille Bonnefoy était tout sauf pauvre. Et en vouloir à quelqu'un juste pour ça lui paraissait un peu exagéré. Mais il n'avait rien d'autre qui lui vienne à l'esprit pour justifier que Francis le considère comme « le pire ».

\- C'est vrai ! S'il a juste coulé un ou deux de ses bateaux… cinq de ses navires, ce n'est pas si grave !

\- Juste cinq de ses navires ? Répéta Matthew.

\- _Well yeah !_ Je veux dire, tous les pirates font ça ! Alors ça ne le qualifie pas de « pire ».

\- Tu as raison, répondit Gilbert. Francis n'en veut pas du tout à Arthur pour ça ! En fait-

Pour une raison qu'ignorait Alfred, Matthew plaça rapidement une main sur la bouche de l'albinos, l'empêchant de prononcer un mot de plus. Il y eut, apparemment, un échange entre les deux. Échange de quoi, l'américain n'en avait aucune idée. Par contre il était en train de manquer quelque chose et il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'être mis de côté.

\- En fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, c'est rien. T'en inquiètes pas, répondit Gilbert.

\- Oui. Pense plutôt à comment améliorer ta relation avec Arthur ! Prends exemple sur tes super-héros !

\- Mais eux c'est pour l'amour, pas pour l'amitié !

\- Justement !

Honnêtement, Alfred avait tout sauf compris. Et pourtant, ses joues étaient devenues étrangement chaudes. Il commença à les masser dans l'espoir que ça disparaisse, mais en vain. Et son frère avait un sourire tout aussi bizarre que ses joues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Mattie ?

\- Tu comprendras tout seul, Al.

\- _Whaaaaaaat ?!_ Allez, dis-moi !

\- Birdie a dit que tu comprendrais tout seul alors nous allons te laisser !

Sans laisser le temps à l'un des deux frères de répondre, Gilbert saisit Matthew par les jambes et le passa par dessus son épaule avant de partir en courant on-ne-savait-trop-où. Quelque part à l'arrière du navire sans doute. …_Oh_. Son frère venait de se faire enlever par un prussien albinos. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alfred haussa les épaules avant de retourner à son problème actuel : Arthur.

L'américain se rassit et tenta de réfléchir. Trouver un sujet de conversation n'était pas facile. Surtout lorsque l'on voulait parler à Arthur Kirkland lorsque l'on s'appelait Alfred F. Jones. Et que donc, aucune de leurs conversations ne se finissait très bien. En gros, la raison pour laquelle il avait fini par vouloir simplement provoquer les disputes lui-même.

Mais en fait rien ne lui venait en tête du tout. Et tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était regarder le ciel sans vraiment réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là encore ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Parce qu'il n'avait toujours aucun moyen de se repérer par rapport au temps. …Bah peu importe. Éventuellement, il s'en sortirait et retournerait dans son monde. Pour lui, il finirait par oublier ce qui lui était arrivé, avec tout le temps qui passerait.

Au bout d'un long moment, l'américain décida de se lever et marcher au moins jusqu'à la porte de la cabine du capitaine. Ça, il en était capable. Quelle était l'étape suivante déjà ? Sûrement toquer. Il y avait une chance sur deux que la porte s'ouvre. Si c'était le cas, alors il devrait parler. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait réellement aucun sujet. Son esprit était complètement vide d'idées.

\- Que fais-tu à roder devant la porte du capitaine, Alfred ?

L'interpellé sortit de sa grande réflexion pour voir une tête blonde… mais pas celle qu'il voulait voir. De toute façon l'accent français dévoilait d'emblée qu'il avait en réalité affaire à Francis. Ou du moins, ç'aurait été le cas, s'il avait essayé de s'en préoccuper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Francis ?

\- Je suis sur un navire, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroit où je puisse aller…

\- Non, je pensais juste que tu serais avec ton amie.

\- Mon amie ?

\- Oui ! Tu sais, la cuisine !

Les sourcils de Francis étaient froncés assez étrangement et regardait Alfred tout aussi bizarrement. Les mots semblaient lui échapper alors qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche plutôt fréquemment. L'américain trouva une ressemblance avec un poisson et commença à rire de sa propre comparaison. Quelques secondes se déroulèrent avant que son interlocuteur laisse aller un rire un peu rauque.

\- Très drôle Alfred. Alors, pourquoi étais-tu en train de faire les cents pas devant la porte du capitaine ?

Alfred sentit ses propres sourcils se froncer d'eux-mêmes et sa tête s'abaisser légèrement. Encore une fois. Apparemment, son corps décidait d'agir de lui-même et il se retrouvait encore une fois dans une discussion… sans doute pas des plus amusant, de ce qu'il pouvait en déduire.

\- … Je voulais lui parler.

\- Lui parler ?

Est-ce que Francis s'amusait à répéter ses deux derniers mots ? Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'aller quelque part si la discussion se poursuivait ainsi. Ne pouvant rien trouver à répondre en particulier, l'américain se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête vers le bas.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais lui parler. Tout ce que vous faites c'est vous disputer toute la journée.

\- Je sais. J'en ai parlé à Mattie et il m'a dit que je devais au moins essayer. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui dire moi…

\- Si tu veux mon avis, quelques excuses au passage ne lui seraient pas de refus.

\- Uh ? Excuses pour quoi ?

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Francis et un léger silence s'installa dans la conversation, les pirates et le vent et la mer agissant comme bruit de fond. Bien qu'il n'avait pas de problème avec ce genre de silence, Alfred voulait malgré tout sa réponse.

\- Sérieusement, Alfred. Ce n'est peut-être pas ton intention, mais je pense que tu fatigues réellement notre anglais. Pas que la vulnérabilité d'un certain capitaine trop fatigué que pour remplir ses fonctions me dérange mais… Mh ? Il n'y a pas de « mais » en fait.

Il fatiguait Arthur ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait dans la mauvaise direction ? Au lieu de se rapprocher de lui, il ne faisait que l'énerver. Bon cette dernière partie était évidente et bien vraie. Il énervait Arthur et le faisait même exprès. Mais… c'était le « mauvais » énervé ? Ce qui voulait dire qu'il se trompait complètement sur sa manière de revenir à leur quotidien de nations ?

D'ailleurs, Arthur n'était plus une nation donc peut-être qu'il avait du mal à supporter toutes leurs disputes ? Ce n'était pas bon. Il avait entendu une fois qu'on pouvait mourir à cause du manque de sommeil ! Sans y penser à deux fois, Alfred se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la cabine du capitaine et toqua. Les quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre furent terribles pour l'américain.

\- Qui est-c-

L'anglais fut brutalement coupé par Alfred, lorsque celui-ci se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, les faisant tomber au sol et laissant la porte se refermer toute seule. Il se préoccupait peu de l'impression qu'il donnait, à s'accrocher à Arthur ainsi. Ce dernier tentait d'ailleurs d'échapper à sa prise… en vain. S'il pensait sérieusement que l'américain allait le laisser partir sans avoir vérifié qu'il allait bien, il pouvait toujours rêver.

\- Lâche-moi, _you bloody brit ! Moron! Brat ! Twit !_

Le flot d'injures s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'Alfred se rapprocha de son visage, cherchant tout signe de fatigue présent chez le pirate. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand il ne vit rien réellement digne de son attention ni de particulièrement grave. Du moins par rapport aux cernes qu'il voyait habituellement lorsqu'il arrivait à Arthur de passer une ou plusieurs nuits blanches.

\- Quand vas-tu enfin me lâcher ? Grogna le capitaine.

Alfred regarda un moment le pirate en dessous de lui et reconsidéra leur position. …En fait il était à l'aise ainsi. Avoir Arthur comme une peluche était plutôt agréable. Une peluche toute chaude, ça changeait aussi. L'américain lâcha un grand sourire, ne pensant pas du tout à la possibilité qu'il pourrait, peut-être, être en train d'écraser la forme de vie qui était en train de se débattre sous lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis bien comme ça !

\- Ne te moques pas de moi, idiot ! Tu es en train de m'écraser ! Tu es lourd !

\- Oh ! Vraiment ? Oups, désolé !

Aussitôt, Alfred se releva et tendit une main au pirate. Mais l'aide fut refusée et ce dernier alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour, sans doute, reprendre son travail. Le cerveau de l'américain repassa ses pensées d'il y avait à peine une ou deux minutes. Arthur travaillait trop et il allait très certainement passer de longues heures à le faire. Après, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait réellement appeler « travail », mais peu importait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je réfléchis aux itinéraires, au temps qu'il nous faudra pour atteindre notre destination, à nos provi-

\- _Dude_, tu travailles ?

\- … Je suppose que tu peux appeler ceci du travail, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- _Why ?_

\- _Why _not _?_

\- Parce que tu vas te fatiguer !

\- C'est plutôt normal et logique. Répondit Arthur sur un ton plutôt neutre. Maintenant, si tu pouvais t'en aller et me laisser tranquille…

Ça, il en était hors de question ! Sans dire un mot et regardant plutôt autour de lui, Alfred se dirigea vers le capitaine et le força à s'éloigner de la table. Ce qui inclut, évidemment, de le porter et quelques débattements mais en fin de compte, il réussit à l'allongersur le lit.

\- Reste-la d'accord ? Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Si tu essayes de t'enfuir, je te ramènerai.

\- _Bloody git_… Tu es sûr que « ramènerai » est le bon mot… ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Alfred en haussant des épaules. Mais ce n'est pas important non ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, préférant lever les yeux au ciel et grogner. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, il se tourna et regarda l'américain du coin de l'œil.

\- Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

\- … Je voulais parler…

\- C'est un bon début, bien qu'un peu surprenant.

Oui, un bon début. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait pas de suite. Du coup, il n'avait pas la moindre petite idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire au capitaine. Francis lui avait dit de s'excuser mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir le faire. Si cela se trouvait, Arthur se moquerait de lui ou refuserait complètement ses excuses et ils ne seraient même plus capable de se disputer (dit autrement, les disputes ne seraient plus aussi drôles ?).

\- Désolé.

\- Mh ? Pour quoi ?

\- Eh bien, euh…

Le pirate fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers lui, l'expression peu convaincue.

\- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Q-Que… Si ! Mais…

\- N'applique pas les conseils de l'autre _frog_ si tu ne sais pas les suivre…

Alfred tourna automatiquement la tête vers Arthur, confus. Comment savait-il que Francis lui avait conseillé de s'excuser ? Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il aurait pu les entendre, Francis et lui. Ils avaient beau avoir parlé juste devant la cabine du capitaine, il était impossible que ce dernier les ai écoutés…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, _lad _? Vous étiez devant ma porte, bien sûr que je vous ai entendu.

Oh …

\- Oh… Mais je suis vraiment désolé ! Je veux dire… Je ne pense pas à mal en t'embêtant… Justement, je voulais devenir amis…

Et il racontait vraiment la réalité. Une réalité qui fut accueillie par un silence peut-être un peu trop long alors Alfred regarda Arthur. Son visage semblait avoir du mal à décider quelle expression montrer. Ses sourcils se fronçaient et défronçaient, sa bouche montait dans un sourire puis grimaçait… Ah, et… était-ce seulement lui ou ses joues étaient légèrement roses ? En tout cas cas c'était… mignon ?

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de te faire des amis, si tu utilises toujours cette méthode… Répondit finalement Arthur en se décidant sur une mine plutôt renfrognée.

\- Non, je ne savais juste pas comment faire autrement… Au final je voulais simplement te parler normalement mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit possible…

Un lourd soupir se fit entendre et le silence revint.

\- J'ai des devoirs à remplir, Alfred.

L'américain paniqua légèrement en voyant Arthur se redresser et il se jeta à nouveau en avant pour l'en empêcher, répétant leur position d'il y avait à peine cinq minutes. Sur le lit, cette fois. C'était déjà plus confortable sur le sol au moins, non ?

\- Encore ?! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Tu m'écoutes, _you moron _?!

\- Je suis juste inquiet ! Cria sans réfléchir Alfred (pas que ça change de d'habitude, mais bon).

Les débattements s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et le pirate le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Un autre silence plana au-dessus de la pièce alors que le plus grand tentait d'enregistrer ses propres mots. Et de trouver une suite aussi. Parce qu'ils étaient plus ou moins bloqués là.

\- Inquiet ?

Pourquoi tout le monde répétait ses fins de phrases ?

\- Pourquoi serais-tu inquiet ? Continua Arthur.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause d'un manque de sommeil par ma faute !

Pour la deuxième fois, le capitaine sembla avoir du mal à choisir l'émotion à montrer sur son visage. Alfred sentit que le choix fut un coup de point sur la tête et une expression énervée mais… pas tant que ça ? Oh et puis ce n'était pas si important. La frappe ne lui avait même pas fait mal.

\- Tu es un idiot. Qui mourrait d'un manque de sommeil ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Alors ne dit pas que je vais mourir parce que je ne dors pas assez, idiot. En fait le sommeil finirait par m'emporter sans réellement me demander mon avis.

\- Mais…

\- Peu importe, lâche-moi.

Arthur tenta à nouveau d'échapper à l'emprise de l'américain, cette fois insistant fermement sur son bras. Bien sûr, Alfred ne le lâcha par pour autant.

\- Non. Tu as quand même besoin de dormir, j'en suis sûr. Alors plutôt que de te laisser t'épuiser ainsi, je vais m'assurer que tu dormes !

\- T'assurer que je- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _You…_

Ignorant les protestations de l'anglais, Alfred ne répondit pas, préférant le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer plutôt fort (sans l'étouffer quand même) contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et un léger sourire se dessina malgré lui sur ses lèvres… Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais il aimait l'avoir ainsi contre lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Arthur arrêta, pour la plus grande joie de l'américain, complètement de se débattre et soupira, signe qu'il abandonnait. Heureux, Alfred le serra un peu plus (toujours sans l'étouffer) contre lui et son sourire s'élargit. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il sentit son cœur battre plus fort et plus rapidement.

***.*.***

Arthur se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Pour une fois, il voulait rester dans son lit et ne jamais se lever. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était ni d'où elle venait, mais la douce chaleur à côté de lui était plutôt plaisante et l'empêchait de vouloir se lever. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres et déforma sa bouche. Peu importe ce que c'était, il était bien comme il était en ce moment.

… En fin de compte, il voulait quand même savoir ce qui pouvait bien provoquer cette chaleur. Mais, s'il ouvrait les yeux, est-ce qu'elle s'en irait ? Parce qu'il préférait honnêtement qu'elle reste, lui. Pourtant, il devait bien ouvrir les yeux, non ? Après un long moment d'hésitation, il le fit.

Alfred F. Jones se trouvait juste en face de lui. Non, contre lui. Leurs visages étaient à peine à écartés, presque en train de se toucher… Le pirate sentit ses joues… non, son visage entier se chauffer violemment et certainement devenir complètement rouge. Assez bizarrement aussi, il avait envie de passer ses bras autour de lui… Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'en avait pas envie du tout.

Il fallait absolument qu'il s'en échappe. Le problème, c'était que le plus grand semblait bloqué dans sa position et semblait refuser de bouger. Un autre problème était que bouger autant qu'il le faisait avait d'énorme chances de réveiller celui qu'il ne voulait pas voir éveillé en cet instant. Donc il n'avait qu'à espérer que ce soit le cas, mais il y avait peu de chance que tout se déroule comme il en avait envie.

\- _Hiya_ Artie ! Tu es réveillé ?

Génial, voilà pourquoi compter sur sa chance ne servait à rien. En fait le contraire se produisait. Malgré son embarras, Arthur grogna ouvertement dans l'espoir de faire comprendre à l'autre idiot qu'il n'était pas à l'aise ou n'aimait pas leur position. Mais toute la réaction qu'il reçut fut un rire. Un rire. Est-ce que la situation était vraiment drôle pour lui ?!

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Absolument pas. Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce que je dorme bien avec toi ?

Alfred rit à nouveau malgré le ton énervé d'Arthur. Avait-il deviné qu'il faisait semblant, qu'il mentait ? Il était incroyablement nerveux, collé ainsi contre le plus grand.

\- Dis-moi, Artie…

\- C'est Arthur.

\- Donc, Artie. Pourquoi ton visage est-il complètement rouge ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

Ce genre de phrases n'avaient aucune autre utilité que de rendre son visage encore plus rouge. Et encore, c'était loin d'être une utilité, en fait. Le visage d'Alfred était plutôt sérieux et montrait clairement de l'inquiétude mais le capitaine préféra ignorer ce fait.

\- Pas du tout. Maintenant laisse-moi me rendre sur le pont.

\- Non ! Si tu es malade je-

\- Alfred, l'équipage a besoin du capitaine sur le pont !

\- Mais tu quittes rarement ta cabine…

\- Parce que je réfléchis à des stratégies et aux itinéraires et que j'ai besoin de le faire ici !

Un autre silence durant lequel Alfred le regarda droit dans les yeux. Nul besoin de le préciser, mais l'intensité de son regard le mis encore plus mal à l'aise. Quand cet idiot comptait-il enfin parler ou regarder ailleurs ?! Il n'y avait réellement aucun espoir que l'américain comprenne quoi que ce soit n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas malade ?

\- Non.

Visiblement à contre-cœur, Alfred soupira et lâcha Arthur, emmenant l'agréable chaleur avec lui. Le pirate regretta presque mais secoua la tête avant de se lever. Ravalant un soupir, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il jeta un regard en arrière et regarda l'autre, toujours couché dans son lit mais lui tournant le dos. Un étrange sentiment de tristesse (Était-ce réellement de la tristesse ?) s'empara de lui. Mais il n'en fit rien et sortit simplement sur le pont.

***.*.***

Il aimait les journées comme celles-ci. Calme. Ça lui permettait de se détendre entre ses activités pirates. Bien que les batailles ne soit pas si fréquentes, en fin de compte les voyages étaient ce qu'il préférait. Chasser des trésors était intéressant aussi mais en fin de compte, voyager était le mieux.

_J'ai un marché à te proposer_.

La voix le fit se retourner d'un coup et il se releva aussitôt, arme en main.

\- Qui es-tu et comment es-tu monté sur ce navire ?

_Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, mon cher._

\- Alors que veux-tu ?

_C'est simple. Travaille pour moi comme tu l'as fais une fois pour la sorcière ou je coule ce navire._

\- Tu ne peux pas !

_Tu veux vérifier _?

Non, il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était possible pour quelque chose d'aussi fantomatique que la silhouette en face de lui de faire couler un navire. Cette personne était-elle même réelle ? Mais d'un autre côté, si elle pouvait, alors le prix à payer serait très cher.

_Tu ne veux pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Mais je ne veux pas… refaire…

_Alors, tout un équipage va mourir par ta faute_.

\- Non, attends !

_Devrais-je chanter une petite chanson en votre mémoire ou bien es-tu prêt à accepter… ?_

\- Je ne peux pas accepter !

_Alors, adieu…_

\- Mais… !

Mais la silhouette ne l'écouta pas et s'en alla. Aussitôt, le navire fut parcourut d'une énorme secousse et il tomba en arrière, lâchant son arme qui glissa quelque part. Il voulut se relever rapidement, mais une deuxième secousse lui fit à nouveau perdre l'équilibre. Des cris retentirent sur le pont et il se leva pour de bon, avant de courir vers la porte. Il voulut ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci ne montra aucun signe de mouvement.

\- Maldita seas_, bruja…_ (Soit maudite, sorcière…)

* * *

**Cliffhanger avec notre ami Antoniooooo ! ^^ Je me demande à partir de quel moment on comprends que c'est Antonio. C'est assez facile normalement, non ?**

**Voici ma pensée durant toute l'écriture de ce chapitre : «_ The fuck am I writing ? _». Parce qu'il faut avouer qu'il y a un certain concentré de ridicule, même si vous trouverez peut-être certains passages mignons ! De toute façon je suis là « C'est ridicule ! Mais bon, j'adore ça *Thumbs up* ».**

**D'ailleurs ne vous inquiétez pas, je contrôle parfaitement la situation entre Arthur et Alfred. Pour vous, notre pirate s'adoucit peut-être un peu trop vite, mais pour moi, tout fait partie de mon plan… *Grand sourire* J'imagine déjà l'une de mes amies « Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur faire encore ? T_T Les pauvres ». Ma chère, tu verras toi-même ^^**

**N'empêche en écrivant cette scène d'Alfie qui force Artie à dormir j'ai eu des idées de comment ça allait se passer dans mes futurs plans avec Kiku *High five/SBAFF/*. Et je me suis arrêtée deux minutes pour y penser. Ça donne une expression triste, des larmes aux yeux, et puis en fin de combat je suis là « C'est trop génial, j'vais faire ça ! ». Mais c'est dans très longtemps. TRÈS longtemps.**

**Ce qui me fait penser que des moments tristes (ou des implications de moments dramatiques passés ou futurs) ont décidés de s'intégrer mais en fin de compte, j'ai réussis mon chapitre joyeux non ? ^^**

**Je suis désolée de la « dépendance » d'Alfred vis-à-vis de Mattie sinon. Mais pour moi c'est logique : Mattie est le seul à qui il peut parler, ce qui signifie que s'il a un doute ou des questions impliquant le saut dans le temps/changement de monde, il n'a que lui pour en parler.**

**Je m'excuse de l'absence de nos italiens et de notre grand Luddie (Et du chat aussi. Pardon le chat *Se fait attaquer par le chat*), mais il n'y avait pas de place pour eux, en plus je n'avais pas d'idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient s'échanger. Enfin si, mais c'était pas approprié dans ce chapitre. Vous voyez ma loooongue narration ? J'ai expédié quatre voire cinq semaines. Vous imaginez si, après quatre semaines de voyage et du temps passé ensemble, Feliciano et Ludwig décident de « laisser tomber le problème » ? Y a quand même un problème donc à la place, je commencerai le prochain chapitre par eux d'accord ? ^^**

**En parlant de ma longue narration de 3.000 mots, ça m'a fais, personnellement, plaisir de l'écrire donc j'espère que ça ne vous as pas ennuyés ^^ Premièrement, c'était plus facile de commencer ainsi car commencer par un dialogue aurait eu pour conséquence de se retrouver avec un chapitre similaire au 9 : Trop peu de temps s'écoule pour les personnages. Alors écrire un chapitre 11 sur leur quotidien aurait encore plus compliqué les choses je pense.**

**Deuxièmement, c'est la manière la plus simple de passer du temps en vitesse. D'ailleurs j'ai dû m'arrêter plusieurs fois avec les histoires d'escales parce que je comptais mettre des noms de villes mais la géographie et les voyages sont tellement faciles pour moi que j'ai esquivé le problème.**

**Troisièmement, la narration voulait avoir sa place dans l'histoire elle aussi ! Au bout d'un moment, ça fait du bien de lire/écrire uniquement de la narration. Non ?**

**Narration : *Arrive* Oui, c'est vrai ! Vous avez bien vu tous les dialogues qu'il y a ! Je me sens négligée !**

**Tori : Oui, négli-*Grands yeux ronds* _THE HECK YOU'RE FUCKING DOING HERE ?!_ Je ne savais pas que la narration pouvait-**

**Alfred : *Rit* Tu as de drôles d'amis, Tori ! Presque aussi bizarres que ceux d'Artie !**

**Tori : Ce n'est pas mon amie !**

**Arthur : Mes amis ne sont pas bizarres ! Et je me demande ce que tu as fait pour que la narration devienne un personnage…**

**Tori : Je n'ai rien fait…**

**Francis : Mais personne ne les as jamais vu, tes « amis » *Regarde Tori* Mais elle n'a pas pu venir d'elle-même n'est-ce pas ?**

**Tori: C'est ce qu'elle a fait…**

**Arthur : _SHUT IT FROG !_ Ils existent !**

**Francis : Dans quel monde, _sourcils_ ?**

**Alfred : *Rit***

**Tori : *T^T* Mais…**

**Narration : Puisque l'auteure n'est pas en état de fermer ce chapitre, je m'en charge ! A plus tout le monde, revoyons-nous au prochain chapitre !**

**Tori : Ah ! Attends !**

**Mots : 8.038**


	11. Chapter 11: La feliphobie

**_**Let's get down to business !**_****** Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis plutôt motivée !****

****Allons-y, allons-y *****************Se ********le ********répète encore et encore*************

****Alfred : Elle en fait du bruit…****

****Arthur : Quand vas-tu arrêter et écrire ? Si tu es si motivée, c'est ce que tu devrais faire…****

****Tori : Mh ? Oh, c'est vrai. Sûrement.****

****Donc ! La dernière fois on avait un chapitre avec uniquement le point de vue d'Alfred hein ? ^^ Si vous avez réellement été déçus de ne pas voir un peu plus Luddie, Feli et Lovi, sachez que moi aussi ! Sérieusement : J'avais envie de mettre des détails sur eux mais bon, vous savez que je l'ai pas fait. En compensation, je commencerai par eux ^^****

****Pauvre Lovi… *Soupire * Il va se sentir seul… Mais ce n'est pas grave, puisque notre cher Antonio arrivera très certainement très vite ! ^^****

****Lovino : Eh ? D-De quoi tu parles, ******_**bastardo **_******?! Je n'ai pas besoin de ce ******_**coglione**_******!****

****Tori : Bien sûr, bien sûr ! ^^ Et si nous commencions ? Je suis sûre qu'un Antonio vivant plaira beaucoup plus qu'un qui est mort ^^****

****Chapitre 11 : Comment soigner la Feliphobie****

Lorsque Alfred lui avait demandé de faire un effort pour parler à Feliciano, Ludwig avait bel et bien eu l'intention de le faire. Le seul problème, c'était qu'un seul sourire de ce jeune italien et l'allemand avait immédiatement ressentit l'envie de s'enfuir. Il se sentait malade et rien qu'en le voyant, quelque chose se retournait dans son ventre. L'idée de s'approcher de lui donnait au blond l'envie de vomir.

Oui, c'était aussi grave que ça. Alors non, il ne voulait pas faire un effort juste pour faire plaisir à l'étrange personnage qu'était Alfred. Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour ça. Mais savoir qu'éviter Feliciano lui faisait mal l'avait fait plus ou moins réfléchir. Après tout, il l'évitait pour une raison. Et il avait su qu'en disparaissant soudainement, il ferait de la peine au petit italien.

Mais à ce moment-là, il préférait lui infliger cette douleur là.

En revanche, en ce qui concernait l'instant présent, il n'était plus sûr. Du jour au lendemain, un de ses problèmes avait été réglé tandis que l'autre avait tout simplement disparu, sans qu'il ne sache s'il pouvait se détendre ou, au contraire, s'il devait rester sur ses gardes.

À cause de ça, il avait fait croire à son frère qu'il n'était pas heureux de le revoir après sa trop longue absence. La première chose qu'il lui avait dite avait effacé toute trace de la joie de son retour et l'avait remplacée par de la tristesse et au lieu de vivre heureux comme ils auraient dû…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage montrait certainement la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il devait arrêter d'y penser. Simplement réfléchir ne l'aidait pas. Rien ne pouvait lui dire si approcher le brun était une bonne chose ou non. Il ne voulait mettre en danger personne et préférait s'éloigner. Bien sûr, il y avait des chances que Feliciano se retrouve en danger qu'il l'approche ou non, mais il ne voulait rien risquer.

\- _Ehi, coglione, bastardo !_

Ludwig se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec l'italien. Enfin celui qui jurait énormément et avait toujours l'air en colère (sans doute parce qu'il l'était, mais puisque son expression restait permanente…). L'allemand soupira presque de soulagement. Voir un visage énervé et se faire insulter n'était pas une bonne chose, mais c'était mieux que d'avoir à parler à Feliciano. Quoique…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda presque en soupirant le blond.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ignores _mio fratello_ ! Je sais qu'il peut être emmerdant des fois ou qu'il dit des choses stupides, ne fait que dormir sans arrêt, que c'est un vrai bon à rien, qu'il est peureux, qu'il n'écoute jamais et qu'il ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul aussi et donc que quelqu'un doit le surveiller constamment, et qu'ainsi ça tombe souvent sur moi pour surveiller ce pleurnichard de petit frère, mais rien ne justifie qu'on l'évite !

L'amour fraternel pouvait prendre des formes plutôt étranges, apparemment. En tout cas, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que quelqu'un puisse insulter autant son frère et se plaindre de lui pour essayer, en réalité, de l'aider. Par contre, il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il voudrait que lui et Feliciano se… réconcilient quand l'italien grognon n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer le moins du monde.

Le manque de réponse fit parler à nouveau ce dernier.

\- Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps tu l'as connu et je n'ai aucune idée de comment je…

Sa voix diminua en volume, le brun s'interrompant à pleine phrase, laissant Ludwig un peu perdu. Visiblement un contre-argument venait de s'imposer dans sa tête, mais le blond n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être la phrase complète. Il y eu un long moment de silence avant que le regard de l'italien ne revienne sur lui et qu'il se remette à parler.

\- … de comment tu aurais pu le rencontrer, avec les chances que ça arrive, mais je crois mon frère plus que toi alors je suis sûr que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ! Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, fais au moins semblant ! Feliciano est trop innocent et pleure beaucoup trop facilement ! Et je déteste ça ! Alors tout ce que je de-t'ordonne, c'est de faire un minimum d'effort et de lui parler ! Je te déteste mais je déteste encore plus voir mon frère pleurer, _dannazione _!

\- _Was ?_ Pourquoi me détestes-tu ?

Après tout ils se connaissaient à peine et…

\- On s'en fout ! Ce n'est pas le sujet !

Oh, c'est vrai. Mieux valait se concentrer sur le sujet. Bien qu'il aurait voulu comprendre la raison pour laquelle il était détesté par Lovino. S'il pouvait éviter de tout le temps crier aussi, il aurait sans doute moins de mal à réfléchir.

\- Si je l'évite c'est parce que…

\- Garde tes excuses pour toi, _bastardo_. Je m'en fous de pourquoi tu l'évites. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu blesses mon frère en l'évitant !

\- Mais tu as dit que…

\- J'ai dit que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu l'évitais et que tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire, pas que je voulais savoir !

Ludwig regarda un moment l'italien mais décida de ne pas répondre. À la place, il se mit à réfléchir, se demandant si parler à Feliciano était vraiment possible (ce dont il doutait un peu d'ailleurs). Exactement ce à quoi il pensait avant que le frère grognon n'arrive et ne rajoute son… opinion au problème.

D'abord Alfred, maintenant Lovino… Gilbert les rejoindrait sûrement, alors avec Feliciano qu'il rendait triste, il était plus que normal de penser que le meilleur (et pratiquement seul) choix était de lui parler à nouveau. Ou plutôt, qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Après tout, la… menace avait disparue, donc même lui ne pouvait dire le contraire. Et il ne pouvait avouer aux autres quel était le problème donc…

\- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?! Parce que j'ai pas toute la journée et je préférerais faire autre chose que regarder un _bastardo_ comme toi réfléchir !

\- Alors… Tu peux m'y laisser réfléchir disons… une semaine ?

Mieux valait vérifier, juste au cas où. Ce n'était pas après seulement deux jours qu'il pouvait savoir si la voie était libre ou non pour s'approcher de lui. À la place, il attendrait un peu et verrait. Même si ça risquait d'énerver le frère et de décevoir un peu plus Feliciano, il ne faisait ça que pour son bien. En fait, est-ce qu'ils avaient bien fait de suivre l'étranger ainsi… ?

\- Une semaine ?! Tu me demande d'attendre une semaine complète ?!

\- J'ai des raisons pour l'éviter. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Et au moins, je n'ai pas dit non, n'est-ce pas ?

Lovino grogna mais après un moment de silence, parla à nouveau.

\- _Bene !_ Mais tu as intérêt à avoir décidé d'ici là, d'accord, _coglione _?!

\- _Ja, ja_…

Retenant un soupir, l'allemand regarda l'italien partir, rejoindre son frère apparemment et certainement lui raconter la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir. Il ne l'entendait pas, mais était plus que certain de ce qui se disait et avant que le plus jeune ne regarde dans sa direction pour une quelconque raison, il décida de se diriger vers une autre partie du navire.

***.*.***

Durant toute la semaine, il avait réfléchit, avait essayé de raisonner. Il avait tenté de trouver toute trace d'anormalité ou, plus précisément, de son problème datant de déjà quelques années. Mais il n'y avait rien. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait parler à nouveau à Feliciano, n'est-ce pas ? Il devrait en être capable, puisque ça ne pouvait se reproduire à nouveau…

\- _Ehi, patata bastardo !_ J'espère que tu as ta réponse ! Et y a intérêt à ce qu'elle soit bonne !

Ludwig regarda Lovino marcher vers lui, une main dans la poche et l'autre levée, l'expression aussi renfrognée que d'habitude, bien que détendue. Pour le moment en tout cas. Car bien qu'il ne risquait pas de sourire, il y avait des chances qu'il fronce un peu plus, voire beaucoup plus, les sourcils, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je veux bien essayer de lui parler, mais ne te fais pas de faux espoirs d'accord ?

Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il entendait par faux espoir. Il savait que quelque chose pouvait arriver, il y pensait sans arrêt, mais pour savoir ce dont s'agissait, il n'était pas sûr. C'était stupide et ça l'énervait. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, alors il devait laisser le problème de côté et simplement rester un minimum sur ses gardes. Si cela se trouvait, il se faisait du souci pour rien.

\- Tant mieux ! Comme ça je n'aurais pas à te forcer !

Et il ne doutait pas que le jeune italien aurait réellement essayé de l'y forcer… Probablement aidé des autres, s'il n'y était pas arrivé tout seul. Sans compter qu'il aurait ressemblé à un gamin refusant d'obéir à ses parents pour une raison stupide. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait vraiment pris la bonne décision.

\- Je préfères te prévenir, continua Lovino, si tu fais du mal à mon frère, je ne te pardonnerais jamais !

\- Techniquement, est-ce que je ne lui ai pas déjà fait du mal ?

\- Si et je ne te le pardonnerai pas ! Mais Feliciano m'a demandé de te donner une seconde chance ou quelque chose dans le genre alors si tu le traites bien, je te pardonnerai.

Ça… avait du sens, mais… pas vraiment en fait. Enfin au moins il comprenait ce que voulait dire l'italien donc peu importe. Du moins, il croyait avoir compris. Dans tous les cas, il gardait le silence, ne sachant pas exactement quoi répondre ou préférant attendre de savoir quand le brun n'aurait plus rien à dire. Mais surtout, il n'avait rien à dire. Se reconcentrant un peu plus sur l'italien en face de lui, il se rendit compte du long silence qui venait de peser sur eux.

\- Donc, tu vas lui parler ?

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Il est dans la cuisine.

Ludwig montra qu'il avait compris avec un hochement de tête et se retourna pour se diriger vers la cuisine, laissant son interlocuteur seul sur le pont. Enfin il y avait les membres de l'équipage bien sûr, mais Lovino n'avait personne d'autre que lui-même pour lui tenir compagnie…

Un soupir échappa ses lèvres alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte. Jusqu'ici, il avait été calme, mais savoir que derrière la porte se trouvait… il n'allait pas dire « l'objet de ses cauchemars » mais… presque, rappelait ses maux de ventre. La décision de parler au jeune italien empirait les choses. Ses mauvais souvenirs revinrent et l'envie de fuir apparut à nouveau.

En fait, jusqu'ici, fuir n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Combattant ses symptômes, Ludwig appuya lentement sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Peut-être un peu trop violemment, car la première chose qu'il vit fut Feliciano sursauter avant de tourner son regard vers lui.

\- Puisqu'il est là, je vais m'en aller et vous laisser tous les deux.

La voix fut suivie du bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol et l'allemand vit Francis se lever, marcher vers lui et sortir en lui adressant un demi-sourire, un clin d'œil et une légère tape sur l'épaule. Décidant de ne pas trop se préoccuper du français, Ludwig ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir en face du brun, s'apprêtant à se faire harceler de questions par celui qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Bien que le regard en question lui parut plutôt craintif.

Mais les questions ne vinrent pas. L'allemand arracha son regard de la table pour le poser sur Feliciano, se demandant pourquoi ce dernier ne parlait pas. Normalement, il aurait commencé le premier, non ? Déjà que son sourire pourtant habituel n'était pas présent sur son visage, son silence était pour Ludwig plus que pesant. En revanche, cela voulait dire qu'il devait être le premier à lancer la conversation.

Alors qu'il ouvrait à peine la bouche, décidé à parler, l'italien commença rapidement.

\- Si c'est à cause de mon frère que tu as accepté de m'approcher, ce n'est pas grave !

\- _Bitte ?_

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer donc si tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en voudrai pas… Ah et ce n'est pas grave non plus si je me suis trompé et que tu n'es pas le garçon que j'ai connu il y a quelques années ! Ah, aussi ! Tu ne me dira que la vérité, d'accord ? Et si tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité, alors ne me dis rien. Je n'aimerai sans doute pas mais c'est mieux qu'un mensonge… Francis a dit la même chose.

Il était plus qu'évident que Francis et lui avaient eu une conversation. Maintenant il savait à quel sujet.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de mentir en venant. Enfin… je sais que je ne pourrai jamais te dire toute la vérité mais… Je ne pensais pas à te mentir… Je suis le garçon que tu as connu.

Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage du brun.

\- Vraiment ?! _Ottimo _! Je me suis inquiété tu sais ? J'ai cru que quelque chose de grave t'étais arrivé ! Par exemple que tu étais mort ou gravement malade et que tu ne pouvais plus bouger ! Au fait tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom mais Francis m'a dit que tu t'appelais Ludwig ! Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il m'ait donné ton nom, hein ?

L'italien parlait trop vite pour lui, en plus de poser trop de questions. Le temps qu'il réagisse, Feliciano s'était déjà arrêté et Ludwig ne savait pas s'il avait manqué quelque chose ou si son cerveau avançait juste trop lentement. Au bout d'un léger moment de silence, le visage du plus jeune se mit à changer et il fronçait à présent les sourcils, l'expression triste.

\- En fait… Pourquoi as-tu disparu ? J'ai dit ça joyeusement parce que je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé et de te voir en bon état… Mais quand tu t'es enfui ce jour là, je pensais que tu allais revenir comme la première fois… mais ça n'a pas été le cas donc j'ai cru que tu viendrais le lendemain. Et comme je ne t'ai pas revu avant de retourner en Italie, j'ai été très triste et inquiet. Je pensais réellement que quelque chose de grave t'était arrivé !

\- Rien de grave ne m'est arrivé, ne t'inquiètes pas…

\- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? Tu pouvais, non ?

\- … Je pouvais. Mais… mon frère est revenu et… et, surtout, je n'osais pas revenir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, ce n'était pas ce que j'espérais faire en m'en allant.

\- Tu n'osais pas ? Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Dis, c'est ma faute ?!

\- Non, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es plus revenu ?

Cette fois, l'allemand ne pu prononcer un mot de plus. Il ouvrit la bouche, tentant de lui dire. En vain. Pourtant, rien ne l'empêchait de le dire cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? En fait s'il lui disait son secret, l'italien le détesterait et arrêterait de vouloir lui parler. En gros, il y gagnerait non ? Mais il n'y arrivait pas et à la place, restait silencieux. Au bout d'un long moment, Feliciano sembla changer d'avis et sourit à nouveau.

\- Mais maintenant tout va bien non ? On va pouvoir manger des pâtes ensembles ! Et j'ai un tas de choses à te raconter ! Tu es d'accord, hein ?

Un instant choqué par le changement soudain d'attitude du brun, le plus grand ne put que le regarder, bouche bée. Était-il vraiment aussi optimiste ? C'était comme s'il ne grandissait pas. Quelque chose devait sûrement lui échapper. Que ce soit Feliciano qui jouerait la comédie ou lui qui aurait… Il ne savait pas, justement, c'est pour ça qu'il pensait que quelque chose lui échappait.

La surprise passée, Ludwig s'autorisa à se détendre et soupira. Il s'en préoccuperait plus tard, non ? À présent qu'il avait décidé de se taire et d'à nouveau passer du temps avec le jeune italien, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de s'accrocher durement à ces décisions, parce qu'il était trop tard que pour faire demi-tour. Il tenta un sourire mais ne put que grimacer.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord.

Il espérait sincèrement que Feliciano arriverait à transformer ce qu'il considérait comme des mauvais souvenirs en ce qu'ils étaient réellement : d'heureux souvenirs d'enfance.

***.*.***

Depuis ce jour, pas un seul ne se déroula sans la présence d'un jeune et joyeux italien aux côtés de l'allemand au visage malgré tout assez impassible. Ils n'étaient pas forcément ensemble toute la journée. Des fois, sans donner d'explication, Ludwig s'en allait, la main devant son visage, le regard vers le sol et la marche rapide. Parfois, il lui demandait simplement du temps seul ou bien lui disait d'aller voir son frère. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne se gênait pas vraiment pour reprendre son frère quand il en avait envie.

Son propre frère d'ailleurs, remarqua le rapprochement des deux (ou plutôt le fait que Ludwig avait arrêté d'éviter Feliciano) et ne put s'empêcher de lui poser un tas de questions. Bien qu'il sembla que la question la plus importante fut « Comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissiez avant le voyage ? ». Le blond avait tenté un mensonge mais n'avait pu que bégayer avant de fuir à nouveau.

Honnêtement, il s'en voulait de fuir autant. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de Feliciano, non ? Et puis, s'il arrivait à oublier la mauvaise partie de ses souvenirs, il y gagnait non ? Bien que c'était sûrement impossible.

\- Ve ? Ludwig ! intervint la voix aiguë de Feliciano dans ses pensées.

L'allemand se retourna et regarda dans la direction de la voix. Le jeune italien se dirigea en courant vers lui, toujours aussi souriant que d'habitude. Il attendit calmement qu'il arrive avant de poser sa question.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Apparemment on va faire une escale bientôt ! Dis, tu veux venir en ville avec moi ?

La question le prit légèrement au dépourvu, avant qu'il ne réalise que la question était en réalité plus que normale. Évidente même. En fait il aurait dû s'y attendre à partir du moment où il avait entendu « On va faire une escale ». D'ailleurs, sa réponse était évidente aussi.

\- Je veux bien mais… Et ton frère ?

\- Il peut venir avec nous !

Apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas compris que son frère le détestait. Si le verbe « détester » était assez fort que pour désigner ce que l'italien grognon ressentait pour lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, le joyeux italien, lui, ne semblait rien remarquer. Pourtant, il était quasiment sûr qu'il aurait dit assez de choses (il ne savait pas quoi exactement) que pour rendre ses sentiments envers l'allemand évidents.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment d'accord…

Le sourire du brun s'effaça légèrement et il pencha la tête sur le côté, certainement sans comprendre.

\- Ve ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il m'apprécie énormément…

\- Ve ?! Non, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime autant que moi !

Il ne s'était pas trompé on dirait. Feliciano n'avait pas encore compris que son frère ne l'aimait pas. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur de le lui dire explicitement alors il se tut et décida de s'exprimer différemment. C'était mieux ainsi. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, il s'entendrait un peu mieux avec l'italien grognon, au fil du temps, non ? Bon, il en doutait un peu mais rien ne lui coûtait d'espérer.

\- Essaye… juste de ne pas l'oublier d'accord ? Passe un peu de temps avec lui aussi.

\- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je ne l'ai jamais oublié !

Le sourire était de retour sur son visage et la bouche de Ludwig se surprit à essayer de faire de même. Mais au final, ça ressemblait sûrement plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Pas que le brun s'en serait plaint, n'est-ce pas ? La dernière fois, il avait rit. Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi exactement, mais il avait supposé que c'était une bonne chose.

***.*.***

Peut-être était-ce seulement lui, mais Ludwig avait l'impression que Feliciano passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec son frère. Quoique, il ne pouvait pas être le seul puisque ce dernier lui avait bien fait remarqué qu'il s'ennuyait parce que l'allemand monopolisait son frère. Malgré le fait qu'il lui avait répliqué qu'il pouvait reprendre son frère quand il voulait, le frère s'était encore plus énervé en se plaignant du plus jeune avant de partir il-ne-savait-où.

En soupirant, il avait constaté que les relations entre frères pouvaient être compliquées.

D'ailleurs, non seulement passait-il plus de temps avec Feliciano, mais le blond avait remarqué que ses craintes s'effaçaient petit à petit. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, la possibilité que son problème ressurgisse disparaissait un peu plus. Il était également enfin capable de sourire normale, grâce à ceux contagieux du jeune italien. Tout allait pour le mieux, il pouvait se détendre.

Le premier jour d'escale, Feliciano lui avait pratiquement sauté dessus pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Parce que Ludwig avait arrêté de fuir depuis un certain moment. L'italien avait ensuite invité son frère mais en voyant l'allemand, celui-ci refusa catégoriquement de venir. Bien qu'un peu déçu, le plus jeune se consola rapidement avant d'emmener l'allemand avec lui hors du navire.

Et la journée avait été… plutôt éprouvante. Principalement parce que Feliciano voulait faire plein de choses, flirtait avec n'importe quelle fille qu'il trouvait jolie et ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler. Bon évidemment la dernière raison, il le faisait tout le temps, mais en rajoutant les deux précédentes, ça devenait plutôt fatiguant, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Sa seule pause fut lorsque l'italien décida enfin de s'arrêter et de faire une sieste. L'allemand avait été tellement soulagé et heureux d'avoir un moment de détente qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où Feliciano faisait sa sieste. Non pas qu'il y ait eu un quelconque problème. Il ne s'en était juste pas préoccupé et s'était contenté de respirer le temps que son ami fasse sa sieste.

Le deuxième jour, Ludwig avait demandé à Feliciano de passer la journée avec son frère. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas détesté la veille et qu'il pensait simplement qu'il devait passer du temps avec son frère. De plus, il avait un frère lui aussi et passer du temps avec lui ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et ce, bien que sa journée risquait d'être tout sauf calme.

\- D'accord ! Alors amuses-toi avec ton frère !

Avait répondu l'énergique italien avant de s'en aller voir son frère. Presque aussitôt, Gilbert avait surgit derrière lui et avait passé un bras autour de son épaule.

\- Donc tu veux passer la journée avec moi, West ? Birdie a prévu de passer la journée avec Alfred parce qu'il paraissait triste ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Triste ?

\- Bah je ne sais pas, c'est sûrement parce que sourcils s'est enfermé dans sa cabine pour l'éviter. Francis lui a dit qu'il n'aimait pas la France mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de le faire réagir et à la place il a demandé à Birdie pourquoi on s'est arrêtés ici.

Ça ne le concernait pas donc il ne sut quoi répondre. Alfred lui était complètement étranger aussi. Il l'avait déjà vu triste comme joyeux. Après, il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup, pour ne pas dire presque jamais. Il pouvait compter leurs discussions sur les doigts d'une main.

De toute façon l'albinos attendait tout sauf une réponse de sa part et l'emmena avec lui dans des endroits qu'il avait remarqué lors du premier jour. Bien qu'il fut heureux que son frère ait déjà pensé à ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble alors qu'il était avec Matthew, il dû malgré tout plusieurs fois lui demander de ralentir car il n'arrivait plus à suivre.

En gros, la journée se résuma en effet comme la première avec Feliciano : éreintante. Sauf que cette fois, au lieu d'avoir à surveiller l'italien, il devait vérifier que son frère n'était pas partit sans lui. Et ce, bien qu'il savait que ce dernier ne partirait pas sans lui. Il voulait juste éviter de risquer quoi que ce soit, étant donné la manière dont il courait un peu dans tous les sens.

La troisième journée, Ludwig ne sut trop quoi faire, mais si les trois jours devaient être aussi fatiguant, alors il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter. En revanche, il ne savait pas comment organiser sa journée. Voyant son frère et Feliciano être aussi bruyants et hyperactifs, leur demander de tous les deux venir avec lui lui semblait impossible à gérer. Scénario impossible donc. Et ne choisir que l'un d'eux… Il n'était pas sûr.

Après un long moment de réflexion, il avait demandé aux deux de le laisser seul. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, bien qu'un peu déçus ou surpris au premier abord. Ils avaient ensuite décidé d'une autre organisation et étaient partis chacun de leur côté.

Puisqu'il était seul, la journée passa lentement, plus tranquillement. Il se surprit à s'ennuyer un peu, mais rien de trop embêtant. Au moins, ça changeait des deux jours précédents et il serait déjà plus apte à supporter l'énergie et la joie de son frère et du jeune italien pour sans doute encore trois semaines en mer.

***.*.***

\- Je me le demande depuis un moment déjà…

Alfred ouvrit un œil et la première chose qu'il vit fut la silhouette d'Arthur penchée vers lui. Il sursauta légèrement et voulu se relever mais heurta la tête contre… peu importe quel était le nom de ce qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il avait mal à la tête à présent. Et en plus, le pirate en face de lui ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois juste devant moi ! Et puis j'étais en train de dormir !

\- Heureusement que je t'ai réveillé alors…

\- « Heureusement »…

Le grognement de l'américain ne fit rien à l'anglais qui se contentait de… regarder ses genoux ? C'était bizarre. Malgré tout, il ne vérifia pas ce que regardait l'autre et préféra continuer de râler. C'est qu'il avait besoin de dormir lui !

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ?

\- Estime-toi heureux d'être toujours en vie.

\- Hein ? Mais la peine de mort c'est juste pour l'équipage non ?

N'est-ce pas ? Il lui semblait que c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit… Oh une minute, ce scénario était déjà arrivé un bon nombre de fois déjà. Il avait presque faillit oublier. Ou alors il était toujours endormi et son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti en fait. Ça fonctionnait aussi.

\- Justement, je fais ce que je veux d'un clandestin.

\- Non, tu ne me tueras pas, répondit-il en souriant.

Le changement d'attitude sembla surprendre le capitaine, qui se redressa et le regarda un moment. D'humeur plus joyeuse qu'à son réveil, Alfred continua de sourire, attendant presque avec impatience la réponse qu'il allait recevoir. Il avait déjà complètement oublié son réveil brutal et son mal de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Pourquoi je ne te tuerais pas ?

\- _I dunno !_ Par contre, je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait avant ! Et puis je n'ai rien fait qui ne mérite réellement la mort, non ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Alfred attendit encore une fois joyeusement que le pirate trouve les mots pour lui répondre. La situation l'amusait et il ne le cachait pas. Par contre, la patience n'était pas vraiment son truc.

\- _Whatever_. Je ne tolérerai pas n'importe quoi pour autant !

\- _Right !_

Cette fois, lorsque le silence menaça de réapparaître, l'américain décida de reparler.

\- Sinon, pourquoi tu es venu ? J'étais en train de dormir en plus.

\- Ah c'est vrai… répondit Arthur en baissant la tête vers ses jambes croisées à nouveau.

Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ses jambes était un peu plus lourdes que d'habitude, comme si il y avait un poids en plus dessus. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas y avoir placé quelque chose… Il baissa le regard également pour vérifier alors que le capitaine répondait à la question qui lui avait été posée.

\- Je me demandais juste depuis quand il y a un chat sur mon navire.

Parce qu'en effet, apparemment, confortablement installé sur ses genoux, se trouvait un chat. En fait, c'était le même chat que celui qui l'avait attaqué alors qu'il dormait le premier jour de voyage ! Pourquoi dormait-il sur ses genoux alors qu'il l'avait attaqué ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il était là le premier jour !

\- _What ?!_ Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!

\- J'aurais dû ? Je pensais que tu le savais ou que le chat était là avant ! En fait c'est bizarre que tu ne sache pas qu'il y avait un chat avant parce qu'il est parfois avec Mattie…

\- _Who ?_

\- Mon frère ! Il est parfois… souvent avec Gil.

\- Ah, je vois.

Alfred se demanda si Arthur voyait vraiment mais n'essaya pas d'obtenir une réponse. De toute façon ce n'était pas important. Inconsciemment, il commença à caresser le chat, qui se mit à ronronner. Ce qui sembla rappeler au capitaine quel était le sujet de discussion.

\- Je ne peux pas garder un chat sur le navire !

Immédiatement, l'américain releva la tête et arrêta de caresser le chat, qui se réveilla au passage.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Un chat n'a rien à faire sur un navire ! Et puis il faut le nourrir et il y a ses excréments…

Il devait l'admettre, la deuxième raison pouvait poser problème et même s'il s'était habitué à l'hygiène et l'odeur en mer, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que le chat fasse ses besoins un peu partout sur le navire. Marcher sur une crotte était déjà assez embêtant dans la rue, mais savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas la nettoyer aussi simplement que dans son monde…

\- Je pense que nous devrions le laisser à terre la prochaine fois que nous ferons escale, finit par dire Arthur au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

\- _Aspetta !_

Les têtes d'Arthur et Alfred se retournèrent en même temps et virent Feliciano et Lovino courir vers eux. Feliciano plus pressé que Lovino, qui traînait plus le pas qu'autre chose en fait. Le pirate et le coussin-pour-chat attendirent calmement qu'ils arrivent et parlent avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Laissez-nous le garder _per favore _!

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Il ne fera que gêner.

\- On s'en occupe depuis le début et on peut continuer !

\- Vous vous en occupez ? Et en ce qui concerne ses besoins ? Il ne les fait quand même pas sur mon navire ?

\- Ve ? Non, on les jette par dessus bord !

Si la joie de Feliciano semblait ne pas pouvoir s'effacer de son visage, celui de Lovino montrait clairement le contraire et dans sa tête, l'américain imagina comment les jumeaux jetaient à la mer les excréments du chat. Et il espérait franchement qu'ils ne le faisaient pas à mains nues.

\- Ne nous regardez pas comme ça ! On ne le fait pas à mains nues ! Ce serait dégueulasse !

\- Te regarder comment ?

\- _Well_… je suppose que si vous vous en occupez, alors il peut rester…

Aussitôt le capitaine eût-il finit sa phrase que le sourire du jeune italien s'agrandit. Son frère grogna mais ne dit rien.

\- Mais s'il traîne dans nos pattes, c'est lui que je jette par dessus bord !

\- Tu ne le feras pas ! répliqua en souriant Alfred.

N'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement pour lui, sa question ne reçut aucune réponse car le poids sur ses jambes disparut et se jeta sur la tête d'Arthur qui, surprit, tomba à terre. Et si les deux frères avaient parus horrifiés à la suggestion du pirate… bon l'un le restait mais l'autre se mit se rire. Et en voyant son frère rire, le plus jeune se détendit. Alfred, lui, ne comprit qu'après quelques secondes que le chat était en train d'attaquer Arthur.

Sa première réaction fut de rire avec Lovino. Sa deuxième aussi d'ailleurs. Et pour épargner des détails, disons que les rires attirèrent les regards des membres de l'équipage qui rirent à leur tour de leur capitaine en le voyant avoir du mal à se débattre avec un chat. Lorsque Gilbert arriva, son rire surpassa la foule et ce, malgré les demandes pour qu'il se calme de Matthew.

\- Ah, je vois que tu es aimé des animaux, _mon cher_…

\- _Shut it, frog !_

Visiblement énervé par la remarque de Francis, l'anglais se débarrassa aussitôt du chat, le passa aux italiens et grogna. Alfred trouvait toujours la situation très amusante mais il était arrivé à se taire au moins. Il attendait avec une impatience plus qu'apparente les prochains mots du pirate.

\- Vraiment… S'il est une gêne pour nous ou qu'on ne peut plus s'en occuper, je n'hésiterai pas à le jeter par dessus bord…

\- Ce serait cruel…

\- Je sais que tu ne le feras pas !

Le regard d'Arthur se tourna vers lui et Alfred sourit encore plus. Il savait que le capitaine ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait et qu'il souhaitait qu'ils pourraient garder le chat. Bon, il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'Arthur voulait réellement garder le chat et s'en occuper, mais il était plus que certain que l'anglais ne serait pas capable de tuer un chat ainsi. Même si ce chat avait tenté de lui arracher la tête.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu ne pourrais pas tuer un pauvre chat !

\- Je te déteste…

\- Je t'aime aussi !

\- Oh~ ? Serait-ce une confession ?

\- _Go to hell, frog_.

\- Je t'aime aussi, _mon amour_.

\- _Bugger off_. Tous les deux.

Mais la seule réaction qu'il obtint fut des rires. Alfred entendit faiblement Feliciano parler au chat avant de partir avec son frère quelque part. Il vit également son frère emmener l'albinos ailleurs et au fur et à mesure que les rires diminuaient, chacun retournaient à ce qu'il avait à faire. Et vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire, lui, l'américain ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'abandonna au sommeil.

***.*.***

_Il voulait voir son frère. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Il avait été libéré, sauvé, mais il n'avait pas encore revu son frère. On lui avait dit qu'il était sur le point de mourir, mais il n'avait pas réagit et à la place avait demandé où était son frère. Avant d'avoir sa réponse, il s'était rendormi._

Alfred regarda autour de lui. La pièce lui était plus au moins familière. Elle ressemblait à la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi chez Francis. Maintenant, il pouvait se tromper mais dans tous les cas, ce qu'il ressentait l'intéressait. Et ce, même s'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir mal et se sentir aussi désespéré. Il voulait seulement savoir pourquoi il ressentait tout ça.

Lentement, il s'approcha du lit au fond de la pièce. Quelqu'un se trouvait dedans. Cette personne haletait. Cette personne était blessée. Cette personne était Gilbert.

Ses cauchemars recommençaient.

Au moins il connaissait la situation. Il attendit que le temps passe. En regardant bien, il vit qu'il passait en accéléré. À un moment donné, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, quelqu'un entra et marcha en accéléré vers le lit, murmura quelque chose qu'Alfred ne put très bien entendre et sortit au même rythme lent mais rapide que lorsqu'il était rentré.

Il devina que quelque jours étaient passés avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour la première fois à un rythme normal. Et pour la première fois aussi, ce fut Francis qui entra. Cela signifiait qu'il avait raison non ? Alors, en réfléchissant un peu, Gilbert était blessé et chez Francis. Et le peu qu'il savait du passé de Gilbert était qu'il poursuivait Matthew, avait été capturé par la sorcière et sauvé par le français. Rien d'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa finalement quand ce rêve se déroulait.

\- _Je veux voir mon frère…_

\- _Le médecin a dit que tu pouvais rentrer chez toi._

La chambre devint floue, et tout ce que vit Alfred ne fut que des tâches se déplaçant rapidement d'un endroit à l'autre. Les voix qui parlaient autour de lui n'étaient que des murmures qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre, même en tendant l'oreille du mieux qu'il put.

Lorsque les formes et les sons retournèrent à la normale, l'américain voyait un Gilbert plus jeune appuyé à Francis, plus jeune aussi. Après seulement quelques secondes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vieille maison et le blond toqua à la porte.

Il y un moment de silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Peut-être trop lentement. Un visage apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un Ludwig plus jeune. À peine Alfred avait-il eut le temps de voir son visage que le nouveau-venu ouvrait en grand la porte, une expression de pure surprise sur le visage.

L'albinos ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant d'être interrompu par son frère.

\- Vati und Mutti sind in der Stadt.

C'était l'une des choses les plus étranges qu'il avait entendu dire durant ce genre de moments. Du moins, il n'imaginait pas qu'un frère, en retrouvant l'autre, dire d'abord ou sont les parents. Au lieu de… il ne savait pas, de se jeter dans ses bras, pleurer, être content et dire quelque chose qui soit lié à ce qu'il ressentait. Autre chose que « Papa et maman sont en ville ».

\- Wer bist du ?(_Qui êtes vous ?_) demanda Ludwig en regardant Francis.

\- _Il m'a sauvé._ répondit Gilbert.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Le petit frère regarda le blond en face de lui, le visage neutre.

\- _J'aimerais te parler… _commença Francis.

-_ Je n'en ai pas envie._

Sans rien ajouter ou laisser personne parler, Ludwig prit son frère, le fit entrer et ferma violemment la porte dès qu'il put. Gilbert tomba à quatre pattes au sol, mais il ne fit rien pour l'aider à se relever, se laissant glisser contre la porte d'entrée.

-_ Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! Francis m'a sauvé ! Wes-_

L'albinos s'était tu dès qu'il avait vu le visage en pleurs de son frère. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de le retenir, mais elles coulaient malgré tout. Tandis qu'il cherchait les mots adéquats, le plus jeune se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ne regardant même plus son frère.

\- _West ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hé, West ?_

\- Vati und Mutti… _Ils sont morts…_

D'abord, il ressentit le froid qui envahissait Gilbert. Ensuite, alors que son cerveau réalisait ce que venait de dire son petit frère, Alfred sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les siennes ou celles de l'albinos, il ne savait pas. Mais dans les deux cas, ses joues devenaient humides.

***.*.***

Alfred n'avait pas réellement su quoi faire de ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Il se rappelait que Ludwig lui avait dit que, par sa faute, deux personnes étaient mortes et deux avaient faillit. Au moins maintenant, il savait qui étaient ceux qui étaient morts… Mais il ne savait pas comment gérer l'information, par contre.

À son réveil, les larmes qu'il avait sentie durant le rêve étaient bel et bien présentes. Il s'était empressé de les essuyer, mais ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et Francis, Matthew et Arthur l'avaient vu. Trouver une excuse s'étant avéré trop dur, il avait opté pour la fuite dès que la question lui était posée. Quant à Gilbert et Ludwig, il avait vérifié où il allait juste pour ne pas les croiser.

Du coup, en évitant tout le monde, il s'était retrouvé à l'arrière du navire, en train de regarder la mer sans pensée particulière lui venant à l'esprit. Il s'était piégé tout seul dans sa solitude et s'était même perdu au passage. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose en particulier à faire, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs il était plutôt surprenant que l'esprit ne soit pas déjà là, en train de l'embêter.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la mer, les vagues, parfois s'il relevait la tête, l'horizon et le ciel bleu, puis il rabaissait la tête et regardait à nouveau la mer, les vagues, les différents tons de bleus de l'eau, la mer, encore les vagues, une personne, la mer, encore les vagues- une minute. Il y avait quelqu'un !

\- Il y a quelqu'un sur l'eau ! Quelqu'un !

Une minute, c'était quoi déjà l'expression ?

\- Un homme à la mer ! _Man overboard !_

***.*.***

Rapidement, l'homme avait été repêché de son radeau de fortune (en fait ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à un radeau mais peu importe) et emmené chez le médecin, docteur ou peu-importe-comment-les-pirates-appelaient-celui-qui-soigne-déjà. En reconnaissant l'homme comme Antonio, Alfred avait voulu suivre pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, avec Gilbert et Francis, mais le capitaine les arrêta.

\- Dès qu'il sera remis sur pieds, je l'enverrai au fond de la cale.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Gilbert le premier. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Je suis le capitaine, alors si, je peux.

\- _Dude_, pourquoi tu l'enverrais… ? Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Alors que le français haussait un sourcil à sa question, Matthew (tiens, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver) murmura dans son oreille, la main cachant sa bouche :

\- Tu as déjà oublié ? Les prisonnier sont parfois enfermés au fond de la cale pour les isoler.

Oh, c'était vrai. Bah il ne faisait pas réellement attention aux détails alors il avait oublié. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà entendu le mot cale dans l'un des films et peut-être qu'en fait, son frère lui avait déjà expliqué. Il n'était plus sûr mais il préférait ne pas poser la question. En plus, tout le monde les regardait. Le canadien s'écarta un peu et retourna auprès de Gilbert quand le capitaine parla enfin.

\- Sur ce, je retourne dans ma cabine. Prévenez-moi de toute évolution.

\- Tu vas vraiment l'enfermer ?! S'écria Francis.

\- Capitaine, intervint Hugh, qui devra s'occuper du prisonnier ?

\- Ce n'est pas un prisonnier ! Cria Gilbert

Alfred ne comprenait pas trop. Effectivement. Arthur détestait l'espagnol, mais le traiter en prisonnier alors qu'il venait de le sauver, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment justifié. Avec un peu d'espoir, l'américain espéra que l'anglais dirait à Hugh qu'Antonio n'était pas un prisonnier. Ce dernier semblait, en tout cas, en train de réfléchir. Il examinait les visages des personnes présentes sur le navire avant de s'arrêter sur Lovino.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le faire, lui dit-il aussitôt. Tant que ce n'est pas _Frog_, l'autre idiot ou bien ceux qui leur sont trop proches.

\- _Cosa ?!_ Il n'y a pas moyen que je m'occupe de lui !

Si Alfred avait bien comprit pourtant, Lovino s'était déjà rendu chez Francis. Mais peut-être Arthur n'était-il pas censé le savoir ? De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il était ami avec le français ou que quelqu'un l'informerait de ce détail. Une minute parce que, le meilleur scénario c'était qu'Antonio ne se rende pas en… il allait dire prison.

\- Une minute, Artie !

\- _It's Arthur__ and what do you wan__t__ ?_ (C'est Arthur et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?)

\- Euh… Pourquoi tu veux enfermer Antonio ?

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Tu ne fais pas confiance à Francis et Gil non plus.

\- Justement.

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, mais il entendit un soupir. Soupir qui provint, apparemment, du français à quelques pas de lui. L'albinos à côté grogna et lança un regard noir au pirate mais se retint. Non loin, Feliciano essayait de calmer son frère qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de faire valoir son avis. Lorsque ce dernier s'avança vers Arthur avec un air menaçant (aussi menaçant puisse-t-il être), Ludwig l'en empêcha.

\- Tu es vraiment obligé de l'enfermer ?

\- Je n'en parlerai pas avec toi cette fois, Alfred.

Le regard qu'il reçut tu toute réplique dans sa tête. Même lorsqu'ils se disputaient, il n'avait pas ce genre de regards. Bon au départ, si. Mais c'était parce qu'il pensait qu'il était sérieux ou qu'il le prenait trop au sérieux en tout cas. Finalement il s'y était habitué. Dans tous les cas, ce regard était tout sauf positif.

\- Sur ce, je retourne dans ma cabine. Prévenez-moi de toute évolution.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Retourner dans sa cabine, bien sûr. Alfred soupira, un sentiment amère commençant à se former dans son esprit. Décidant qu'il devait se changer les idées, il se retourna pour aller ailleurs. Peut-être avait-il une destination, mais lorsque, du coin de l'œil il aperçu une étrange lueur dans le dos du capitaine, il l'oublia. Il espérait sérieusement que ce n'était qu'une lueur, car le temps qu'il se retourne complètement, cette lueur avait disparue et Arthur entrait dans sa cabine.

* * *

**Alfred tu vas bien ? T'imagines des lueurs dans les dos des gens…**

**Alfred : Bien sûr, je suis en pleine forme !**

**Tori : Mh, tant mieux ^^ *Se tourne vers les lecteurs* Assez de GerIta pour vous ? x) Ou trop, on sait jamais que des gens n'aimeraient pas ou ne s'y intéressent pas assez que pour tout lire. Bah, je comprendrais qu'on passe ce genre de moments qui sont, après tout, pas réellement importants pour l'histoire. Ça lui sert, bien entendu, car au moins le GerIta ne sort pas de nulle part.**

**Mis à part le GerIta ayant prit la moitié du chapitre, vous avez pu voir un peu le passé de Gil quand il est rentré chez lui ! Ce qu'il se passe entre sa capture et sa libération reste un mystère, contrairement à la mort de ses parents. Et oui, Ludwig regrette un peu de lui avoir dit « Nos parents sont morts » au lieu d'un truc comme quoi il était heureux de le retrouver.**

**Et sinon, on a enfin notre Antonio ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je pense qu'Arthur a pris une bonne décision, personnellement/SBAFF/ Bon ça fait peut-être un peu sadique, mais dès que j'ai pensé au SpaMano de cette fanfic, Antonio était dans sa cellule. (D'ailleurs ça m'a pas mal rendu la tâche compliqué, cette histoire. J'ai dû mal avec la partie « prison » d'un navire ? Tout ce que j'ai réussi à comprendre, c'est que les marins punis étaient envoyés au fond de la cale.) Donc cool x)**

**Et Arthur n'a confiance ni en Ludwig ni en Feliciano car le premier est proche de Gilbert et le deuxième de Francis. En plus d'être innocent et de certainement accepter si Francis lui demandait de transmettre certains messages. Ça fait paranoïaque, mais bon, voilà ? x) Il a pas vraiment envie de risquer une mutinerie, bien que l'équipage… semble heureux ? Ah et Lovino avait l'air de ne rien faire donc ça paraît encore juste non ? x) Alfred saurait aussi s'occuper de lui mais… mh bof, c'est un idiot x) Il pourra juste le voir. Et Mattie, vous devinez x)**

**Oh et j'ai moi-même remarqué le nombre de fois que je change de langue. D'habitude je me retiens en me disant que ça risque de déranger (bien que, comme pour l'italien il s'agit de petits mots que tout le monde comprend) donc j'espère que ça n'a pas été le cas. Personnellement je me suis permis de penser que ce serait sympa. Ce qui me fait penser que, je sais pas pourquoi, mais « Patata » m'a fait rire, quand j'ai voulu vérifier que je ne me trompais pas. « Patata bastardo »… bon c'est passé maintenant apparemment mais quand même, j'ai ris pendant plusieurs minutes. Bah, y a des jours comme ça…**

**Petit rajout après avoir écrit le chapitre 12 : Je ne vais certainement plus écrire pour un long moment parce que, ben, examens. Et ils commencent tôt chez moi (plus tôt que ma sœur qui pourtant est en rhéto… enfin ça vous dira plus « terminale », non ? Bref je dois… *A oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire* Oui, étudier et tout le tralala donc vous pouvez choisir de soit lire le chapitre 12 dans deux semaines à la place du chapitre 13 soit ben… le lire directement.**

**Donc je n'ai plus rien à dire alors au prochain chapitre.**

**Mots : 7.62****1**


	12. Chapter 12: Bonnes ou mauvaises choses

**Encore bonjour tout le monde ! Étant donné que ce chapitre paraîtra en même temps que le chapitre 11 (avec une certaine intervalle pour la relecture), je n'ai rien à vous dire en particulier. Juste que je suis crevée et irai dormir dans une demi-heure. Juste le temps de commencer en gros. C'est déjà ça de pris.**

**Ah si, j'ai quelque chose ! J'ai dépassé les 100.000 mots ! ^^ Sur mon document en tout cas il dit 101.036 mots x) Bon évidemment il compte les notes de début et fin de chapitre mais… bref, sans plus attendre, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 12: L'ennui apporte de bonnes ou de mauvaises choses. Et parfois… rien.**

Heureusement qu'il avait été habitué à la solitude et qu'il était conscient des conséquences de ses actes, ou bien il ne l'aurait supporté. Après tout, il avait quasiment forcé l'allemand à parler de nouveau à son frère et maintenant, ce dernier allait le voir dès qu'il en avait l'occasion ou qu'il trouvait une raison. Peu importe la raison en fait, il allait le voir et délaissait Lovino.

Non pas qu'il lui en veuille non plus. Enfin, un peu, mais il savait que son frère penserait plus à rattraper les années perdues avec Ludwig plutôt que de ne pas le laisser seul. En quelque sorte il comprenait, mais il détestait réellement être seul. Au moins, son frère était toujours présent la nuit.

Enfin… il était seul jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio arrive. Il l'avait déjà vu. Une fois. Et cette fois l'avait énervé parce que l'une des premières choses qu'avait fait l'espagnol, c'était de lui pincer les joues et de s'exclamer pendant de nombreuses minutes à quel point il était mignon. À part ça, il avait retenu qu'il lui avait donné un énorme panier de tomates avant de s'en aller. Mais il ne l'aimait toujours pas.

Mais Arthur Kirkland n'était pas supposé le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant il se retrouvait à devoir s'occuper de l'idiot. Parce que c'était la seule image qu'il avait de lui : un idiot. Ou un imbécile heureux. Ça fonctionnait ça aussi.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait en tout cas réussi à se calmer. Enfin pour ça non plus il n'avait pas réellement eu le choix. Quoique, s'il disait à Arthur qu'il connaissait le rescapé, peut-être pourrait-il éviter d'avoir à se retrouver seul avec cet idiot.

\- Ce n'est pas génial ? Tu vas pouvoir revoir _fratello_ Antonio !

\- Pourquoi je le serais ? Je n'ai vu ce _pomodoro bastardo_ qu'une fois.

Le plus jeune s'arrêta deux secondes et le regarda, visiblement sans comprendre. Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que finalement son frère ne parle, toujours aussi confus.

\- Mais _fratello…__ Fratello _Antonio est venu plusieurs fois chez _fratello _Francis. _Fratello_ Francis m'avait même dit qu'il t'avait donné des tomates !

Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Qu'est-ce que racontait son frère ?

\- Ah, attends. Maintenant que tu le dis, je m'en rappelle !

Et c'était le cas. Même si lui et son frère n'avaient pas la même image en tête.

\- Je vais dormir. Je n'ai pas faim, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il n'est pas encore sur pied n'est-ce pas ? Donc j'ai encore le temps.

Ayant parlé rapidement et s'étant éloigné le plus vite possible, son frère ne put l'empêcher de partir et Lovino était rentré à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans se faire arrêter. C'était le plus important. Son mensonge était pourri puisqu'il ne pouvait dormir seul mais pour une fois, il avait besoin d'être seul et de se calmer. La panique avait, après tout, bien faillit le saisir.

***.*.***

Antonio ouvrit les yeux et resta un moment sans bouger ni parler. Lorsqu'il décida enfin de se concentrer un peu sur le présent, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude. Il regarda le plafond au dessus de lui. Ah, c'était juste un rêve. Son navire n'avait pas coulé, ses hommes n'étaient pas morts, tout allait bien.

-_ Hi !_ Oh, _¡ __Hola __!_ plutôt, non ?

Tiens c'était nouveau ça par contre. Un homme sur son navire parlait en anglais. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit le visage de… ça aussi c'était nouveau. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu son visage. Quelque chose n'allait pas en fait, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus lui souriait. Comme s'il le connaissait. Enfin il serait logique que si l'homme était sur son navire, il le connaisse. Le problème c'est que le chemin contraire ne se faisait pas. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas sur son navire ?

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que son cauchemar n'en était pas un ? La simple pensée amena des larmes à ses yeux. Son navire, au fond de l'océan. Son équipage, coulé avec lui. Y avait-il des survivants comme lui ? Il en doutait, pour une étrange raison. Préférant rester optimiste, il se força à se rappeler à quel point ses hommes étaient forts et qu'il _devait_ y avoir des survivants.

\- _¿__Quién eres ?_

\- _¡ __Me llamo Alfred F. Jones !_

\- _Y soy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_.

\- _Io sé_.

Qu'y avait-il de plus étrange ? Un homme se présentait à lui tout en sachant déjà son nom. Alors qu'il allait demander comment c'était possible, la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette plus que familière entra dans son champs de vision. Arthur Kirkland.

\- Oh, ton navire a coulé aussi ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- _Not at all !_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?!

\- Alors… Je suis sur ton navire ?

\- Oui. Alfred t'as vu et nous t'avons repêché.

\- Vraiment ?! _¡ __Gracias !_

Il ne savait pas que le capitaine pouvait être aussi gentil ! L'avoir sauvé alors qu'ils étaient ennemis ! Peut-être s'était-il trompé sur son compte ? Il le savait, que tout le monde avait un bon côté. Même le pirate le plus cruel a un cœur après tout !

_-_ Ne sois pas si enthousiaste. Si Alfred n'avait pas été là, je t'aurais laissé à la mer et tu n'aurais certainement jamais rencontré un autre navire. La mer est grande n'est-ce-pas ?

C'était vrai. Le regard de l'espagnol passa un moment sur Alfred, qui lui sourit en faisant un bref signe de la main, comme pour s'assurer qu'il le voyait ou le reconnaisse bien. Ce qui n'était pas dur, mais il le faisait malgré tout. Retenant un soupir à l'idée que son navire ait réellement coulé, il regarda le capitaine, qui se remit à nouveau à parler.

\- D'ailleurs, je compte t'envoyer de la cale.

\- Tu y tiens toujours autant ?! _Dude_, réfléchis-y un peu plus !

\- J'y ai assez réfléchis.

\- Deux secondes tu veux dire ?

Le brun les regarda parler sans rien dire. Pour lui, peu l'importait. Arthur Kirkland lui laissant la vie sauve était déjà assez surprenant, non ? En fait, il ne savait pas si rester en vie était une bonne chose… Se surprenant lui-même par ses pensées, Antonio secoua la tête comme un chien mouillé et se réorganisa les pensées. Son navire et son équipage étaient peut-être morts, mais il y avait toujours Gilbert et Francis, non ?

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage même s'il se sentait un peu triste.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas !

Les yeux d'Alfred s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à être complètement ronds, contrairement au capitaine qui garda un air neutre et, à la place, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Merci de ne pas avoir protesté. J'ai déjà désigné quelqu'un pour apporter la nourriture. Mis à part lui et Alfred, tu n'es autorisé à voir personne d'autre.

\- _Really ?!_ Tu m'autorise à lui parler ?

\- Tant que tu ne mijotes rien… répondit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Alfred F. Jones et Antonio ne cessait de le remarquer depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. La dernière chose qu'il avait pensé, c'était que le capitaine du navire semblait accorder difficilement sa confiance à l'autre blond. Pourtant lorsqu'il avait parlé de repêcher l'espagnol, il avait l'air de l'écouter avant de prendre une décision. Et il n'essayait pas de le tuer directement lorsque le plus grand (il devinait qu'il s'agissait d'Alfred même si ce dernier était assis) lui tenait tête.

\- Non, bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que je mijoterais ?

\- Je ne sais pas, justement.

Sans laisser le temps à l'autre de répondre, Arthur ouvrit la porte aussi. Une nouvelle réalisation vint à l'esprit du brun. Alfred avait un accent plutôt étrange. D'où venait-il ? Effectivement, il ne pouvait connaître tous les accents du mondes, mais malgré tout, il trouvait l'accent étrange.

\- Dis... commença-t-il avec un grand sourire. Qui es-tu ?

\- Mh ? Alfred F. Jones. Je l'ai déjà dit !

\- _No, no tú nombre_. D'où viens-tu ? Ton accent est différent de ceux que j'ai pu entendre et vu que tu réponds à Arturo sans qu'il ne brandisse son épée vers toi… Ah et il a repêché et garde actuellement un ennemi sur son navire. Juste parce que tu le lui a demandé, non ? Et tant qu'on en parle, comment sais-tu qui je suis et pourquoi me sauverais-tu pour commencer ?

\- Ce serait une longue histoire… Et tu ne me croirais pas. Mais je cherche des personnes et tu es l'une d'entre elles !

\- Oh, vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Un silence s'installa durant lequel le blond, toujours le sourire aux lèvres bien que peut-être un peu forcé, se mit à réfléchir. Attendant patiemment une réponse, le brun, son propre sourire sur le visage, prolongea le silence, pas plus embêté que ça par le manque de bruit. Quoique, il y en avait du bruit. Le faible craquement du navire alors qu'il se laissait porter par les vagues. Parfois, des bruits provenant des pirates sur le pont. D'ailleurs, l'espagnol réalisa, en regardant un minimum autour de lui où il était. Bon il aurait pu s'en douter avant. Évidemment qu'il n'était pas dans la cabine du capitaine.

\- Ça fait partie de la longue histoire.

\- _¿ __Qué ?_ Oh ! Mais tu sais, les longues histoires ne me dérangent pas ! En plus je vais me retrouver isolé avec les rats pour seule compagnie, alors ce n'est pas comme si ça allait m'ennuyer. Sur un navire, ce n'est pas l'ennui qui manque !

Bien qu'il devait savoir ça.

\- J'ai cru comprendre…

\- Alors, si tu ne veux pas tout raconter, tu peux au moins me dire qui tu es un minimum non ?

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Quelle position occupes-tu dans l'équipage ?

\- Les autres me traitent comme un mousse mais je ne fais que voyager sur ce navire. Vu que je cherche des amis… enfin mes amis… en quelque sorte… Eum bref ! Vu que je cherche certaines personnes et qu'Arthur en fait partie, on a atterri sur son navire parce que c'est le capitaine.

C'était censé. S'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances et qu'il avait toujours son navire et son équipage, un grand débat aurait eu lieu pour savoir qui laissait derrière ce qu'il avait de plus précieux pour aller chez l'autre. Bien qu'être sur le navire de l'anglais ne le dérangeait pas, il n'aurait jamais été capable d'abandonner son équipage, ses amis derrière lui.

Son optimiste argumenta que, finalement, il y avait un côté positif à la catastrophe qui s'était produite quelques heures plus tôt (même s'il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dérivé et était resté inconscient), mais en fin de compte, rester optimiste fut compliqué. Quitter son équipage en vie, les laisser rejoindre leur famille ou recommencer quelque chose eux-même était meilleur que de les avoir morts.

\- Je vois. Comment connais-tu Arthur Kirkland ?

\- Ça fait partie de la longue histoire.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? voulut-il retenter.

\- Ça fait partie de la longue histoire…

S'il comprenait bien, poser des questions sur d'autres personnes qu'Alfred était inutile. Enfin, mieux valait-il essayer pour vérifier quand même.

\- Depuis combien de temps voyages-tu ?

\- Uh… Je ne comptes pas. Plus ou moins trois mois ? Quelque chose dans le genre.

Donc pas depuis si longtemps que ça.

\- Dis, quel genre de vie tu avais avant ?

\- Eh ? Um… Ce serait compliqué à expliquer je crois.

Ça changeait un peu de la « longue histoire » et il lui semblait que le blond hésitait alors l'espagnol décida de le croire et de passer à la question suivante.

\- Qui cherches-tu ? Sont-il nombreux ? Tu en as déjà retrouvé ?

\- J'ai déjà trouvé certaines personnes mais pour trouver le reste… Arthur m'a dit qu'Ivan était « connu » donc tu le connais sûrement.

Lentement, Antonio acquiesça d'un hochement de tête alors que son cerveau effectuait une recherche pour voir si le nom lui disait quoi que ce soit. Si l'étranger parlait d'Ivan Braginski, alors il voyait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Cette fois, le côté étrange d'Alfred avait un côté plutôt négatif.

\- Pourquoi le chercherais-tu ?

\- C'est dans la longue histoire…

Sans aucun doute. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils mais prêta malgré tout plus d'attention aux paroles du blond qu'à ses propres pensées. Elles ne le mèneraient nulle part de toute façon.

\- Et y a deux asiatiques, Yao Wang et Kiku Honda. Le problème avec Kiku c'est qu'il est sûrement complètement isolé et que mon frère m'a dit que fouiller le japon tout entier à l'aveuglette était impossible.

\- Ça l'est non ?

Pour seule réponse, Alfred haussa les épaules avant de continuer.

\- Je sais que Yao est chinois, aime la nourriture et adore les choses mignonnes…

A nouveau, le silence revint.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Je pense qu'Iv… Um… on m'a dit qu'il fait du tai chi ?

\- Tai chi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- … Une longue histoire.

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

***.*.***

Un soupir passa ses lèvres lorsque la porte de la cale se referma. S'efforçant de garder un minimum d'optimiste, il pensa à ses deux amis. Gilbert lui avait envoyé une lettre, il y avait de cela quelques semaines. Il avait plus parlé de Matthew que d'autre chose, ce qui avait résulté en (présumablement) Francis lui arrachant la feuille des mains pour dire rapidement qu'ils avaient rencontré quelqu'un et qu'ils avaient besoin de se voir. Donc Antonio leur avait donné le nom de la prochaine ville où il ferait escale.

Mais il ne pouvait plus y faire escale, maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Et lorsque les deux arriveraient en ville, ils ne le verraient pas. Ni le jour suivant, ni celui d'après. En fin de compte, ils découvriraient qu'il ne viendrait certainement jamais. Peut-être que, avec un peu de chance, s'il demandait à Arthur, il aurait une chance de les voir là-bas ? Au moins de leur parler deux minutes ?

En fait il ne savait pas ce que comptait faire l'anglais de lui. Allait-il le laisser partir à la prochaine escale ? Le tuer quand il ne verrait aucun intérêt à le garder ? Oh une minute. C'était Alfred qui avait insisté pour qu'il soit gardé sur le navire. L'espagnol devait avouer être un peu perdu. Étant donné qu'il était enfermé, qu'avait-il le droit de faire à part vivre, manger, boire, respirer, parler à Alfred, à son geôlier qui ne voudrait sûrement pas parler avec lui, regarder le temps s'écouler… Et il allait s'écouler lentement, il le savait.

Alors qu'un nouveau soupir se fit entendre, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et la lumière entra un instant, éblouissant le brun, avant de repartir. Seule la lumière d'une bougie resta et il la regarda avancer vers lui. Ou plutôt, la personne qui la tenait. Cette personne lui disait quelque chose d'ailleurs mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure que sa réflexion progressait. Ce qu'elle ne faisait en réalité pas mais ses sourcils restèrent tout de même assez froncés.

\- _Ehi, pomodoro bastardo_. J'ai reçu la corvée de t'apporter à manger.

Maintenant il y avait quelqu'un qui parlait italien sur le navire d'Arthur ? Oh, une minute. L'insulte lui disait quelque chose… Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage à la réalisation.

\- Lovino ?! C'est toi, Lovino ?! Ouah, ça fait super longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Quelques années non ? Tu étais là avec ton frère quand j'ai visité Francis n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas bien ? Ah, Feli aussi ? Tu as bien grandi ! Je suis super étonné de te voir ici n'empêche ! Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à autant de questions, _idiota_ !

C'était assez logique en fait et Antonio le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser des questions encore et encore. Il était heureux de le voir après tout. Un visage familier était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Je suis juste venu t'apporter à manger parce que le _té bastardo_ m'y force. « S'occuper du prisonnier » que l'autre a dit. Il n'y a pas moyen que je m'occupe de toi. T'apporter de la nourriture quand il faut sera déjà une vraie plaie…

Ne prêtant pas attention au manque de gentillesse de l'italien, l'espagnol continua de sourire.

\- Je suis content que mon geôlier soit toi, Lovi ! Bah, geôlier n'est pas tout à fait exactement mais peu importe ! Je suis content que ce soit toi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Ne m'appelle pas Lovi, _bastardo _!

\- Eh ? _Porqué _?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas !

\- _Porqué ?_

\- Parce que…

Voyant que Lovino ne trouvait aucune réponse valable (ou en tout cas il supposait par le manque de réponse), le sourire d'Antonio s'élargit.

\- Alors il n'y a aucun problème à ce que je t'appelle Lovi, Lovi !

\- Contente-toi de manger, _pomodoro bastardo_, grogna le brun grognon en posant l'assiette près de l'autre.

L'espagnol voulu demander ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette mais jugea rapidement que ce serait une erreur et décida simplement de manger. À peine eut-il commencé que l'italien voulut se lever pour, sans doute, partir. Bien sûr il l'en empêcha en lui prenant le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lâche-moi !

Mais Antonio ne lui répondit ni ne le lâcha.

\- Réponds, _pomodoro __bastardo _!

L'autre brun leva la main inutilisée, avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et qui l'empêchait de répondre, puis décida de répondre en souriant.

\- Je veux que tu restes au moins le temps que je mange !

\- _Che cosa ?! Perché ?!_ J'ai d'autres choses à faire, _bastardo !_

Il allait deviner ce que venait de dire Lovino. Premièrement, il refusait que l'italien ait dit non. Ensuite, ce dernier avait l'air plus étonné qu'autre chose donc il posait certainement une question. Non ? Et puis il lui avait dit qu'il avait d'autre choses à faire. Donc il lui avait demandé « pourquoi » en gros, non ? À moins que ce ne soit autre chose et qu'il ne se trompe.

\- Je suis tout seul ici et que j'ai besoin de compagnie ? Demanda-t-il toujours en souriant bien qu'un peu triste en se rappelant de sa solitude.

Le silence revint à nouveau et Lovino le regarda, visiblement plutôt surpris. Apparemment, il s'était attendu à autre chose que ce qu'il avait obtenu. S'il s'était vraiment attendu à autre chose. En tout cas, Antonio le sentit se détendre légèrement, se rasseoir et enfin soupirer.

-_¡ __Gracias !_ Le remercia-t-il en se remettant à manger.

Les yeux de l'italien se détachèrent du sol pour le regarder.

\- Ne te fais pas d'idées non plus.

Évidemment, puisqu'il était trop occupé à manger que pour répondre, l'espagnol ne dit rien et se contenta de finir son plat en souriant.

\- Et si tu pouvais éviter de parler espagnol, ça m'arrangerait.

Une fois de plus étonné, Antonio posa son assiette et le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- _¿__Qué _? Mais je tu as pu me répondre jusqu'ici ?

\- Je ne fais que deviner mais je pourrais me tromper ! Pourquoi aurais-je appris l'espagnol, _coglione_ ?

En effet, pourquoi aurait-il appris l'espagnol ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait rencontré un espagnol qu'il allait apprendre sa langue. Et puis c'était ses parents qui lui disaient quoi faire ou quelle langue apprendre, non ? Alors, il s'était juste complètement trompé.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Répondit-il honnêtement en souriant.

Lovino soupira et, au bout d'un long moment, sembla se rendre compte que l'assiette se trouvait à ses pieds. Presque aussitôt après que ses yeux se soient posés sur l'objet, il le prit dans une main et se leva à nouveau. Il s'en allait vraiment cette fois.

\- _¡ Ah, Espera un minuto !_ (Attends une minute !)

Sans se retourner, l'italien continua de marcher vers la porte.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne comprenais pas l'espagnol, _non è vero_ ?

\- Alors je t'apprendrai ! Tu viendras me voir à d'autres moments que pour m'apporter à manger, _¿ eh__ ?_

\- N'y comptes pas trop, _pomodoro bastardo_.

S'il n'avait pas été si optimiste, il aurait pensé que l'italien pensait ce qu'il disait. En souriant, Antonio regarda la bougie, oubliée par Lovino lorsqu'il était partit. Même s'il savait qu'elle n'avait été oubliée. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'ennuierait pas trop.

***.*.***

Alfred plaignait franchement Francis et Gilbert, qui ne pouvaient parler à leur ami. Il plaignait un peu Antonio aussi, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas non plus les voir (bien qu'il oubliait qu'il n'avait pas clairement dit à l'espagnol que ses deux amis se trouvaient sur le navire) mais au moins, il avait Lovino à qui parler. Et ces deux-là s'entendaient bien dans son monde alors pourquoi pas ici aussi ?

Par contre, même s'il trouvait un peu injuste de séparer les trois amis, il n'avait aucun argument à donner au capitaine. Sans penser au fait qu'il avait déjà montré qu'il ne voulait pas changer d'avis. Qu'était-il supposé dire si ça ne servait à rien ? De plus, il n'arriverait qu'à se faire détester, avec ce genre de discussion. Ou en tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

Alors, il était l'heure d'embêter Arthur d'une autre façon ! Où était-il ? L'américain commença à voyager sur le pont dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les énormes sourcils, la touffe (et il n'exagérait qu'à peine) blonde sur sa tête, le chapeau ou encore le manteau du pirate. En fait le blond pouvait vite être repéré, dit comme ça.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Alfred se retourna et se retrouva face-à-face avec Hugh.

\- Ouah_ dude _! Comment t'as deviné ?!

\- Tu tournes en rond depuis pas mal de temps. Si tu cherches le capitaine, il doit être dans sa cabine non ?

\- Et comment t'as deviné que je cherchais Artie ?!

Il y eut un léger moment de silence. Hugh ouvrit la bouche pour parler, le doigt levé, resta dans la même position quelques instants puis sembla se raviser, ferma la bouche et baissa le doigt. Puis un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Juste un coup de chance, apparemment.

Remerciant le second avec un bref signe de la main, Alfred s'éloigna et alla toquer à la porte de la cabine du capitaine. Il attendit un moment puis toqua à nouveau. Un grognement se fit entendre et il toqua une troisième fois. Parce qu'un grognement, ça signifiait qu'il était à l'intérieur non ? Pourtant la porte resta fermée et il dû continuer de toquer jusqu'à ce qu'un juron arrive à ses oreilles. Presque immédiatement, la porte fut violemment ouverte et un Arthur plus qu'énervé l'accueillit.

\- _Hiya, Artie !_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Rien, pourquoi ?

Le pirate lui lança un regard noir.

\- Alors que fais-tu ici ? Je n'ai pas de temps pour toi.

\- Alors tu en as pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question.

\- Ça ne l'est pas ?

\- Non.

\- Oh.

La discussion était retombée mais l'américain ne montrait aucun signe comme quoi il allait partir bientôt. Le pirate soupira, les sourcils pratiquement rassemblés en un mono-sourcil. Un gigantesque mono-sourcil, avec ça. Il n'empêcha que l'image élargit le sourire d'Alfred.

\- Je me répète : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Oh, je voulais juste te parler.

\- C'est fait, maintenant retourne à ce que tu étais en train de faire avant de venir.

\- Et si je ne faisais rien ?

\- Alors ne fais rien.

\- _What ?! But that's boooring ! _(Quoi ?! Mais c'est ennuyeux !)

\- _I don't care. Stop bothering me._ (Je m'en fous. Arrête de m'ennuyer)

\- Et si j'en ai pas envie ?

\- Pars, répondit sèchement le capitaine en refermant la porte.

\- _Whaaaat ?!_ Geint l'américain en la bloquant. Je ne veux pas !

\- Tu vas devoir faire avec.

\- Avec quoi ?

\- Idiot.

\- Mais euh !

\- Maintenant si tu veux bien…

Le pirate tenta de pousser un peu fort pour refermer la porte mais le plus grand ne voulait pas et continua de tirer sans vraiment d'effort la porte dans l'autre sens, l'empêchant de se refermer. Les deux blonds se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Arthur ne soupire.

\- _Fine !_ Laisse-moi deux minutes et je te rejoins sur le pont, d'accord ?

\- _Yay ! Thanks Artie !_

Content que l'anglais ait accepté de passer du temps avec lui (ou plutôt arrêté de refuser de le voir), Alfred lâcha la porte, qui se referma violemment. Lorsqu'il entendit un faible « Aïe » de l'autre côté par contre, il rapprocha la tête de la porte comme s'il espérait pouvoir voir à travers.

\- Artie ?! _Are you okay_ ?!

\- _Stop calling me « Artie »…_

Il devait aller bien pour dire ça. Haussant les épaules, il décida de simplement attendre. Avant de finalement décider d'aller s'appuyer contre le bastingage et… simplement d'attendre. Heureusement, Arthur arriva vite (dépendant de ce qu'on appelle vite) et le rejoignit.

\- J'espère que tu as réfléchi à quelque chose à faire, pendant le temps que je t'ai donné.

\- Hein ? Oh, non, j'y ai pas pensé ! répondit Alfred en souriant.

\- Quoi ?! Alors que tu en avais le temps !

\- En fait, est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de réfléchir à quoi faire ?

\- Eh bien apparemment tu t'ennuyais donc je pensais que tu voudrais trouver quelque chose à faire ?

\- Non, pas du tout ?

\- Alors quoi, on s'ennuie ensemble c'est ça ?

\- C'est… une bonne idée en fait ! s'exclama Alfred en souriant.

Évidemment, le capitaine grogna à la réplique et… n'ajouta rien en fait. Il y eu un assez long moment de silence avant que l'américain ne s'inquiète de voir partir le pirate. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Il ferma simplement les yeux et se tu.

Pas que ça l'embêtait, mais il pensait qu'Arthur ne voulait pas s'ennuyer, alors mieux valait chercher un sujet ou quelque chose à faire, non ? Regardant autour de lui, Le plus grand chercha une idée, en vain. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il entendit un « plouf » ou une onomatopée du même genre derrière lui. Lentement, il se retourna et regarda la mer. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut les vagues. Un objet était-il tombé dans l'eau ? Ça ne remontait pas après tout.

\- _Hey, Arthur… Did something…_

Mais lorsqu'il voulut regarder l'anglais, ce dernier n'était plus là. Était-il retourné dans sa cabine ? Alfred l'appela au cas où il était toujours sur le pont mais le seul qui arriva fut Francis. Il était blond donc avait légèrement fait espérer l'américain, mais pas très longtemps non plus.

\- Un problème Alfred ?

\- Je ne trouves plus Arthur… Pourtant il était juste à côté de moi il y a deux minutes. Oh et quelque chose et tombé à l'eau aussi, tu sais ce que ça pourrait être ?

Le visage du français pâlit tellement que même Alfred le remarqua.

\- Francis ? _Dude, are you alright ? You look really pale !_

\- Ne me dis pas que… Alfred, je pense qu'Arthur a pu…

\- Hein ? Pu quoi ?

\- Peut-être que c'est lui qui est tombé à l'eau !

Oh, il voyait ! Non en fait pas du tout. Si Arthur était tombé à l'eau, alors il serait remonté. C'était un pirate en plus. Il était censé pouvoir nager. Quel genre de pirate ne savait pas nager ? Non, vraiment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Francis était si paniqué.

\- Et ? Il peut remonter non ? demanda-t-il pour être assuré d'avoir sa réponse.

\- _Non !_ Il ne sait pas nager ! Où as-tu eu cette idée ?

La situation était mauvaise non ? Merde, depuis combien de temps Arthur était-il tombé ? Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Alfred retira ses lunettes et sauta à l'eau, malgré le cri que lui lança le français derrière lui. Il savait nager, lui, donc c'était à lui de le sauver ! De plus, il était le héros ! Ça lui faisait deux fois plus de raison de le sauver. À moins qu'il y en ait une troisième, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, alors.

Rapidement, l'américain repéra Arthur. Souhaitant qu'il ne soit pas mort, il accéléra le mouvement et l'attrapa avant de faire surface aussi vite qu'il put. Lorsqu'il chercha le navire, il fut heureux de voir qu'ils ne s'en étaient pas trop éloignés. Il vit également que tout le reste de l'équipage était appuyé au bastingage et essayait de voir quand (ou plutôt si) leur capitaine allait remonter.

Les acclamations de joie retentirent et il furent repêchés en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Une fois sur le navire, Alfred déposa Arthur sur le bois du pont et tous se rassemblèrent autour, ne prêtant attention au docteur que lorsque ce dernier arriva et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui. Tout ce qui importait l'américain , en revanche, c'était si l'anglais ouvrirait les yeux… ou non.

Et quand il les vit s'ouvrir et cligner, il sentit son sourire, apparemment partit, revenir. Il fut si content qu'il le prit dans ses bras sans réellement se préoccuper des autres. Ou même du capitaine en fait, qui avait déjà commencé à lui lancer des insultes. Il était énergique, hein ? Bah c'était une bonne chose.

\- Ve… _Fratello_, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le joyeux, curieux italien en caressant son chat.

\- _Che importa_, lui répondit son frère avant de s'éloigner, le plus jeune derrière lui.

\- Ah, _l'amour_… soupira un certain homme à l'accent français.

\- _Frog,_ je vais te tuer dès que je serai libre ! cria l'anglais pris au piège sous l'emprise de l'américain.

\- Ne dis pas ça comme si mon câlin est horrible ! ria le plus grand sans le lâcher.

\- Il l'est !

\- Tu vas quand même devoir le lâcher, Alfred…

C'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Bien que toujours souriant et prêt à tout sauf à s'excuser, Alfred regarda le pirate devant lui sans rien dire de plus. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire quoi. Il était juste content que rien de grave ne soit arrivé et qu'il soit arrivé à temps, pour ainsi dire. Parce qu'en fait, il avait juste mit du temps à comprendre… Tiens d'ailleurs…

\- Je pensais que tu saurais nager !

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma. Il la rouvrit mais la referma à nouveau. Il dû recommencer l'action plusieurs fois avant de parler.

\- _I beg your pardon ?_

\- Eh bien, vu que tu es un pirate, je pensais que tu saurais nager ? Au lieu de couler comme un boulet.

Le regard noir qu'il reçut le pris par surprise et tout ce qu'il put faire fut regarder l'anglais pousser le docteur, se lever, et partir en direction de sa cabine. Et y entrer aussi. La porte se ferma dans un grand bruit et tous le regardèrent avant de repartir à leurs postes.

Francis posa une main sur son épaules.

\- Je pense que tu devrais mieux choisir tes mots, _mon ami_.

Et il partit.

Inutile de le préciser, Alfred n'avait plus si envie que ça de faire quelque chose. S'ennuyer semblait être une bonne chose, finalement.

***.*.***

\- Ah, c'est déjà l'heure de manger ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop pour toi, _pomodoro bastardo_, mais pour moi le temps est passé lentement.

Posant l'assiette aux pieds de l'espagnol, Lovino s'assit et le regarda manger. S'il s'en allait comme la première fois, il se ferait retenir non ? Alors il décida de rester ainsi, à attendre tout simplement qu'il finisse de manger et sans rien dire. Lorsque l'assiette fut vidée, l'italien voulut se pencher pour la prendre mais elle fut reculée. Il leva les yeux vers le plus grand.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je voulais manger tant que c'était chaud mais comme j'ai aussi envie de te parler, j'ai décidé de ne pas te rendre tout de suite l'assiette.

\- Quoi ? _Che è stupido_. Je peux toujours partir sans et personne ne remarquera.

\- Quoiiii ?! Mais je veux juste que tu reste avec moi un petit moment !

\- En fait, s'ils ont vraiment besoin de l'assiette, le _tè bastardo_ pourras toujours venir la chercher. Je doute que tu veuilles que **lui**, il reste, _non è vero _?

\- _Nooooo !_ Ne fais pas ça ! _¡ __Por favor !_

\- Ah, désolé, je n'y comprends toujours rien à l'espagnol alors je crois que je vais simplement m'en aller…

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! J'ai dit une phrase en anglais !

\- Et l'autre en espagnol.

\- Je disais simplement s'il te plaît !

Pendant un bref moment, Lovino resta silencieux. Il regarda le visage du rescapé et lorsqu'il se leva, son expression se fit suppliante. Une expression de chien battu. Était-il supposé changer d'avis juste à cause de ça ? Parce que ce n'était pas le cas. S'il changeait d'avis c'était parce que… Eh bien… Oh et puis avait-il vraiment besoin d'une raison ?! Ça l'énervait. Le capitaine de ce navire, le poisson que ce dernier avait repêché, son petit frère et cette cale même. En fait être sur ce navire l'énervait alors…

\- _¡ __Gracias !_ le remercia l'espagnol en voyant Lovino se rasseoir.

\- Encore une fois, je ne comprends toujours pas l'espagnol.

\- Je peux t'apprendre !

\- Encore une fois, je dis non.

\- Eeeeeh ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- _¿ __Porqué_ ? répéta Antonio dans sa propre langue en gémissant.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin d'une raison ?

\- _¡_ _Si !_

\- Tu vas me parler en espagnol jusqu'à ce que j'accepte ?

\- _¿ __Porqué no ? Es una buena idea._

\- Dans ce cas je pars.

Et il se leva et partit. Non pas qu'il déteste à ce point l'idée d'apprendre l'espagnol, mais il avait commencé par dire non et c'était trouvé incapable ce céder. Il espérait juste qu'Antonio ne lui en voudrait pas trop pour être partit sans lui laisser de chance de dire quoique ce soit.

***.*.***

En toute honnêteté, il culpabilisait. Il voulait s'excuser auprès d'Arthur, mais il y avait juste un problème : Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Du coup, il ne pouvait s'excuser. Il avait essayé bien sûr. Mais le capitaine ne lui avait même pas ouvert la porte et l'avait chassé en lui disant que s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait, alors il pouvait retourner y réfléchir ou aller s'ennuyer loin de sa cabine.

Bon il avait fait une fusion des deux parce qu'il avait décider d'y réfléchir loin de sa cabine, mais en fait, il s'apprêtait à abandonner. Pas qu'il en ait envie bien sûr. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre peu importe comment il y réfléchissait.

\- Alfred ? Tu es allé t'excuser auprès d'Arthur ?

Alfred se retourna et regarda son frère s'arrêter à côté de lui. Reportant son regard sur la mer et les vagues, il soupira.

\- Oui mais il les a refusées.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'excusais.

\- C'est logique alors…

\- Je sais, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait de mal !

Son frère sembla réfléchir un moment avant de lever un doigt mais de vite le baisser. Il sourit et s'appuya contre le garde-corps. Alfred le regarda juste, attendant sa réponse.

\- Je peux me tromper mais… je pense qu'Arthur es vexé car après l'avoir sauvé, tu t'es moqué de lui parce qu'il ne savait pas nager.

\- _What ?!_ Mais je ne me suis pas moqué ! J'étais juste surpris !

\- Mais… il a sûrement pensé que tu te moquais…

\- _But that's not the case !_ (Mais ce n'est pas le cas !)

\- Je sais.

Arthur croyait réellement qu'il s'était moqué en disant ça ? Non, il était juste inquiet ! Comme il avait pensé qu'il savait nager, il n'avait pas sauté à l'eau pour le récupérer immédiatement. Alors il s'était demandé pourquoi il ne savait pas nager, aussi.

\- D'ailleurs, Alfred, reprit son frère, la plupart des pirates ne savent pas nager.

\- _What ?! I don't believe you bro !_ (Je ne te crois pas ! )

\- Gilbert me l'a dit, avant de partir pour son premier voyage avec Francis.

\- Mais dans Pirate des Caraïbes… !

\- C'est un **film**, Alfred.

Au moins il avait raison pour ça. Non ?

\- Donc, tu vas aller voir Arthur ?

\- Mh ? Ah, oui ! J'y vais tout de suite !

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il était déjà en train de toquer à la porte de la cabine du capitaine. Il n'entendit ce dernier demander de qui il s'agissait qu'au bout d'un long moment.

\- Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi ! Commença directement l'américain.

\- Oh, Alfred.

\- J'étais juste surpris que tu ne saches pas nager ! Je pensais qu'un objet était tombé à l'eau et en te voyant plus, je pensais que tu étais partit ! Puis Francis est arrivé et m'a dit qu'il pensait que tu étais tombé à l'eau et que tu ne savais pas nager ! Donc j'ai sauté directement pour aller te sauver ! J'étais vraiment inquiet de ne pas te retrouver !

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que, finalement la porte ne s'ouvre.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas exactement ça, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Hein ?

Cette fois, il devait avouer ne pas comprendre. Mais le pirate ne lui expliqua pas et, à la place, lui passa une main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa.

\- Tu es pardonné, ne t'en fais pas.

La porte se referma sur le sourire d'Arthur et la seule réaction d'Alfred fut de passer sa propre main là où celle de l'anglais avait été. Il ne comprenait pas, mais apparemment, il était pardonné. Donc c'était tout ce qui importait non ? Cette fois il pouvait aller s'ennuyer sans être déprimé ou y trouver un inconviénient.

***.*.***

Les heures ne pouvaient pas passer plus lentement. Assis par terre, Antonio cherchait un moyen de faire passer le temps. Il avait tenté de compter les secondes, mais l'action s'était vite avérée ennuyeuse, en plus de rendre sa gorge sèche. Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quand il pourrait boire. Alors à la place, il jouait avec ses doigts et vu que son esprit était complètement vide, ce dernier finit par se remplir tout seul.

_Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si tu avais accepté la proposition de l'être qui t'a rendu visite._

\- _No sé_, répondit-il calmement, presque froidement.

_Ton bateau n'aurait pas coulé et tes hommes ne seraient pas morts, non ?_

_Après tout, c'est cet esprit qui l'a fait couler._

À ça, l'espagnol ne pu répondre. En quelque sorte, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas en parler. Il tenta d'ignorer les voix dans sa tête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais le noir n'aidait pas. Il ne voyait rien et pourtant il sentait presque une autre présence avec lui. Même plusieurs. Comme si ses pensées se matérialisaient et s'accrochaient à lui. Il ne voulait pas écouter mais les pensées lui étaient imposées.

_C'est la vérité. Tu n'as plus ni navires ni hommes._

_Ces hommes qui étaient aussi tes amis._

_Ah, attendez. Vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose ?_

_Mh ? Oh mais si, on y pensait justement. Dis, Antonio ?_

\- Je n'écoute pas…

_C'est dommage. Je veux pourtant juste savoir comment ils vont, tu sais ?_

_C'est méchant ! Essaye de comprendre, il est simplement triste._

_Je suis d'accord, mais je veux savoir quand même._

_Mais je pensais que tu le savais déjà._

_Bien sûr, comme tout le monde ici._

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était tout le monde. De moins en moins, il essayait de se raccrocher à l'idée qu'il était seul là où il était. Et apparemment, il oubliait où il se trouvait aussi. Mais est-ce que ça avait vraiment une quelconque importance ? Sans doute que non. Alors, il n'y penserait pas.

Les voix étaient en train de parler de ce qu'il s'était produit quelques années auparavant. Il ne comprenait pas la logique dans leur discussion. Passer de ce qu'il s'était produit il y avait de cela quelques jours à un événement vieux de plusieurs années… Non. En fait, il y avait un lien.

\- Je ne veux pas vous en entendre en parler…

_Mais tu ne peux rien faire alors pourquoi on se priverait ?_

\- _Por favor…_

_Je ne sais pas… je dois y réfléchir. Et vous ?_

_Ce n'était pas assez convaincant pour moi…_

_Oh, je ne sais pas._

Les voix continuèrent de murmurer ainsi, faisant mine de réfléchir, mais Antonio pouvait deviner qu'elles s'en fichaient complètement car elles décidèrent de continuer malgré tout. L'espagnol colla ses mains contre ses oreilles, mais rien n'y fit et les murmures entrèrent directement s'enregistrer dans son cerveau.

_Tu devrais nous écouter, Antonio._

_Oui, on veut simplement t'aider._

_Tu sais, on pense que tu devrais accepter la proposition…_

\- Mon navire a été coulé. Mes hommes sont morts. Il n'y a aucun membre de ma famille que vous puissiez tuer. Je n'ai aucune raison d'accepter. Je n'en ai pas envie.

_Oh mais nous trouverons quelque chose bien assez tôt._

_Oh oui ! Il y a toujours Gilbert et Francis._

\- Ne les touchez pas…

_Oh mais ce n'est pas à nous de décider…_

_Dommage non ? Ils pourraient être tués que tu n'en saurais rien._

Ils voulaient tuer Gilbert et Francis, ses meilleurs amis ? Il devait les retrouver ! Le plus vite possible ! Mais il ne savait toujours pas où ils étaient. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas où il trouvait lui-même. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Encore une fois, il serait impuissant.

_Non attendez, ce ne serait pas assez divertissant alors ils seraient plutôt capturés et tués sous ses yeux !_

_Oui oui, comme d'habitude non ?_

\- Laissez-moi tranquille !

_Je ne sais pas. Devrions-nous vraiment… ?_

_Je ne veux pas._

_Oui, moi non plus._

_Alors c'est décidé ! Nous restons._

Se recroquevillant inconsciemment sur lui même, le brun supplia mentalement les voix de s'en aller. Il ne voulait rien entendre de ce qu'elles racontaient. Lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser soudainement sur son épaule, sa tête se redressa aussitôt d'elle-même. Lovino le regardait, l'air plutôt inquiet. Sur le moment, il se sentit heureux de l'attention, mais les voix prirent du temps avant de se taire complètement.

\- _Stai bene, pomodoro bastardo ?_

\- Ah, Lovi ! s'exclama Antonio avec un grand sourire. _¿ Cómo estas_ ? Moi je vais bien !

Mais l'italien ne répondit pas ni ne bougea. Son expression inquiète ne s'effaça pas non plus. Au bout d'un moment, en revanche, il posa l'assiette aux pieds d'Antonio. Toujours souriant, ce dernier prit le couvert et commença à manger. Il ne dit rien ni pendant le repas, ni après. Alors, sans rien dire non plus, Lovino partit en disant qu'il devait manger lui aussi.

L'espagnol regarda la bougie, une fois de plus laissée par Lovino. Et bien qu'il aurait voulu la laisser allumée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme pour éviter les voix dans sa tête, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'éteindre. Soupirant, il souffla sur la bougie et tenta tant bien que mal de s'endormir.

* * *

_**Finished !**_** J'ai eu peur parce que je pensais que ce serait impossible mais en me motivant un peu en me rappelant mes 5 jours d'écriture d'affilée, je me suis dit que je devais en être capable. Donc moi et ma musique de Dragon Quest 8 sommes arrivées au bout de ce chapitre !**

**Je vais devoir m'excuser pour Antonio. Déjà dans le chapitre précédent j'ai eu envie de pleurer pour lui parce que voilà, la manière dont j'imagine les choses… A la place je me suis dit que je devais l'écrire ^^ Par contre, durant cette dernière scène, j'étais plus dans la peau des… voix que dans celle d'Antonio. Pourtant avec ma peur du noir ça aurait fonctionné mais j'aimais jouer les sadiques x) Et oui, son passé est déjà très évident, vous avez tous sûrement deviné…**

**D'ailleurs j'ai hésité à l'écrire, une fois à la moitié. J'ai déjà des idées de discussion entre Lovino et Antonio, donc je me suis demandée si je ne devais pas garder cette scène pour plus tard. Mais finalement je me suis dit que ça pouvait fonctionner à ce niveau-ci de l'histoire. Et j'ai fais exprès de ne pas dire à Tonio que ses amis étaient sur le navire. Au départ il devait le savoir quasiment directement (dans le premier paragraphe en fait) mais j'en ai décidé autrement.**

**Concernant la scène où Arthur tombe à l'eau. Elle était prévue autrement. Alfred devait le faire tomber ou en tout cas le voir tomber, dire directement « Artie est tombé à l'eau » et regarder l'eau, mais mon cerveau séchait donc j'ai fait autrement x) J'ai une… petite idée sur ce qu'il s'est passé mais si je vous le disais, ce ne serait pas drôle. (Avec les autres idées que j'ai aussi, vous risqueriez de faire le lien trop vite. _Damn you smart readers/_/SBAFF/)**

**Mis à part ça, ce chapitre a 7.376 mots mais fait 14 pages à cause des mes dialogues x) C'est un peu ridicule. Un peu décourageant si je me dis « Je dois corriger 15 pages (en comptant mes loooongues notes de fin de chapitre) » mais en pensant aux dialogues comme « Je vois », ça devrait aller x) Par contre ce qui reste décourageant malgré tout, c'est de me dire « Je dois corriger 28 pages ». Mais c'est ma faute donc je retourne à la page 151 et à la Feliphobie ! Enfin d'abord un titre pour ce chapitre x)**

**Narration : *Soupire* Je me suis sentie délaissée…**

**Tori : Gyah ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Les gens vont penser que je suis folle !**

**Narration : Ce n'est pas grave, personne n'a besoin de tes histoires pour savoir que tu es folle.**

**Tori : Ma narration me paraît rude envers moi… !**

**Narration : Je le suis puisque tu me délaisse !**

**Tori : _I'm a little bit too freaked out_. Je ferme ce chapitre avant de péter officiellement un plomb.**

**Narration : Oh mais c'est- ! *Rideaux***


	13. Chapter 13: Le calme avant la tempête

**Les examens sont fini et j'ai enfin reprit la motivation d'écrire après la fatigue qu'à engendrée mon dernier OS ! Bon j'avais prévu d'écrire « _Un vilain défaut _», mais je n'y arrive pas. Je vais devoir y réfléchir encore un peu avant de continuer. Ou de recommencer car j'en ferai peut-être un OS. Je ne sais pas, je dois voir.**

**Revenons à cette fanfic donc ! Je n'ai rien à dire sur les chapitres précédents et concernant celui-ci... Je vais essayer de mettre chaque personnage (oui même toi Francis) et un nouveau personnage pourrait peut-être ou peut-être pas arriver… Voyons si vous saurez deviner qui est le prochain.**

**Chapitre 13 : Le calme avant la tempête**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Antonio avait été repêché et ni Gilbert ni Francis n'avait vu leur ami. L'albinos avait été retenu par le français, qui lui avait par la suite dit que même si ça l'énervait, il devait plutôt s'estimer heureux que l'espagnol n'ait pas été rejeté à la mer ou torturé. Bien sûr, le prussien n'avait pas pour autant accepté cette situation, mais au moins il ne se contentait que de regards noirs dirigés sur le capitaine.

Gilbert continuait donc de passer son temps soit avec son frère (qui se rapprochait d'ailleurs de plus en plus du joyeux italien, et il ne manquait pas une occasion de le taquiner là-dessus), soit avec Matthew, soit encore avec Francis. Lorsqu'il était avec ce dernier, ils se trouvaient généralement dans la cuisine car lorsque le blond était sur le pont, c'était généralement pour embêter Arthur.

Vraiment, il ne manquait qu'Antonio. Était-il supposé attendre que l'anglais change d'avis tout seul ? Parce que ça risquait de prendre du temps, ça. Il voulait faire quelque chose, mais il doutait qu'un bon point dans la gueule ou simplement lui faire la leçon ne marche. Au contraire, il pourrait se retrouver à son tour dans une cellule. En fait… Non, Arthur était tout sauf un idiot. S'il devait être enfermé, ce serait loin de son ami. Et tout ce qu'il aurait accompli, c'était laisser Francis tout seul.

Une porte s'ouvrit et lorsqu'il entendit un juron, l'albinos détourna son regard de la mer pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Lovino claquait la porte, les joues rouges et gonflées. C'était assez drôle à voir. Retenant un rire, il s'approcha de l'italien et l'interpella.

\- Lovino ! Tu viens d'apporter son repas à Tonio ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _patata bastardo numero due _?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Comment vas Tonio ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel le brun se mit à réfléchit et Gilbert s'en inquiéta. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, qu'il y avait un problème ? Antonio allait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Son cerveau doit être atteint, mais plus que d'habitude je dirais.

C'était supposé signifier que tout allait bien ? À peine l'italien grognon avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il s'en alla. Mais l'Albinos n'avait pas encore fini de lui parler et il le rattrapa aussitôt.

\- Attends ! Tu peux lui dire quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Quoi ?! Tu délires ou quoi ?! Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Si ça se trouve je vais avoir l'autre _tè bastardo_ sur le dos ! Il est super effrayant !

Gilbert voulut vérifier si Arthur était en train de les écouter ou non mais ne fit rien. De toute façon, c'était son navire alors qu'il soit là ou non, ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Si leur conversation était interceptée… Oh mais une minute, il ne comptait rien dire qui puisse leur causer problème ! Donc en fait ils s'emportaient pour rien.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je me demandais juste en fait… Il ne nous a pas vu. Est-ce qu'il sait qu'on est là, Francis et moi ?

Lovino parut surpris à la question. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se diriger rapidement vers ses pieds.

\- Je ne sais pas…

***.*.***

Lorsque Lovino ouvrit la cellule d'Antonio, la tête de se dernier se redressa aussitôt pour le regarder avec un de ses grands sourires. Sourires qu'il détestait toujours autant. L'italien posa la bougie qu'il tenait en main à terre, à côté de celle qu'il avait apportée la dernière fois, avant de s'asseoir les jambes croisées en face du plus grand.

\- C'est déjà l'heure de manger ? Le temps passe vite !

Puis il sembla remarquer l'absence de plat et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es venu juste pour me voir ?

\- Pas du tout !

Le silence régna un instant et Lovino se demanda que faire. Sûrement aurait-il dû attendre l'heure du prochain repas pour revenir voir l'espagnol, mais ce que lui avait dit Gilbert lui avait parut important et il n'avait pas pu attendre très longtemps avant de revenir.

\- Mon frère est avec l'autre enfoiré et je ne voulais pas passer mon temps avec les autres idiots. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Le rescapé le regarda avec amusement. Ça l'énervait. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait compris qu'il était en train de mentir. Après tout, son frère n'était pas avec Ludwig (il l'avait vu avec Francis et Gilbert en se rendant à la cale) donc normalement, il aurait plutôt passé son temps tout seul, plutôt que de venir le voir.

\- Mais tu m'as déjà dit que tu préférais être tout seul plutôt que de passer du temps avec moi.

Oh il l'avait dit n'est-ce pas ? Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, il croisa les bras et regarda ses jambes. Il pensait que l'espagnol se mette rapidement à parler, mais ce fut un long silence qui commença. L'autre s'attendait-il à recevoir une réponse ? Parce que lui, il préférait se taire. Surtout sachant qu'il ne serait de toute façon pas écouté. L'idiot n'entendait que ce qu'il voulait bien entendre.

\- Tu es toujours là.

Lovino regarda l'homme en face de lui, toujours souriant, et le dévisagea comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens. Enfin, ce qu'il venait dire n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi dirait-il ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es toujours là. Nous n'avons pas dis un mot depuis un moment et tu n'es pas parti.

Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il était en train de dire.

\- Es-tu en train de rougir ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Tu es tout rouge ! J'aime cette couleur ! On dirait une tomate ! Oh, maintenant je veux manger des tomates…

\- Je peux partir maintenant-

\- _¡ __N__o !_

Une main agrippa son bras alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient, surpris pas le soudain cri. Antonio n'avait jamais réagit de cette façon, que Lovino fasse semblant de partir ou qu'il parte réellement. Se calmant rapidement, l'italien enleva doucement la main accrochée à son bras.

\- Je… blaguais juste.

À ces mots, le visage du rescapé se détendit et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Mais il avait toujours l'air triste. Ça le dérangeait. Il n'était pas supposé être comme ça… si ?

\- Tes blagues ne sont pas très drôles Lovi.

Un autre silence s'installa et Lovino se demanda comment amener la question de Gilbert.

\- Dis… que sais-tu des passagers de ce navire ?

\- _¿ __Qué ?_ Qu'est-ce tu essayes de me dire ?

\- Réponds juste à la question !

\- Uniquement ce que tu m'as dit ? Enfin je sais que je suis sur le navire d'Arthur et qu'il y a ce jeune homme, Alfred, qui parle anglais et espagnol. Et puis il y a toi, Feli, et le reste tu ne les appelle pas par leurs prénoms donc j'ai _vini bastardo_, _patata bastardo _et _patata basta_-

\- J'ai compris. _Vini bastardo_ et _patata bastardo numero due_ sont Francis et Gilbert. _Patata bastardo_ est Ludwig.

Il regarda l'expression surprise… non, plutôt choquée de l'espagnol en face de lui. Sa bouche était ouverte mais pas un mot n'en sortait. Maintenant, il espérait avoir fait le bon choix. Maintenant, il allait devoir lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir

\- Ils sont sur ce navire ?

Sans prononcer un mot, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je fuyais un fantôme avec mon frère- Ne te moques pas ! Je fuyais avec Feliciano et on s'est endormi en se cachant. Puis on s'est réveillé sur le navire et quand on s'est fait attrapés, ce gars qu'on ne connaît pas, Alfred, a insisté pour qu'on nous relâche en disant au _tè bastardo _qu'on était ses amis. Les autres étaient déjà là. Le _tè bastardo_ ne semblait pas content alors je suppose que c'est grâce à lui aussi.

\- Je vois…

Encore une fois, le silence s'installa sans que l'expression d'Antonio ne change. Son visage était plutôt neutre, mis à part le fait que ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés. Puis finalement, alors que Lovino commençait à se demander s'il allait bien, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Ils sont là ? Vraiment ?! Je peux les voir ?!

Arrivait la partie compliquée…

***.*.***

Alfred ouvrit les yeux lorsque sa sieste fut interrompue par des cris. Cris qui, une fois bien réveillé, ressemblaient à ceux d'un certain italien. Et la voix qui rétorquait ressemblait à celle d'un certain pirate anglais. Il se releva et regarda par dessus la rambarde. Les deux hommes se disputaient, entourés des membres de l'équipage et des… invités.

Feliciano regardait son frère d'un air inquiet tandis que Ludwig s'approchait lentement. Peut-être voulait-il retenir Lovino, mais il fut trop tard car ce dernier envoya un bon coup de poing au visage du capitaine, qui tomba sur ses fesses, surpris. Alfred se précipita à ses côtés.

\- Artie !

\- Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses ! Relâche-le ! Je te l'ai dit, il ne va pas bien ! Et le voir dans cet état m'irrite encore plus que ses sourires idiots !

L'américain regarda le brun, tentant plus ou moins de comprendre la situation. De qui parlait-il exactement ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

\- Que tout le monde retourne à son poste. Et ma réponse est toujours non.

\- Quoi ?! C'est… C'est ridicule !

Presque aussitôt, tous les membres retournèrent à leur poste. Bien sûr, Lovino tenta de rester mais Ludwig l'emmena ailleurs et son frère suivit. Alfred vit Gilbert se diriger vers l'italien, lui sourire, dire quelque chose, lui donner une tape sur l'épaule et s'éloigner. L'américain reporta son attention sur le capitaine du navire et l'aida rapidement à se relever.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il veut que je libère Antonio.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

La colère était visiblement présente sur le visage d'Arthur. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment différent de d'habitude en fait.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

\- Oui, je sais ! Mais… s'il-te-plaît, peux-tu me faire confiance ? Je te le jure, ils ne vont rien faire !

\- Non.

Alfred regarda le capitaine. Pourquoi refusait-il à ce point ? Non il n'avait pas oublié qu'il lui avait parlé de la possibilité que les trois amis montent un coup contre lui, mais il n'y croyait pas. Avec un soupir, il lâcha Arthur et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- _Dude_, tu n'as pas besoin d'être autant sur tes gardes !

\- Si. Ces trois-là ont été mes ennemis.

\- Justement ! Ils sont tes amis maintenant ! Laisse-leur une chance, _please _!

Si cette fois il y eut un moment de silence, la réponse resta la même. Puis le pirate se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. L'américain le suivit, essayant de savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire et de trouver quoi répondre. La réponse à sa première question fut trouvée lorsque l'anglais entra dans sa cabine et lui claqua la porte au nez. Quand à la deuxième… Il décida d'abandonner. Pour le moment.

***.*.***

Les voix étaient de retour. Elles parlaient, l'embêtaient à nouveau, tentant de le blesser par n'importe quel moyen. Et malheureusement, elles réussissaient. Mais ce n'était jamais assez pour elles et elles continuaient. Et puisqu'elles avaient appris, comme lui, que ses amis étaient sur le navire, elles le narguaient. Il avait essayé de les faire taire, de leur demander, ça ne marchait pas.

\- _¡ __Déjenme en paz !_ (Laissez-moi tranquille !)

\- J'aimerais bien, crois-moi. Mais je sens que ces deux idiots vont continuer de m'embêter si je ne te libère pas.

Sa tête se releva en entendant une nouvelle voix. Qui cette fois venait d'un humain. Et en voyant de qui il s'agissait, il se demanda s'il devait pleurer de joie ou appréhender la suite. Oh mais une minute. Il venait de dire « libérer » ? Il chercha le visage du capitaine, sans comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Serais-tu devenu sourd ? Je te libère.

\- Quoi… ? Pourquoi ?

\- À cause de ces idiots. L'italien qui t'apportait à manger m'a donné un coup de poing parce que je refusait et l'autre idiot a encore insisté…

Il finit sa phrase avec un soupire. En faisant un effort, l'espagnol vit que, effectivement, l'une de ses joues étaient rouges. Lovino l'avait vraiment frappé au visage ? Qu'il aurait aimé voir ça ! Mais surtout… avait-il vraiment sa défense ? Il devait le remercier avec le plus gros câlin qu'il puisse donner !

\- Alors, tu me libères ?

\- C'est déjà fait. Quand j'ai voulu te le dire la première fois, tu m'as dit de te laisser tranquille.

\- … Oh, fut tout ce qu'il put dire alors qu'il se relevait.

Eh bien… peu importe alors. Retrouvant le sourire à la pensée de revoir le soleil et ses amis, il passa devant le pirate, qui grogna en demandant des remerciements. Mais Antonio ne dit rien et ouvrit la porte de la cale, sentant clairement la joie grandir en lui. Et lui faire oublier de placer une main devant les yeux. Complètement éblouit, il tenta de garder les yeux un minimum entre-ouvert. Ce qui n'aida pas réellement à s'habituer très vite et il se retrouva plaqué au sol en avoir rien vu venir.

\- Toniooooo !

\- Gilbert ?

\- Je vois que cet entêté de capitaine s'est enfin décidé à te libérer.

\- Francis ?

Sa vue commençait enfin à s'adapter et il sourit de nouveau en voyant les visages de ses deux amis. Le français commenta sur la brutalité de l'albinos, qui se releva ensuite en s'excusant de l'avoir plaqué ainsi au sol. Enfin en s'excusant, mais pas pour autant moins souriant. Une main se présenta ensuite à lui. Surpris en voyant que ce n'était ni celle de Gilbert ni celle de Francis, il suivit du regard le bras qui y était relié et vit un certain italien au visage plutôt rouge et au regard détourné de lui.

\- _Gracias_, dit-il en la prenant.

\- Je te tend juste une main, c'est tout.

\- Arthur m'a dit que tu l'avais frappé.

\- J'avais juste envie. Ce n'était pas pour toi du tout que j'ai fait.

\- _Si_, j'ai compris.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas…

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était habitué aux grognements de l'italien qu'il ne s'en préoccupait plus du tout. Se rappelant du câlin qu'il s'était promis de lui donné, l'espagnol se jeta pratiquement sur lui et le serra dans du plus fort qu'il put. Sans l'étouffer pour autant, bien sûr. Le plus petit tenta de se dégager, en vain. Il ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt, non.

\- _Fratello Antonioooooo !_

\- Feli ?

Quelque chose se jeta contre lui et deux bras l'entourèrent. L'italien grognon cria sur son frère et avant même que quiconque puisse dire quoique ce soit, Gilbert joignit le câlin et força Francis à faire de même. Lovino se débattit à nouveau avec plus de force cette fois, hurlant aux autres de le laisser partir. Mais personne ne l'écouta et tous se mirent à rire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain blond aux lunettes s'incruste.

\- Dis, Gilbert. Je peux te parler ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alfred ? Je suis en plein milieu d'un extraordinaire câlin collectif ! Pour quoi as-tu besoin de mon extraordinaire personne ?

\- Tu peux… juste venir ?

Gilbert haussa un sourcil et regarda ses amis, qui haussèrent les épaules. Alfred avait l'air sérieux. Le câlin collectif se termina (au plus grand plaisir de Lovino et déplaisir de Feliciano) et l'albinos suivit Alfred. L'espagnol les regarda s'éloigner un moment avant de reporter son attention sur les jumeaux et son ami français.

***.*.***

Alfred suivait un jeune albinos parmi des rues qu'il avait vues quelques mois auparavant. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans ce rêve, le petit Gilbert était rapidement passé devant lui et en comprenant sa situation, il l'avait suivit. Depuis combien de temps le suivait-il, il n'en savait rien. Mais le soleil était déjà couché quand l'enfant atteignit une maison.

\- _Je suis rentré_, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Ludwig entra dans le hall et regarda son frère.

\- _Tu es encore allé __patrouiller en ville ?_

\- Ja_ !_

\- _Tu devrais arrêter. Tu n'es pas comme Papa et Maman. Tu vas juste t'attirer des ennuis._

\- _Non, c'est bon ! Parce que je suis extraordinaire !_

\- _Tu continues de dire ça… __Mais j__e __m'inquiète…_

_\- __Mais il faut pas ! Je ne vais pas laisser quoique ce soit m'arriver ! Ni à toi d'ailleurs !_

Le blond dit quelque chose qu'Alfred n'entendit pas et les deux frères se rendirent dans une autre pièce. L'américain les regarda discuter, s'occuper, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à nouveau et que deux personnes entrent dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Il s'agissait de deux adultes aux cheveux blonds. Le petit Gilbert courut vers eux.

\- _Papa ! Maman ! J'ai encore patrouillé __! Et j'ai pris le chemin que vous m'avez donné !_

La mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

\- _C'est bien, mon chéri._

Et bien sûr, petit Gilbert était souriant aussi.

Comme les autres fois, le temps passa en accéléré. Il revit petit Gilbert rencontrer petit Matthew. Et échouer à l'attraper aussi. De nombreuses fois. À un moment donné, il se rappela qu'il avait déjà vu ces scènes. D'un autre point de vue peut-être, et personne ne pouvait le voir, mais il se demandait s'il pouvait se voir lui-même. Tentant de se rappeler où il se trouvait exactement, il se déplaça comme il pouvait, surveillant la vitesse à laquelle allait le temps pour regarder autour de lui.

Mais le temps ne lui en laissa pas et il fut obligé de suivre le cours des événements. Et lorsqu'il revit l'albinos, il était déjà enchaîné dans la maison la sorcière. Cette toute petite pièce qu'il avait vu quelques fois avec le point de vue de Matthew.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'une silhouette n'entre. Silhouette qu'il avait déjà vue et qu'il pouvait facilement reconnaître. La sorcière s'avança vers le jeune homme, lui prit le menton, et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Pourquoi ce regard, mon petit Gilbert ?

\- Laisse birdie partir.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Laisse-le au moins tranquille. C'est ma faute s'il a vu ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce !

\- Oh vraiment ? Je dois alors en conclure que je dois te punir ?

\- Oui ! Et pas birdie ! Alors laisse-le partir !

\- Te punir à sa place est une chose. Mais je ne vais pas le laisser partir pour autant. Que me donnes-tu pour qu'il puisse s'en aller ?

\- Te donner ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te donner ? Je n'ai que ma vie !

À ces mots, le visage de la sorcière s'illumina et Alfred se tendit. Ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Et en voyant le visage de l'albinos, il le pensait aussi.

\- C'est ça ! Tu n'as que ta vie !

Ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Allait-elle lui demander sa vie contre la liberté de Matthew ?

\- Q-Quoi… ?

\- Enfin… Te tuer ne serait pas assez amusant, je te rassure… Alors on va le faire ainsi : Je vais n'en prendre que la moitié. Ça ressemble plutôt à un cadeau parce que tu es supposé mourir… Disons juste que ce n'est pas une mort très joyeuse. Donc, que veux-tu ? Vivre jusque là et laisser Matthew ici ou bien le faire partir dans les rues froides et perdre la moitié de ton espérance de vie ?

C'était… Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Qu'arriverait-il s'il donnait la moitié de sa vie ? La moitié de quelle vie d'ailleurs ? Celle qu'il avait en tant que nation ou celle de ce rêve ? Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de couper sa vie en deux. Mais même si Alfred connaissait la réponse, il espérait que le jeune prussien refuserait la proposition.

***.*.***

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Gilbert quand Alfred s'arrêta enfin.

Il y avait de nombreux moyens de commencer cette discussion : l'américain pouvait s'énerver, poser une question, dire quelque chose d'assez vague que seul l'albinos comprendrait… Mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer ni comment le dire. Quand il pensait qu'avant, il ne se préoccupait jamais de ce qu'il disait…

\- Pourquoi… accepter la proposition de la sorcière ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je sais que tu as été capturé par la sorcière il y a quelques années. Mattie vivait avec elle, je le sais aussi. Je connais chaque détails… Enfin je veux dire… peut-être. Je connais pas mal de choses sur ce qui s'est passé dans la maison que vous habitiez. Je sais que tu as été capturé en suivant Mattie quand tu le voyais voler. Puis la sorcière t'a attaché dans une pièce au deuxième étage, non loin de celle avec tous les corps que martyrisait la sorcière. Tu as incité Mattie à découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce. Et à cause de ça… la sorcière… Je sais qu'elle lui a fait de mauvaises choses, l'a… blessé… E-Et toi… Tu as voulu qu'elle arrête…

Ses yeux se baissèrent. Gilbert le regardait, les yeux s'étant écarquillés au fur et à mesure qu'il avait parlé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla pendant quelques minutes, laissant le silence envahir la pièce.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas juste parlé à Birdie…

\- Non.

\- Alors comment sais-tu tout ça ?

\- Tu ne me croirais pas…

\- Et tu me demandes quand même de te faire confiance ?

\- Ce serait mieux si c'était le cas.

\- Je voulais juste aider Birdie. Sa vie avec la sorcière était… devenue trop dangereuse pour lui.

\- Combien… Combien de temps as-tu ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que la sorcière a dit que j'étais censé me faire tuer pour me faire comprendre qu'en divisant ma vie je mourrais jeune mais… je ne sais pas. Ça pourrait être demain, dans une semaine ou bien quelques mois. Mais au fur et à mesure que les années passent, j'ai de plus en plus de doutes.

Cette discussion n'allait pas bien se finir, il le savait. Les yeux fermés et les points crispés, il souhaitait de tout cœur que la suite ne soit pas celle qu'il imaginait.

\- Je ne pense pas passer cette année, Alfred. Je ne sais même pas si je serai toujours vivant au bout de ce voyage. C'est pour ça que je me suis déclaré à Birdie avant de partir.

En temps normal, il aurait réagit à cette dernière partie. Il aurait demandé comment c'était possible et aurait couru voir son frère. Mais cette nouvelle du canadien et du prussien sortant ensemble était complètement noyée par celle de la mort certainement imminente de l'albinos. Imminente à quel point, il ne savait pas. Mais il devait faire quelque chose.

***.*.***

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Alfred vit Francis lui adresser un signe de la main avant de le rejoindre, s'appuyant au garde-corps juste à côté de lui.

\- Je suis à la recherche d'amis qui ne me reconnaissent pas, ça marche comme réponse ?

\- Je suppose que ça marche oui. Mais en ce moment même, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Gilbert ?

Il se demandait si le français savait que son ami risquait de mourir bientôt. Bien sûr, il ne le lui dirait pas si Francis ne savait pas. Mais pour l'instant, malgré le fait que sa question paraissait suspecte ou bizarre, il devait avoir sa réponse.

\- Beaucoup de choses, c'est mon meilleur ami avec Antonio, après tout.

Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir la réponse qu'il voulait avec une question aussi vague. Au moins, il avait essayé.

\- Quel âge a Gilbert ?

\- Pourquoi me poser ces questions sur lui ? Tu reviens de lui avoir parlé non ? Si c'était pour en apprendre plus sur lui, tu aurais dû les lui poser à lui.

\- Je sais… mais on est allés sur un sujet un peu compliqué donc après ça, c'était mieux d'arrêter de parler donc à la place de continuer…

\- Il a vingt-cinq ans. Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ?

\- Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose.

Vingt-cinq ans comptait comme « jeune » n'est-ce pas ? Dans tous les cas, même si Gilbert se trompait sur le temps qu'il lui restait encore à vivre, il ne vivrait certainement pas au-delà de trente ans. Mais quelque part, Alfred savait que l'albinos ne se trompait pas. D'habitude, les méchants dans les histoires prévoyaient tout à l'avance. Si la sorcière savait quand il serait arrivé dans ce monde en prenant la moitié de la vie Gilbert, il pouvait être plus que certain que le prussien n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Combien de temps durerait le voyage d'abord ? Et que se passerait-il si l'américain arrivait à l'extirper de son rêve, comme avec son frère ? Il n'avait pas vraiment de meilleure idée alors autant essayer, non ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir comment faire…

\- Je vais lui poser une question en vitesse !

Sans perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, Alfred se retourna et se dirigea vers Gilbert, qui par chance n'était pas si loin.

\- Gil ! Gil ! Cria-t-il avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule, Est-ce que tu as gardé quelque chose de eum… ton… séjour chez la… tu sais ?

\- Quoi ?

Bien sûr que l'albinos était confus. Mais avec lui se trouvait Feliciano et Ludwig alors il ne pouvait pas simplement poser sa question comme il l'aurait vu. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son propre frère froncer les sourcils tandis que les autres lui adressaient des regards curieux.

\- Tu sais, eum… la sorcière… Ajouta-t-il d'une voix très basse.

Durant un long moment, l'américain fixa le prussien, attendant qu'il réponde.

\- Oh ! Eh bien… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je les ai gardées, maintenant que j'y pense, mais j'ai toujours les menottes…

\- Les menottes de… ?

L'albinos acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de s'en aller, certainement pour les chercher. Préférant ne pas attendre, Alfred le suivit jusque dans la pièce où se trouvaient les hamacs pour l'équipage.

\- Tu penses que j'arriverai à le casser ?

Avant même que le blond n'ait pu répondre à la question, Gilbert parla à nouveau.

\- Non attend ! J'ai une meilleure idée !

Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Légèrement perdu, Alfred se remit à le suivre jusqu'au pont, où ils croisèrent les trois qui étaient avec l'albinos avant que celui-ci ne se mette à courir dans tous les sens. De nouveaux regards curieux les suivirent et Gilbert ne s'arrêta qu'une fois au garde-corps.

\- Tu penses que ça va marcher si je les jette à l'eau ?

\- Euh… J'en ai absolument aucune idée.

\- Alors on a qu'à essayer !

Une fois de plus, le prussien n'attendit aucune réaction de qui que ce soit pour jeter les menottes à la mer. Un silence s'installa tandis que les secondes passaient lentement. Il y eut un « plouf » à peine audible et un instant s'écoula avant que Gilbert n'ouvre la bouche pour parler, semblant plutôt déçu.

Ou plutôt, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. À la place, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et une main se porta à son coup. Puis il tomba à genoux et Matthew révéla sa présence derrière Alfred.

\- Il est en train de se noyer !

\- Quoi ? Mais il n'est pas sous l'eau !

Le regard que lui lança son frère lui fit comprendre. N'ayant plus besoin de quelconques explications, l'américain couru vers le garde-corps et sauta par dessus bord. Dès qu'il fut sous l'eau, il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de trouver les menottes. Rapidement, il les vit et nagea le plus vite possible pour les attraper avant de remonter à la surface. Une corde l'attendait déjà. Il l'agrippa aussitôt et se fit remonter sur le pont.

\- Ça va, Al ?

\- Oui. Et Gilbert ?

\- Inconscient.

En entendant cette réponse, il tourna la tête et vit Gilbert, avec à ses côtés son frère et Feliciano. Il semblait presque mort, s'il n'y avait pas eu sa respiration. Soulagé de savoir qu'il y était arrivé à temps, le blond soupira et s'approcha de l'inconscient. Était-il endormi comme son frère avant ou bien simplement inconscient ? La seule réponse à cette question était qu'il fallait attendre, et ça l'énervait.

***.*.***

Heureusement pour lui, Alfred n'eut pas à attendre longtemps et le jour suivant, alors que lui et son frère surveillaient Gilbert, ce dernier se réveilla. Et la première réaction de Matthew fut de le prendre dans ses bras et murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans ses vêtements. Gilbird bougea légèrement derrière la tête de son propriétaire et lorsque ce dernier décida de se relever, il glissa sur le hamac.

\- Oh j'avais oublié que vous sortiez ensemble…

\- Bien sû- Attend, quoi ?

Matthew lâcha l'albinos pour se retourner vers l'américain.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Oui, Gilbert m'a dit qu'il s'était confessé…

\- C'est ça ta réaction ? J'aurais pensé que tu aurais été plus…

\- Tu es toujours mon frère Mattie et si cet idiot prétentieux, même si on est devenu amis, te fais du mal, tu peux être sûr que je lui en ferai payer le prix.

Si le canadien le regarda en souriant et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, Gilbert se contenta de caresser la tête de son oiseau, pas plus impressionné que ça. Mais personne ne prononça un mot et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment que Matthew ne se se décide à parler de nouveau.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé sinon ?

\- Oh ! s'exclama Alfred, se rappelant qu'ils ne lui avaient rien dit, Oui, en fait… En gros avec Gilbert on a pensé trouvé l'objet… Tu sais, comme avec Kumajiro.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu voulais raconter plus et que du coup tu me caches quelque chose…

\- Mais l'histoire complète est longue et ennuyeuse !

\- Alfred… Soupira le plus jeune, légèrement exaspéré, Enfin, au moins vous l'avez trouvé non ?

\- Je pense que oui, on l'a trouvé !

\- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver comment le casser, si le jeter à l'eau n'est pas une bonne idée, alors on doit trouver un autre moyen.

\- T'en connais un toi Mattie ?

\- Euh… Non, je ne sais pas…

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisi un certain membre très important de l'équipage pour ouvrir la porte et entrer dans la pièce.

\- Nous faisons escale dans une heure. Oh, Gilbert est réveillé ? … Tant mieux… pour lui et ses amis…

\- Artie ! Tu es venu vérifier que Gil allait bien ?

\- Non. Je suis venus vous dire qu'on faisait bientôt escale. Et ne m'appelle pas Artie. Combien de fois je dois te le dire ?!

\- Autant de fois qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce que t'en ai marre !

\- Quand est-ce que **tu** en as marre ?

\- Jamais ! répondit Alfred en ne se préoccupant pas vraiment de l'énervement visible sur le visage de l'anglais, J'aime t'appeler Artie !

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que le capitaine ne se retourne et se dirige à nouveau vers la porte.

\- _You're an idiot_.

Normalement, il aurait répondu quelque chose à propos de sa méchanceté envers lui ou le fait qu'il ne l'était pas. Peut-être que ça venait de lui, aussi. Mais à la place, son cerveau, ayant fini d'enregistrer le début de la conversation, lui envoya une autre réponse.

\- Oh, attends !

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent.

\- Tu passes la journée en ville avec moi ?

\- Tu ne peux m'accompagner que si tu es là lorsque je m'apprêterai à partir.

\- Je serai là !

La porte se referma et Alfred ne pu s'empêcher de lever le poing en l'air. Son frère le regarda en souriant tandis que le prussien haussait un sourcil, toujours en caressant son oiseau favori.

\- Sérieusement ? Monsieur le capitaine grognon ?

***.*.***

Alfred était là. Et Arthur ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou, au contraire, redouter la journée qui était à venir. Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait pas le choix puisqu'il avait dit au jeune homme qu'il pourrait l'accompagner s'il arrivait à temps. Et à temps, il l'était. Ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait dire non. Tant pis, il essayerait de supporter. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait facile.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Normalement j'aurais envie de dire que c'est ennuyeux, mais c'est avec Artie donc ça devrait l'être un peu moins.

Quoi ? Qu'avait-il dit ?

\- Ou bien c'est un peu plus ?

Oh, évidemment.

\- Donc, on fait quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis jamais venu ici. Visitons simplement la ville. Le soir, on ira dans une taverne avec l'équipage.

\- Dans une taverne ?! Tu vas boire ?! Mauvaise idée !

Malgré le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore arrêtés, les deux hommes avaient déjà commencé à marcher, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. À la réponse d'Alfred, le capitaine fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait jamais auparavant et quand il allait dans des tavernes lors des escales, il n'était jamais là ! Comme cet idiot pourrait-il savoir si c'était une bonne idée ou non pour lui de boire ?

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ben quand tu es saoul, tu deviens un peu… comment dire… ?

Le pirate ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de trouver son mot, préférant ne pas laisser l'autre se moquer de lui. Parce qu'il étaient en train de se moquer de lui là, non ?

\- Je te ferais savoir que jusqu'ici, il n'y a jamais eu aucun problème !

\- Vraiment ? Tu devrais redemander à ton équipage pour voir ça…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes d'insinuer à la fin, idiot ?!

\- Découvre-le toi même. De toute façon y a aucun problème non ?

\- _Y-You git !_ Maintenant ça va m'embêter pour toujours !

La petite dispute continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, les dirigeant un peu au hasard dans la ville et s'étalant sur plusieurs choses dont ils ne se rappelleraient sûrement plus une fois calmés. Pourquoi continuaient-ils de se chamailler ainsi si c'était si peu intéressant, il ne savait pas. Mais quelque chose à l'intérieur aimait ça. Bien sûr, pas le fait de se disputer. Mais au fur à mesure que leurs chamailleries continuaient, elles devenaient de plus en plus enfantines.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de parler, leurs pieds demandèrent également une pause et ils s'assirent sur le premier banc public qu'ils virent. Combien de temps venaient-ils de perdre ?

\- On est où ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais jamais venu dans cette ville non ?

\- Oui, je crois.

\- Je l'ai dit, je le sais.

\- Alors pourquoi me poser la question ?

\- Laisse tomber, tu as faim ?

\- Je crève la dalle !

\- Quoi ?

\- Euh… J'ai très très faim !

Il devrait se pencher sur certaines expressions du jeune homme plus tard. En attendant, l'anglais aussi avait faim et préférait ne pas avoir à chercher trop longtemps pour de la nourriture. Il se leva et recommença à marcher, Alfred sur les talons. Bien sûr, il voulait toujours s'arrêter dans une taverne, mais Alfred le forcerait à ne pas le faire. Alors il se rendit dans une auberge que l'un de ses mousses avait repéré (il l'avait envoyé avant de partir lui-même).

\- On mange ici ?

\- À moins que tu ne veuilles dormir sur le navire, c'est aussi ici que tu dormiras. Un problème ?

\- Uh ? Non non. Et après plusieurs jours sur un ba-navire, je préfère rester les pieds sur terre tant que je le peux.

\- Bien. Alors entrons.

Pourquoi Alfred venait-il de s'étonner de manger dans cette auberge, le capitaine ne savait pas. L'endroit n'était peut-être parfaitement propre ou en parfait état, mais c'était acceptable. Il avait déjà vu pire. Sans rien dire de plus, il poussa la porte et entra. Ils furent aussitôt accueillis par une serveuse et après avoir brièvement discuté, ils commandèrent.

Leurs repas arrivèrent plutôt rapidement, bien que l'idiot en face de lui avait eu le temps de se plaindre une bonne dizaine de fois, et le repas se fit plutôt en silence. Arthur aurait pensé que le jeune homme aurait été aussi bavard qu'à son habitude, mais à la place son regard était perdu dans le vide. Parfois ses yeux le regardaient, parfois ils tombaient dans son assiette, et parfois un soupir les faisait remonter vers le plafond.

\- Alfred ?

Lorsque son nom fut prononcé, l'interpellé cligna des yeux et regarda Arthur.

\- Oui ?

\- … Ça va ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- On aurait dit que tu étais… ailleurs ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Un sourcil se haussa de lui-même sur son front.

\- Tu fais attention à ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Alfred, est-ce que tu le fais exprès ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Euh je veux dire non ! Désolé !

Face à l'attitude d'Alfred, le pirate ne pouvait que soupirer. Sérieusement, quel âge avait-il ? Il agissait comme un vrai enfant parfois… Pourtant, il le voyait, cet enfant n'en avait pas les problèmes. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait préoccupé, cela semblait vraiment être sérieux. Et quoi que ce soit, cela avait sûrement un rapport avec ce voyage qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

\- Je dois aller voir Hugh, finit par dire au bout d'un moment Arthur.

\- Mais-

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je laisse l'argent.

Ce n'était très certainement pas ce qu'Alfred avait voulu dire, mais peu lui importait.

***.*.***

\- Oh ? Alfred, tu es là ? Où est Monsieur le capitaine grognon aux énormes sourcils ?

\- Partit rejoindre son second.

Une main se posa sur son épaule mais Alfred n'y prêta pas grande attention.

\- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu face au second aujourd'hui que tout espoir est perdu !

\- De quoi tu parles en fait, Gil ?

Bougeant la main de son épaule, l'américain se retourna pour faire face à l'albinos derrière lui. Son frère était juste derrière, lui adressant un léger signe de la main qu'il rendit assez rapidement.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave si tu ne l'admet pas.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il n'aimait pas trop ne pas comprendre quelque chose et il était certain que le prussien ferait exprès de ne pas répondre à ses questions durant les prochaines minutes. Ou plutôt, pour toute la soirée. Pour le reste, il devrait voir le lendemain. En tout cas, mieux valait finir maintenant la discussion. Il commençait à être fatigué. Pensée qui fut appuyée par un long bâillement.

\- Laisse tomber, je vais dormir. Avec mes stupides rêves ces derniers temps, c'est comme si je ne dormais pas.

\- Uh ? Déjà ?

\- Je suis fatigué, répondit-il simplement à son frère.

\- Ok alors…

Avec un bref sourire et un signe de la main, il s'apprêta à partir… Pour être interrompu par Gilbert, qui lui demanda d'attendre avant de lui lancer quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il arriva à attraper, d'ailleurs. En ouvrant sa main, il vit qu'il s'agissait de clés.

\- Ce sera plus facile pour ouvrir ta chambre.

\- Merci Gil !

Et sur ce, il se retourna à nouveau et repartit à la recherche de sa chambre. Une fois trouvée, il ne vit qu'une chose : le lit. Pensant à refermer la porte derrière lui, il laissa la clé dans la serrure et alla s'effondrer dans le lit. Oh, justement, un lit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit. Bon le hamac n'était pas totalement inconfortable et ce lit-ci n'était pas réellement confortable, mais juste l'idée d'un lit…

Il pourrait avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ou pas, lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un cri.

Ses instincts de héros le réveillèrent complètement et il se leva du lit en moins de deux pour courir vers la porte, la tirer et-Se cogner la tête contre la porte. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fermer la porte de sa chambre, et ça ne le serait jamais. Même s'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Secouant la tête, il déverrouilla la porte et sortit en courant de l'auberge.

Un deuxième cri retentit et sans hésiter, il se jeta dans l'allée à côté de l'auberge. Aussitôt, une paire de bras l'enveloppèrent et il entendit une voix étrangement familière lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-_добрый вечер__, Альфред_. (Bonsoir, Alfred)

* * *

**J'ai enfin fini ! Et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.**

**D'après une estimation, le chapitre est moins long que d'habitude. Proche des 7.000 mots donc ça me va encore. Je n'ai pas le temps de repasser sur le texte car je m'en vais dans 40 minutes et rien n'est prêt. Génial. Mais je voulais absolument publier aujourd'hui. Même si je m'excuse quand même de toute erreur stupide ou grossière ou phrase n'ayant aucun sens.**

**Rapide note donc !**

**J'ai pensé « réveiller » Gilbert dans ce chapitre mais je pense que je peux attendre un peu comme ça je pourrai joindre un peu avec Feli et Ludwig. Parce que là pour Ludwig, j'ai une idée géniale même si elle risque plutôt de marcher vers la fin en fait. Je dois y réfléchir. Et en plus j'ai eu une idée géniale pour Feli aussi. J'avais pensé à l'écrire mais si jamais j'attends longtemps avant de m'occuper de lui… ça sert à rien quoi.**

**Sinon à partir de maintenant ça va chauffer un peu pour Alfred. Le pauvre, maintenant que j'ai mis les relations de tout le monde où je le voulais, je peux enfin accumuler tous les problèmes qu'il va y avoir. Et je peux vous garantir que des idées, j'en ai. Soyez contents en tout cas ! Ivan est là !**

**C'est tout. Je dois trouver un titre de chapitre, publier, m'habiller, prendre toutes mes affaires et je vous promet que même si j'ai passé une nuit blanche, je profiterai de mon temps chez ma grand-mère. Soit j'écrirai, soit je me reposerai mais dans un sens plus… Disons que quand je me repose ça marche pas souvent. Donc on verra.**

**Oh, ah oui. Je compte écrire une fanfiction SpUk. Maintenant y a peut-être pas beaucoup d'intéressés, mais j'ai fait un questionnaire parce que je ne savais pas avec qui mettre Alfred et Lovi, qui apparaîtront. Mattie aussi apparaîtra, qu'on me demande du UsCan ou non. Et oui j'ai mis les versions filles d'Arthur et Antonio, si jamais je peux me rattraper avec du SpaMano et du UsUk en plus de SpUk. Maintenant je sais que tout le monde n'aime pas les versions nyotalia… Mais je peux pas satisfaire tout le monde et j'ai une bonne idée de pirates alors je ne passerai pas à côté.**

**Bref, bonne journée/nuit/crépuscule(/SBAFF/)/je-sais-pas-quoi et on se voit la prochaine fois ! Si y en a une. J'espère.**


	14. Chapter 14: Un jour tout deviendra clair

**Bon ! Puisque je suis censée être partie à 4h et que j'ai encore un ou deux trucs à préparer (mes jeux), je me demande combien de mots je peux écrire en deux ou trois heures...**

**Mais avant, la petite note, eh ?**

… **J'ai rien à dire. Bon, puisque immedia est certainement en train de dormir, que je n'ai aucun autre ami pour me faire chier (gentiment) et que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, commençons !**

**Une légère note par contre : Ivan aura fait pas mal de mauvaises choses (je l'ai déjà dit avant avec Francis et Arthur je crois… au moins avec Arthur…), mais si vous détestez qu'Ivan soit un grand méchant qui a fait beaucoup de mal, tué beaucoup de monde, ce genre de choses… Détendez-vous : En tant que pirate, Arthur, Francis, Gilbert et Antonio auront fait pas mal de mauvaises choses aussi.**

**Bien, si tout le monde va bien et est détendu et je-sais-pas-quoi-d'autre, alors commençons ! Je viens de perdre trois bonnes minutes à déballer des chiques.**

**Oh vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne pour me faire chier ? … Une mouche campe dans ma chambre depuis quelques jours -_- et dire que j'y suis allée pour échapper à celle dans le salon… *Soupire***

**(Et immedia vient juste de se connecter, uh)**

**Chapitre 14 : Parce qu'un jour, tout deviendra plus clair**

Gilbert regardait le visage endormi de Matthew avec attention. Même plus que de la simple attention. En réalité, il ne pouvait pas détacher le regard de son mignon compagnon. Ou de ses deux mignons compagnons, puisque Gilbird était en train de dormir sur sa tête. C'était sans aucun doute la vue la plus mignonne qu'il ait jamais eue à voir.

L'organisation des chambres avait été décidée la veille, après avoir obtenu les clés. Feli voulait dormir avec son frère et Ludwig, ce qui causa quelques problèmes du côté de Lovino et quelques problèmes de confort du côté de son frère à lui. Mais finalement l'allemand avait accepté et l'albinos avait pu demander à dormir avec son Birdie.

Quant à Alfred… Il était le dernier, et Francis n'était pas une option donc ils avaient pensés qu'il dormirait avec Arthur, bien que le capitaine avait finalement déclaré vouloir dormir au navire. En résultat, Francis et Antonio avaient partagé une chambre et Alfred s'était retrouvé seul.

Combien de temps resta-t-il là à ne rien faire, juste allongé à regarder le blond, il ne savait pas. En tout cas, il continua de rester silencieux jusqu'à ce que Matthew ne se réveille.

\- Oh, tu es réveillé ! remarqua-t-il intelligemment. Ça va, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Gil ? Oui, j'ai bien dormi, répondit l'autre avec un sourire.

Après s'être échangés quelques banalités, le plus jeune décida de se lever car si Alfred était déjà levé, alors il voudrait certainement que quelqu'un lui garde compagnie. Ou plutôt, mieux valait ne pas le laisser sans compagnie alors qu'ils étaient en pleine ville. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Selon Matthew, son frère pouvait causer de nombreux problèmes.

Mais une fois en bas, il n'y avait personne ressemblant au bruyant et toujours joyeux (quoique, des fois, pas si joyeux) Alfred. Se disant qu'il dormait sûrement toujours, les deux hommes décidèrent de manger d'abord. Mais malgré tout le temps qu'ils prirent à manger, les seuls à apparaître furent Ludwig, Francis et Antonio. Puis ils attendirent pour les jumeaux italiens.

\- Ve~ Où est Alfred ? Il dort toujours ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'attend ? On le reverra plus tard non ?

\- Et s'il était déjà parti ? suggéra Francis.

\- Vous pouvez déjà y aller si vous voulez. Je vais aller voir s'il est dans sa chambre.

\- D'accord, Birdie ! cria Gilbert.

Francis lui adressa un hochement de tête pour lui faire signe qu'il avait compris et avec ça, le plus jeune monta les escaliers. Aussitôt, le joyeux italien se redressa et prit les mains de son frère et de celui du prussien.

\- Ve~ ! Donc on peut y aller ? Ludie, Lovi, venez avec moi !

Et il les emmena à l'extérieur, ignorant complètement les protestations venant de derrière lui. Une fois la porte fermée, le français se tourna vers ses deux amis, souriant.

\- Bien, puisque nous sommes tous les trois enfin réunis, que diriez-vous de passer la journée ensemble ?

\- Ce serait génial ! répondit Antonio.

\- On attend pas Birdie ?

\- Gil, tu peux le laisser une journée non ? On est enfin réunis ! Et Tonio n'est plus enfermé !

\- Grâce à Lovi~ !

L'albinos regarda ses deux meilleurs amis un moment avant de sourire.

\- D'accord ! Puisque vous insistez, mon extraordinaire personne va vous accompagner !

\- Tu ne changes vraiment pas, Gil…

\- Oui, sa tête est toujours aussi enflée…

\- Eh !

***.*.***

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de scénarios possibles, dans la tête de Matthew. Soit son frère se trouvait dans sa chambre, soit il était déjà en ville. Mais le deuxième scénario était impossible sans que l'américain ne vienne le déranger d'abord. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Donc, il ne pouvait être qu'à l'auberge. Dans sa chambre.

Sauf que la porte était ouverte et qu'en entrant dans la pièce, il ne vit personne. Fronçant les sourcils, le canadien se demanda si Alfred lui faisait une blague. Gamin comme il pouvait parfois l'être, c'était possible, n'est-ce pas ? Il entreprit de regarder sous le lit, le seul endroit où il pouvait se cacher. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Inquiet, il descendit à nouveau et alla voir l'aubergiste. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait vu Alfred partir.

\- Excusez-moi… quelqu'un serait-il sorti euh… Enfin, quelqu'un qui me ressemble, avant que je n'arrive.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, durant lequel l'aubergiste réfléchit.

\- Non je ne pense pas. Mais durant la nuit, quelqu'un est sorti en courant.

\- Vraiment ?

Ça ne prouvait rien, mais peut-être que c'était lui. Ou peut-être pas. Ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas en fait.

\- Je n'ai vu personne comme vous aujourd'hui. Et j'ai été réveillé en pleine nuit par des bruits plutôt dérangeants.

\- Des bruits dérangeants ?

\- Un cri, d'abord. Puis un bruit sourd à l'étage ainsi que des bruits de pas et la porte d'entrée se fermant plutôt violemment.

\- Un cri ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Je ne sais pas, honnêtement. Je n'allais pas vérifier. Et s'il s'agissait d'un meurtre ? Je sais me débrouiller pour me défendre, mais on ne sait jamais à qui on a affaire. Je préférais espérer que la personne qui a causé ce cri ne vienne pas dans mon auberge. En tout cas, cette personne qui est partie doit avoir voulu intervenir, elle.

\- … C'est tout à fait le genre de personne qu'il est, soupira Matthew.

\- M'est avis que vous allez bientôt en avoir, des problèmes, si c'est la personne que vous chercher.

\- Avec lui c'est toujours comme ça.

\- Peut-être, mais avec Braginski en ville, vous devriez le retrouver en vitesse et faire profil bas. Si rien ne lui est encore arrivé.

\- Braginski est en ville ?

\- Oui, de ce que j'ai entendu. Quelqu'un a repéré son navire, caché au nord de la ville.

\- Merci, monsieur ! Je vais trouver mon frère et le lui dire !

L'aubergiste sourit et répondit un bref « de rien » avant de lui recommander d'être prudent. Le canadien répliqua qu'il le serait et s'en alla immédiatement. Comment était-il supposé chercher après Alfred ? La ville n'était pas énorme, mais elle était loin d'être petite. Il pouvait toujours commencer par chercher aux alentours de l'auberge, mais après…

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait mieux comme solution. Donc il allait devoir chercher à l'aveuglette une personne qui bougeait beaucoup. Ça allait lui prendre du temps.

***.*.***

Sa recherche dura des heures. Matthew dut explorer aussi bien les rues que les ruelles. Mais aucun visage dans les rues n'était celui de son frère et il n'y avait personne dans les ruelles. Parfois si, mais la personne ou celle qui l'accompagnait n'était pas Alfred.

Même lorsqu'il était obligé de s'arrêter, complètement à bout de souffle, il cherchait parmi les visages autour de lui. Mais en fin de compte, il ne trouvait pas celui qu'il cherchait. À présent, il pouvait même reconnaître certains visages.

\- Birdie ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Au son de la voix d'un certain albinos, le canadien releva la tête. Avec son petit-ami se trouvaient les deux meilleurs amis de ce dernier.

\- Oh, Gil… Oui… Oui, je vais bien.

\- Tu courrais ? demanda Antonio, remarquant ses halètements.

\- Euh… Oui. Alfred a voulu jouer à un jeu stupide.

\- Oh ? Donc il va bien ? demanda Gilbert. Tant mieux, il commençait à inquiéter mon extraordinaire personne !

\- Quel est ce jeu ?

À la question du français, Matthew paniqua intérieurement.

\- … Cache-cache. Il… s'est caché et je dois le chercher.

\- Dans une ville ?!

\- Oui, c'est exactement le genre d'idiot qu'il est après tout… Oh, au fait. J'ai parlé à l'aubergiste. Apparemment, Braginski est en ville…

Les trois amis se figèrent et Francis fronça les sourcils.

\- Braginski… ?

\- O-Oui… il y a un problème ?

Le silence se fit et le plus jeune hésita un moment, considérant changer de sujet. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, l'espagnol prit le sac de son ami blond avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Antonio ?!

\- Si tu veux récupérer ton sac, viens le chercher Frany !

\- Tonio, rend-le moi !

\- Oh je sais ! Il y a ton argent là-dedans non ? Si tu ne le reprends pas, c'est avec ça qu'on manger !

\- Oh bonne idée, Tonio ! Passe !

S'en suivit un jeu de passe passe entre Antonio et Gilbert, qui coururent pour éviter de laisser leur troisième ami attraper son sac. Et Matthew les regarda, légèrement perdu. Puis il secoua la tête. Peu importait. Il devait retrouver son frère avant qu'il ne fasse des bêtises. Et puisqu'il avait fouillé toute la ville, il se dirigea vers le navire. Arthur s'y trouvait après tout, donc c'était une possibilité.

Une fois arrivé, il balaya le pont du regard avant de se diriger vers la porte de la cabine du capitaine et de toquer. Il entendit un grognement.

\- Non Alfred, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour toi.

\- C-Ce n'est pas Alfred.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit si violemment que le canadien eut peur pour son nez.

\- Que veux-tu alors ?

\- Euh… En fait je le cherchais. Il… a décidé de se cacher quelque part et je dois le retrouver…

\- Vraiment ? Il est en ville alors ?

\- Oui, je pensais qu'il pourrait être venu ici mais je vais aller le chercher en ville.

Bien qu'il sembla plutôt hésitant, Arthur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ferma la porte, retournant dans sa cabine et laissant Matthew seul. Le blond se demanda un moment si le capitaine l'avait cru avant de se dire que ce n'était pas important. De toute façon, il retrouverait Alfred.

***.*.***

Il ne le trouva pas. Même après toute une journée de recherche, il n'avait pas trouvé Alfred. Pourtant, en une journée complète, c'était impossible de ne pas croiser quelqu'un. Même s'il était certainement en train de bouger (ou plutôt parce qu'il bougeait, justement). Déjà qu'il avait vu une ou deux fois le bad touch trio (comme ils s'étaient toujours appelés) et aperçu quelques fois les deux jumeaux italiens accompagnés de Ludwig…

À la fin de la journée, il était complètement désespéré. Il n'y avait plus qu'un scénario se produisant dans sa tête : Alfred avait croisé Ivan. Il aurait aimé en douter, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une autre option. En revanche, le canadien n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être devenu l'américain. Était-il mort ? C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Était-il retenu prisonnier ? La deuxième option était la meilleure, même s'il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Peut-être que s'il attendait juste encore un peu, Alfred reviendrait le soir ? Après tout, il faut attendre vingt-quatre heures avant de déclarer quelqu'un disparu. Mais c'était dans le monde moderne et ça ne valait que pour la police. Et là, il y avait Ivan Braginski dans le coin. Sans compter que son frère n'aurait pas pu partir n'importe où.

\- J'ai menti désolé !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Non en réalité, seulement une.

\- Birdie ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda ensuite Francis, attirant l'attention des autres sur lui.

\- Je… Il…

Que devait-il dire ? Que son frère avait potentiellement été enlevé par Braginski ? Malgré une certaine coïncidence entre la disparition d'Alfred et l'apparition du pirate russe, il n'avait aucune raison de penser ça. Si cela se trouvait, il avait juste quitté la ville et s'était perdu. Même si ça ne faisait pas très « héros » de sa part. Sûrement devrait-il se contenter de dire qu'il avait disparu. Et prévenir qu'Ivan était dans les passages.

\- Parle, Matthieu, tu nous inquiètes avec ton silence !

\- D-Désolé ! Euh… Alfred a… disparu.

Il y eut d'abord un silence. Des yeux s'écarquillèrent, des sourcils se froncèrent et tous arrêtèrent de manger. Puis Arthur se leva.

\- Quoi ?! Depuis quand ?

\- Je dirais… Hier soir… Ou durant la nuit…

\- _Lo siento pero_… Ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu l'avais retrouvé ?

\- Si… Mais je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, donc j'ai menti.

\- Ve… Donc Alfred a vraiment disparu ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Ça n'a pas intérêt à être une blague, _bastardo_.

\- Ça ne l'est pas ! J'ai parlé à l'aubergiste et il m'a dit avoir entendu un cri et des bruits de pas descendant les escaliers. Et… et il a entendu… il a entendu dire qu'Ivan Braginski était dans les parages.

Des visages pâlirent. Celui de Francis, surtout. Les yeux des deux meilleurs amis de ce dernier se dirigèrent vers lui et les sourcils d'Arthur se froncèrent encore plus que d'habitude. Les deux italiens, eux, les regardaient sans comprendre. Et même si Matthew savait qu'Ivan était un pirate terrifiant, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre non plus. Pour une raison ou une autre, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose…

\- Nous devons le trouver immédiatement, déclara le capitaine anglais d'un ton ferme.

Le canadien le regarda se déplacer jusqu'à la sortie, les poings ne s'ouvrant que pour ouvrir la porte. Les autres firent de même, restant silencieux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain blond ne redresse d'un coup la tête et ne se lève pour partir en courant. Les autres suivirent presque immédiatement.

\- _I don't know._

\- C'est stupide de ta part, partir ainsi… Tu pourrais te faire tuer !

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peux bien te faire ? Je ne peux pa- Oh, Ma… euh, c'était quoi déjà ?

\- Matthew… répondit ce dernier.

\- _Right_. Sais-tu où se trouve Braginski ?

\- Euh… l'aubergiste m'a dit que son navire était amarré au nord de la ville… Mais c'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Bien ! Alors on va chercher là-bas !

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Francis. Pourquoi serait-il… là-bas ?

\- Alfred ne voulait-il pas l'emmener avec nous ?

\- Euh… Si, peut-être… Mais que comptes-tu faire ? Trouver son navire, aller le voir et juste demander comme ça si Alfred est avec lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ?!

\- _Estás loco !_

_\- Ja, aber ich bin mit ihm. _(Oui, mais je suis avec lui)

\- Ve ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Fratello_.

\- Ne me demande pas, _idiota _! Comment je le saurais moi ?!

\- En tout cas, j'y vais, déclara Arthur, Vous pouvez retourner au navire au cas où, mais j'y vais.

***.*.***

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, tout ce que vit Alfred fut du noir. Où était l'interrupteur ? Il resta deux minutes immobile, sans bouger, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était plus dans son monde. Avec un soupir, il voulu au moins sortir du lit dans lequel il était couché. Sauf qu'il n'était pas dans un lit. Et encore moins couché. Ça, il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Tout comme le fait que ses mains étaient attachées à un mur.

Tout en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir autour de lui, l'américain essaya de trouver une raison à pourquoi il était attaché. Il n'avait rien fait de mal n'est-ce pas ? La nuit précédente, il était seulement allé dormir. Oh et Matthew allait sûrement s'énerver sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? Si ce n'était pas une blague de sa part et qu'il l'écoutait jusqu'au bout.

En fin de compte, il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Mais il ne paniqua pas. Les héros ne paniquaient jamais, même dans les situations les plus difficile, sombres, glauques et/ou complètement désespérées. Juste parce qu'ils étaient attachés ne voulaient pas dire que c'était la fin. Donc il trouverait bien un moyen de se détacher et de s'enfuir.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment se détacher.

Alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait faire pour s'en sortir, une porte s'ouvrit et la lumière qui entra dans la pièce l'éblouit. Une silhouette entra également, avançant dans sa direction à pas lents. Alfred plissa les yeux, mais fut incapable de voir de qui il s'agissait. Et alors que ses yeux s'habituaient enfin à la lumière, la silhouette s'arrêta et la porte se ferma, le laissant dans le noir complet, une fois de plus.

\- _Здравствуйте, __Альфред___.__

_\- I-Ivan ?!_

_Non, il ne venait pas de bégayer. Quel genre d'héros bégayait ? Pas les vrais en tout cas et Alfred, lui, était un vrai héros._

_\- __Да__, c'est moi._

_\- Pourquoi je suis attaché ?!_

_\- Ah, désolé pour ça. Je ne veux juste prendre aucun risque._

_\- Euh… Quoi ? Quel genre de risque ?_

_\- Celui que tu t'enfuisses, que tu emploies la violence. On m'a prévenu._

_\- Prévenu ?_

_\- Il m'a dit que tu le connaissais._

_\- « Il » ?_

_\- Même si tu ne peux pas voir son visage. C'est dommage._

_\- Et tu peux ?_

_\- Bien sûr que je peux._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_Non, l'américain n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Il posait des questions pour comprendre mais en l'absence de réponse, il se contentait de ce qu'il avait. Ou pas, puisqu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Des gens, il en connaissait. Et pas mal, en plus de ça. Donc cette personne qui avait renseigné Ivan (peu importe ce qu'elle avait dit) pouvait être n'importe qui. Par contre, quelqu'un dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage…_

_Deux « visages » apparurent dans son esprit. La sorcière et l'esprit._

_\- Une minute ! Tu connais la sorcière ?!_

_Au bout d'un long moment de silence, le russe acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. __Mais il ne dit rien de plus, et Alfred ne sut que dire d'autre. Il essaya bien d'y réfléchir, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait… Oh en fait il y avait __peut-être __quelque chose… __Mais il n'était pas sûr._

_\- En tout cas, tu resteras attaché jusqu'à ce que je décide le contraire._

_\- Pourquoi je m'enfuirais ? Tu n'as pas de raison de m'attacher, vu que je voulais que tu viennes avec moi et les autres, moi !_

_\- Je sais._

_\- Uh ? Alors pourquoi… ?_

_\- Je sais ce que tu veux faire et les autres __avec toi __ne m'aime__nt__ pas. Donc j'irai faire ce que je dois faire, et tu vas venir avec moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non._

_\- __Quoi ?! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux !_

_\- Pas sur mon navire, non._

_\- __Mais c'est- ! Tu ne peux pas, c'est juste… !_

_\- Silence, Alfred !_

_Les mots qui venaient de lui être criés… non hurlés le réduisirent au silence __instantanément. Du moins, pour deux secondes. Car assez rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'Ivan l'avait appelé par son prénom._

_\- « Alfred » ?_

_\- C'est ton nom._

_\- Je sais ça, répondit ce dernier en boudant un peu. Mais comment tu connais mon nom ?_

_\- Tu connais le mien._

_\- Euh… ___Well that's… Eum… ___Je…_

_\- C'est sûrement __дух_ qui te l'as dit.

\- Qui ?

\- L'esprit.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa. Donc Ivan connaissait l'esprit ? Bon ça n'allait pas changer grand-chose, si ? Parce que là il était toujours bloqué et si l'esprit semblait être ce personnage qui pouvait l'aider à s'échapper, Alfred n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ou de ce qu'il voudrait bien faire, en réalité. Après tout, si l'esprit lui parlait mais faisait de même avec Ivan, de quel côté était-il ? Et si Ivan connaissait aussi la sorcière, l'esprit était-il aussi un ami de la sorcière ?

Il n'était réellement pas habitué à réfléchir autant. Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucun indice.

Alors qu'il tentait de réfléchir tant bien que mal, l'américain entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Attends !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Si tu m'as appelé « Alfred »…

\- C'est parce que _дух _me l'as aussi donné. Content ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais demander.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Est-ce que…

Comment était-il supposé demandé ça ? Si Ivan ne s'en souvenait pas, quelles seraient les conséquences de lui avoir dit qu'il était la personnification d'un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas encore ? Quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas très… positif. C'était l'instinct, non ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais… pour…

Il espérait réellement que ce serait suffisant. Le regard rempli d'espoir, il attendit une réponse de la part du Russe, qui semblait toujours en train de réfléchir. Même s'il s'agissait d'Ivan et qu'il ne l'aimait pas, avoir une personne en plus se souvenant de leur monde originel aurait été un vrai soulagement. En gros, il serait heureux de voir que la situation n'était pas si mauvaise. Aussi peu mauvaise puisse-t-elle être alors qu'il était attaché et aux mains de quelqu'un comme Ivan. Et qu'il était loin de tout ses amis.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit finalement l'autre.

Alfred ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il ne savait pas. De toute façon, il n'en eut pas le temps car quelqu'un arriva apparemment (il ne pouvait pas bien voir, à cause de toute la lumière) et parla au capitaine, qui était toujours tourné vers son prisonnier.

\- Capitaine ! Le capitaine Kirkland veut vous parler.

Arthur ? La tête de l'américain se releva d'un coup. Arthur le cherchait ? Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et il se remit à penser à un moyen de s'enfuir à nouveau. Tout en ramenant Ivan avec eux, bien sûr.

\- Je n'irai pas lui parler. Retourne à ton poste.

\- Il a dit que si vous refusiez, il viendrait.

\- Qu'il vienne. Il ne nous trouvera pas.

\- Euh… En fait, il est déjà là, monsieur. Il a trouvé le navire.

\- Quoi ?!

Sur ce, les deux pirates s'en allèrent, la porte claquant alors que les bruits de pas se firent muets. L'esprit d'Alfred tenta de se concentrer sur un moyen de se débarrasser de ses liens. Si Arthur était là, alors il devait s'en occuper le plus vite possible.

La plupart du temps, dans les films qu'il avait vu, le protagoniste trouvait toujours un moyen d'obtenir la clé dont ils avaient besoin. Mais à quoi lui servirait une clé en fait ? C'était des cordes… Alors il lui fallait un objet coupant. Ce qu'il n'avait pas et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quand quelqu'un pourrait venir. Donc ces options étaient à mettre à l'eau. Et les cordes ne céderaient pas juste en écartant les poignets, si- Le blond regarda ses poignets. Bon bah apparemment si.

Logiquement, pour la cellule par contre, il avait besoin d'une clé. Mais en fait, ça devenait assez ennuyant pour lui et il décida de simplement enfoncer la porte. Pareil pour celle de la cale. Et si la première fois, ça c'était bien passé, la deuxième en revanche… Comme la porte n'était pas verrouillée, il fut surpris et tomba au sol, alertant tout le monde autour de lui.

\- Alfred !

\- Comment t'es-tu échappé ?!

En face de lui, deux capitaines pirates. L'un qu'il était plutôt content de voir.

\- Arthur !

Ce dernier ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui, s'étant tourné vers le russe.

\- Donc tu l'avais vraiment !

\- Oui, et ?

\- Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec lui ?!

S'étant relevé assez rapidement, Alfred regarda attentivement les deux capitaines. Si Ivan paraissait calme, Arthur, lui, avait la main posée sur le pommeau de son épée.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, puisqu'il voyage avec **moi** sur **mon** navire.

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne le connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que moi.

Les sourcils de l'américain se froncèrent, la confusion envahissant ses pensées.

\- Quoi ? Je ne pense pas non… Enfin… Non je ne pense pas…

Le silence s'installa sur les trois. Décidant d'ignorer ce qu'il venait d'entendre (parce que ce n'était sûrement pas important de toute façon), Alfred décida de profiter du fait qu'il avait l'attention des deux autres pour s'immiscer un peu plus dans la discussion. Enfin surtout la diriger sur le bon sujet.

\- Bref vous devez venir avec moi, tous les deux ! Bon Artie t'es déjà avec moi et en fait c'est plutôt moi qui suis avec toi puisque c'est ton navire et tout ce qui va avec, je sais mais bref ! Ivan, tu dois venir avec nous !

Les deux capitaines le regardèrent, aussi confus que lui-même une ou deux minutes plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi irais-je avec lui ? Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, Alfred, et je ne veux pas venir avec toi.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Si tu sais ce que je veux faire, alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas, justement ? J'ai besoin que tu viennes. Ça ne marchera pas sans toi, tu sais !

\- Mais il y a certaines personnes dans ton groupe que je n'ai pas envie de voir et qui n'ont pas très envie de me voir non plus. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que je peux t'aider sans que nous ayons besoin d'eux.

\- Je ne pense pas…

\- Alfred, partons.

\- Non, je vous en interdit.

\- Non on ne peut pas partir ! cria presque Alfred au même moment qu'Ivan.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vois, répliqua Ivan avec un sourire triomphant, tu peux partir, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi.

\- J'ai dit « on » ! Et si on doit partir, ce sera à trois !

\- Je refuse, répondirent les deux capitaines en parfaite unisson.

\- Alors personne ne part.

\- Est-ce que cette situation nous mène quelque part ? Je vous rappelle à tous les deux que j'ai l'avantage. Ceci est mon navire. Mon équipage peut te tuer n'importe quand, Kirkland. Et ces personnes qui t'attendent toujours ne changeront pas la donne. Reprendre Alfred ne me sera pas compliqué.

\- Eh, je me suis échappé par moi-même, je pourrai recommencer ! Et de toute façon, je ne me laisserai pas faire attraper comme ça, arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là !

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne me laisserai pas non plus faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh vraiment ? Alors amenez-vous, toi et ta misérable épée et prouvez-le moi.

\- Arthur ! cria une voix différente, Ne fais l'idiot et reviens ! Tu as une idée du nombre d'hommes qu'il y a, sur ce navire ?!

\- Tch, _damn frog_, il n'a pas le droit de me donner d'ordre. Mais je suppose que tu es libéré, Alfred, alors allons-nous en.

\- Quoi ?! Eh, tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne veux pas, je dois-

\- Alfred.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en aller ainsi ?

En sentant la main d'Arthur prendre la sienne, Alfred le regarda. Il voulut résister mais lorsqu'il vit Ivan et tous ses hommes sortir leurs épées, il hésita clairement. Risquer sa peau ou celle de l'anglais pour convaincre quelqu'un comme le capitaine russe ne semblait pas être une très bonne idée. Et si Alfred ne savait pas ce qui arriverait s'ils mourraient, lui ou Arthur, il préférait ne pas prendre le risque de perdre l'anglais.

\- D'accord…

\- Désolé.

Et ils se mirent à courir, l'américain passant rapidement devant, tirant plus le blond derrière lui qu'autre chose. Ils sortirent rapidement et virent Francis, Gilbert et Antonio qui ne demandèrent même pas ce qui s'était passé et se contentèrent de courir avec eux.

Ils ne s'arrêtent qu'une fois de nouveau en ville. Lâchant tous un soupir de soulagement, ils se remirent à marcher et Alfred sentit quelque chose lui échapper de sa main droite. Sursautant, il voulut vérifier mais se rappela qu'il n'avait rien dans la main donc il n'avait en réalité rien fait tombé. Non, il n'avait rien dans la main parce que c'était celle d'Arthur qu'il avait tenu.

Et en ce moment précis, Arthur était couché au sol, visiblement inconscient.

\- Arthur ! Arthur, ça va ?!

***.*.***

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, le bonheur des jumeaux, de son frère et de Ludwig de l'avoir retrouvé ne fut pas de très longue durée quand ils virent Arthur inconscient. Celui-ci fut rapidement amené au médecin de l'équipage et après une attente beaucoup trop longue, Francis proposa à Alfred de se reposer, lui assurant qu'il irait bien. Avant, l'américain voulut poser quelques questions mais il n'en reçut pas l'autorisation et fut envoyé au lit.

Mais le repos non plus ne lui fut pas accordé car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un manoir… plutôt familier, en fait. Il essaya de se rappeler pourquoi, mais il n'y arriva pas. Finissant par en avoir marre d'y réfléchir, Alfred haussa les épaules et regarda autour de lui.

\- _Êtes-vous certain que c'est nécessaire ?_

La voix venait de la porte à sa droite. Se tournant rapidement, il se dirigea vers la porte et regarda à travers le trou de la serrure. Bon il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça au lieu de voir s'il pouvait traverser la porte, mais il se contenta de le faire ainsi. Même si tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un Lovino enfant, qui avait une main posée sur son épaules. La main de quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait voir et qu'il pourtant arrivait à reconnaître, quelque part dans un coin de son esprit.

\- _Je le suis. Feliciano a insisté pour venir mais la punition de cet enfant-ci est loin d'être fini__e__._

\- _Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous faire_-

\- _Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir entendu_.

\- _Nous ne pouvons pas_-

\- _Francis !_

La troisième voix, contrairement à la deuxième qui était plutôt grave et ressemblait à celle d'un homme beaucoup plus âgé, semblait être celle d'une jeune fille. Et à en juger par ce qu'elle venait de dire, la première voix qu'il avait entendue devait être celle de Francis.

\- _… __Bien. __Nous nous occuperons de sa punition._

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Alfred réalisa qu'il ne pouvait contrôler son corps. Parce que, sans qu'il ne le veuille, il recula et se tourna. Un moment immobile, il se mit soudainement à courir silencieusement dans le couloir. Puis tout devint noir. Pour une raison inconnue, il se retrouva assis contre un mur. Parfois sa tête bougeait d'un coin à un autre, lorsqu'un son atteignait ses oreilles. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Juste des sons de temps, mais ce n'était que des bruits de pas lointains ou bien des personnes qui parlaient (bien qu'il était difficile de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient).

Sinon, il n'y avait que le noir. Et ce sentiment de peur et de solitude.

Et alors que les minutes se prolongeaient, juste au moment où il crut entendre quelqu'un pleurer, sa vision revint et les pleurs s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

\- ¡ Hola !_ Feliciano. Je suis venu rendre visite à Francis, tu sais où il se trouve ?_

Quand Alfred se retourna, il vit un certain espagnol le regarder en souriant, un panier rempli de tomates sous le bras. Un sentiment de joie l'envahit et il se mit à sourire. Cette réaction ne devait pas lui appartenir. Pourquoi serait-il aussi heureux de voir le brun ? Pas qu'il le détestait, bien entendu.

\- _Je crois qu'il est dans sa chambre_, répondit la voix d'un petit Feliciano.

\- _Je vois, _¡ Gracias !_ Je vais aller le chercher. Et ton frère ?_

Il y eut un moment de silence et avant qu'Antonio ne puisse reposer sa question, le petit italien répondit.

\- _Je ne sais pas._

L'américain le savait, Feliciano ne mentait pas. Surtout lorsqu'il sentit la même inquiétude que lui.

\- _Alors je demanderai à __Francis ou à Marianne ! Mais d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? Tu es tout seul ? Je pensais que tu parlais avec quelqu'un…_

Cette fois en revanche, il sentit des millions de pensées passer dans son cerveau mais n'arriva pas à les attraper, se retrouvant plutôt perdu.

\- _Mh ? Non, il n'y a que moi !_

\- _Ah bon. Tu veux une tomate ?_

Nul besoin de le préciser, la tomate fut acceptée avec joie. Et pour Alfred, le monde redevient brièvement noir avant de le faire changer de nouveau, le ramenant dans un couloir du manoir. Non loin, Francis et Marianne discutaient entre eux.

\- _Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut rien y faire ? Peu importe les raisons qu'il a de faire ça, c'est beaucoup trop cruel…_

De quoi parlaient-ils, l'observateur n'en avait aucune idée.

_\- Je sais, mais avec l'un de ses hommes pour surveiller, nous ne pouvons rien faire._

-_ Nous pouvons quand même refuser, qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ?!_

\- _Tu le sais très bien, Francis. Moi aussi je veux refuser, mais tu sais que sans lui, nous n'aurions plus rien._

\- _Mais…_

\- _Essaye de comprendre ! Je ne veux pas que toi, père ou mère se retrouvent tués à cause de ça !_

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de la part du français, le silence s'installant sur le couloir à la place. Mais alors que la jeune femme en face de lui posait une main sur son épaule, il releva la tête.

\- _Et si je trouve un moyen de gagner de l'argent ?_

\- _Je ne pense pas que ça réglera le problème._

\- _Je peux essayer, non ?_

Marianne soupira.

\- _Tant que tu ne te fais pas tuer, d'accord ? Promets-moi que tu seras prudent_.

\- _Je le serai, tu peux compter sur moi_.

Derrière lui, des bruits de pas retentirent et il se sentit reculer sur le côté pour voir Antonio courir dans la direction de Francis et le prendre dans ses bras par derrière. Heureusement, le français réussit à garder son équilibre et regarda son ami en souriant.

\- _Antonio ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

\- _Je suis ven__u__ te rendre visite,_ mi amigo.

\- _Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui._

\- _Normal, ça s'appelle une visite surprise !_

Alors que les deux commencèrent à parler, il se vit reculer, se retourner et partir. Ce qu'il avait entendu ne le concernait en réalité certainement pas et il aurait dû s'en aller il y avait déjà trop longtemps. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit deux ou trois phrases.

\- _Oh Antonio, _mon ami_, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?_

\- Si_, de quoi s'agit-il ?_

\- _Quand tu repartiras, tu pourras m'emmener avec toi ?_

À nouveau, il y eut ce silence.

\- _Je veux bien !_

Et pour la énième fois, Alfred vit le couloir et les personnes présentes disparaître pour laisser place à un salon et à un Francis plutôt sérieux.

\- _Je suis désolé _Matthieu._ On ne peut pas te garder plus longtemps._

\- _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

\- _Parce que… Euh… C'est compliqué._

Tout était toujours compliqué. C'était quelque chose qu'il détestait. À cause de ça, il n'avait jamais aucune réponse et on le laissait se poser des questions sans réponse tout seul.

Alfred se demanda si son frère pensait souvent comme ça.

_\- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais aller chez Gilbert quelques temps ?_

\- _Combien de temps ?_

\- _… __Je ne sais pas. Peut-être très longtemps. Mais peut-être moins._

\- _Ça n'aide pas._

\- _Je sais. Désolé. Je ne veux pas te chasser du manoir mais…_

Son regard descendit vers ses genoux. Enfin, pas réellement les siens. Plutôt ceux de son frère. Malgré lui, il sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. Et s'il se sentait content de revoir Gilbert, il se sentait également triste de devoir partir. Alfred voulait arrêter de sentir les émotions des autres. Des fois, c'était beaucoup trop triste ou sombre à son goût…

Francis continua de parler jusqu'à ce que sa vision ne devienne complètement noire. Un moment, il resta immobile. Puis il sentit qu'il marchait. Lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, il n'était plus sûr. La pluie tombait et coulait sur ses joues mais il continuait de marcher calmement. Enfin, ses pieds s'arrêtèrent et, petit à petit, sa vision lui revient. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Non loin, se trouvait le manoir de Francis. Dont il se trouvait à l'entrée. Le portail était en piteux état, comme si quelqu'un l'avait enfoncé. Ce qui était probablement le cas. En regardant un peu mieux, il vit des personnes au milieu du jardin. Il entendit également des pleurs et des cris. Prudemment, à lents pas silencieux sur l'herbe, il s'avança et vit les formes des personnes se préciser.

Et il reconnut Francis et Arthur. Le français était à genoux au sol, tenant sa sœur dans ses bras. Arthur, lui, était debout et le regardait, habillé de son attirail de pirate. Son épée était sortie. D'un coup, un froid l'envahit et il s'arrêta. L'épée en question était ensanglantée et Marianne ne bougeait pas. Francis l'appelait, mais elle ne répondait pas, le laissant pleurer, les larmes coulant sur sa robe, se confondant à la pluie.

L'anglais murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas.

_Je me demande qui est le plus à plaindre, dans ce tableau…_

* * *

**6.247 mots (ça a augmenté avec la relecture). Ce n'est pas vraiment le chapitre le plus long que j'aie écrit, mais en arrivant vers la fin, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait rien à rajouter donc j'espère que le rêve d'Alfred et son abondance d'informations (indices compris) compensent assez pour vous. Enfin je suppose qu'il y en a pour ne pas se préoccuper de la taille ou qui seront content d'avoir moins de lecture donc… x) Je me complique juste la vie, c'est tout x)**

**Bref je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part « désolée si je me suis trompée pour le caractère d'Ivan » ou bien « Je ne vois pas Francis comme aussi désespéré et en fait son côté ''Ce n'est pas juste'' ressemble plus à Alfred mais c'est mieux pour l'histoire ! ». De toute façon en fait vous ne savez pas de quoi il parle.**

**Bon du coup sinon je suis contente j'ai enfin écrit cette scène que j'ai imaginée depuis le début ! Et je vous laisse avec votre… cliffhanger parce que je suppose que je peux appeler ça un clifhanger ? Bah peut-être pas… BREF je vous laisse avec cette fin, déjà, parce que comme ça je peux relire et puis publier. Oh je dois trouver un titre aussi.**

**Bref à la prochaine, pour le chapitre 15 ou un autre OS. Et désolée pour l'attente.**


	15. Chapter 15: La place de tout le monde

**Donc, j'ai toujours pas d'ordi donc c'est toujours compliqué d'écrire mais en attenant écrivons un semblant de quelque chose en cours d'info (bien sûr, après avoir terminé le travail à faire). Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire là x'D**

**Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas touché à cette fanfic. Deux mois. Bah, je sais pas vous mais déjà deux semaines pour moi c'est long alors…**

**Bref, je m'y mets !**

… **Après avoir relu la fin du chapitre 14 au moins**

**Chapitre 15 : Partout est la place de tout le monde**

Depuis son dernier rêve, le cerveau d'Alfred n'arrêtait pas de fonctionner. Sa tête lui faisait énormément mal, du coup, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. De ce qu'il comprenait, Arthur avait tué Marianne. Sinon, pourquoi son épée serait-elle ensanglantée ? Mais il n'avait pourtant pas tué Francis. C'était bizarre.

L'une des solutions était de demander directement, mais comment Arthur le prendrait-il s'il allait le faisait ? Sans doute lui claquerait-il la porte de sa cabine au nez, une fois de plus. Rien qui ne change de d'habitude, mais tout de même… Cet Arthur n'était pas aussi amusant à embêter que celui qu'il avait eu l'habitude de voir.

Oh, et il était actuellement inconscient, aussi. Il pouvait toujours essayer de poser sa question, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en obtenir la réponse.

\- Il y a un problème, Alfred ?

Lorsque l'interpellé se retourna, il fit face à un Francis aux airs plutôt fatigués. D'habitude, l'américain ne faisait pas attention aux expressions des autres, mais même pour lui, il était évident que le français avait grand besoin de sommeil. Non pas qu'il allait le lui dire. Il ne sera certainement pas écouté, de toute façon.

\- Comment va Arthur ? demanda-t-il, ignorant la question.

\- Il se repose. Tu devrais faire de même.

\- J'ai assez dormi.

\- Est-ce que tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Surpris, les yeux d'Alfred s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa d'un coup. Un moment silencieux, il se contenta de regarder l'autre blond, qui lui souriait. Avec un sourire fatigué, mais il lui souriait malgré tout.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?!

\- Tu viens de me le confirmer.

Pourquoi tout le monde arrivait à le comprendre aussi facilement alors que lui devait réfléchir rien que pour comprendre pourquoi… Bon il ne trouvait déjà pas d'exemple, mais lorsqu'il devait lire les expressions des visages des autres, il devait réfléchir énormément. Pourtant, ces mêmes autres arrivaient à le comprendre en moins de deux secondes.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Matthew avait l'habitude de venir me voir lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar. Feliciano aussi d'ailleurs. Dommage que son frère n'était pas de ce genre là, ça l'aurait aidé.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la partie sur Lovino l'intrigua. C'était plutôt étrange, sachant que rien n'était censé… l'interpeller ainsi. Mais il ne savait pas, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, dans la manière dont la dernière phrase avait été dite, dans l'expression du français. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas, il n'arrivait même pas à voir ce qui était différent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire tout cela, tu sais. En plus, je ne connais pas grand-chose aux problèmes de Lovino. Je doute que, à part lui-même, personne ne les connaît.

Les problèmes de Lovino ? En pensant à tout ce qu'il connaissait jusque là du passé des pays coincés avec lui, Alfred se demanda si un seul d'entre eux n'avait pas de problème grave. Parce qu'entre être capturé par une sorcière sadique et avoir un proche mort, il trouvait difficile de penser positif.

Mais bon, il était le héros ! Et même durant les temps sombres, les héros ne se laissaient pas décourager et se relevaient toujours. Donc même s'il devait découvrir pire, il libérerait ses amis et les ramènerait dans leur monde. C'était son devoir en tant que héros et il savait qu'il y arriverait.

\- Finalement, si tu ne connais rien de nous et nous de toi, pourquoi nous appeler « amis » ?

Un moment surpris par la question, Alfred regarda Francis sans comprendre. Puis finalement, les rouages de son cerveau se remirent en marche et il commença à réfléchir à la question. Devait-il répondre la question ou bien rester évasif, comme à son habitude ? S'il disait toute la vérité au français, celui-ci lui en dirait-il plus sur son passé et le passé de certains autres ? Il semblait, après tout, être celui qui connaissait le plus de monde.

\- Ce que tu m'as déjà dit n'est pas assez pour que je comprenne… Bien que ce soit déjà dur à comprendre et que je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas soudainement plus facile à comprendre…

Ah oui, « Marianne » avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit à Arthur, lors de leur « première rencontre ». Alors, il n'avait rien à perdre à lui expliquer le reste non ?

\- Eh bien, euh… Tu sais que je viens du futur d'un autre monde… Eh bien les amis que je cherche étaient avec moi. Et ils se sont retrouvés aussi. Mais eux, ils ne s'en souviennent pas.

\- Et je fais partie de ces amis et de ce monde-là…

Lentement, Alfred acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Alors… Es-tu vraiment en train de dire que j'ai été transporté dans un autre monde sans que je ne le sache ?!

\- Eum… Oui ?

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ben… Mattie ne s'en rappelait pas non plus, on a trouvé le moyen de lui rendre sa mémoire donc oui ?

\- Je vois…

Pas un mot de plus ne fut prononcé. Pendant un moment, l'américain chercha quelque chose à dire mais pour lui, il avait déjà tout dit. Il ne s'en alla pas pour autant. Il n'était pas fatigué, loin de là, et il n'avait rien en particulier à faire. Aller voir Arthur n'était apparemment pas une option non plus. Un soupir lui échappa des lèvres. Si seulement il avait encore ses jeux vidéos…

\- Comment avez-vous fait ?

La tête d'Alfred se releva d'un coup, ne s'attendant plus à ce que l'autre blond ne lui parle. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne pense réellement à ce qu'il devait répondre.

\- Apparemment, il fallait détruire sa peluche.

\- Tu as détruit Kumajiro ?! Mais il l'aimait vraiment !

\- Pas moi, non ! Il l'a fait tout seul… quand je lui ai dit que ça marcherait… peut-être.

\- Tu n'étais même pas sûr ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir à cent pour cent ? Il fallait essayer…

À nouveau, le silence s'installa et l'américain se demanda sérieusement s'il devait se sentir coupable. Mais non, lui, il avait hésité en parlant de son idée à son frère. Il savait que sa peluche était précieuse à ses yeux, bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Peut-être que ça lui avait été expliqué, mais il n'était plus certain de s'en rappeler, en fait.

\- La même chose est arrivée avec Gil, avoua-t-il malgré le fait que Francis le prendrait assurément mal.

\- Il se rappelle de l'autre monde ?

\- Euh… non. En fait je pensais avoir trouvé l'objet qui le reliait à ce monde et c'est sûrement le bon mais… quand il l'a jeté par dessus bord, on a cru qu'il allait mourir !

\- Est-ce la fois où tu as sauté par dessus bord, peu de temps avant notre escale ?

Avec un hochement de tête, l'autre acquiesça.

\- S'il allait mourir, alors je te remercie. Mais je suppose que maintenant, il faut trouver comment détruire ces menottes sans qu'il meure ?

Une deuxième fois, la réponse fut un hochement de tête. Alfred n'avait sérieusement aucune idée de comment les détruire. Y avait-il un moyen de faire ça ? Oh ou bien il pouvait peut-être utiliser sa force ? À moins que ça ne soit à Gilbert de le faire lui-même. S'il était capable de le faire. À quel point les menottes étaient-elles résistantes ? C'était quelque chose qu'il devait vérifier dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

\- J'essaierai d'y penser alors.

Ne voyant que répondre, l'américain laissa le silence s'installer et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le russe. Les deux hommes n'étaient peut-être pas amis, mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation. Que se passerait-il si l'autre ne venait pas avec eux ? Leur chance de se croiser de nouveau n'était pas si élevée. Du moins, de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre (et avec tout ce que Mattie lui avait dit…).

Alors, il devrait sûrement aller le chercher non ? Oui. Peut-être qu'Ivan était toujours au même endroit, donc il lui suffisait simplement de traverser la ville… Et en fait il ne savait pas trop où se trouvait le navire mais en se concentrant un peu, il devrait se rappeler le chemin que lui et son « équipe de secours » avaient parcouru en s'enfuyant.

Oubliant la conversation qu'il était en train d'avoir puisque plus un mot n'était prononcé, Alfred se retourna et se dépêcha de quitter le navire. Ou du moins d'essayer. Il n'avait pas pensé que Francis aurait prêté attention à ce qu'il faisait et serait curieux. Apparemment il s'était trompé et aurait dû faire sa sortie plus discrète. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Eum… nulle part.

\- Ne mens pas. Te connaissant, tu vas probablement faire quelque chose de stupide et je sais ce que notre cher capitaine en penserait, s'il pouvait donner son avis.

Oh c'était plutôt clair pour lui aussi. Arthur n'accepterait pas l'idée qu'Alfred se balade de nouveau dans cette ville sans personne avec lui. Et ce, même s'il était parfaitement apte à se défendre. Les circonstances de son enlèvement étaient différentes : Il ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que ce soit Ivan, de toutes les personnes que cela aurait pu être. Et puis le russe frappait fort aussi.

Puis un certain détail vint interrompre ses pensées. Ainsi que l'image d'une Marianne recouverte de sang dans les bras d'un Francis en larmes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que l'image couvrait sa vision, l'empêchant de voir le pont devant ses yeux. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais il voulait réellement savoir.

\- Pourquoi tu te préoccupes autant d'Arthur ? J'aurais pensé que tu le détestais !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi penserais-tu ça ? Je l'embête de temps en temps mais…

Les yeux du français se dirigèrent vers la mer, et la suite se perdit un moment quelque part. Voulant toujours sa réponse, Alfred ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour insister, mais fut interrompu lorsque le pirate décida, apparemment, de continuer.

\- Est-ce que je le déteste ? Non, je n'y arrive pas. Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que c'était de sa faute et l'ai sincèrement détesté. Quand j'ai réalisé que c'était de la mienne… Je ne me suis pas excusé pour tout ce que je lui ai dit, mais je doute que cela change grand-chose. Après tout, il se déteste certainement plus que je ne l'ai jamais détesté. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il l'a compris quand il a vu mon changement d'attitude envers lui, dans le tonneau.

Les mots continuaient de sortir de la bouche du français, tandis que le plus grand tentait de suivre. Rien de ce qu'il comprenait n'avait de sens. Alors d'accord tout le monde disait qu'il était idiot, mais il ne se trompait pas en pensant que s'excuser pour avoir détesté le meurtrier de sa sœur n'avait aucun sens, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ça ou bien il était à côté de la plaque. Mais s'il était à côté de la plaque…

\- Il a fait de son mieux, soupira finalement Francis.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne te le dirai pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y repenser, c'est tout. Arrête de fouiller la vie de tout le monde sur le navire.

À ce moment-là, Alfred était en train de suivre Francis sur le pont, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'arrête en face d'une porte, le dos tourné à lui.

\- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir Arthur ? Il est peut-être réveillé maintenant.

Toutes ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers le capitaine.

\- Vraiment ? Je peux ?!

\- Oui. Mais s'il dort toujours, ne le réveille pas.

Heureux, il laissa la discussion précédente s'effacer de son esprit un moment et fit volte-face, courant en direction de la cabine du capitaine. Pour une fois, il ne toqua pas et entra, faisant quand même attention à ne pas défoncer la porte. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il alla s'assoir à côté de son lit et regarda le torse bandé de l'anglais. Son sourire disparut.

\- Arthur ? il appela, comme si l'autre allait l'entendre dans son sommeil.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le réveiller. Mais malgré tout, il se mit à le secouer, voulant le voir les yeux ouverts, l'insultant ou peu importe, mais avec plus de vie que ça.

\- Arthur !

\- La ferme. Je t'entends, _git_.

Le sourire lui revint et Alfred ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler encore une fois et l'anglais grogna. Bien qu'il l'ignora et se contenta de sa propre joie.

\- Je vais me rendormir.

\- Quoi déjà ?

\- Je suis _supposé dormir_, Alfred.

\- « Supposé » peut-être, mais ce serait mieux si tu parlais avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu le veux ?

\- Tu veux dire que je veux dormir…

\- Oh _come on !_ Juste un peu !

Arthur laissa un grognement échapper ses lèvres avant d'accorder seulement quelques minutes à l'américain. « Mais pas plus », avait-il ajouté. Sans vraiment poser attention à cette dernière phrase, Alfred commença directement à parler, ne laissant pas vraiment place à de la répartie. Un peu, mais pas tant que ça. Puis en fin de compte, il fut tellement prit dans ce qu'il disait qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que son interlocuteur était en train de somnoler.

\- Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

La réponse qu'il reçut fut trop faible pour qu'il comprenne quoi que soit, mais même s'il eu envie de murmurer un « menteur », il se contenta de sourire et d'admirer le visage endormir du capitaine anglais. Une minute, quoi ? Secouant la tête, l'américain se redressa et décida de penser autre chose.

Mais autre chose… comme quoi ? La seule chose venant à son esprit était son rêve. Et Alfred avait beau savoir que si en tant qu'Angleterre, tuer une personne ne représentait presque rien, Arthur en tant que personne, tuer la sœur de Francis ? Enfin en tant que personne… En tant que Pirate… Il était perdu.

Les sourcils froncés, il lâcha un soupir et se leva. Mieux valait faire autre chose. L'anglais irait bien. Il se trouvait sur son navire et il y avait il-ne-savait-combien-de-personnes sur le navire pour le protéger. Quitter le navire et partir à la recherche d'Ivan était donc une bonne idée. Ou pas une mauvaise pour le pirate en tout cas.

Prêt à partir en douce, il ouvrit la porte de la cabine et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne sur le pont. Enfin aucun qui soit Francis, Matthew, Gilbert ou Ludwig. Peut-être pouvait-il aussi compter Antonio et Lovino, mais dans tout les cas, personne ne devait l'empêcher de s'en aller.

Heureusement, il semblait n'y avoir que quelques membres de l'équipage. Peut-être les autres dormaient-ils tous ? Probablement. Il faisait complètement nuit après tout le soleil n'était pas prêt de se lever. Du moins, il pensait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une montre avec lui ni rien pour lui afficher l'heure.

Finalement, il décida de sortir et, fermant la porte sans pour autant la claquer, il s'aventura sur le pont. Tentant d'être naturel, il vérifia que personne ne le regardait alors qu'il se rapprochait de la planche. Sa mission touchait enfin à sa fin et… quelqu'un l'appela. Prétendant qu'il n'était pas du tout en train d'essayer de partir en douce, il se retourna et se retrouva face à Feliciano.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Alfred ? Tu t'en vas ?

\- Mh ? Non pas du tout ! J'allais juste… Je ne comptais pas aller en ville, je voulais juste… descendre un peu du navire !

\- Ah vraiment ? le sourire de l'italien s'agrandit, Je peux venir aussi ? J'ai fait un cauchemar et _fratello_ m'a juste dit de me rendormir et que ce n'était pas réel. Puis il s'est rendormi alors je suis sorti.

\- Venir ? Eum… Je préfère être seul.

\- Dommage, je vais aller voir _fratello _Francis ou _fratello_ Antonio alors.

\- Francis est retourné à l'intérieur il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Le sourire n'avait quitté qu'un bref moment le visage du brun mais puisque ce dernier s'en alla rapidement, Alfred ne s'en préoccupa pas trop et se retourna de nouveau pour partir. Décidant de se dépêcher, il s'éloigna à grand pas du navire. Si personne à part Feliciano ne l'avait vu, tout devrait bien se passer lui.

Confiant, il avança dans la ville, se demandant ce qu'il allait dire à Ivan. Bah en tant que héros, il savait qu'il réussirait à coup sûr sa mission et que peu importe les mots qu'il choisirait, il y arriverait. Le russe viendrait avec eux et tout le monde sera content. Ou peut-être pas mais ça ne faisait rien. Il était toujours obligé de le faire, pour être sûr de ramener tout le monde.

Les yeux passant des rues désertes aux plus sombres, il shoota dans une pierre qui traînait là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'en aille hors de sa portée et qu'il doive en chercher une autre. Il n'y avait réellement pas âme qui vive… Il se demanda un moment pourquoi, mais supposa que ça n'avait pas de réelle importance et continua simplement d'observer son environnement.

\- _добрый вечер_, Alfred. Encore.

D'abord surpris, l'interpellé s'arrêta directement et regarda autour de lui avant de se rendre compte que le russe se trouvait à l'autre bout de la place sur laquelle il venait d'arriver. Puis il sourit. Au moins comme ça, il n'avait pas à chercher comment atteindre le navire. Première partie de la mission ? Accomplie. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Ivan de venir avec lui.

\- Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu te promènerais en pleine ville la nuit après que tu m'aies échappé.

\- Pourquoi ? Je dois toujours te convaincre !

\- Tu tiens toujours autant à ce que je te suive ? Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si je viens avec vous, je ne pourrai pas faire ce que j'ai à faire.

\- On peut trouver un moyen !

\- Non. Il n'y a que deux possibilités : Je repars avec ou sans toi.

Ce n'était pas possible : il devait y avoir un moyen ! Que voulait faire Ivan ? Le seul moyen qu'il le sache était de le suivre dans sa quête, mais ça ne semblait définitivement pas être une bonne idée. Et si le pirate essayait de lui jouer un tour et qu'une fois qu'il retournait avec lui sur son navire, il se faisait de nouveau emprisonner ? À moins de preuve du contraire, ce scénario était toujours possible.

\- Mais si tu ne viens pas, on ne se reverra jamais !

\- C'est ce qui t'inquiètes ? Alors ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami. Nous nous retrouverons.

Ça c'était effrayant. Et le sourire avec lequel le capitaine russe prononçait ces mots était juste… enfin ça augmentait l'effet. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer des choses si ?

\- Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

\- Parce que _дух_ me l'a dit. Un jour, je te reverrai. Je me demande seulement si tu es prêt à manquer certaines choses, en ne m'accompagnant. Tu sais, je suis sûr que tes amis peuvent chercher ceux qu'ils restent sans toi.

C'était vrai. Les autres étaient capables de trouver Yao et Kiku sans lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à ce sourire. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce fichu sourire différemment. Préférant reculer lentement, il se demanda quelle serait réellement la réaction d'Ivan. Dans tous les cas, qu'il mente ou non, il serait prêt à se battre s'il en avait besoin. Bon il n'avait pas d'arme mais…

\- Je suppose que c'était perdu d'avance. Peu importe. Comme je l'ai dit, nous nous reverrons, alors j'attendrai notre prochaine rencontre…

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le pirate s'avança vers lui et lui tapota l'épaule. Surpris, Alfred ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'autre l'interrompit, le surprenant encore plus en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Dommage que ma mémoire soit un peu floue, mais je pense que tu as bien changé.

Complètement perdu par ce qui était en train de lui arriver, l'américain retira la main du capitaine de ses cheveux et recula de quelques pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le russe en lui tournant le dos. Je m'en vais maintenant.

\- Quoi ?! Attends, tu n'as pas-

Alfred se mit à courir à sa poursuite, mais un mal de tête le fit s'arrêter et il tenta de s'appuyer à la fontaine au milieu de la place. Pourquoi les choses se compliquaient-elles ainsi ? Ivan aurait pu les accompagner, ils auraient pu trouver un arrangement mais non, il devait refuser et partir dans son coin ! Qu'est-ce que ça allait être, la prochaine fois ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il n'avait pas réellement envie de le savoir pour autant.

Tentant de regagner son équilibre, il ferma les yeux et attendit. Mais ça ne marcha pas et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la neige l'entourait complètement. Pourtant, il ne sentait pas le froid. Il avait juste mal à la tête et sa vision était floue, le mal de tête n'arrangeant rien.

\- _Enfin quelqu'un !_

Pensant que c'était lui qu'on appelait, le blond se retourna soudainement et vit une silhouette s'approcher de lui, mais s'arrêter à quelques pas, faisant face à quelqu'un d'autre. Un enfant, s'il en jugeait par la taille. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de mieux voir qui étaient l'homme et l'enfant à qui il parlait. En vain. Les silhouettes ne furent rien de plus que des ombres dans la neige.

\- _Je commençais à croire que ce village était abandonné ! Dis-moi mon garçon, où sont tous les gens ?_

\- _Il n'y a personne._

\- _Personne ? Mais tu es là donc il ne peut y avoir personne ! Et puis tu as des parents n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Il n'y a personne…_

\- _Sont-ils morts ?_

Le garçon ne répondit pas, laissant le silence demeurer alors que le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, faisant perdre l'équilibre à l'homme (s'il en fut un, mais il lui fallait bien se décider). Une fois qu'il l'eut récupéré, il mit un genou dans la neige et regarda le garçon, qui se trouvait maintenant à hauteur de ses yeux.

\- _S'ils ne le sont pas, peux-tu me dire où ils sont ?_

\- _Il n'y a même pas d'animaux ici._

De nouveau, le silence se fit et la plus grande des deux silhouettes se redressant, tendant une main à l'autre.

\- _Alors as-tu un endroit où nous pourrions aller ? Tu ne restes pas ici toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ?_

Lentement, le plus jeune hocha de la tête.

\- _Oui. Je vais vous montrer._

Leurs deux mains se joignirent et l'enfant joua au guide et marcha. Aussitôt, Alfred voulut se relever et les suivre, mais en fut incapable. Le monde autour de lui commença à trembler et il vacilla, tombant à terre avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre appui. Son mal de tête empira soudainement, l'empêchant de garder les yeux ouverts et une voix parvint à ses oreilles.

\- Alfred ! Hé, Alfred ! Réponds !

Une minute, était-ce Gilbert ? Cette voix lui était familière, mais il n'était pas complètement sûr. S'il arrivait à ouvrir les yeux… mais tout continuait de trembler. Même alors que son mal de tête s'atténuait, il semblait incapable de s'accrocher à quoique ce soit.

Puis il y eut un juron et tout s'arrêta alors que sa tête se cognait, peut-être, contre le sol. Génial, maintenant il avait mal à la tête pour une autre raison. Grognant, il rouvrit les yeux et sa vision un moment floue lui montra un sol découvert de neige. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas pu deviner avant, avec le coup que sa tête s'était prise.

\- Ah, Alfred ! Génial, tu es réveillé ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter: ça fait un moment que je te secoue et t'appelle et vu que tu ne te réveillais pas… Mais maintenant que tu l'es… ça va ?

Toujours aussi désorienté, Alfred ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de lui arriver, ou même de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. À moins que ce ne soit fini ? Ses yeux scrutèrent les lieux autour de lui avant de tomber sur la personne juste en face. Ça lui semblait être fini. Le prussien était loin de ressembler aux silhouettes (bien qu'il n'ait rien vu, justement) et il n'y avait plus de trace de neige.

Doucement, sa confusion se dissipa et, secouant légèrement la tête comme pour chasser se sentiment dérangeant de son esprit, il sourit à Gilbert.

\- Salut !

Ce qui sembla l'énerver, pour une étrange raison.

\- Pas de « Salut » ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- De quoi ? Oh ! Tu veux dire pour eum… Non en fait qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je t'ai trouvé évanoui au milieu de la place, Alfred ! Alors déjà que j'ai du mal à croire qu'on t'aie laissé quitter le navire comme ça… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Il n'y avait aucune raison de cacher la vérité n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eum… Je cherchais Ivan ?

\- Quoi ? Tu es fou ! Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Aucune idée. C'était juste trop bizarre.

\- Bizarre ?

\- Ben il partait et quand je l'ai suivi, ma tête a commencé à tourné et j'ai… vu de la neige et…

Rien que d'y repenser, sa tête se remettait à tourner. Comment Ivan avait-il pu lui faire ça s'il était en train de partir ? À moins qu'il ne l'ai fait quand il lui a tapoté l'épaule ou mit la main dans les cheveux. Ce dont il doutait parce qu'alors il devrait croire que le pirate russe avait fait de la magie. Et s'il devait croire à la magie, il préférait encore penser que l'esprit était responsable.

\- D'accord c'est bizarre. Retournons au navire et voyons si tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête ou quelque chose dans le genre.

L'américain fronça les sourcils à la réaction de l'albinos, qui l'aida à se relever.

\- Est-ce que tu me crois ?

\- Oui oui… Retournons au navire maintenant.

Il ne le croyait pas n'est-ce pas ? Sans cacher sa mine boudeuse, Alfred suivit l'albinos malgré tout, sans réellement prêter attention à quoi que ce soit. Bien qu'il dû admettre que le présence de l'autre en ville l'intriguait assez que pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Francis m'a demandé de vérifier certaines choses. Et si je pouvais trouver quelque chose pour ce cher capitaine. Mais tout est fermé bien sûr.

\- Il a encore besoin d'être soigné ?

La question était stupide puisqu'il était lui-même allé voir l'anglais pour lui parler. Vu comment il se portait, il était plus qu'évident qu'il avait toujours besoin d'être soigné. Rien que parler semblait compliqué. D'habitude, il lui aurait au moins hurlé quelque chose. Évidemment il ne pouvait hurler mais même plus bas… Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment… Il n'empêchait qu'il avait au moins espéré qu'il irait mieux que ça.

\- Au moins il n'est pas mort, soit content.

\- Je sais.

\- Et je suppose que ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec Ivan, mais je suis sûre qu'on trouvera un moyen… sans lui.

Expliquer la situation à Gilbert lui semblait maintenant trop fatiguant…

\- Ah au fait je pense que j'ai trouvé un moyen de casser les menottes.

La tête du blond se releva aussitôt pour rencontrer les yeux du prussien, qui lui souriait.

\- Ah ? Si tu veux, je peux le faire pour toi. Je suis le héros alors j'y arriverai !

\- Non, j'ai un moyen, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment !

Bah du moment qu'il ne mourrait pas en les cassant, tout allait bien. Ce qui ne le rendait pas moins curieux de savoir la manière dont il allait faire ça. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour demander, une autre voix retentit.

\- Alfred espèce d'imbécile ! Pourquoi as-tu quitté le navire ?!

\- Et merde.

\- Au moins ça c'était facilement deviné.

Ils n'étaient clairement pas arrivés au navire, mais c'était bel et bien Francis qui arrivait en courant vers eux, suivi de Matthew et de Ludwig. N'était-ce pas génial ? Tout le monde savait très certainement qu'il s'était éclipsé et maintenant Francis allait lui faire la morale. Comment allait-il survivre, il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Je _devais_ aller chercher Ivan.

Oh et son frère n'avait pas l'air très content d'ailleurs. Du moins son regard avait l'air plutôt menaçant, bien qu'il ne se sente pas réellement menacé pour autant.

\- C'est complètement stupide. Il t'a enlevé une fois, pourquoi aller risquer une deuxième ?

\- Pff, t'inquiètes Mattie ! La première fois il m'a pris par surprise mais cette fois-ci j'étais préparé ! La preuve, je suis toujours là !

Ignorant complètement l'expression de Gilbert, Alfred décida de ne pas trop repenser à ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, s'il racontait qu'il s'était évanoui ou quelque chose dans le genre, les autres ne feraient que s'inquiéter encore plus pour rien. Donc malgré le fait que les autres le sermonnaient, il se contenta de répondre comme d'habitude, sans rien laisser le préoccuper.

\- Tu ne m'écouteras quand même pas n'est-ce pas ? soupira Francis.

\- Nope !

\- Alors rentrons au navire. Avec Antonio pour s'occuper de ce cher capitaine, je ne sais pas ce qu'il risque d'arriver.

\- Antonio ? Pourquoi lui ?

\- Feliciano semble avoir peur de lui et Lovino a complètement refusé de s'approcher de lui. J'aurais pu demander à Hugh mais il est occupé à remplir les devoirs du capitaine.

Dans tous les cas, ça promettait. Alors qu'ils commencèrent à marcher, l'américain vit son frère sourire à l'albinos qui après lui avoir rendu le sourire, lui envoya son oiseau et se dirigea vers son propre frère. Le canadien lui n'avait pas encore fini de parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Luddie ? demanda Gilbert.

\- Je suis là juste au cas où Ivan se serait montré et aurait tenté une attaque.

\- Tu sais te battre ?

\- J'ai appris.

***.*.***

Si au départ Antonio répugnait d'avoir à s'occuper de celui qui l'avait enfermé dans la cale, l'espagnol s'était vite rendu compte d'à quel point il était amusant de s'occuper du capitaine anglais. Dès le moment où ce dernier avait croisé les bras et tourné la tête comme un enfant, il avait sourit et essayé de le ridiculiser. Une petite ridiculisation, considérant qu'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux et qu'il ne s'agissait que de faire manger le blond.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui s'occupe de moi ? Retourne auprès de ton italien et laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Quel est le problème de manger une soupe ?

\- C'est _toi_ qui me la nourris. Et je peux manger tout seul.

Oh donc c'était ça. Juste le fait que c'était lui. Bien sûr à partir du moment où il savait ça, monter la garde devant la porte était suffisant pour le surveiller. Et pour le faire manger, il suffisait de donner le bol et la cuillère pour qu'il le fasse tout seul.

Mais bon, il n'avait pas tellement envie de le laisser tranquille tout de suite donc il garda le bol bien en main et s'installa confortablement sur le tabouret qu'il avait pris de la cuisine. Toujours en souriant, il remplit la cuillère de soupe et la présenta à la bouche de l'autre pirate, lui faisant comprendre sans prononcer un mot ce qu'il voulait.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de refuser. Bah, s'il continuait de jouer à ce jeu-là, l'espagnol connaissait plus que parfaitement ses cartes.

\- Si la porte n'est pas ouverte, alors ce qui veut entrer forcera son chemin~

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ra-

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Antonio fourra la cuillère dans la bouche du blond.

\- Et si elle reste fermée, alors le contenu tombera~

Cette fois-ci, le capitaine comprit directement et agrippa les couvertures, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose et son visage changea pour une expression plus… Il ne savait pas. Il avait toujours l'air énervé, mais l'atmosphère restait légère. Tout semblait presque paisible, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de rivalité entre les deux. Alors pour l'instant, il pouvait tout oublier un instant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu ne comptes pas salir mes couvertures ?!

\- Ce ne sont pas _mes_ couvertures, répondit-il en remplissant la cuillère.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je préfère largement que tu me nourrisses plutôt que d'avoir à dormir dans des draps inondés de soupe.

\- Une victoire pour moi !

À ça, le blond laissa la surprise teindre son visage.

\- Tu comptes les points pour ça ?!

\- J'ai toujours compté les points.

Présentant de nouveau sa cuillère remplie de soupe, Antonio laissa son sourire bien en place. L'anglais grogna mais ouvrit la bouche malgré tout, se résignant à manger la soupe, cuillère par cuillère, jusqu'à ce que le bol soit complètement vide et le brun satisfait d'avoir réussi sa mission. Francis serait sûrement content de voir qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Heureusement Arthur accepta de lui-même de se recoucher et le silence tomba sur la pièce. Un silence peut-être pas inconfortable, mais le brun sentait le besoin de parler, bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi. Le blond se contentait de fixer le plafond tandis que lui… lui il fixait le blessé, comme si son visage allait lui donner un sujet de conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Je me demandais pourquoi tes sourcils étaient aussi énormes. Est-ce que ce sont vraiment des sourcils ?

Finalement son visage lui avait donné une idée.

\- Quoi ?! Je t'assure que mes sourcils sont parfaitement normaux !

Voir l'anglais dire ça tout en cachant son front d'une main était plutôt marrant et d'une manière ou d'une autre, leur petite dispute se finit en conversation normale, avec un espagnol toujours aussi souriant. Et riant de temps en temps aussi. En arrivant, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait capable de considérer une amitié avec Arthur. Les actes de ce dernier n'étaient pas très glorieux mais qui était-il pour juger ? En fin de compte, ils étaient tous les deux des hommes.

\- Je suis désolé.

Un instant surpris, le brun regarda son interlocuteur sans comprendre. Pourquoi s'excusait-il alors que jusqu'ici, tout allait bien ? Et en fait juste imaginer Arthur s'excuser était plutôt surprenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai enfermé dans la cale alors que… J'étais simplement…

\- Ah, ce n'est pas grave !

\- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas le penser.

Évidemment, Antonio était toujours un peu énervé d'avoir été enfermé. À cause de ça il s'était fait hanté par de mauvais souvenirs et avait certainement manqué de devenir fou mais… ce n'était pas son intention, n'est-ce pas ? L'anglais ne devait pas avoir pensé que cela arriverait, donc ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il malgré tout, plus sérieusement.

\- Menteur. Je sais que tu n'allais pas bien là-dedans. Lovino me l'a dit et quand je suis allé te libérer…

\- J'ai juste dit « laisse-moi tranquille ».

\- J'étais là avant, Antonio. Tu te parlais à toi-même.

Un froid tomba sur la pièce tandis que l'espagnol sentait son corps se figer complètement. Si l'autre avait vraiment été avant, alors qu'avait-il entendu ? Il ne se rappelait déjà plus de ce qu'il avait dit, mais il était sûr que cela ne concernait pas le blond. Décidant de ne pas en parler plus longtemps, il se mit à sourire.

\- Ton expression a à peine changée depuis que je suis là. Et si tu essayais de sourire, pour voir ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Arrête !

\- Arthur, Tonio, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Francis, Antonio tourna la tête mais resta dans sa position. Qui était plutôt bizarre puisqu'il essayait de faire sourire le blessé en tirant sur ses joues. Imperturbé, il salua d'un signe de la main son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda le français, un sourcil haussé.

\- J'en ai marre de voir son visage grognon donc je le fais sourire !

Son attention retourna vers Arthur lorsque celui-ci écarta sa deuxième main de sa bouche et grogna de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous deviendriez amis.

\- Je ne suis pas devenu son ami juste parce que je ne l'ai pas tué, Francis.

\- Bien sûr. La prochaine fois vous serez en train de vous embrasser mais continuerez de prétendre…

\- Eww Francis, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu vois ces deux-la s'embrasser ?

La personne qui venait de parler n'était aucun des pirates déjà présents dans la pièce et le brun fut plutôt content de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Alfred, puisque cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'occuper du capitaine.

\- Grâce à l'amour, tout est possible, Alfred. Es-tu jaloux ?

Le visage de ce dernier prit une drôle de teinte colorée et Antonio fut presque forcé de penser à son cher Italien.

\- Quoi ?! Pas du tout !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, répondit Francis en tapotant son épaule. Ah mais oups, Arthur l'a entendu aussi non ?

\- N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire, Francis ? grogna en réponse Arthur, qui se redressa légèrement.

\- Non. Vous embêter toi et le jeune Alfred est tellement amusant. Mais laisse-moi vérifier tes blessures avant de vous laisser tout les deux…

Antonio regarda la scène un moment en souriant avant de se lever et de laisser la place à Francis. Discrètement, il sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui tandis qu'Alfred tentait de justifier qu'il n'était pas jaloux. Les deux jumeaux dormaient sûrement donc il ne pouvait pas aller voir Lovino. Dommage. Il regarda le pont presque désert. Mis à part la vigie et les deux ou trois personnes présentes, il n'y avait que Matthew, appuyé au pavois.

***.*.***

La scène qui se déroulait devant lui était étrange. Un monde incroyable arrivait par un grand couloir et entrait dans une pièce pour s'assoir à une énormément longue table. Une fois assis à une chaise, certains sortaient des feuilles de papier, commençaient une conversation avec un voisin ou même quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la table. Pour lui, c'était étrange et familier.

Voulant en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passait, Gilbert s'avança un peu plus mais alors qu'il allait entrer dans la pièce, quelqu'un l'arrêta. Il releva la tête et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Ludwig. Mais c'était bizarre. Son expression lui semblait… différente. Il ne savait pas dire en quoi, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de différent, même d'effrayant.

\- Tu ne peux pas entrer.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Un soupire quitta les lèvres du blond.

\- Tu le sais très bien. La Prusse n'est plus un pays.

À ces mots, l'albinos fronça les sourcils. Incapable de répondre ou simplement de comprendre, il vit son frère tourner les talons et entrer dans la pièce pour s'asseoir à son tour. Quoi ? La Prusse n'était plus un pays ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Ce n'était pas possible puisqu'il y était né. Que leurs parents y étaient nés. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Et en quoi cela l'empêchait-il d'entrer dans une pièce ?

Alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait, il crut reconnaître certains visages parmi les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Comme les jumeaux italiens. Alfred, qui embêtait Arthur comme à son habitude. Ou bien plus discrètement dans un coin, Matthew. Tout ce qu'il voulut faire fut d'aller le voir et de lui parler, mais quelqu'un d'autre l'en empêcha.

Plutôt énervé, il se retourna et sans faire attention à qui il faisait face, retira la main sur son épaule.

\- Quoi ? Encore quelqu'un pour me dire que je ne peux pas entrer ?

\- Désolé, Gil…

Antonio et Francis. L'albinos se calma instantanément, la confusion prenant le dessus. Et il remarqua les vêtements étranges que tout le monde portaient. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il connaissait.

\- On se revoit plus tard, d'accord ?

\- Quoi, vous pouvez y aller vous ?

Ses deux amis ne lui répondirent pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste un moment, se regardèrent, mais restèrent silencieux, laissant la question sans réponse. Un autre regard fut échangé mais la réponse ne vint toujours pas et ils reprirent leur marche.

\- Et si je veux juste voir Mattie ?

La porte se ferma.

_N'est-ce pas triste ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux avoir mieux que ça._

Gilbert n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui venait de parler, ou même de ce qui venait d'être dit. Pour lui la seule chose qui existait, c'était cette porte, juste en face de lui, l'empêchant de voir des personnes qu'il connaissait si bien et qui, pourtant, lui semblait si différentes. Presque étrangères.

Puis cette seule chose disparu et il se retrouva chez lui. Du temps où ses parents étaient encore là, il devina. La maison avait toujours cette chaleur, cette même apparence. Il était assis sur les genoux de sa mère, qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, lui faisant oublier ses soucis. Une fois ses yeux fermés, il se sentit être soulevé délicatement avant d'être allongé sur un lit. Son lit. Un instant avant de s'endormir, sa mère déposa un baiser sur son front.

Le lendemain, sa mère le réveilla. Son père joua avec lui à l'extérieur, durant sa patrouille. Évidemment Gilbert rentra le premier, s'occupa de son petit frère et aida sa mère, qui prit la relève de son père lorsque celui-ci revint. Généralement, son père revenait et se reposait, mais lorsqu'il avait fini, ils allaient toujours s'entraîner. Parfois il devait le faire tout seul, mais ce n'était pas grave. Le soir il passait la soirée avec l'un de ses parents, les deux des fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive être porté jusqu'au lit.

Puis quelque chose était censé arriver. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais alors que les jours passaient, il avait l'impression d'un manque. De quoi, il ne savait pas, mais il lui arrivait, certains jours, de regarder dans une direction et de s'attendre à quelque chose mais de ne rien voir. Comme si quelque chose attirait son œil mais disparaissait une fois dans son champ de vision. C'était bizarre.

Et les jours se répétaient. Les mêmes pensées revenaient dans sa tête, réfléchissant sans cesse à ce qu'il trouvait bizarre, tentant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée ne parvienne dans son esprit.

C'était un mensonge.

Qu'était le mensonge, il n'en savait rien. Mais il faisait confiance à cette pensée et il se releva directement, cherchant à savoir que faire maintenant qu'il pensait cela. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'impression qu'il avait de voir quelque chose se produisait toujours au même endroit. Ignorant les personnes sur son chemin, il se mit à courir jusqu'à cet endroit.

_Cela aurait été tellement plus simple de ne pas te poser de question._

\- Quoi ?

_Ça a toujours été de votre faute. Qu'il y a-t-il de mal dans cette vie qui vous a été donnée ?_

\- Je ne comprends rien !

_J'aurais préféré que tu continues ainsi…_

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, l'albinos vit la rue se transformer en une petite pièce aux murs de bois. Ses poings étaient liés au mur, l'empêchant de quitter la pièce. Voulant quand même vérifier, il tira dessus, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Bien qu'il n'alla pas loin et dut retourner s'asseoir très vite.

Et de là, le temps passa. Quelqu'un venait le nourrir, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Pourtant il pensait l'avoir déjà vu.

Un autre jour passa mais cette fois, il sentit que l'on prenait sa main. Sa tête se releva, mais rien n'avait changé, la pièce était toujours la même. Il était toujours attaché. Il ne pouvait toujours pas partir. Ensuite, un murmure parvint à son oreille et une simple phrase se répéta.

\- _Je t'aime._

***.*.***

Il savait qu'il avait déjà prononcé ce mot pas mal de fois, mais c'était bizarre. Même alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient et que l'ordre était remis dans sa tête, il avait du mal à comprendre. Donc il avait vécu une vingtaine d'années en pensant être humain ? Oui, c'était plutôt bizarre. Bah peu importe, il avait Matthew de toute façon. Au moins ça le rassurait de savoir que certaines choses n'étaient pas réellement vraies. À moins qu'elles ne l'étaient ? Il était perdu.

\- Gil !

Avec la voix de Matthew, une paire de bras apparut et s'entoura autour de son cou. Mettant immédiatement de côté ses pensées, Gilbert sourit et rendit l'étreinte, content de voir son petit-ami, lui aussi.

\- Salut Birdie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de casser les menottes tout seul ?!

Ou peut-être pas, parce que l'expression du canadien n'était pas si joyeuse que ça. L'albinos regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Et encore une fois que son cher Matthew semblait en colère.

\- Désolé. J'ai juste voulu… ne pas t'inquiéter ?

\- C'est raté.

\- Apparemment. Mais mon extraordinaire personne s'en est sortie. Merci Birdie…

Ignorant le regard curieux qui lui fut adressé, Gilbert rapprocha leur deux visages et se recoucha, emmenant le canadien avec lui. Un baiser et la présence de son petit-ami était tout ce dont il avait besoin maintenant. Sa situation pouvait attendre. Il se sentait faible, mais en ce moment, il avait d'autres préoccupations. De meilleures préoccupations.

* * *

**Enfin fini ! J'avais pensé à faire un cliffhanger mais je pense que cette fin est mieux. Surtout que je ne voyais pas ce que ça allait apporter.**

**Il n'empêche je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Je ferai de mon mieux pour recommencer à publier toutes les deux semaines ou au moins tous les mois, à partir de maintenant.**

**Je vais essayer de faire court donc je suis également désolée, j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre n'est pas si intéressant, bien que j'aie mis pas mal de détails importants. Et un peu d'UsUk.**

**Donc je vous dis à la prochaine, Gilbert se souvient enfin de tout et je vais enfin pouvoir écrire une scène très importante au prochain chapitre (ou au suivant, ça dépend ce que je décide) ! Je pense que je peux dire qu'on est plus ou moins à la moitié de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas pour une quelconque raison cette idée me semble être un point marquant de l'histoire donc j'ai l'impression que c'est la moitié. En tout cas on se rapproche de Yao et Kiku, je crois.**

**Bref à plus tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez aimé et au prochain chapitre !**


	16. Chapter 16:Situation complètement perdue

**Plus j'avance dans les chapitres, plus j'ai du mal à y croire. Chapitre 16 ? Wow. Je n'ai pas envie de dire que je m'étonne moi-même parce que j'essaye toujours de comprendre comment je suis arrivé à ce niveau-là.**

**Enfin je n'ai rien foutu cette semaine-ci, surtout le dernier week-end car je suis partie à Londres et… bon le reste il y a un jour j'ai eu du travail et sinon… je suis désolée.**

**Donc je vais commencer et faire de mon mieux, peut-être pas pour le week-end du 6 Février, mais au moins la semaine qui suit.**

**Chapitre 16 : Toute situation n'est jamais complètement perdue… à moins qu'elle ne le soit**

Ils avaient enfin appareillé (comme le disait Arthur) et Alfred regardait la terre s'éloigner. Quelque part, il avait l'impression que c'était une mauvaise chose. Que quelque chose avait été laissé derrière, en partant. Enfin, bien sûr, ils avaient laissé Ivan partir dans son coin, mais ce n'était pas exactement cela. Il s'agissait, en réalité, plutôt d'Arthur.

Depuis la veille, il avait réalisé quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais comprendre. Peut-être. Et le problème avec le fait qu'ils soient partis était qu'il avait maintenant l'impression que la réponse était restée à terre, s'éloignant de plus en plus de lui. Mais il se trompait n'est-ce pas ? Il n'empêchait que le sentiment restait et qu'il ne trouvait aucun moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Décidant de bouger un peu, il s'éloigna du bord et commença à marcher sur le pont. Le temps pouvait passer si lentement sur un navire et il commençait à réellement détester ce fait. Tout lui faisait penser à Arthur et depuis qu'Antonio s'était occupé de ce dernier et Francis avait dit… ce qu'il avait dit…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, planté au milieu du pont ?

Au son de _cette_ voix en particulier, il sursauta. Son cœur aussi fit un bon, heureux d'entendre qu'Arthur était là, ignorant son esprit paniqué. Enfin non, pas paniqué. Cette situation n'était rien, comparée à ce qu'il avait déjà eu à faire face. Donc il n'avait rien à craindre. Comme il était le héros, il allait trouver une solution et s'en sortir ! Mais comment devait-il trouver une solution à ce genre de choses ?

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté, et encore moins qu'il devait répondre à l'autre blond.

\- A-Ah ?

Non, il ne s'agissait pas de bégaiements.

\- Oui, idiot. À quoi pensais-tu ?

\- M-Moi ? À rien ! Juste… J-Je sais pas.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils et l'américain se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser, en fronçant les sourcils ainsi. Quelque chose de compliqué, certainement, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait savoir. À moins de lui demander, mais répondrait-il ? Ah mais en fait, est-ce qu'il ne le croyait pas ? Parce qu'Arthur fronçait souvent les sourcils quand il ne le croyait pas. Il détestait ça.

\- Est-ce que tu réfléchissais à Ivan ? On ne peut vraiment-

\- Quoi ? Oh, non, pas du tout ! répondit rapidement Alfred, interrompant l'autre, Ca n'a rien avoir ! Et puis... il a dit qu'on se reverrait.

\- Donc tu n'abandonnes jamais.

\- Je ne peux pas. Il n'est pas mon ami, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'abandonner derrière comme... comme... Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner, ce ne serait pas digne d'un héros.

Un autre silence se fit, accompagné seulement par le bruit des vagues contre le navire et du soupire plutôt évident du pirate.

\- _Well…_ S'il a dit que vous vous reverrez plus tard, je suppose que tu as encore une chance.

L'américain le regarda, bouche bée, mâchoire tombant certainement sur le bois du navire.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me traiter d'idiot ?

\- Ne te méprends pas. Tu es toujours un idiot. Mais au moins, tu fais de ton mieux pour quelque chose que tu estimes juste.

Alfred n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis que l'autre s'éloignait. Quelqu'un ne le prenait pas pour un-Euh non il a quand même dit qu'il était idiot. Mais au moins, il l'encourageait (si ça comptait comme encouragement). Même Mattie n'avait pas envie qu'il courre après le russe, il le savait.

Content, il se jeta presque sur Arthur et le prit dans ses bras, surprenant ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lâche-moi !

\- Non. Détends-toi, pour une fois.

À ces mots, le blond dans ses bras s'arrêta et le regarda. L'américain lui rendit le même regard et il le vit soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel avant de rendre l'étreinte. Juste pour quelques secondes en lui demandant si ça suffisait. Bien sûr Alfred répondit que non et ne le lâcha pas.

***.*.***

Son frère l'énervait. Une fois de plus, il était avec cet imbécile d'allemand. D'accord, il ne le connaissait pas, mais il n'empêchait rien au fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et qu'il ne l'aimerait sûrement jamais. En attendant, il se retrouvait obligé de le supporter. Ce qui importait, c'était son frère après tout.

\- _Fratello_, ton visage fait peur…

\- Mh ? Oh, désolé Feliciano.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu sais, on dirait que tu serais capable de tuer mais je sais que tu ne pourrais pas !

Au diable son petit frère et ses grands sourires innocent. Les yeux de Lovino tombèrent sur Alfred et le capitaine du navire, qui furent rejoints par Francis avant de détourner le regard. Qu'y avait-il d'intéressant chez ces trois idiots ? Juste comme ça, sans raison particulière, il se demanda où se trouvait un certain espagnol. Peut-être avec le frère du grand blond avec lui.

\- Comment va Gilbert d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

La seule raison pour laquelle il posait cette question était parce qu'alors qu'il essayait de dormir, son frère s'était réveillé et était parti en plein milieu de la nuit à cause d'un stupide cauchemar. Trop fatigué que pour l'aider, il lui avait simplement dit de se rendormir mais cela n'avait pas marché. Donc le plus jeune était allé voir Antonio et Francis. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé, il était revenu en criant et pleurant parce que Gilbert ne se réveillait pas.

\- _Ve ?_ _Fratello_, tu t'inquiètes pour Gilbert ?

\- Pas du tout, _idiota !_ Je me demandais juste. Il n'y a quasiment rien à faire ici.

Quand son frère ne répondit rien, attendant simplement que la réponse vienne, les deux italiens se rendirent compte que Ludwig était ailleurs. Un moment, Lovino considéra se répéter.

\- Il va bien. Il n'était pas blessé et lui et Matthew ne m'ont en fait rien expliqué…

\- Ton propre frère te cache la raison pour laquelle il s'est évanoui ? Ton frère est vraiment génial…

\- Il a probablement ses raisons, s'il a dit que je comprendrai plus tard.

\- _Ve !_ Sûrement ! _Fratello _me cache des choses aussi mais je sais qu'il a de bonnes raisons !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bah oui. Par exemple quand tu as dit que grand-père n'était pas blessé. J'ai vu les infirmières aller le voir.

Son frère commença à citer plusieurs exemples, parfois disant pourquoi il avait deviné qu'il avait menti, parfois seulement le mensonge, terminant avec un joyeux « donc tu as tes raisons ! ». Lovino resta bouche bée. Depuis quand cet idiot pouvait-il deviner quand il mentait ? D'accord, ils étaient frères, ne pouvaient jamais passer leur temps qu'entre eux, mais quand même…

\- Tu vas attraper des mouches, _fratello_, rit Feliciano.

\- Il n'y a pas de mouches, _idiota_.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, la discussion évolua de manière plus agréable et même Ludwig revint dans la discussion et sans vraiment le vouloir, Lovino se retrouva à parler avec l'allemand. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il regarda ses deux interlocuteurs et s'éloigna.

\- Tu vas chercher Antonio ?

Son visage devint rouge à la mention de l'espagnol.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Occupe-toi de ton propre amoureux.

Bien sûr il n'avait dit cela sans être sérieux, mais son frère lui répondit un innocent d'accord et il retourna à l'intérieur. Aller se plaindre auprès d'un autre joyeux brun n'était pas une mauvaise idée, d'ailleurs…

***.*.***

\- _Geez_, tu l'as fait partir encore une fois.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est aussi coincé.

Alfred regarda Francis sans rien dire. La veille, il avait parlé avec Matthew et ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'ils devaient trouver et détruire l'objet qui reliait Francis à ce monde mais l'américain n'avait aucune idée de comment lancer la conversation. Non pas qu'il pense qu'il faille prendre des précautions, mais son frère avait insisté.

\- Dis Francis, la sorcière t'a déjà donné quelque chose ?

\- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que je ne l'avais jamais vue ?

\- Alors quelque chose de précieux ?

Le blond à la barbe le regarda un long moment avant de se décider à répondre, sortant de l'une de ses poches… un médaillon ? Alfred tendit la main pour le prendre et l'examiner, mais l'objet fut éloigné, rendant l'action impossible. Ses yeux se levèrent vers l'autre, demandant une explication.

\- Ceci est une montre de poche que ma sœur m'a donnée pour mon premier voyage. Elle était inquiète tu sais. Elle pensait que ça m'aiderait et j'ai accepté l'intention qui accompagnait l'objet.

Alors qu'il parlait, les yeux perdus dans le vide, le pouce de Francis traça le contour de la montre, avant de l'ouvrir et de fixer son regard sur les aiguilles. Devait-il réellement demander au blond de la casser ? Et si ce n'était pas le bon objet ? Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait risquer ça…

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il s'agit de l'objet que je dois casser ?

\- Quoi ? Comment tu as deviné ?

\- À part à Arthur, n'est-ce pas la seule chose à laquelle tu penses ?

\- Je ne pense pas à lui aussi souvent !

Son visage chauffait, il le sentait, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Plusieurs fois, le français avait insinué qu'il était amoureux du capitaine, mais ce n'était pas possible. Si ? Parce que d'accord, il lui arrivait d'être… un peu jaloux de Francis quand il s'approchait trop ou bien d'Antonio, avec l'histoire du jour où il s'était occupé du pirate blessé, mais là…

Et puis amoureux ? Il n'était pas sûr que…

\- Si je casse ceci, essaye d'y penser au moins un minimum… Et de faire quelque chose.

Avant même qu'il ne puis répondre quoi que ce soit, la montre fut fracassée contre le pavois et son interlocuteur s'écroula au sol.

***.*.***

Le manoir de la famille Bonnefoy semblait propre et en parfait état. Que faisait-il là ? N'était-il pas avec Alfred sur le navire d'un certain anglais, il n'y avait pas si longtemps ? Tandis qu'il tentait de comprendre sa situation, quelqu'un passa devant lui. Quelqu'un qu'il reconnaissait comme sa sœur, marchant à un pas lent et pourtant rapide dans le couloir. Lent car il était clair qu'elle marchait à son aise, rapide car il ne pouvait la rattraper.

Enfin, il l'appela et elle se retourna pour lui faire face, une expression légèrement surprise sur le visage qui se transforma assez vite en inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es bien pâle...

L'information avait du mal à passer. Les mots ne pouvaient pas quitter sa bouche, tant le choc était grand. Sa sœur était-elle bien là ? Sous ses yeux ? Cela lui semblait surréaliste. Avant qu'il ne puisse rassembler les mots pour répondre, la main de Marianne alla jusqu'à sa joue, comparant certainement la différence de leurs teints.

\- Serait-ce tes cauchemars ?

Ses cauchemars ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir faire de cauchemar depuis longtemps. Car s'il comptait en années depuis le jour de la mort de sa sœur, il ne comptait qu'en semaines, presque mois, depuis le moment où ses nuits étaient devenues paisibles.

Entre peur et colère, la tristesse l'avait toujours emporté.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai simplement passé plus de temps éveillé qu'endormi.

Mentir à sa sœur n'avait jamais été un choix qu'il aimait choisir. En revanche, la personne devant lui avait peu de chance d'être la vraie Marianne. Peu importe à quel point il espérait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ce fait. C'était pour quoi il était si facile de lui mentir. Cet endroit lui paraissait familier, mais une autre impression lui disait le contraire.

\- Je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer, si tu te sens fatigué.

\- Je le pense aussi...

Aussitôt la main éloignée de son visage, Francis fut englouti par un froid immense. Presque insoutenable. Il voulait serrer sa sœur dans les bras, se convaincre qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, qu'elle n'ait pas été tuée, qu'ils pouvaient continuer à rire ensemble.

Il ne demandait qu'à revivre ces moments où ils avaient appris au deux jumeaux italiens à cuisiner, où Gilbert faisait des blagues complètement stupides et racontait ses aventures extraordinairement épiques et où ils avaient partagés les tomates d'Antonio. Mais c'était impossible, il le savait alors qu'il serrait les couvertures contre lui.

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était entré dans sa chambre et s'était étalé dans son lit, recherchant la chaleur de ce lit dans lequel il avait eu à la fois de beaux rêves et d'affreux cauchemars. Affreux cauchemars qui, en fin de compte, avaient réellement bien envie de revenir.

Ce jour se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête. Bien qu'il savait qu'il y avait une chance d'être attaqué, tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était empêcher Lovino et Feliciano de revenir et obligé Matthew d'aller vivre avec son meilleur ami Gilbert ainsi que le frère de ce dernier.

Puisqu'il avait trouvé un arrangement, une stratégie avait été mise en place pour, peut-être, faire en sorte d'être pourchassé plutôt que de voir le manoir se faire attaquer.

Cela n'avait rien changé. Le manoir s'était tout de même fait attaqué. En comprenant la situation, il avait rapidement quitté la pièce, fermant la porte à clé mais demandant malgré tout à sa famille de barricader la pièce. D'autres pièces l'étaient aussi, reprises par d'autre. Mais rien ne changeait non plus.

Et alors qu'il tentait de se battre et de repousser les pirates qui lui faisaient face, d'autres passaient malgré tout, l'ignorant complètement. La porte fut forcée et il le sut dès qu'il entendu sa mère crier. Le corps de son père tombait à ses côtés, une balle dans la tête, quand il revint dans la pièce.

Pour une raison ou une autre, il s'était cru capable de sauver sa sœur. Il lui avait prit la main et aussitôt tenté de fuir. Des « renforts » arrivèrent dès qu'ils passèrent la porte mais rien ne changea. Rien ne semblait jamais changer. La situation avait commencé de manière désespérée et avait fini désespérée.

Même si, dans un rêve, il eut l'impression de pouvoir changer le cours des événements, la scène finale restait la même. C'était toujours Marianne, dans sa robe ensanglantée, gisant au sol la tête sur ses genoux, et Arthur, en face de lui, le sang dégoulinant de son épée, tandis qu'il s'excusait de ne pas avoir pu arrêter Ivan.

Et pour lui, les larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux.

Peu importe où il dormait. Que ce soit dans son lit, avec cette odeur et cette chaleur familière, auprès de l'un de ses amis lui offrant tout le réconfort nécessaire, ou bien dans un endroit complètement différent, les rêves n'étaient que récurrent.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, mouillés et probablement rouges. L'envie de se lever ne vint pas, alors il resta là, caressant les draps, passant parfois sur le coussin, plus mouillé à certains endroits. Un soupire lui échappa des lèvres.

***.*.***

Un rire échappa ses lèvres à l'une des blagues de Marianne. Il en oublia presque de manger, mais son père le lui rappela et, le sourire aux lèvres, il amena la fourchette à sa bouche.

\- Où pars-tu déjà ?

La question fut assez surprenante, et Francis n'avait pas la réponse. Était-ce prévu qu'il parte ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir décidé de partir, et lui-même était curieux de connaitre la réponse. En attendant, il pouvait trouver une autre réponse.

\- Es-tu si pressée de me voir partir, ma chère sœur ?

\- Non, mais je supposais que savoir où mon grand-frère allait était une bonne chose...

Oui, peut-être, mais il n'avait juste aucune idée d'où il allait. Peut-être qu'en vérifiant dans ses affaires, il pourrait avoir une idée d'où il partait ? C'était une possibilité qu'il pouvait tenter de vérifier.

Cela ressemblait à un retour dans le passé, et il était à la fois désorienté et heureux d'être de retour dans ce quotidien. De plus, à moins qu'il ne se fasse de nouveau battre par Arthur, tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, tout se passerait pour le mieux même si Arthur le battait, lui et tout son équipage. Après tout, il le laissait toujours en vie et il ne perdait qu'un peu d'argent.

Son assiette fut finie avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il se dirigea presque aussitôt dans sa chambre, souhaitant vérifier quelle était sa destination. Il regarda dans les affaires qu'il avait prévu de prendre (puisqu'il les mettait toujours au même endroit avant de partir) et lorsqu'il vit les roses, il devina exactement pour qui elles étaient.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Décidément, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à savoir à quoi cela servait de donner des roses à Antonio si ce dernier revenait avec elle pour les donner à Lovino quand il était là.

Mais après tout, peu importe. L'important était qu'il voyait son ami et puis, il en avait tellement qu'il pourrait faire mine de flirter avec ce cher anglais qui semblait toujours le trouver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait également le convaincre de ne pas lui faire de mal cette fois. Ou pas trop fort tout du moins.

Le seul problème dans tout cela était qu'il allait encore devoir s'éloigner de sa sœur. Son visage se tordit dans une expression triste et il sentit sa poitrine devenir lourde. Jamais n'était-il partit le cœur si lourd. La réalité était toujours présente et il avait maintenant l'impression que s'il s'éloignait trop longtemps, sa sœur lui serait à nouveau enlevée.

Quelque chose le convainquit que non. Tout irait pour le mieux et il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Après tout, de quoi pouvait-elle mourir ? Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question et il était assuré de savoir quand cela arriverait. Si cela devait arriver. Il aimait croire que non.

***.*.***

\- _¿_ _Còmo estás, mi amigo ?_ Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, mais je suis bien content d'être enfin à terre.

L'espagnol était toujours aussi souriant, il n'y avait aucun doute à cela. Ils parlèrent un long moment, d'un peu de tout et de rien. De Marianne, aussi. Bien sûr le blond ne raconta rien de cet étrange sentiment de ne pas être au bon endroit, mais il avoua malgré tout son inquiétude pour sa sœur.

\- _Lo siento_, mais elle est vraiment morte.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, elle est en vie !

\- Uh ? Oui, je sais. Ne me crie pas dessus...

\- ... Désolé.

La discussion reprit normalement, Francis oubliant rapidement les mots du brun et après quelques jours passés chez lui, repartit.

***.*.***

À son retour, les premières personnes qu'il vit furent Gilbert et Matthew, riant de quelque chose. Quoi, il ne savait pas car il était trop loin que pour entendre ce qui se disait.

L'albinos sembla le remarquer rapidement en revanche, étant donné qu'il était tourné dans sa direction, et il lui fit un grand signe de la main, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne le remarque. Retenant un léger rire, Francis pensa à quel point il était difficile d'ignorer l'extraordinaire prussien.

\- Tu viens juste de rentrer ? Génial ! Mon extraordinaire personne ne pouvait choisir meilleur moment pour rendre visite !

\- Il semblerait que tu aies toujours beaucoup de chance…

\- Je sais ! Alors ce serait cool si tu te réveillais juste quand je suis là !

\- Quoi ? Je suis parfaitement réveillé...

Les sourcils du français se froncèrent. Il avait... énormément de mal à comprendre ce qu'était en train de lui dire l'autre. Se réveiller ? D'accord, il s'était senti fatigué, mais il était impossible qu'il se soit endormi au beau milieu du chemin en venant, non ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gil. Francis, toi non plus. Rien de ceci n'est réel.

Matthew aussi ? Cette situation le rendait un peu trop confus à son goût. Qu'entendait le jeune Canadien par "Rien de ceci n'est réel" ? Sa sœur était bien réelle, il en était... presque sûr. Elle devait l'être, sinon pourquoi ressentirait-il autant de peine et de douleur à l'idée de sa mort ?

De toute façon, la minute suivante, ses deux amis agissaient de nouveau comme d'habitude.

***.*.***

\- _You're just an idiot_.

\- Oh comme j'ai l'habitude de t'entendre dire ces mots, mon cher.

Tout se passait réellement pour le mieux. Il n'avait jamais prit qu'une fois le thé avec Arthur. Ou même monté sur son navire. De lui-même en tout cas.

D'habitude, il avait les mains attachées dans le dos et était poussé sur la planche reliant leurs deux navires. Puis il était gentiment amené sur une île déserte avec pour seule question "Comment mes amis vont-ils me retrouver ?". Et ils le retrouvaient bien sûr, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment.

\- Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Donc tu partages une tasse de thé avec moi... juste pour me dire ça ?

\- Non...

Ses yeux baissés vers sa tasse de thé, le pirate leur fit rencontrer ceux de Francis, une lueur... plutôt sérieuse les animant. Au moins comme ça il était fixé. Cette conversation n'existait réellement pas juste pour le traiter d'idiot.

\- Réveille-toi.

Quoi ? C'était ça, qu'il voulait dire ? Il s'attendait à... autre chose. Ou en tout cas, pas à ce... quelque chose d'insensé ! Surtout qu'il paraissait si sûr de lui... Enfin, Arthur était bizarre de manière générale donc...

Ah. Il semblait ne pas avoir fini.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver Marianne, mais je pensais que tu étais du genre à ne pas regretter le passé. En toute honnêteté, j'espérais mieux que toi, idi-Ouah, qu'est-ce que vous faites, stop !

Le... magnifique discours fut soudainement interrompu par une force invisible qui... chatouillait ? peut-être le capitaine anglais. Ou en tout cas, l'embêtait assez que pour laisser tomber sa tasse au sol et lui faire faire de grands mouvements en direction de l'air. Oui. Il était toujours aussi bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? En train d'avoir un combat imaginaire avec tes amis tout aussi imaginaires ?

\- La ferme Francis ! Ils existent pour de vrai !

\- Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas les voir ?

Mieux que de boire du thé avec lui, embêter le blond aux énormes sourcils était un passe-temps plutôt agréable.

***.*.***

En fin de compte, peut-être que ses amis avaient raisons. Ce qui se passait ne correspondait avec sa mémoire, et des fois, il avait des impressions de déjà-vu, ou bien de ne pas avancer. Diverses incohérences se formaient petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. À présent, lorsqu'il regardait sa sœur, c'était avec une expression triste qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher.

De plus en plus, il commençait à se résoudre à l'idée que, peut-être, éventuellement, sa sœur était bel et bien morte, et ne reviendrait jamais. Tant d'efforts avaient été dépensés dans ses désillusions, finalement en vain.

Au bout d'un moment, Marianne lui demanda pourquoi il la regardait ainsi, mais il resta silencieux et la prit simplement dans ses bras. Il n'y avait plus que trois mots à prononcer et il pourrait retourner voir ses amis.

Après tout, il se rappelait bien, après avoir vu toute cette tranquillité, que rien de tout ceci n'était réel. Que rien ne durait éternellement. À part peut-être une chose.

***.*.***

\- Je suis enfin réveillé, mes amours~ ! Grand-frère France est de retour !

En toute franchise, lorsqu'il s'était rappelé de tout et était sorti de son sommeil, Francis s'était attendu à ce que tout le monde soit là, content de le voir enfin debout... Ou assit, car ils ne lui auraient pas donné le temps de se lever avant de se jeter sur lui et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais bien sûr, les rêves n'étaient que ce qu'ils étaient et il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Avec un léger soupir, il se leva et se dirigea vers la lettre, posée sur la table à côté du lit.

« Désolé Francis. Je ne peux pas rester, Lovi est bruyant. Mais je reviens vite. J'espère que tu vas bientôt te réveiller ! Je vais appeler Gilbert. ~ Tonio »

L'écriture du paragraphe suivant était différente, et ressemblait plus à celle de Gilbert.

« Frany ! Mon extraordinaire personne serait bien restée mais je suis occupé. Dépêche-toi de revenir. La nourriture commence peut-être à pourrir, mais ce sera meilleur si c'est toi qui cuisine ! Mattie va m'aider en attendant. – L'extraordinaire Gilbert !

Je crois qu'on devrait demander à Arthur de venir comme ça ça l'occupera. (Matthew)

Génial l'idée, birdie ! – L'extraordinaire Gilbert ! »

... N'étaient-ils pas dans la même pièce ? Pourtant, ils écrivaient comme s'il n'y avait que ce moyen pour dialoguer. Mais bon, c'était toujours aussi intéressant de les avoir pour amis. Un faible sourire sur le visage, il continua sa lecture. ... Ce qui le rendit plutôt blanc de peur.

« Ces idiots ne savent pas se retenir de faire n'importe quoi. Alfred et Gilbert m'ont attaqué sans raison particulière, et maintenant je ne leur fait plus confiance avec ma cuisine. Je pense que je vais aller le faire moi-même.

Arthur »

Deux grands « NON ! » déformés vers la fin étaient écris en bas de la feuille. Probablement Alfred et Gilbert, s'il arrivait à suivre l'histoire. Et... s'il arrivait bien à suivre l'histoire, alors Arthur cuisinait. Et Arthur qui cuisinait était l'une des pires choses qui puisse arriver sur le navire. Non. Dans le monde entier. LES deux mondes. Ses talents culinaires n'était bons nulle part.

Heureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, les deux jumeaux italiens avaient le contrôle de la cuisine et l'anglais était calme. Son retour fut accueilli… plus ou moins. Tout le monde agissait normalement, comme s'il n'était qu'en retard, et ses deux amis l'installèrent entre eux.

***.*.***

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre que ton frère et Ludwig ?

\- Quoi ?

Antonio sourit au brun grognon. Cela faisait un long moment que ce dernier se plaignait, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout, il passait du temps avec lui et il voulait juste que Lovino aie quelqu'un auprès de qui il pouvait râler jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre. Et puis, il l'écoutait, au cas où une réponse serait demandée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu es juste venu pour te plaindre ?

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange, _bastardo_ ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu sais très bien que je suis là pour toi.

Le silence qui suivit l'inquiéta presque, comme il s'attendait à une réponse, enlevant son regard des vagues pour rencontrer ses yeux. Des yeux surpris. Il se demandait presque pourquoi, et voulait le faire oralement, mais il fut interrompu.

\- _Che, idiota_, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je serais venu me plaindre que tu sois d'accord ou non.

\- Je sais, mais je pensais que tu voudrais savoir.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il n'avait pas souvent vu le jeune italien, mais il avait bien comprit qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il disait. Pour lui, Lovino avait toujours été un ange. Un ange qui ne veut pas montrer à quel point il aime son frère ou quiconque autour de lui. Un ange avec beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux autres, aussi, mais il s'occuperait de ça.

Aucune réponse ne vint mais cette fois, il savait qu'il avait simplement réduit au silence l'italien. Une question apparut dans son esprit et il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Le mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien rien...

Mais ce n'était pas convaincant, et bien qu'Antonio ne regardât pas dans sa direction, il sentait le regard méfiant de l'autre brun sur lui. Allait-il se faire tuer s'il allait jusqu'au bout ? Quelque chose en lui voulait essayer. Il recommença, Lovino recula.

\- Arrête d'essayer de venir vers moi, _bastardo_.

\- Et si j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras ? C'est trop près ?

Le visage de l'italien s'enflamma aussitôt, devenant complètement rouge.

\- Bien trop près, _idiota_ !

\- Dommage.

C'était ce qu'il disait, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'abandonner son idée. Au bout d'un autre moment de silence, il se rapprocha à nouveau de l'autre, lentement, sans rien dire. Il vit Lovino se tendre, mais il ne prononça pas un mot et recommença de nouveau après quelques secondes seulement.

\- Je vois parfaitement ce que tu essayes de faire. Je m'en vais.

Mais alors qu'il partait, Antonio prit l'italien dans ses bras, ne se préoccupant pas vraiment de la tension qui apparut dans son corps.

\- Lâche-moi, _bastardo_ !

\- Dis Lovi, tu me déteste ?

\- Quoi ?

Répondre n'était pas préférable. Antonio n'avait pas réellement envie de répéter sa question et il savait parfaitement que l'italien l'avait entendu. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas réellement prévu de poser cette question.

Non, au départ, il voulait juste lui faire un câlin. Puis les réactions qu'il recevait en s'approchant étaient plutôt amusantes, bien que peut-être un peu blessante. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le but de Lovino. Ensuite, il s'était dit que parler serait une bonne chose. La question était venue toute seule.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Tu sais bien que je ne te forcerai jamais à quoique ce soit.

Cette phrase, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la prononçait. La première phrase, évidemment. Pas vraiment la deuxième. Enfin la deuxième, il l'avait déjà dite... différemment.

\- Je ne te déteste pas. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Ne l'as-tu pas déjà clairement ?

À ces mots, il sentit l'autre brun se tendre un peu plus dans ses bras. Bon d'accord, l'espagnol savait que ce n'était que l'un de ces moments où il parlait à tout le monde, mais il n'empêchait qu'il l'avait dit. Plus ou moins. En tout cas, il n'avait fait que répondre.

\- J-Je ne parlais pas forcément de toi...

Même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir, Antonio savait que les yeux de l'italien étaient fixés quelque part sur l'une des planches, observant sûrement un bout abîmé, un trou ou un clou mal placé ou disparu. Il le pensait en tout cas, car pour lui aussi, ce genre de détails était devenu très intéressant.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir juste un simple câlin ? demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur son épaule.

Un bref silence intervint, laissant le vent soufflant dans les voiles, les vagues frappant contre la coque du navire et les cris et chants des membres de l'équipage prendre la place de leurs voix.

\- D'accord... Mais n'en profite pas trop alors.

***.*.***

\- Francis, arrête de cuisiner. La mer s'agite.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisiner, Francis adressa au cuisinier un air surpris, mais s'exécuta aussitôt. Risquer de mettre le feu au navire n'était certainement pas dans ses intentions.

Arthur sortit sans perdre de temps, se demandant à la fois pourquoi le français le suivait et pourquoi il s'était rendu en cuisine lui-même quand il aurait très bien pu faire passer le message autrement. S'il faisait déjà de mauvaises décisions, alors autant se préparer au pire.

\- Je suppose qu'une tempête arrive.

Du moins, il supposait car le navire commençait déjà à tanguer.

\- Avec le temps qu'on a, elle est déjà là, Francis.

D'ailleurs, elle était plutôt rapide. Moins de cinq minutes plus tôt, le ciel était parfaitement clair. La vigie l'avait ensuite appelé, déclarant avoir vu quelque chose mais lorsqu'il demanda confirmation sur ce qu'il s'agissait, le ciel était recouvert de nuages noirs et les vagues grandissaient à vue d'œil, cognant contre la coque de son navire avec de plus en plus de violence.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourtant il faisa-Oh, il ne fait clairement pas aussi beau que quand je suis rentré à l'intérieur.

L'étonnement du français n'avait pas grande importance au moment où il vit Hugh se diriger vers lui en titubant, tentant de ne pas tomber avec les tangages du navire. Arthur s'accrocha à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et écouta les hurlements que son second était censé crier pour se faire entendre.

\- Y a-t-il autre chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! On ne peut rien voir avec la tempête. Les hommes prient déjà pour ne pas se faire emporter par la tempête !

La situation était mauvaise, il le sentait. Même ses amis féériques n'étaient pas là. Sinon, il leur aurait bien demandé de l'aide. Gardant l'expression de son visage sous contrôle, il fit signe à Hugh qu'il avait compris. Il aurait pu demander de faire passer l'ordre à ses hommes de rester à leur poste, mais il savait que tout avait déjà été fait.

\- ARTIE !

Le cri d'Alfred parvint directement aux oreilles du capitaine, qui eu à peine eu le temps de voir le second partir que sa vision fut engloutie par un certain idiot.

\- Lâche-moi idiot, je suis occupé !

Et l'américain le lâcha directement pour une fois parce que lui-même comprenait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire des câlins. Il regarda la mer déchaînée et s'accrocha à son tour au bord, surpris lorsque le navire pencha dangereusement. Et par le sol mouillé, aussi.

Ses yeux se tournèrent rapidement vers Arthur. Bien qu'il regardât sur le côté, Alfred l'avait vu tendre sa main vers lui et sa bouche s'ouvrir lorsque son pied était partit tout seul. Les deux autres blonds aussi mais leurs priorités changèrent vite.

\- _Fratello_ _!_

Le cri de Feliciano suivit de celui de son frère retentirent sur le pont malgré la tempête. Les deux italiens étaient au sol et glissaient avec le navire. L'un tentant de s'accrocher désespérément à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et l'autre de rattraper son frère, les mouvements presque calculés mais l'expression toute aussi perdue.

\- Tonio !

Alfred et Arthur suivirent le regard de Francis, fixé sur un certain brun qui essayait de faire son chemin, malgré les vagues qui tentaient de le happer, vers les deux italiens. Les trois glissèrent contre le pavois et le capitaine hurla:

\- CARRIEDO ! Emmène-les à l'intérieur !

Il aurait bien dit plus, mais mieux valait garder tout cela court. Et puis Antonio savait que faire, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de tempête aussi violente. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant que l'anglais ne se tourne vers Alfred, qui recommençait à glisser.

\- Toi aussi, cria-t-il en lui attrapant le bras. Et toi Francis !

\- Pas question, je reste ! protesta, évidemment, l'américain.

\- Moi aussi, mon ami !

\- Et quelle utilité avez-vous ?! Comptez-vous rester ici, accrochés au cordage en attendant que la tempête passe ?!

\- Alors tu viens aussi !

\- Je ne peux pas Alfred ! Je suis le capitaine !

Tandis qu'ils se disputaient, un éclair atterrit juste à côté du navire, faisant crier le jeune italien, qui entrait justement avec Lovino et Antonio. Ce dernier s'arrêta et fit signe de rentrer à Francis, inquiet. L'hésitation apparut sur le visage du français, le regard passant du pirate anglais à son meilleur ami.

L'ordre qui lui était donné dans le regard d'Arthur était plutôt clair, et la demande de l'espagnol... tout autant. Ses yeux se fermèrent et le poing serré, il se résigna. Bien que l'anglais et lui n'avaient pas la meilleure des relations, il comprenait l'intention. L'un ne voulait pas que l'autre se noie, et inversement.

\- Alfred, veille à ce que cet idiot têtu ne tombe pas à l'eau !

\- Compte sur moi !

\- J'ai dit... !

Le capitaine abandonna rapidement sa phrase, comprenant parfaitement que l'autre blond ne comptait pas abandonner.

Quand son ami entra finalement, Antonio laissa un léger sourire de soulagement apparaître sur ses lèvres. Personne ne savait nager ici, à part peut-être Alfred... Bien qu'en fait avec cette tempête, savoir nager ou non n'était pas réellement la question. Avant de fermer la porte, il lança un dernier regard à l'anglais, qui le regardait également.

\- Ne meurs pas ! Ce serait une mort misérable pour toi !

\- Je n'y compte pas, murmura presque Arthur.

Le message passa de toute façon, son air sérieux traduisant parfaitement ses intentions.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?!

Ca c'était le problème de l'américain. Il s'attendait toujours à ce qu'il y ait quelque chose à faire quand ce n'était pas le cas. Cette fois-ci, son regard lui donnait cet air énervé.

\- S'accrocher, quoi d'autre ?!

\- Oh... C'est tout ?! T'es sûr ?!

C'était un peu dommage. La situation était... plutôt stressante même pour lui mais il n'y avait rien à faire ? La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une tempête, elle n'était pas aussi violente donc il avait pu se reposer malgré tout et cette fois-ci...

Le pont se leva de nouveau et une autre vague vint happer un pirate ou deux. Bon d'accord peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de risquer sa peau à faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Même s'il pouvait y arriver, étant le héros.

Est-ce que son acte marchait ? La question apparut dans son esprit quand Arthur le regarda et lui donna l'impression qu'il voyait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait. Ses yeux écarquillés et sa mâchoire fermement serrée devaient le trahir.

\- Tu peux toujours rentrer !

\- Et si tu glissais et tombais ? Non !

Et après c'était lui que Francis appelait têtu... Le pirate regarda les membres de son équipage et se demanda où se trouvaient Gilbert et sa petite famille. Si Alfred venait de l'intérieur, alors peut-être l'étaient-ils aussi, ou bien l'américain aurait déjà paniqué de ne pas trouver son frère. Et l'albinos devait sûrement être avec le canadien donc...

Une vague particulièrement haute l'attint et il resserra sa grippe. Les yeux fermés, il sentait parfaitement le navire monter et descendre, parfois tanguer sur le côté et la pluie sur son visage. Le froid devenait de plus en plus mordant mais il préféra l'ignorer.

Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux et vit Hugh s'approcher une nouvelle fois de lui, visiblement pressé. Il hurlait, mais sa voix était avalée par le vent et le bruit des vagues. Les cris étaient répétés, mais rien n'y faisait, la voix ne pouvait porter très loin.

\- Capitaine ! fut le faible murmure qu'il attrapa, la vigie... ! ... terre... !

Même Alfred tendait l'oreille mais ne parvenait à entendre. Et de ce qu'il avait attrapé... Il n'avait un bon pressentiment, surtout quand il vit les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquiller et l'homme tenter de bouger vers l'avant du navire. Ou vers Hugh en tout cas.

D'accord, c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais il devait vérifier. Si la vigie avait repéré une terre droit devant... Il tenta de ne pas glisser, mais une autre vague s'annonça, voulant le reprendre avec lui. Quelqu'un cria derrière lui et il s'accrocha désespérément au pavois. Pas longtemps. Il voulait repartir et avancer vers la proue.

Son second le suivait, répétant ce qu'il avait deviné. En pire. Il s'arrêta complètement, et Alfred fit une apparition à ses côtés. Même s'il n'était pas à la proue, il voyait clairement la direction dans laquelle le navire se dirigeait.

L'une des dernières choses qu'il vit avant de passer par dessus-bord, ce fut son second le précéder et son navire se fracasser contre les rochers.

***.*.***

\- Arthur ! Arthur ! ARTHUR !

La situation était devenue un véritable bordel. Il ne savait pas que faire, avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à enregistrer pour le moment était Arthur. La mer avait été froide, mais voir l'anglais lui être arraché par les vagues lui faisait plus de mal. Ce froid-là était plus immense.

Tout autour de lui, des morceaux de bois s'échouaient. Ou des morceaux d'autre chose, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Lui-même s'était blessé, en se cognant contre certains rochers, mais il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour protéger... protéger la personne qu'il aimait.

Après tout, il aimait Matthew aussi, et il s'inquiétait pour ce dernier, particulièrement lorsqu'il ne le trouvait pas en regardant autour de lui, mais de un: il savait que Gilbert était avec lui, et de deux... Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comparer son amour fraternel et son amour pour Arthur, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas aussi inquiet pour... pour Francis, ou Antonio... par exemple.

En ne voyant pas le pirate se réveiller malgré toutes ses tentatives, il commença à supplier. Si le héros ne pouvait pas sauver la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde, qu'y avait-il à faire ? Il ne voulait pas abandonner, mais il n'avait aucune idée... Rien.

Les autres commencèrent à l'inquiéter, aussi. Avaient-ils tous atterrit ailleurs sur la plage ? Probablement. Lui, il avait dû nager pour sauver Arthur, mais les autres pas forcément... Peut-être que s'il se déplaçait un peu, histoire d'aller quelque part où son champs de vision n'était pas trop réduit...

Mais il était perdu. La panique était en train de l'emporter, il ne savait plus que faire. Était transporter l'anglais une bonne idée ?

\- Arthur, réveille-toi...

Il entendit son nom. Un instant, il espéra que c'était l'autre blond, qui se réveillait. Comme dans la plupart des films, où quelqu'un d'inconscient se réveille et prononce le nom de la personne juste en face d'eux faiblement. Mais non, il s'agissait d'un murmure plus lointain. Enfin plus un hurlement qui parvenait difficilement à ses oreilles.

Et qui se rapprochait. Il se leva aussitôt et regarda autour de lui. Deux silhouettes apparurent au loin et il leur fit signe. Les ombres s'arrêtèrent avant de se mettre à courir vers lui. Au fur et à mesure, il reconnut Francis et Matthew. Soulagé, il laissa un bref sourire passer sur son visage avant de reporter son attention sur la personne à ses pieds.

Qui commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Il s'accroupit immédiatement avant de lui lancer un énorme sourire.

\- Arthur ! Tu es réveillé !

\- Quoi...

Les yeux d'Arthur semblaient chercher quelque chose avant d'atterrir sur l'américain. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se redressa immédiatement, agrippant sa tête. Pourquoi essayait-il de se dépêcher ? Alfred ne comprenait pas.

\- Toujours aussi pressé, on dirait, remarqua Francis qui venait d'arriver.

Oh il supposait que c'était logique pour l'anglais d'être comme ça.. Un nouveau sourire se forma sur son visage et il se releva une deuxième fois, offrant une main au blond par terre.

\- _Here !_

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, la main fut rejetée et un flot d'insulte sortit de la bouche de l'anglais. Enfin il avait peut-être dit autre chose aussi, mais ce fut tout ce qu'il comprit. Choqué, il regarda le pirate se lever par lui-même et partir. Son frère posa une main sur son épaule et lui parla tandis que Francis courrait après le pirate.

\- Quoi ?

* * *

**Enfin fini ! Bon désolée j'ai perdu mon but du dernier chapitre, mais je me suis retrouvée avec une tonne de travail à l'école… D'un coup j'ai eu 3 oraux… Ainsi que d'autres contrôles et travaux… et les jours où je fini plus tard… j'ai même eu peur que ce soit mort pour ce week-end car j'ai eu un coup de pompe au moral hier et avant-hier mais c'est cool, j'ai trouvé une méthode pour écrire sans être trop distraite et avec l'heure que j'ai passé à écrire aujourd'hui, j'ai non seulement fini le chapitre, mais en plus j'ai atteint 7.322 mots ! Donc voilà tout est bien qui finit bien ^^**

**Avec la mort de Marianne, cette fin de chapitre est l'une de celle que j'ai voulu écrire depuis le début. Le naufrage n'est pas suffisant. Il y a cette situation qui apparaît, à la fin de ce chapitre. Évidemment qu'il y a une bonne raison que je mets ça à la fin de ce chapitre plutôt qu'au début du prochain (entre autre, la torture des lecteurs).**

**Et je vais pas trop m'attarder, je vais plutôt publier ^^**


End file.
